Milestones
by trekfan12
Summary: This takes up where Foreshadowing left off. The continuing story of Jack and Ennis and their sweet life.
1. Chapter 1

Milestones by Trekfan

Title: Milestones part 1

Author: Linda S

Subject: A/U: Sequel to "Foreshadowing" Jack and Ennis are starting

their new lives together. What will the future bring? Will it really

be a sweet life? What Milestones will they reach?

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx I am just taking

them out for a while and I promise to bring them back.

Rating NC-17.

The name is inspired by a poem I came across in my collection. It's

titled "Roofs"

Roofs by Joyce Kilmer

They say that life is a highway

and its milestones are years

And now and then there is a tollgate

Where you buy your way with tears.

It's a rough road and a steep road

And it stretches broad and far.

But at least it leads to a golden town

Where golden houses are.

Ennis looked over at his companion, the object of his desire was fast

asleep. Jack was sitting with his body turned to the side facing Ennis.

His eyes were closed and Ennis couldn't help noticing his dark hair

sticking up at all angles, his thick dark lashes and his beautiful face.

They had just crossed into Wyoming and Ennis had to make a quick pit

stop on the side of the road before they continued to Riverton. It was

when he returned to the truck that it finally hit him. He was a changed

man from when he left, a new man who was starting a new life and it was

all because of the man who was asleep next to him. His heart filled with

happiness that it had never known before.

Ennis took a deep breath, put the truck in gear again and drove the rest

of the way home. It was dinnertime when they pulled up to Ennis'

trailer, he'd made a quick stop in the market to restock the fridge and

cupboards.

"Come on wake up, lil darlin, we're home." Jack yawned, slowly opened

his eyes and gingerly sat up. "Ennis," he said sleepily "How long I've

been asleep?" he opened the door, pulled his crutches out and left the

truck.

"Been asleep ever since we left Denver, you sure needed the shuteye." He

opened the door and waited for Jack and followed him inside.

"I know it ain't much, not a lot of room and..."Ennis put the food down

on the counter and turned to find himself in Jack's arms, his lips

pressed against Jack's.

"Ennis I don't care where we live as long as we're together. I still

can't believe this is really happening. I'm waiting to wake up back in

Texas in a miserable job feeling very unhappy."

"It's all real, bud." Ennis hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and

carried in Jack's stuff. Jack put the groceries away and sat on Ennis'

couch. Ennis joined him, they hugged and kissed.

"Are ya hungry, Jack? Cause I'm starved."

"Yeah, my stomach is growling like a bear."

"I bought us some steaks, how about I break out the BBQ and grill some up."

"Sure, sounds great."

Ennis set up some lawn chairs outside and got the steaks grilling.

"Here ya go, bud," Ennis grilled up some corn on the cob to go with the

steak. Jack had brought out some beers and they sat in companionable

silence and enjoyed the meal and the company.

"Ennis ya still the best cook between us, I am stuffed."

Jack sat back and rubbed his belly. Ennis took his empty plate and took

it inside, he placed his arms around Jack, he couldn't kiss him out here

with the neighbors around. He helped Jack out of the chair and dragged

him inside. The minute the door was closed Jack pushed Ennis against the

wall and kissed him. "I want dessert, cowboy. No meal is done without it."

"I ain't got nothin for dessert, sorry, rodeo." He caressed Jack's cheek

gently, he was waiting anxiously for Jack to make his move.

"Mm, you're wrong, Ennis. I found something," Jack had his hands on

Ennis' crotch, "It's big, getting very hard and it's cream filled." Jack

smiled as he pushed Ennis onto the bed and sat down on the bed next to

him. He found a position that he could be comfortable with. "This is my

favorite part, unwrapping my dessert." Jack slowly unbuttoned Ennis

jeans and pulled the zipper down. His hand dipped inside and gently

pulled Ennis' cock out, "see what did I tell you, you can't hold out on

me, when I was a boy I always got dessert even if I had to sneak it."

Jack pushed Ennis to lie back on the bed and then leaned forward and

opened his mouth, he breathed softly on the large cock. It elicited a

moan from Ennis and Jack met his eyes, a hunger shown in the blue orbs

and Jack licked at the precum oozing from the engorged member. "mmm

yummy."

"Jack" he gasped as Jack cupped his balls and bathed his cock with his

tongue.

"Ennis, didn't your mamma tell ya never to talk with your mouth full?

Mine did so hush up while I'm eating." Jack's focus returned to Ennis'

huge member.

Ennis grabbed the blanket and balled it with his fists. He couldn't'

stop arching his hips off the bed and driving his cock into Jack's

hungry mouth.

Jack was laying on his side in as comfortable a position as he could

get. His attention never wavered from Ennis' cock. His other hand on

Ennis' balls. He could feel them tightening up.

"Jack, I'm gonna shoot, ah!"

Jack held his hips down and felt warm cum fill his mouth.

"Mm," Jack leaned over Ennis and covered his mouth, he'd swallowed most

of the juices, but kept some so Ennis could taste himself. "Ya taste so

good, cowboy. Love ya so much." He held Ennis' face and kissed him

deeply. He felt Ennis' hands holding the back of his head, his fingers

running through his hair.

Ennis rolled onto his side so they were both facing each other. Their

cocks touching. His left leg wrapped around Jack's thigh and he pulled

him closer. His arms hugged Jack's closely together so there was no

space between them. He tried to keep Jack still as he did all the work

of grinding their bodies together. His hips gyrated and rubbed their

cocks harder and harder until...

"Oh, ah oh shit! oh lil darlin, mm." Ennis moaned as they both came

together.

Jack had his sweat soaked face pressed against Ennis' neck and kissed

him. They lay there for a while and fell asleep. The next morning Ennis

helped bathe Jack. Helped him dress and they enjoyed breakfast.

"I called my boss told him that I had to take care of a sick friend.

That I would be in tomorrow."

"Did he believe you? I mean I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Don't worry, I've been a good worker for him. I've never taken off

before. There was no way I was going to leave you alone today, bud."

Ennis caressed Jack's cheek. "Ya oughta call that Doctor Newton at

Riverton General hospital and see if we can getcha over there to check

ya out."

"Okay, Ennis, but I'm gonna need some wheels. I wish I could've taken my

truck too. Maybe when I'm better we can go get it."

Ennis gave it some thought, Jack could tell he didn't like the idea of

going back to Texas, but he wasn't going to say anything. "Jack how's

this, you drop me off at work and you can use my truck, then you can

come back at the end of the day and pick me up."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack took a piece of paper that Doctor Steward in

Texas had given him. It had the number for Doctor Newton on it. He

called up the hospital. "Doctor this is Jack Twist, I was referred to

you by Dr. Steward in Texas."

"Ah, yes I know him very well, he called me a few days ago about your

case. Courier sent your records. When would you like to come in Mr. Twist?"

"Well would this afternoon be okay?"

"Hold on let me check with my receptionist." Jack waited a few moments.

"Yep how does 1pm sound?"

"Good to me doc, see you then." Jack hung up the phone and turned to

Ennis. "I've got a 1 o'clock appointment."

"Okay, we got some time, I'm going to get some gas, do we need anything?"

"Well I think we need some smokes and some beer."

Ennis was halfway out the door when Jack said "Oh yeah and some whipped

cream."

Ennis stopped in his tracks and gave Jack a look like he was nuts. "What

the hell ya need whipped cream for?"

"It's a surprise," he gave Ennis one of his smiles that Ennis couldn't

say no to. He just shut the door behind him.

While Ennis did some errands Jack called a lawyer friend he knew in

Casper who handled divorces and told him the whole story about him and

Lureen. He gave him Lureen's lawyer's number. Then he called Lureen.

"Hi hon."

"Jack? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm in Riverton with Ennis."

"Are you seeing a doctor up there?"

"Yeah I got an appointment this afternoon to check me out."

"Good glad to hear it." There was an awkward silence.

"Um did you tell Bobby about our divorce yet?"

"I told him, he didn't seem all that surprised. He asked me where you

were so I told him you're in Wyoming. He's gonna want to talk to you."

"OH yeah, here's my number.' He rattled off Ennis' phone number. "Tell

him to call me whenever he wants." Jack paused for a moment to gather

his thoughts. "Listen, Lureen, I called a lawyer and gave him your

lawyer's number. You are using Bob Whittier, right?"

"Yeah, Jack." They'd both known Bob for years, he lived with his wife

and two kids and had a nice thriving practice in Childress. So Jack

knew if Lureen needed a good divorce attorney she'd use him.

"Good, there's nothing for us to contest, right? I mean the business is

yours so is the house. The only thing I'd like is my truck when I'm able

to travel back there."

"Sure, Jack, oh you should know I'm selling the business. Ewing farm

equipment wants to buy out Newsome and they're giving me a fantastic

offer." Lureen quoted him the offer and Jack nearly fell off his chair

in the living room

"Woo wee, honey ya gotta take that offer it's through the roof."

"That's what I'm thinking, Jack. Bobby's all set with his education, I

can do some traveling I always wanted and maybe I can start up my own

business. I was thinking my own line of cosmetics."

"Oh yeah, I could see you doing real well, Lureen." He was truly happy

for her.

"And don't worry, Jack I won't forget you neither."

"Now, Lureen, I told ya you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine

just get the papers here and I'll sign em and we can both start our

sweet lives."

"Well you deserve a little something, Jack. You've been a good father,

and when we were together it was special. And you were the best darn

combine salesman that should count for something. Now no more arguing, I

better go. I'll remember to give Bobby your number."

"Thanks, hon. good talking to ya. Bye."

After he hung up he had a smile from ear to ear, it worked out so well.

He'd be a free man in a few days. It was a shame he and Ennis couldn't

get married at least legally. To Jack they already were a couple and

their hearts beat as one.

TBC

Next Part Author Page 


	2. Chapter 2

Milestones part 2

Disclaimer in part 1

Ennis came back a short time later and found Jack sitting in his

reclining chair. Jack didn't hear him come in, he was looking out the

window. He took a good look at his man, from the disheveled hair, sky

blue eyes to the beautiful face with stubble that was rough and Jack

would rub up against his cheek and neck and then his chest, cause he

knew it drove him crazy. He looked at Jack and thought he was the

sunshine that drove the darkness out of his tragic life. He didn't know

what real happiness was before Jack.

"Hey, bud, whatcha smilin about?" he leaned down and kissed him.

"Mm, hi cowboy. Oh I had a good talk with Lureen, the divorce is being

filed and I should be a free man in a couple of days. Which means I'll

be available again." He gave Ennis an impish look. Suddenly Jack's lips

were covered by Ennis' lips, strong arms embraced him and just when he

thought he'd lost all ability to breathe Ennis released him. He kept his

hands on his face and he looked into the dark depths of Ennis' brown eyes.

"You listen up Jack Fuckin Twist, you ain't available, you're mine,

mine!" He said through clenched teeth, he captured Jack's lips again

and held his head immobile. "You know that if you don't know nothing

else, rodeo. Got that?"

"Oh yeah," Jack looked at him and Ennis felt himself drowning into those

water blue eyes. "Now you hear me Ennis Fuckin Del Mar, my heart don't

belong to nobody but you, boy. I don't want anyone else, only you Ennis.

You're mine too, cowboy, love ya Ennis."

The phone rang, Ennis flinched, and he caressed Jack's cheek, nuzzled

against his face and stood up to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? Daddy where have you been, Jenny and I have been worried about

you. You left the carnival without a word. Daddy what.."

"Junior, it's okay lil darlin," he tried to calm his frightened daughter

like he'd quiet a skittish colt. "I'm sorry I ran off like that but I

had to leave town for a while. I found out my friend Jack was in big

trouble and I had to go to Texas."

"Texas? Is Jack the friend me and Jenny met a couple of years ago?"

"Yup, he's come back with me, Junior. He's stayin with me. Junior is

Jenny with ya?"

"No she's out with some friends. I'm babysitting for mamma while she and

Monroe went out for lunch together."

Ennis glanced over at Jack who would've left the room to give him some

privacy but it was hard to move around much with the cast on his leg.

He made a quick decision, took a deep breath and asked Junior. "Listen,

Junior, how about you and Jenny come on by for dinner. You both can meet

Jack and well I got something we need ta talk about."

"Okay Daddy, I'll ask Jenny and see what she says I'll call ya back."

"Well I gotta take Jack to the doctor soon, just leave a message if we

ain't home when ya call."

"Okay, Daddy, I'll see ya later. I love you."

"I love you too, Junior." He hung up the phone.

"Looks like I'll be seein your girls again, huh Ennis?"

"Yep, sure nough. I know things are happening pretty quickly but I

figured no time like the present. I hope it's okay."

"Ennis they're your girls, this is your home. Course it's okay. They're

gonna have to get to know me anyhow, seeins how I'm gonna be a stepdad

to em." Jack smiled at him.

"Do what?" Ennis was shocked by Jack's declaration.

"Well, Ennis, I know we haven't got this thing figured out yet so we

gotta feel our way through this. We're startin a new life together,

becoming a family. I'm hoping maybe as time goes on and if the girls

like me that maybe they might think of me as sorta like a second dad. I

don't know, Ennis this is all so new to all of us but I think it would

be nice, dontcha think so too?" Jack rattled on in his usual way and

Ennis listened quietly in his usual way. Then he came over to Jack and

kissed him. "Did I tell ya I love ya rodeo?"

"Nope, not lately."

Jack found himself in Ennis' arms once again and rubbed his stubble

against Ennis' neck cause he knew it drove him crazy. It excited him to

no end that they'd be able to spend their lives discovering all those

little secret things that lovers know about each other to make them happy.

1pm came pretty quickly and Ennis sat in the waiting room for Jack to

come out from his doctor's appointment.

Ennis' attention was drawn away from the cup of coffee he'd been staring

at to Jack and the man in white walking behind him. He stood up and

looked at Jack for a moment.

"Hello mister?"

"Del Mar."

"Mr. Del Mar, I'm Doctor Newton, I've checked Mr. Twist's injuries,

we've taken x-rays and his injuries are healing very nicely. I want to

see him back here next week. I think we'll be able to take off the

bandages around his chest and replace that hard cast on his leg with a

soft one. I've given Mr. Twist a fresh supply of bandages so the ones

around his chest can be changed every day. Till he comes back. Please

see the receptionist and make an appointment." The doctor nodded at

Ennis and shook Jack's hand.

"Thanks, doc." He smiled at Ennis then hobbled over to the receptionist

and made his appointment for the same time next week. They made their

way out of the hospital and Jack sat down on a planter outside the

hospital entrance while Ennis went to get the truck from the parking lot

and picked him up.

"So you wanna get lunch cowboy?" his hand was on Ennis' thigh.

"Looks like you got some ideas on what kind of lunch you want, rodeo."

Jack squeezed his thigh. "Hey easy there bud, you're gonna make me run

us off the road." His hands grabbed the steering wheel tightly.

"Can't help it, handsome, I keep thinkin about what's on the menu."

"Jack." Ennis acted annoyed but his heart skipped a few beats just

listening to Jack's voice. "How about Arby's," Ennis spotted the

restaurant at a truck stop on their right.

"Sounds good, I like their roast beef sandwiches," he leaned over to

Ennis when he'd parked the truck and said "you know I also like a little

something on the side too. "He put his hand on Ennis' crotch and rubbed

it lightly. "Maybe something not so little too."

"Come on Jack, stop messing around, we gotta get back home in case the

girls call."

After lunch they headed back home.

"Home, sweet, home, huh Ennis?" Jack commented as he plopped down on the

couch.

Ennis sat next to him and placed his hand on Jack's forehead.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I am wonderin if you're feelin okay, I know your head wasn't hit but

still if you think this dump can be called home I gotta wonder if your

heads all still there. Cause this place is a shit hole, can't ya see

that boy?"

"Ennis this is the first time we're in a place together, a real roof

over our heads." He put his arms around him. "I don't care if it's a

shack, trailer or a mansion or all those tents we spent time in, my home

is anywhere you are."

Ennis kissed him, "I never thought of this place like that, felt pretty

empty and lonely," he looked deeply into Jack's eyes, "till I went and

got ya lil darlin. Can't tell ya how happy I am." Strong arms came

around him and pulled him close. Jack rested his head on his shoulder

and sighed. He enveloped Jack in his own embrace."

"Ennis, I been wonderin, what made you come down to Texas? Ya said you

thought I was in danger. How'd you know that?"

Ennis took a deep breath, he knew Jack was gonna think he was nuts.

"Well I know you're not gonna believe this but..." just then the phone

rang and Ennis got up to answer it. After a few minutes he came back and

sat on the couch.

"That was Junior, she and Jenny are coming over around five. You're in

for a treat, rodeo, Junior said she's gonna cook for us."

"She cook like you, Ennis?"

Ennis shoved him gently "No ya dumbass, she's a real good cook. Learned

from her mamma."

"Ya mean I'm gonna be eatin REAL food for a change. Finally put on a

little weight?"

"Well, ya gotta help me straighten this place up, bud. I want my

daughters to have a nice impression."

They both cleaned up, Jack did as much as he could with the cast on his

leg. He was nervous to be meeting Ennis' girls, he wondered how well

they remembered him.

Ennis had disappeared in the bedroom and Jack started getting curious.

He hobbled over and smiled as he saw that Ennis had fallen asleep on the

bed. Jack decided this was his chance to get his surprise ready for

Ennis and the girls.

When Ennis came out he was looking around the room. "What's that smell?"

"Oh just a little surprise I made for everyone." Jack had tried covering

up the smell of what he baked up with some air freshener. He tried to

distract Ennis with some conversation.

"Think they'll like me, Ennis?"

"Yeah, I think they'll be real fond of ya" he put his hands on Jack's

face and kissed him, "Just like I am." He winked at him and went into

the bathroom to clean up.

Jack was brushing his teeth when there was a knock on the door.

Jack checked himself in the mirror and came out to see two very pretty

young ladies smiling and hugging Ennis. They abruptly stopped when they

saw Jack enter the room.

"Girls this is Jack Twist, Jack this here's Junior." Ennis had his hands

on the older of the two girls, she had reddish hair, like her mother,

but had Ennis' eyes and freckles. "And this is Jenny" her hair was the

same color as Ennis' but her face looked more like Alma's.

"Hi ladies," Jack hobbled over and nodded politely at them. He sat down

gingerly on the couch.

"Hi Mr. Twist." Junior smiled at him, he knew both girls were checking

him out.

"Just call me Jack."

"Daddy I got food in the car, can you please help me in with it." Junior

asked him.

They went outside and brought in the boxes of food and soda.

"Junior you didn't have to bring all this."

"Well mamma thought you could use some groceries so don't look a gift

horse in the mouth, Daddy."

When they came back in Jenny was sitting with Jack on the couch. From

the looks of it it looked like they were having a nice conversation.

"Junior did you know that Jack was in the rodeo?" Jenny was impressed.

"Really? I sure would like to hear more about that. Jenny can you come

help me get dinner ready?" Junior was taking out the groceries and

putting things on the counter.

"I hope you like fried chicken, Jack, it's Daddy's favorite."

"Wow that's a coincidence, it's mine too!" Jack was smiling, he loved

fried chicken, and he wondered what other things they would learn they

had in common the longer they lived together.

Dinner was made in silence, Junior and Jenny working as a team. Jack and

Ennis set up the foldaway dining table.

"Is there anything I can help you girls with?" Jack asked tentatively,

he wanted to take steps to get to know the girls, but he still didn't

know what they thought about him, so he was nervous.

"No, we're set, Jack, thank you." Junior told him. She seemed to be the

more forward of the two girls. He'd have to make sure he gave Jenny some

attention too.

A short time later they were all sitting down to dinner. Fried chicken,

mashed potatoes, gravy and corn on the cob were sitting in the middle of

the table.

"Ooo, whee, Ennis you told me I was in for a treat, but I didn't think

it was gonna be this good. You girls can cook for me anytime." He smiled

as he leaned back and patted his full belly. "I musta gained ten pounds."

Yeah, girls, ya spoilin us, neither of us can cook this good."

"Thanks, Daddy, Jack." The girls said simultaneously and they all laughed.

The guys cleaned the dishes Ennis washed and Jack dried. After dinner

they sat in the small living room. Ennis was in his favorite reclining

chair and Jack and the girls were on the couch.

"So, Daddy says you're a rodeo cowboy, Jack?" Jenny spoke up softly.

"Well I was, I got too busted up back in '67 so I had to quit while I

could still walk."

Junior was sitting forward listening intently as Jack spoke about his

bull riding days. He even let slip about how a bull almost killed him

one time, something he had not told Ennis about and now regretted

mentioning cause of the painful look in Ennis' eyes.

"Wow, how did you manage to survive? Junior asked.

"Every bull rider can thank his life on a good rodeo clown. I was lucky

to have this guy Hank lookin out for me. He got that bull away from me

before he could send me to kingdom come."

Jack looked over at Ennis and could tell there was a mixture of

gratitude and jealousy in those eyes at the mention of Hank's name. He'd

have to have a long talk with him later.

"Did you ever win any awards or stuff, Jack?" Junior asked.

Before Jack could answer, Ennis reached over to one of the boxes on the

floor and put it in front of the couch and pulled out one of the belt

buckles and proudly showed it to the girls. "This here is Jack's

collection of buckles he won."

Jack was speechless, no one had ever been proud of anything he did,

except his mamma, let alone his rodeo accomplishments. Not Lureen, or

her asshole father or especially not his own daddy, himself a rodeo

cowboy who never even came to see him ride. Here Ennis was not only

bragging about him, but to his girls.

"Did you ever see him ride, Daddy?"

"No I never did, he was ridin in Texas and I was with you girls and your

mamma here in Riverton." Ennis looked over at Jack," I sure wish I had."

Jack blushed and smiled, he couldn't believe Ennis wanted to see him ride.

"How did you two meet?" Jenny asked.

"We met back in the summer of '63 when we were herding sheep on

Brokeback Mountain. We've kept in contact over the years."

"You've been friends for twenty years. That is a long time, Daddy.

You're lucky you two have been able to stay together that long. I just

broke up with my friend Ellie. We've been friends since grammar school."

"Why'd ya break up?" Jack asked her.

"She got real jealous cause she thought I was flirting with her

boyfriend, Steve, but he and I are just friends."

"Yeah cause she's seeing Kurt now." Jenny chimed in.

Junior gave Jenny a push. "So? Daddy what did you think of Kurt?"

"He seems like a nice boy, respectful, so long as he treats you right.

That is what is important to me."

"Yeah he's a gentleman Daddy. You don't have nothing to worry about."

"How did you get hurt, Jack?" Junior asked him.

"I was on my way to a sales call. I sell combines to farmers and my

truck got a flat and as I was fixing it some guys showed up wanting to

rob me and it was three against one. I thought I was a goner until your

Daddy showed up."

"Daddy how did you know Jack was in trouble?"

Ennis knew this was going to come up. He narrowly avoided having to

tell Jack about it when Junior called him.

"I had a mighty powerful feelin that something was wrong like stuff ya

might see in a nightmare crossed my mind and all I knew was I had ta get

to Texas and see him. See if he was okay." Ennis hated lying to his

daughters, but they'd think he lost his head if he told them about Natasha.

"It's a good thing he came along when he did or I woulda been done for.

Your daddy's a hero girls." Jack smiled and patted Ennis on the back.

"Oh go on, Jack." He blushed, but he scanned the faces in the room. They

were all beaming with pride.

"So you're taking care of Jack till he gets on his feet?" Junior inquired.

"Well now that's the thing I gotta tell ya girls. Jack and I been talkin

and we're gonna go into business together."

"Really Daddy?" Junior said excitedly, she was sad and worried about her

father spending his life all alone in this trailer.

"Yep, we haven't worked out all the details yet."

"We're gonna try for a cow and calf operation." Jack reiterated the

statement he'd made to Ennis several years ago at the campfire after

their four-year reunion. He's never dreamed he'd be saying it again and

this time for real.

"Sounds like a great idea," Jenny commented. "Will you be living around

here?"

"We haven't really discussed where it will be, yet. But I'll make sure

to let you girls know." Ennis assured them.

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Junior and Jenny answered together.

Jack opened up the oven where he'd been hiding his surprise.

"I hope you all like apple pie," he put it on the table.

"You make this Jack?" Ennis was shocked. "I thought you told me ya

couldn't cook."

"I cain't cook, but I know how to bake, my mamma makes the best cherry

cake in the world. She started showing me how to bake when I was about

ten. We'd do it when my pa wasn't around. He'd get awful mad if he saw

me baking, think I was a girl or sumthin. No offence" he said to Junior

and Jenny.

Jack took the whipped cream from the fridge and put it on the table.

They each put some on a piece of pie and they all dug in. After dessert

Ennis hugged and kissed the girls goodbye and they even hugged Jack

goodbye too and left.

"Well seems there's a lot we gotta learn about each other." Ennis lit a

cigarette and offered one to Jack as they sat outside enjoying the

evening air and each other's company.

"Yes sure is, like I'd like to know why you lied to the girls about how

you knew I was in trouble."

"Whut? Whatta ya mean?" Ennis took another drag on his cigarette and

looked away.

"Ennis we've known each other for over twenty years, one thing about us

is we're pretty honest with each other 'bout most everything and one

thing I do know is truth has a way of coming out and a lie has a way of

being caught. And I caught this one a mile away. So ya gonna tell me the

truth?"

Ennis took another long drag on his cigarette, threw the butt on the

ground and stamped it out with his boot. Took a deep breath.

"Okay, I was gonna tell you the truth anyway Jack, ya gotta know I

would. I just couldn't tell the girls. Once I tell ya you'll see why.

And even then you might want to call the crazy house to carry me away."

He told Jack about going to the carnival with the girls. And about

being dragged in by the fortune teller. "I didn't want to believe her

Jack, you know me. But when she called you by name and said you were in

trouble, it was like being hit by a bolt of lightening. She told me she

was psychic and saw pictures in her head. I got this awful feeling in

my gut that she might be right. SO I hightailed it down to Texas as

fast as I could. I figured maybe we could get a big laugh if it all

turned out to be nothing but a wild goose chase." He stopped long enough

to look at Jack's face. His eyes were staring at him and his mouth was

wide open. "Okay Jack I know you think I've lost my mind, don't ya."

Jack was still silent. "Jack? Say somethin, you're scaring me now."

Jack didn't say anything, instead he grabbed Ennis by his shirt and

pulled him close to him and kissed him.

Ennis pulled away real quickly. "Jack maybe it's you that done lost your

mind. We can't be doing that out here in the open," he whispered.

"Right now I don't care if the whole fuckin world can see us. Ennis

I've never had anyone care about me as much as you do. You told me

you've never left Wyoming in your whole life, that you came down to me

to see if I was okay. I can't put it into words." Jack was smiling at him.

"Jack I got this information from some psychic. Don't that strike you as

odd?" Ennis couldn't believe it, he was worried about Jack's reaction

to how he found out he's in trouble, he didn't expect this.

"Ennis I don't care if you found out by reading the coffee grounds at

the bottom of the coffee pot." Jack stamped his cigarette out, stood up

and got his crutches and went towards the door. "Come on inside,

Ennis. I got a whole can of whipped cream we need to use up."

"But we ate up all the pie, Jack." Ennis was following him inside.

"Who says I am gonna use it on pie." Jack smiled sweetly as he hobbled

into the trailer. The door shut behind them and the lights were turned

off in the living room."

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	3. Chapter 3

Milestones part 3

See disclaimer in part 1

Ennis was lying on his side looking over at Jack who was peacefully

sleeping in the cramped space of the small bed. It sure was going to be

an interesting life living with Jack, this boy was full of surprises and

tonight was no different. He knew that he'd never be able to look at

whipped cream the same way again.

Jack didn't waste anytime after the door closed, he pulled him into his

arms and they were kissing, their hands gently cradling each other's

heads and faces. Shirts pulled open, hands caressing over chests,

nipples being sucked, licked, crotches being rubbed. Clothes piled onto

the floor until there were two naked bodies entwined in a lover's

embrace. Ennis still refused to enter Jack until he was stronger so Jack

decided that he'd take control and surprised Ennis by squiring whipped

cream all over his chest, stomach and finally on his very erect cock.

"I just love topping my desserts with whipped cream, don't you,

cowboy?" Jack licked off the white cream and sucked it off his cock. He

felt the whipped cream being swirled on his balls, heard the can placed

on the table and a warm, wet tongue licking it off. A hand pumping his

cock and his hands holding the sides of the bed.

"Cum, Ennis, let go cowboy. Need you." He kissed him his hand still

pumping his cock. Jack could tell he was going to pop so he lowered his

head and enveloped his cock into his warm mouth. He exploded into Jack's

mouth. It took him a long while before he came to his senses. By that

time Jack was lying beside him and had dozed off, Jack's arms wrapped

around him.

He looked down at Jack and held him against his chest, he kissed Jack's

hair, his fingers combed through the dark tendrils, he could feel how

soft they were in his fingers. He rubbed his cheek against Jack's cheek

and whispered in his ear, "I love ya lil darlin, love ya something

fierce." He disentangled himself from Jack so he could clean off the

sticky cream and cum and he quickly returned to Jack and carefully

climbed into the small bed. He couldn't wait until he and Jack got a

ranch and a bedroom and more important a nice big bed were they could

have plenty of room to stretch out and move about properly.

Ennis molded himself to Jack's supple body and joined his lover in slumber.

Jack was remembering the beating, falling in the field and the bats

coming down on him.

"Ennis!" he sat up quickly and he looked around the room, he was alone.

The first thing he noticed was his foot didn't have a cast on it and the

bandages around his middle were gone too. 'Okay I must have gotten them

taken off but why can't I remember?"

Ennis came inside just at that moment.

"Hey cowboy, where ya been?" Ennis didn't acknowledge him, instead he

went into the bathroom. A minute later he came back out.

"What's going on, Ennis?"

"Come on, Jack let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Ennis didn't answer, just went out the door. He followed

him outside and into the truck. "Ennis will you tell me what's going

on?" in the twenty years he'd known Ennis he never had to think about

trusting him, but he wasn't' acting right and it started to worry him a

bit. He had no idea where they were going, the truck stopped in front of

the gas station and Ennis got out. Jack got out too and watched as Ennis

took his suitcase out of the back of the truck and put it on the ground.

"Ennis what the hells going on? Why did you pack my suitcase?" then it

dawned on him, he noticed the Greyhound bus sign on the side of the gas

station office.

"I'm sorry, bud, I cain't do it. I thought I could live that sweet life

with ya, but I cain't."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you bother to come get me

in Texas? You told me you wanted to have a life together, that you loved

me. Was that all a lie?"

"I do love ya, that's why I gotta let ya go to protect you. I had to

wait till you were all healed up and back on your feet." He took out his

wallet and held out some money. "Something for a bus ticket." He mumbled

Jack looked at it like was a loaded gun pointed at him. He slapped

Ennis' hand away.

"I don't need your fuckin money! I thought you cared about me, wanted to

be together forever. Why Ennis? Why are you doing this to me, to us?"

Ennis started to walk back towards the other side of his truck. Jack

grabbed him by the arm. "Ennis," he pulled on his arm desperately like

it was a life preserver, "Ennis don't do this! We've been through too

much, don't walk out on me."

Ennis pushed him away and got into his truck and quickly drove away.

"Ennis! NO!" Jack collapsed onto his knees in the street and sobbed

loudly. "Nooooo," he cried hysterically.

"No ahh haa, Ennis." He wept.

"Jack? Jack."

He opened his eyes and looked up into Ennis' worried, amber eyes. He

looked at his surroundings and realized he was still in Ennis' trailer,

in bed locked in Ennis' ardent embrace.

"A nightmare" he gasped trying to get his breathing under control. He

felt Ennis' fingers gently wiping the tears that ran down his cheeks

away. He slowly sat up and leaned against the wall.

"What ya dream?"

"I dreamed this wasn't real, that you lied to me about wanting to live

with me. You only took care of me outta a sense of guilt. Once I got

better ya drove me over to the Texaco station where the Greyhound bus

stop is and gave me money for a bus ticket and left me standing there."

Ennis started putting his arms around Jack, but Jack stopped him. "Is

that what's gonna happen, Ennis? Once I get these bandages off your

gonna abandon me at the bus station and be on your way?"

Ennis looked at him stunned, after a moment's contemplation he finally

found his words. "Jack ya had a bad dream, bud. None of that happened

to ya and it ain't gonna. I made up my mind the minute I saw you in that

field when I thought I was gonna lose ya. I knew from that moment I

wasn't keepin ya safe by us bein apart. We belong together. I love ya,

rodeo, I wasn't lyin to you and I ain't lettin ya go. I told ya you were

mine. I ain't leavin ya, ever."

He grabbed Jack, this time he didn't resist, "I'm sorry Ennis, I

shouldn't have doubted you. The dream was so real. Scared me." Ennis

held him closer and kissed him, pressing his lips gently against Jack's.

"Ain't no reigns on this, were in this here together." They remembered

the last time Ennis said this but this time the meaning was different.

"Sides I wanna know whatcha got in mind for our sweet life."

"Ennis," he smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. "You'll have

to wait and see, but you won't be disappointed, cowboy."

"I ain't disappointed now, Jack." He held Jack and rolled onto his side

so Jack was pillowed against his body and rubbing his hands in circles

on his back. He noticed it was almost 6am.

"Ya hungry bud?"

"Mm hm," Jack mumbled, he rubbed his cheek against Ennis. "All mine," he

whispered.

"Yeah, lil darlin Ennis kissed the top of his head and climbed out of

bed and started breakfast. Scrambled eggs, sausages were put on two

plates and placed on the small dining table.

"So I'll be dropping ya off at work?"

"Yup."

"I'll come pick ya up after work. Hey ya want anything special for dinner?"

"Well I remember ya told me about some chili you'd made in Texas at some

BBQ you and Lureen were at. I've been kinda curious about what that

might taste like."

"Okay, boy, I'll get the fixins and make some up. Ya want it spicy or mild?"

"I think I'd best stick to mild, my belly don't take too kindly to the

hot stuff."

"Okay mild it is."

Jack dropped him off at work; he was tempted to kiss him goodbye but

thought Ennis' co-workers might spot them so he resisted. Instead he

took Ennis' hand and squeezed it. "See ya later, cowboy, you have a good

day now."

Ennis squeezed back and nodded and left the truck.

Jack drove into the small town and found the small market and started to

hobble around down the aisle. "Hey mister, you need some help?" A

teenager who was working at the store asked Jack?"

"Yeah, I think I could use some help, thank ya." Jack told the kid what

he needed and waited by the front counter by the cash register. He heard

the door chime jingle to signal another customer came in.

"I'll be right with you." The kid called out as he was gathering Jack's

order together.

The customer couldn't help noticing the cast on Jack's leg and then

finally looked at Jack."

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at the sound of his name being called. "Travis? Is that

you?" Jack beamed at the older man and they shook hands. "Cousin Jack,

you son of a gun, what are you doing up in Wyoming? I thought you were

in Texas with your wife."

"Well, that's kinda a long story. Short of it is we're getting a divorce."

"Is that how you got that broken leg?"

Jack laughed at that, "No, that's another long story." Travis was Uncle

Harold's son on his mother's side of the family and was just as sweet

natured as his mother.

"Here ya go, mister," the boy told Jack how much his groceries cost.

Jack gave him the money.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the boy asked Travis.

Can I get a pack of smokes," he also got a bottle of soda and paid for

them. "Listen, Jack, how about we go have lunch somewhere and catch up.

I haven't seen you in oh going on three years."

"Sure Travis, I just gotta take these groceries home."

"I'll follow you in my car."

Jack couldn't help notice his cousin was driving around in a Mercedes

Benz, he must be doing real well.

"Sure." Jack said as he got in Ennis' truck.

When they drove up to the trailer they parked in front and got out.

Travis helped Jack with his bundles.

"This where you're living, Jack?" his cousin inquired.

"For now, this doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my friend, Ennis. He

took me in after I broke up with Lureen, and this." He indicated his leg.

"Well how about I take you to lunch? We can talk more."

"Okay Travis."

They left together in Travis' car. Truth is he never had ridden in

something this fancy. Old LD had a fancy Cadillac, but hell would have

to freeze over before that asshole would've ever let him ride in it.

"What are you doing in Riverton, Travis? I thought you have a place in

Gillette."

"I do, got a nice spread, few acres. Me and my wife Wendy and our two

kids. I'm just here in Riverton on business." He showed Jack some photos

one of a boy about fifteen and a girl about seventeen. "Yep Tommy and

Susan, my pride and joys. You got any kids, Jack?"

"Yep I got me a boy, Bobby, he's nineteen going to college in San

Antonio. He wants to study wildlife management.

"That's terrific, Jack. So what's the story with your broken leg?" He

asked him as they sat in a diner eating sandwiches.

Jack told him the story of him being held up along the road and being

beaten and told him about how Ennis saved him.

"Sounds like a good friend, how long have you known him?"

"Me and Ennis met in '63, herding sheep on Brokeback Mountain."

"I hope I can meet him sometime, I'd like to thank him for saving my

cousin." He took a bite of sandwich. "So what are your plans?"

"Well after I get this cast off I want to look around for a ranch,

somewhere we can start up a cow and calf operation."

"We?"

"Yeah, Ennis knows his way around a ranch. We're going to be partners."

"You're in luck, Jack, remember how I was in insurance?" Jack nodded,

"Well I've gone into real estate. I have a nice business going. I not

only do I buy and sell properties, but I also take depressed properties,

fix em up and sell em. I started doing it here in Wyoming and expanded

to several other states." Travis took out a business card and gave it to

Jack. "Where are you looking to settle?"

"I'd like to be near my folks, but not too close. Some place with enough

room for a nice size herd and some horses.

"I'll get right on it. Give me your phone number." Jack wrote down

Ennis' number, Travis started to reach out for it and Jack held the

paper a little longer, a thought crossed his mind.

"Could you do me a favor, Travis? I want to surprise Ennis. Could you

call during the day, he's at work then."

"Sure, Jack, is the ranch going to be in your name?"

Jack didn't hesitate for a minute, "No it will be both our names, Like I

said we're partners."

Travis saw a gleam in Jack's eyes, but didn't ask about it. "I'll see

what I can come up with."

They continued to reminisce about family stuff and then they parted

ways. Jack was feeling tired so he went home and took a nap. When he

woke up he started getting dinner started. He was feeling so happy, not

only at being fortunate to have met Travis but that he was making the

first official meal for Ennis, his man. It gave him goosebumps. The

chili was bubbling away on the stove by the time he had to go pick up

his lover. It felt strange, they were still trying to figure out their

relationship. He was thinking of an endearment to call Ennis besides

cowboy. He couldn't call him honey, he'd called Lureen that and he

didn't want to call Ennis anything that he used on her. He'd have to

come up with something, in the meantime he got into the truck and took

off to get the love of his life.

Ennis was waiting for him when he pulled up to the Stoutamire ranch.

"Hey cowboy, been waitin long?" he smiled at him, he knew he couldn't

kiss him.

"Nah, just got off work." He got in on the passenger side and closed the

door. They sat in silence on the drive home. Ennis put his hand on

Jack's and squeezed it, his way of saying 'I missed ya' to Jack.

"I hope yer hungry." Jack stated.

"Starved."

"Good I made us chili that'll stick to your ribs."

Jack and Ennis pulled next to the trailer and went inside. Jack went to

the kitchen to check on the chili, it was still bubbling away so he

dished some up and put out some hearty bread to go with it.

"Try some of that, Ennis." He sat at the table. Ennis had washed up,

came out of the bathroom and came up next to Jack and gave him a long

sensual kiss. "Gotta have an appetizer first." He smiled as he sat next

to Jack. Took a spoon and ate a mouthful of chili. He was very happy

with the food. "Wish ya coulda made some of this on Brokeback.

"The way Aguirre gave us shitpoor supplies? I wouldn't be able to make

chili fit for a hungry dog let alone a big hungry man like you." Jack

leaned over and kissed him. "This here's for my hungry man."

"You still gonna tell me you cain't cook, Jack?" he said as he went over

to the stove for a second helping.

"I still can't make much, on Brokeback I couldn't do more then open a

can. I learned how to make Chili in Texas, it's a staple down there.

They even have chili cookoffs, competitions every year. I picked up some

recipes over the years and this here's my version. Is it to yer likin,

cowboy?" Jack could see Ennis shoveling chili into his mouth like he

hadn't seen food in a year.

"Mm," he said between bites. Jack got up to get himself another serving.

"Oh, while I was in town I met up with my cousin, Travis. Hadn't seen

him in a couple of years."

"You done tell him bout us, Jack?" he nervously spoke.

"I had to tell him how I got my leg busted up." Jack reached over and

caressed Ennis' cheek. "Told him how ya rescued me from those bad ass

boys. He wants to meet ya and thank you. He doesn't know anything else,

Ennis. Other then we're good friends. Like I said years ago it's

nobody's business but ours." He wasn't gonna tell Ennis about how he

told Travis about them being business partners and of course he wanted

to surprise Ennis with the ranch he hoped Travis could find for them.

TBC

Next Part Author Page 


	4. Chapter 4

Milestones part 4

Disclaimer in part 1

I know that the story has been pretty tame (well except for Jack being

beaten and that horrible nightmare he had) but I wanted to start off

slow. Can it ever really be all peaches and cream between these two? I

don't think so. so stay tuned for more.

The sun rose on a new day and the two lovers were enjoying laying in bed

after a night spent making love then falling asleep in each others arms.

Jack was gently brought out of his slumber by kisses to his neck, his

cheek, forehead. Finally lips softly met his and he opened his eyes.

"Mornin blue eyes," Ennis kissed him again, "rise and shine rodeo." He

didn't move, he was content to hold Jack in his arms and enjoy the feel

of his fella.

"Mornin cowboy, this is my favorite way to wake up. Better then

coffee." He smiled at Ennis, he needed to get up and take a piss. So he

used Ennis as a support and climbed over him.

Ennis watched his man hobbling to the bathroom, he was enjoying the view

of Jack's bare ass and couldn't take his eyes off the perfectly shaped

cheeks.

The coffee was brewing by the time Jack came out of the bathroom, he'd

taken time to shave and brush his teeth.

It was Ennis' turn to use the john, they kissed as they passed each other.

Jack poured himself a cup and filled another cup for Ennis.

Jack did the cooking that morning, eggs over easy and sausages and toast.

Soon it was time to drive Ennis to work. "I gotta doctor's appointment

this mornin, I hope I can finally get this damn cast off and these

bandages." He indicated his chest.

Ennis still has a mouthful of eggs and he grunted in agreement.

They were soon in the truck and halfway to Stoutamire's ranch when Jack

told Ennis.

"Tell ya what let's go out to eat tonight. I don't know about you but

I'm tired of being stuck in that trailer. Let's take in the town."

Ennis was still somewhat reticent about being seen together but he had

to learn to get over his fear. "Alright, bud, we'll eat out." Ennis

squeezed Jack's hand, it had been their safe way to say goodbye with

affection.

"Have a good day, Ennis, I'll see ya later."

Jack took off towards home. He spent time cleaning up the morning

dishes, checked the time and left for Riverton General hospital. Jack

was sitting in the waiting room for about half an hour before a nurse

came out and told him the doctor was ready for him.

"So, Mr. Twist, how are you feeling?" Dr. Newton asked him.

"Call me Jack, doc. Well I feel antsy, I want to get rid of these

bandages real bad."

"Well let me look you over and evaluate your condition and see what's what."

He took Jack back to x-rays and then back to his office. "Good news,

Jack, your leg has healed nicely so I am going to take off the cast.

And your ribs have healed nicely as well so those bandages can come off

too."

"Wooo hoo!" Jack whooped in happiness. "You don't know how relieved I

am. I was startin to feel like a mummy."

"I think I know the feeling, Jack. Now just lie back and I'll

de-mummify you." He laughed. In no time Jack was looking like his old

self.

"Now I don't want you to do any kind of physical activities yet, no

lifting. You can take short walks but nothing too strenuous. I want to

see you again in about a month to make sure you're all healed up."

"Okay doc, I'll go make an appointment." Jack was beaming from ear to ear.

He left the hospital and was looking around town for a restaurant where

he and Ennis could celebrate his liberation from the bandages. He

never told Ennis but seeing those bandages every day only reminded him

of the beating.

He found a nice steakhouse just on the outskirts of town called the

Black Angus and made a note to ask Ennis if he wanted to go there for

dinner.

By the time Jack made it back to the trailer the phone was ringing. "Hello?

"Hello I'm looking for Jack Twist." The voice on the other end asked.

"I'm Jack Twist."

"HI Jack, its Seth." Seth Greenberg was Jack's lawyer handling the

divorce "I have your divorce papers in front of me. I need to go over it

with you and if you agree with everything you can sign it."

Jack had expected to hear from him but it still came, as a bit of a

shock to realize this was the end of his marriage. "Wow, Seth, this is

moving pretty fast."

"Are you changing your mind?" he asked.

"No no, my marriage is over, been over for a long time. It's time to

make it official."

"Okay, Jack, when do you want to meet?"

"Could you met me here, in Riverton? I'm still recuperating from some

injuries, I don't think I'm up to the long drive." It wasn't a lie, he

couldn't do long drives, yet. Plus truth be told he didn't want to be

too far from Ennis just yet. Jack was still getting used to living with

him. Besides, his man was expecting him to pick him up at work since

they only had the one truck between them and he didn't want to get into

any trouble between Riverton and Casper, like the truck breaking down or

a flat tire. He remembered the doctor didn't want him lifting anything

heavy right now.

"Sure I can come up, Jack. How about," he looked at his appointment

book. "Friday at one."

"Okay, Seth, I'll see you then." He hung up the phone after he gave him

directions to the trailer. He was feeling kind of numb. Everything was

happening so fast that he couldn't get his head around it all.

He looked at the clock, it was only two so he had a few hours before he

had to get Ennis. He decided to do some shopping in town. He picked up

more groceries, some smokes and beer and then he passed by a store that

carried sports equipment and supplies he'd love to get a new tent and

gear for when they went camping, but that would have to wait till they

found a ranch. He looked around some more, was getting some ideas on

other things they might need like shotguns and fishing gear. Maybe

they'd actually go on a real fishing trip and fish for a change.

He was about to leave when he spotted something that would be perfect

for Ennis. He made his purchase and went home.

When he got home there was a message on the machine. He hit the play button.

"Hello Daddy, it's Junior, I'm calling to wish you a happy birthday. I

know you're probably still at work, but I wanted this message to be

waiting for you when you got home. Jenny is at school, we'll call you

later tonight and both wish you a happy birthday. Maybe we can see you

this weekend. I love you, Daddy, bye."

The machine clicked off and Jack stood there stunned. 'Ennis' birthday?

SHIT.' He realized they never did talk about when their birthdays were.

He looked at the gift he'd gotten and was happy at the coincidence.

Jack got busy making a cake for Ennis' birthday. Ennis loved chocolate,

he did too but not as much as him.

In a little less then two hours he had a cake made. He frosted it and

put it in the fridge for later.

He looked at the clock and it was time to get his man. 'His man' he

thought for the umpteeth time. His heart thrilled at the thoughts of

finally being with his true love.

He grabbed the keys to the truck, made sure the trailer was locked and

set off to pick up his lover and go out on the town.

Ennis was waiting for him by the stables, he was looking forlornly at

the horses, one of which was being groomed.

"Hey, cowboy, ready to leave?"

Ennis came over to the truck and climbed in.

"Hey Jack," he sighed.

Jack drove off, once they were on the road he looked over at the sad

expression on Ennis' face.

"What's the matter, Ennis?"

"One of the mares is sick, the doc ain't sure she's gonna make it."

Jack knew how Ennis loved horses and he took it personally if anything

happened to them.

"I'm sorry, Ennis."

Ennis glanced over and finally noticed a difference. "Hey rodeo, ya got

your cast off.

"Yep, and see," he grabbed Ennis' hand and brought it to his middle. "No

bandages neither. Doc said I should still take it easy, no heavy lifting

for a while."

"I'm real happy for ya, Jack." He kept his hand on Jack's middle for a

few moments rubbing the skin. Jack looked at him and their eyes met and

Ennis took his hand away and looked out the window, acting like he was

caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Jack kept driving towards town and suddenly made a right turn onto an

unmarked dirt road and found a spot out of sight and shut off the truck.

"Whata ya doin, Jack?" before he could say anymore Jack had put his arms

around his head and shoulders and kissed him very ardently. When he was

allowed to come up for air he looked into Jack's loving eyes.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Ennis, the proper way."

There was a small smile on Ennis' face.

"Jack how'd ya know it was my birthday."

"Junior called while I was out and left a message on the machine. Said

it was yer birthday. All these years of being together and we don't know

each other's birthdays." He kissed Ennis again.

"I'm glad I found out. We got some celebratin ta do."

"Jack I don't want nothin special." Jack silenced him with another kiss.

"We ain't only celebratin your birthday, we're celebratin my cast comin

off too. So I don't wanna waste any time jawin," Jack had his hand on

the front of Ennis' pants.

"I know how I wanna celebrate."

Ennis had his hand on Jack's crotch too "And I know what I want for my

birthday." He kissed Jack.

It wasn't long before kisses turned into caresses and clothes were

discarded.

Jack positioned himself beneath Ennis and stroked his cock. "Come on,

Cowboy, come get your present." He slowly wrapped his good leg around

Ennis' back, encouraging him to go inside him.

"Jack, maybe it's still too soon."

"Ennis, we've waited long enough." Jack reached over to the glove

compartment and retrieved a tube of K-Y jelly and poured some into his

hand and rubbed a generous amount on Ennis' large erection. "Ennis, I

want ya in me so bad, please Ennis." He lay back against the seat and

offered himself like a present. He turned his head so his neck was

exposed, he knew how Ennis liked to kiss him there and he got turned on

when he did.

Ennis needed no further prompting. He kissed Jack's cheek, his hands on

either side of Jack's head, then moved down to his neck, then he kissed

and sucked on a nipple, his chest, then his stomach and finally Ennis

bathed his cock. Jack's hips arched up into his mouth. His fingers found

Jack's dark passage and slid inside, opening him slowly.

"Oh Ennis, please put that cock inside me." He moaned, pleading with him.

Ennis climbed back on top of Jack and Jack rotated his hips to give

Ennis easier access.

"Oh gawd, Ennis," he grabbed Ennis' face between his hands and kissed him.

Ennis started to move.

"Oh yea, cowboy, give it to me. Harder, yeah , yeah. Oh gawd," he was

panting he grabbed his own cock and stroked. Ennis' hand joined his and

their eyes met, lips locked again and they gyrated their hips. Jack

scrunched his face as he came. Ennis came a moment later.

Ennis sat up and brought Jack up with him. Like a rag doll his head

rested on Ennis' shoulder.

"Jack, ya okay lil darlin?" he kissed his hair and smelled the unique

scent that was Jack.

"Mm," he sighed, "yeah my sweet cowboy," he wrapped his arms around

Ennis' back and hugged him.

"Happy birthday."

They stayed entangled for a while longer then they got dressed and Jack

drove them to the Black Angus steakhouse.

"Dinners' on me, Ennis." They enjoyed some porterhouse steaks.

The waitress came back "Would you boys like some dessert?"

Before Ennis could say anything Jack interjected. "No thanks, just the

check please." She walked away to tally their check.

"Hey, rodeo, I wanted some dessert."

"I got a surprise waitin for you at home, cowboy." He smiled at him.

They got home and after Ennis cleaned up and changed into his PJ bottom

and a white T-shirt, Jack directed him to sit down and close his eyes.

"Jack I ain't a little boy anymore," he said in a grumpy tone.

Jack gave him a look and Ennis sighed and closed his eyes. Jack pulled

the cake out of the fridge, put two candles on it, lit them and put the

cake on the dining table in front of Ennis.

"Open your eyes, darling."

Ennis opened his eyes and was clearly shocked. "Ain't nobody done this

for me cept my little girls."

"Make a wish and blow out the candles."

Ennis blew them out.

"I hope your wish comes true."

Ennis grabbed Jack's shoulders and kissed him, he whispered into his

ear." It's already come true, lil darlin." Jack smiled and kissed him back.

"Hold on I got something else. Jack went to the kitchen counter and

brought the box and gave it to him.

"Jack whatta ya done now?" he asked suspiciously.

"It ain't nothin much, I didn't even know it was your birthday when I

bought it."

Ennis carefully opened it and his mouth dropped open. Lying inside was a

knife that was for whittling.

"I never told ya how much I liked the whittling you did on Brokeback I

thought maybe you might wanna do some whittlin. Ya like it?"

Ennis admired the knife.

"Thank ya, Jack." He kissed him.

They had cake and then the phone rang. Junior and Jenny called to wish

their father a happy birthday and they made plans to come over on Saturday.

Jack was happy to see Ennis smile. Jack had vowed to make Ennis smile

like that more often, he wanted to see him happy. Ennis had such a

miserable, unhappy life till they met and Jack wanted to make sure Ennis

knew what it felt to be happy.

They were both tired and they climbed into bed, Jack took everything off

except his boxers. "So, when's your birthday, Jack?"

Jack looked up at him and gave him a smile then whispered the date into

his lover's ear. "Looks like we got some celebratin to do in December

besides Christmas."

They curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	5. Chapter 5

Milestones part 5

Disclaimer in part 1

"Ennis I think it's time for me ta go job huntin. Now that I'm healed up

I need to go out there and get work. I'm gonna go stir crazy hangin

around this trailer." He told Ennis after dinner.

Ennis had come home from work about two hours ago and after having some

spaghetti and meatballs they were sitting around relaxing. He was trying

out the whittling knife Jack gave him and Jack was sitting in the

recliner reading a book.

"Well, bud, ya can ask Stoutamire if he needs some help. Maybe doing

something light, I know ya cain't do any heavy lifting yet."

"Sounds like a good idea, Ennis. Maybe you can introduce me tomorrow."

"Yep."

"So whatcha whittlin," Jack put a bookmark into his book and joined

Ennis on the couch. "Looks like a horse, now why am I not surprised."

Ennis stopped his whittling and gave him a look. "You tryin to be a

smartass, I thought you done told me you liked my whittlins."

"I do, geesh, cain't ya take a joke?"

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm still worried about Sunshine, the doc still don't'

know what's wrong with her. They're still running tests on her. She's

off her feed." He felt Jack put his arm around his shoulder and pulled

him against him.

"I'm real sorry, Ennis, I know how hard ya takin this." He rubbed his

back in comfort.

"S'okay, bud, Ain't the first time a horse took sick."

"I know, I just wanna help ya feel better." As if a light bulb came on

Jack got up and slowly unbuttoned his flannel shirt and slowly let it

drop to the ground. He did a slow, flirtatious striptease for Ennis.

Jack undid his zipper, making sure it made a sound going down. The pants

slowly pulled down his hips and down to the floor. He didn't have to

turn around to know he had Ennis' undivided attention. There were still

some bruises on his body, though they were slowly fading. He innocently

stretched and yawned. "I think I'll go take a shower, then hit the hay."

He said outloud so Ennis could hear. Then he went into the bathroom and

closed the door. Water could be heard running in the shower.

Jack got Ennis' motor running the minute he took off his shirt. He put

down the wooden horse and the knife and was just about to pull off his

shirt when the phone rang.

Ennis wasn't going to answer it, 'let the machine pick it up I got more

important things ta do.' He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Just

as he was going to take off his undershirt a male voice he didn't

recognize was leaving a message.

"Hi Jack, its Seth. I know we agreed to get together on Friday at one,

but could we move it to two instead. I need to take my car in the shop

for a muffler and I should be out on the road and over to Riverton by

two. I know you're probably anxious to get this over with. Just call me

back before eleven tonight or before seven-tomorrow morning. I'm looking

forward to meeting with you. Bye."

Ennis was seething before half the conversation was finished, he took

out a cigarette and lit it up. He grabbed a bottle of beer and sat in

the reclining chair. He kept flipping the cap of the lighter on and off

nervously waiting for Jack to come out of the bathroom so he could

confront him.

"Ennis?" Jack immerged a few minutes later, dressed in only a towel

around his waist.

"I was waitin for ya cowboy, why didn't ya come in?"

"Play the damn answering machine, Jack." He spat out like venom.

"What? Why, did I get a call?" Jack was confused by Ennis' sudden change

in behavior. He walked over to the machine and listened to the message.

Then looked over at Ennis, that green-eyed monster of jealousy was

leering its ugly head at him.

Ennis slowly got up, his hands balled into fists. "Who the hell is Seth,

Jack? Another 'friend' like you had in Mexico?" his eyes were narrow

slits and dark with fury.

"Now you just hold on, Ennis Del Mar. I done told you I was done with

Mexico. You just gotta learn to control this jealous streak you got boy.

Is this the way you're gonna be every time I talk to another man? Don't

ya trust me, Ennis?"

Blue eyes met brown in an unspoken affirmation and a fear was allayed if

only infinitesimally.

Ennis' anger was slowly abating, but he was still reluctant to

relinquish what he felt was his right.

"Who is Seth?" the tone was gentler. Jack walked over to Ennis and put a

reassuring hand on his arm. "Seth Greenberg is my divorce lawyer. He's

got my papers and he needs to see me so I can sign em."

Ennis withdrew and sat down on the couch, his head hung low. Jack sat

next to him.

After a moment's silence Jack whispered, "That's the toughest thing

sometimes, Ennis, knowin how to trust. I know I ain't been faithful to

you, but you know why. Do we really need to rehash this stuff or can we

move on, start fresh like I thought we was."

Ennis glanced at Jack and softly said, "I'm afraid, Jack, I'm afraid of

losin ya. First it was the tire irons, then I figured you'd found

somebody new and off ya'd go and I'd be forgotten. End up a lonely,

bitter drunk just waitin..." Ennis' breath hitched as he sobbed, "Waitin

ta die, lonely and forgotten." He bowed his head into his hands and

continued to cry."

Tears were falling down Jack's face too, he wiped them away and pulled

Ennis up into his arms.

"Hey, cowboy, I ain't leavin ya and ya ain't gonna be alone, ever. I

promise ya. We're what they call soulmates, Ennis. We live in each

other's hearts forever. There ain't any room in there for anyone else,

cept our kids. And they have their own spot in there. What we got is

only for us."

"I'm sorry for being a jackass, Jack." They looked at each other and

laughed.

"I think I'm the only one's got a Jack ass, Ennis."

They sobered a minute "We still have lots of things to work out between

us, Ennis. Let's start by making some serious promises. You're my man,

Ennis, for always. There's nobody else and there ain't gonna be nobody

else."

Ennis reached up and caressed Jack's cheek. "You're my fella, too, Jack.

There ain't never been anyone else, never gonna be." They kissed to seal

the deal they'd made with each other. "Know what Jack?"

"What Ennis?"

"It ain't fair that you're all nice and clean and I stink to high heaven."

"Bathroom's free." Jack watched Ennis get up and disrobe. "Ya need help

in there? I mean I liked how ya bathed me, I wanna return the favor."

Ennis didn't answer, he walked into the bathroom stopping long enough to

get a towel and washcloth out of the linen closet. He left the door

ajar, a clear message to Jack to join him.

The shower has steamed up the room and two bodies were pressed against

each other like two halves of a puzzle.

Jack soaped his hands and reached around Ennis and ran them up and down

his chest. He grabbed the shampoo and washed Ennis' hair. His finger's

massaged the wet strands. Ennis closed his eyes and relaxed against Jack.

Jack rubbed his cheek against Ennis' had, he just enjoyed holding him,

running his soapy hands down Ennis' belly. "You like this, Ennis?" his

hand wandered lower and he felt his lover's cock hit his hand, he

chuckled "Never mind." He moved his hands to Ennis' back and he soaped

his hands again. He started at his shoulders and down to the middle of

his back and then he massaged his buttocks. Ennis leaned forward and

rested his hands on the shower wall. Jack's hand gently pulled his

cheeks open and his hand found Ennis' balls then his cock.

"Jack."

"Yeah, Ennis?"

"Feels so good, rodeo, so good." His mouth was open and he moaned. He

turned around and put his arms around Jack's shoulders. Jack put his

hand back on Ennis' cock and kept pumping. He looked into brown eyes and

could see the dark desire staring back. Jack took Ennis' hand and placed

it on his own cock. "Go ahead, cowboy, grab hold and let's ride this

together."

Ennis kissed him and they moved in a rhythm of love. Their breathing

quickened and they held each other tightly and kissed again.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" they said in a chorus as they sprayed the shower floor

with their cum, it flowed down the drain along with the soap from Ennis'

body.

The lovers were pressed together, arms wrapped tightly together and lips

locked. Jack reached over and turned the water off. They stepped out of

the shower and toweled each other off. Their hands caressed each other's

cheeks, smiles on their faces. Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis

waist. "I'm takin ya to bed rodeo." He carried Jack towards the bed.

Jack shifted so Ennis' cock slid into him.

"Love it when you're inside me, Ennis."

Ennis sat down hard and fell onto his back. Jack was thrusting back onto

his cock. "Oh, Ennis," he felt Ennis cum into his tight channel. He bent

over and kissed Ennis.

"I love you, cowboy."

I love you too, Jack."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

In their short time together they'd already settled into a routine. They

had breakfast together then Ennis would pack a lunch for himself,

although sometimes Jack would put something together for him as a

surprise. Then Jack would drive him to work, only this morning things

would be different. Jack called Seth to let him know two would be fine.

And when they got to Stoutamire's ranch Ennis took him over to meet Mr.

Stoutamire and ask if there were any job openings for Jack.

"Mr. Stoutamire, this here's my buddy Jack Twist. He just recently

moved here from Texas. He needs a job."

Mr. Stoutamire shook Jack's hand.

"Well ya know we got some new stock coming next week, I need help taking

count and branding them. Can you start next Monday?"

"Sure can," Jack was beaming "Thank ya Mr. Stoutamire." Jack was

thinking of how he was going to explain his lifting limitation, but with

branding cow he wouldn't be lifting anything.

They shook hands and Mr. Stoutamire went back into the office.

Ennis walked him back to the truck. They would have loved to hug and

kiss each other but they knew they couldn't.

"Looks like we'll be workin together again, huh?"

"Yep, looks like ya can't get rid of me. I'll pick ya up later."

"Good luck with Seth," Ennis said mockingly.

Jack punched him softly in the arm and got into the truck and drove off.

At two Jack could hear a car pull up and a car door open. He met Seth

at the door and invited him in. He offered him a cup of coffee, which

he accepted.

"So Seth, where do I sign?" he was anxious to get this over with."

"Whoa, cowboy, I wouldn't be doing my job if I just let you sign it

without explaining anything."

Jack made himself comfortable on the couch as Seth went through all the

legal mumbo jumbo. Since Bobby was no longer a minor the question of

child support was a moot. Also since his education was already paid for

that was another thing Jack could forget about. The house was not in

his name and neither was the business, they'd both belonged to Lureen's

father and once he died it all went to Lureen. The only thing that was

his was the truck and that would have to wait till he was well enough to

drive down there and get it. He knew Lureen would hold onto it for him.

"Okay, Jack, only thing now is your signature on these pages.

Jack signed and signed and signed. "Is that it?"

"Yep you are officially a free man."

'Not free, just not married to Lureen, I am tied to Ennis,' the thought

comforting to him.

"Oh one more thing," Seth reached into his jacket pocket.

"You're settlement, Lureen specified I wasn't to give it to you until

after you signed the papers."

He handed Jack a check, Jack took a long look at the amount. "Um, Seth,

you sure this is right?"

"Sure I'm sure, why?" he was grinning at him.

"Cause I ain't never saw so many zeros before in my life. This is,

is..." he was speechless.

"Half a million, no mistake Jack. Lureen said she wanted you to live

your dreams. Have a happy life. She said something about bluebirds

singing and you have some whiskey spring. Whatever that means."

Jack kept staring at the check like this was all some kind of dream and

he'd be waking up any minute.

"Shocking isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, beyond belief."

"I hate to have to run off on ya, but I gotta get back to Casper."

"Sure, Seth," he was still stunned so he hardly felt Seth shake his hand

or hear him leave.

After a few moments "WOOO WEEE!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs

and danced around the room. He and Ennis were gonna be celebrating real

good this evening. He's checked the time, it was almost four, there was

still some time before he had to get Ennis.

He was sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jack it's me, look Stoutamire is lettin us off early so can ya come get

me?"

It took all of Jack's willpower not to spill the beans over the phone.

"Sure, Ennis, I'll be right over." He took the check with him he wanted

to show it to Ennis, then he wanted to deposit it into the bank, no

sense parading around with something like that. It was a cashier's check

so it wouldn't take long to clear. It was Friday so the bank was open late.

Jack drove up and spotted Ennis talking with one of the other ranch

hands. Ennis nodded at him and got into the truck.

"How was your day?" he asked Ennis.

"Been good, how'd things go with Seth?" he glanced over at Jack when he

didn't answer.

Jack kept staring at the road not looking at Ennis.

"Jack? What's the matter bud?" Ennis put his hand on Jack's arm.

Jack found a secluded place to pull over and took a deep breath.

"Well it went a lot better than I thought, I'm officially divorced.

Which means I'm all yours, cowboy, if ya haven't changed yer mind."

The kiss that Ennis planted on Jack's lips gave him his answer.

"Okay, got my answer," he caressed Ennis' cheek.

"I want ya too, Ennis."

"So why the sad look on your face?"

"Not sad, cowboy, I got more news to tell ya. I'm glad you're sittin

down." Jack took the check out of his pocket, "I got a settlement from

Lureen. Hold onta ya hat, Ennis." He held the check out to him. Ennis

looked at it and watched his face for a reaction. Ennis' eyes widened

and his mouth dropped. "This for real Jack?" he whispered.

"I said the same thing to my lawyer. It's for real Ennis." He kissed

Ennis "And it's all ours, cowboy." He whispered in his ear.

"Hey now, Jack, it's your name on this check, your settlement. It ain't

mine."

Jack grabbed Ennis by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye.

"Ennis, somethin you gotta understand right now, We're together, cowboy,

a couple. What's mine is yours and yours is mine."

"I ain't got much to share with ya, Jack."

"You're sharin your life with me and more important your heart. That

means more to me than this here piece of paper."

Jack grabbed Ennis' face and kissed him than drove to the bank and

deposited the check.

They went out to celebrate at one of the finer restaurants in town.

When they got home Ennis wanted to show Jack how happy he was so they

sat on the couch and made love.

Later when they were lying in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow,

Jack lying in Ennis' arms, Jack whispered "Ennis I know the girls are

coming over to celebrate your birthday but do you think we can do

something together before they come over."

"Sure, Jack, they ain't getting here until around four or five."

"Well we need to get us a new truck, SO I figured now with this here

settlement we can go to the dealership in town and you can help me pick

out a new truck. Something rugged good enough for a ranch. Whatta ya

say cowboy, our first big purchase together?"

Ennis still was having trouble accepting that he had a say in what they

did with this money. He never had this much money in his whole life.

"You sure you want me to come with ya?"

"Sure I want you there, it's gonna be our truck." He could tell Ennis

was uncomfortable.

"Ennis, when you was married to Alma wasn't you sharing everything?

Money, anything ya owned?"

"We never had enough money to count and we didn't own much."

"But still, wasn't whatever you had both of yours?"

"Yeah, but this is different, Jack. We ain't married or nothin."

"Ennis do you love me?"

"Course I do."

"You ain't changed your mind about spending your life with me right?"

"No, but what does this..."

"Then," Jack interrupted, "What we got here, between us Ennis, is like a

marriage. Even if we cain't legally get married what we feel about each

other is a union. It began when we decided not to be just Jack and

Ennis separate but when I became WE. Whatever happens, Ennis we make

decisions together. We discuss our feelings, what's on our minds. Are

ya agreein ta that, Ennis?"

Ennis almost felt like he was taking that vow he took with Alma only

this time he didn't feel like he was agreeing with it cause it was

something he was supposed to do, it was something he WANTED to do. He

wanted to be with Jack forever.

"Yeah, Jack, I agree with ya." They kissed each other to seal this promise.

"Can I at least pick out the color?" Ennis asked.

Jack laughed. "Sure ya can cowboy."

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	6. Chapter 6

Milestones part 6

Disclaimer in part 1. Thank you all for your patiences during my difficult time. I hope this was worth the wait. I know I put in some details other authors don't. Some people like the details others don't. I say to each his own. I put in a link that I found that will show the truck that Ennis and Jack bought.

Enjoy

Jack opened his eyes and smiled at the vision in front of him. It was still early and there was just enough light coming from the full moon for him to see the back of Ennis' head, his dirty blonde hair all disarrayed. He reached out to gently run his fingers through his hair to make sure he wasn't dreaming that one Ennis Del Mar the most stubborn man on the face of the Earth was really lying next to him in this bed.

Ennis wasn't the only one with fears and doubts about their relationship. The difference between them was Jack didn't let his fears and doubts stop him from believing in the one thing he knew to be true, love is a strong force of nature. The love he had for Ennis would carry him through the toughest things life was going to throw at them. Now if only he could get Ennis to believe it too. He knew Ennis loved him, but could he believe in their life together? He'd work on it... In the meantime he had to piss. So he climbed out of bed and padded over to the bathroom, did his business and carefully lay back down next to Ennis. Before he could settle down Ennis had flipped over and put his arms around him and wrapped his body around Jack's. "Ennis, you getting frisky again, cowboy?

Ennis didn't answer, only sighed into Jack's hair and he realized Ennis wasn't looking for sex, he was looking for comfort. Jack was only too glad to return the embrace.

And let his lover know all was right with the world.

With their two bodies pressed close together in the small bed they quickly fell back to sleep.

The next time Jack was awake it was to the smell of breakfast cooking. He looked over towards the kitchen and saw Ennis standing by the stove. During the week he'd be all dressed in jeans and a shirt, but since today was Saturday and he was off work he was wearing nothing but boxers and a T-shirt. Jack sat back and enjoyed the view of his man cooking for them.

Ennis felt eyes on him and brown eyes met blue.

"How long you been up?"

"Not long."

"That all yer gonna do is watch me?"

"I could watch you forever."

"You get your damn ass over here, boy, cause I ain't servin you breakfast in bed." He put two plates of scrambled eggs and sausages on the table and sat down and started digging in. Jack moved off the bed and joined him.

After eating and showering they left to go looking at trucks.

They ended up at a Ford dealership. They started looking around the lot while trying to avoid the salesman as long as possible. It wasn't long before... "Ennis? Ennis Del Mar?"

Ennis cringed when he heard his name called. "George that you?" the two men shook hands.

"You lookin to buy a truck, Ennis?"

"Naw, looking for a truck for my friend Jack."

"Jack this here's George Brown he and I used to work together a while back in Worland."

"Hi," jack shook George's hand.

"What are ya doin down here, George?"

"I decided to get outta the ranchin business and do sales. I work here at the Ford dealership."

"Yer kiddin, well don't that beat all. I never imagined you for a car salesman."

"Yep, well now Jack what can I do ya for?"

"I'm lookin for a truck something that'll be good for ranch work and be good for towin too."

"Oh I think we got something just perfect for ya." He took them over to a brown truck.

"Over here is our newest model an F-250." went into details about the features, cargo load and towing capacity. George opened the hood so Jack could look at the engine. Jack knew Ennis knew engines better then he did, he glanced up looking for Ennis and noticed he was staying off to the side out of the way.

"Ennis, whattya think?"

Ennis glanced over towards the truck and mumbled "I think it looks real good, Jack."

Jack went over and dragged him over to the truck. "I didn't bring you here to make out like yer furniture, I brought you here cause we're buying a truck. Now I want your expert opinion on it."

That touched Ennis, not a lot of people ever asked him for his opinion before, Alma never asked him how he wanted their apartment to look like. Told him they were moving into town, didn't matter much what he thought.

Ennis took a hard look at the truck this time. He took a hard look at the engine, something Ennis knew very well. Jack could tell Ennis was focussed on evaluating if this was the right truck.

"Well, Ennis, what do you think?" George saw him climb off and close the hood.

"Looks like a sound truck, real nice. Be good for what we need."

"Can we have a minute George?" jack asked.

"Sure take your time, I'll be in the office." He wandered into the building.

"So should we get it?"

"It's a looks real good, yeah I think we should get it."

"Okay I'll tell him we'll take it."

"Blue."

"Huh, what ya say Ennis?'

"The color, I want blue."

"That your favorite color, cowboy?" along with their birthdays Jack realized they didn't' know each other's favorite colors or if they had one.

"Yep, always liked blue just like the sky or the wild flowers on the mountain or," he whispered in Jack's ear, "Your beautiful eyes."

Jack could feel himself blushing.

"What color you like Jack, might was well know yours now that you know mine."

"Green, hey maybe the seats come in green. Let's go talk to George."

They went back into the dealership.

George drew up the paperwork. "So you want a blue F-250 with a green interior, do I have that right?"

"Yep that's what we want." Ennis spoke up this time and Jack nodded in agreement.

George took out a color palette to make sure this mode truck had those colors. After a few minutes George found the specs he needed and wrote out the order. Then he checked the availability.

"Well, boys, you're in luck. We have a truck like that in stock, it's on the lot now."

"How soon can we get it?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Well how about Monday around ten, that'll give us time to clean it up. Now how are you gonna pay for that, credit card or check?"

"I think check, I'll run by the bank on Monday morning and get cashiers check."

"So whose name will be on the title?"

"Both our names, this truck is going to be ours."

"Well alright then, so I'll see you both on Monday."

After they left they decided to stop at Denny's for lunch.

"I'm gonna have to call up Stoutamire and tell him I won't be comin inta work."

"Well you're a good worker, rarely ever take off. Is he gonna get on ya for that?"

"No I don't' suppose so."

They finished their meal and drove back to the trailer.

Jack came inside and took his hat off.

"Jack?"

Jack was deep in thought and didn't hear Ennis.

"Hey Jack!"

"Huh, what?"

"Whattya a thousand miles from here, been callin yer name a few times."

"Sorry, Ennis, I'm just thinking." He sat on the couch, "Just realizing all the stuff we gotta take care of now that we're livin together."

"Well like what?"

"Well I'm thinkin while we're at the bank that we open up a joint account, both our names on it."

"Jack still don't feel right takin your money."

"Ennis, how many times I gotta tell you, cowboy, ain't my money it's our money. Now stop your bitchin about it."

Jack leaned back and was thinking about something even more pressing something he didn't want to think about but did.

"I been thinkin we should get a power of attorney for each other. Just in case, God forbid, either of us is sick or hurt that each of us has a right to decide what kind of medical care the other gets."

"Jack you really think we need that, I mean I don't want no one knowin about what we got together..."

Jack got up and retrieved a newspaper that was a few days old and opened it to an article and showed it to Ennis.

Ennis, begrudgingly, took out his reading glasses and read the article. It was about two friends who were living together. One of the men was in a serious car crash he was in a coma, the other man had wanted the feeding tube taken out cause he knew that was what his friend would have wanted. The guy had no family and the law states the hospital could not remove it. There was a major argument about going to court but the friend had no leg to stand on. So the man was in a coma for six months, he finally died from an infection.

Ennis put the paper down and was quiet for a few minutes. "Jack just cause this happened to these two fellas don't mean it would happen to us."

"Ennis I don't want none of this stuff to happen to us, but it could and I don't want nobody else making this kind of decision about me except you. Do you feel the say way?"

Ennis thought on it for a minute and said "yeah I suppose I do, bud.'

"Well friend, I'll call Seth see if h knows anybody can draw up these power of attorneys stuff."

Junior and Jenny came over about five, Junior cooked her father one of his favorite meals, pot roast, biscuits and creamed corn.

Jenny had made a black forest cake, knowing how much her father loved chocolate and cherries.

"Happy birthday, Daddy, " they said in unison.

Ennis hugged and kissed both his girls "Thank you lil darlins."

Jack was happy that Ennis had such a close relationship with his girls. He couldn't help thinking about Bobby, maybe he could come up to see him during his first break in school. He'd have to call him.

Junior and Jenny treated Jack very nicely, polite. They didn't seem to have figured out the relationship he had with their father. He wondered how they'd take it.

"How are things going with that Kurt fella?" Ennis asked Junior.

"Real good, he's been waiting to hear from a college in Casper. He wants to be a veterinarian."

"Wow that sounds real good." Jack chimed in, he never knew anyone that had gone to college.

"You ever been to college, Jack?" Jenny asked him

"Nah, never had the money ta go. Sides I was too busy helpin my pa up in Lightning Flat. Then I done rodeoin then became a salesman."

"Oh what did you sell?" Junior wanted to know.

"Combines, was pretty good at it too."

"Have ya been lookin at any ranches yet Daddy?" Junior asked her father.

"Naw, Jack's cousin is in real estate and he's gonna see what he can find for us."

"You're not leaving Wyoming, are you Daddy?" Jenny was concerned their father was going to move far away and it would be hard for them to see him.

"No we'll be staying in Wyoming, I don't want you to think I'm taking your daddy away from you." Jack answered for Ennis.

"We didn't think that, Jack. We're happy that Daddy found a friend like you, before you came here he was spending most of his time working or cooped up in this trailer looking all sad. I've never seen him so happy as I have when you two are together."

"When we do find a place we'll let you know where we are and you can come on out to visit us." Ennis felt the need to reassure his daughters that their door was always open to them.

Later in the evening the girls were on their way out. Jack had gone outside for a smoke and wanted to give Ennis and his daughters time to themselves.

Jenny hugged him and Junior followed suit. "Please take good care of our daddy Jack. She whispered in hie ear.

"I will, don't worry."

"I'm real happy he found a friend like you." She smiled at him and joined her sister in the car and drove away.

Jack rejoined Ennis in the trailer.

It was raining all day on Sunday so they decided to spend time inside the trailer. They snuggled in the small bed, had breakfast and moved their snuggling to the couch, of course by this time their clothing were in two piles on the floor and they were cuddling under a light quilt.

"Jack whattya lookin for rodeo?" Ennis saw the dark hair disappearing under the quilt. Kisses were being planted on his chest, his breath hitched when he felt his left nipple being sucked on then attention was given to his right nipple. Jack's tongue licked down to his stomach. "I found something, Ennis, it's getting bigger. Ooo, boy this things big. Looks tasty."

"Jack yer crazy boy. You're AH!" he threw his head back when he felt Jack's mouth surrounding his cock. His hands grabbing the quilt, "Jack, ya killin me rodeo." His head tossed to one side, he was panting and his hips were thrusting into Jack's mouth. Jack was licking the slit and then engulfed the cock again, he kept sucking until he felt Ennis' body tense and his mouth was full of Ennis juice.

Jack slowly crawled up Ennis' body and watched Ennis gathering his strength again. He smiled and kissed his beautiful cowboy, he lay down next to him and kissed his face, paying close attention to his cheeks.

"Wha, whut are yer doin Jack?" he asked roughly as he tried to gain his breath.

Jack gazed deeply into Ennis' eyes, "Kissing your freckles, I never saw so many freckles. Know what they say bout em Ennis?" he asked between kisses.

"Naw," he reached up and caressed Jack's cheek.

"Freckles are angel kisses. Imagine that, an angel done kissed ya Ennis."

"I got an angel kissin me now. You're my angel, Jack." Ennis grabbed the back of Jack's head and they kissed deeply. Jack straddled Ennis' hips and guided Ennis' cock into his deep passage.

"You're my cowboy, my strong, mmm, big cowboy." Jack pushed back onto his cock and leaned back putting his hands behind him onto Ennis' knees. Ennis watched transfixed at the new position. He reached out to Jack's cock and pumped, they both came together. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and the lovers held onto each other.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing.

Jack and Ennis were up early on Monday morning. Ennis spoke to Stoutamire and told him about having to take off to pick up the truck. Mr. Stoutamire asked Ennis if there was anyway he could come into work after he got the truck. The cows were having calves and he needed Ennis' help with them. Ennis told him he would call him when he got back home and let him know when he was coming in.

"Sorry, bud, I Stoutamire is gonna be needing me after we get the truck." Ennis told Jack after he got off the phone with Stoutamire"

"It's okay Ennis, it will give me time to make us something special for dinner."

They left to go to the bank got the check and picked up the truck. It was a real beauty, they got into a little argument about who was going to drive it first, Jack wanted Ennis to try it out and Ennis wanted him to. They ended up flipping a coin and Ennis won.

"Ya cheated." Ennis told him.

"How can I cheat at coin throwin."

"I don't know but I know ya did."

"Look if you are gonna be a cry baby about driving the truck I'll drive it."

Ennis grabbed the keys and got into the driver's side and looked out the open window at Jack. "Are ya gonna stand there posin or are ya gonna get your ass in here?"

Jack shook his head and got in. They drove home, Jack could tell Ennis was enjoying the ride. "Bet this is your first time driving a brand new truck, huh Ennis. OUR new truck." He smiled. Ennis looked at him then looked back at the road. He didn't' say anything, but Jack could see the pleased smile on his face. Jack was so happy he was able to make Ennis happy right now.

A short time after Ennis left the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack, it's Travis."

"Travis, how ya doin?"

"Good, Jack I've got some news for ya. I have a ranch on the market I'd like to show you."

"That's great news, where is it?"

"It's up in Lucerne just a little ways past Thermopolis. I could meet you up there tomorrow."

"Sounds great, how about I meet you up there around 9."

"Okay, Jack, let me give you directions."

Jack scribbled them down.

"I'll tell ya what, I want to keep this as a surprise for Ennis till we find something that will really be right for us."

"Okay, I'll keep it hush, hush. See you tomorrow."

Jack hung up the phone and put the directions somewhere Ennis wouldn't find it. He went grocery shopping and got them something steaks for supper. He decided he'd bbq for them. Jack felt so good, here the next step to their sweet lives was coming their way. Jack couldn't believe they were finally going to get a home. He already had some catalogs for furniture, paint, tractors and even cattle and horses.

Yep life was looking up for them.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Milestones part 7

Disclaimer on part 1

Another note: I am hoping readers like the visuals I am adding to the story. This one has a photo of the house Travis is showing Jack.

Also see if the name of the owner of the house rings any bells :D

Jack couldn't wait for Ennis to leave before he took off in their new truck for his meeting with Travis. Jack had given Ennis the choice of driving his beat up old truck or the brand new one, but Ennis insisted on taking his. Something about not wanting anyone questioning him about where he got the money for a new truck.

Jack followed the directions North and found himself driving on a dirt road and a farmhouse dead ahead.

He parked the truck next to Travis' car. "Hey Jack I see ya made it okay."

"Yep."

"Well this is a farmhouse built in 1902 it's the original building. Three bedrooms one and half bath," Travis took Jack inside showed him around. "Kitchen can use some work, plumbing needs to be replaced." Jack could see some paint peeling and on the second floor it looked like there were spots where the roof had leaked. The bedrooms were all on the small side, which reminded him of his bedroom back home at his parent's place. He wanted the master bedroom to be big. He wanted to be able to fit a queen or even a king size bed. He wasn't going to settle for anything but the best he could get for him and Ennis he wanted a real home, he knew what it was like to live in a high class home. Nothing but the best for LD Newsome's daughter.

Ennis never had even a little taste of the good live, but that was going to change. Granted neither of them was going to get rich with this cow and calf operation, but they wouldn't be starving either. Truth be told Jack never was comfortable living with Lureen's lifestyle. All he ever wanted was a life with Ennis and now he was getting it.

Travis took him to the barn, it looked in worse condition than the house.

"The property is about two hundred acres, it's a real fixer upper."

"Tell ya what, Travis, it's a nice start but I'm lookin for something with a big master bedroom and a more solider looking barn and some stables for horses."

"Well I knew you'd want to look at more properties so you're in luck I have another place in Moneta just off route 20/26 how about you follow me over there?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

This next ranch was in better condition than the first, the bedrooms were good size and the house only needed painting on the outside. The property was about three hundred acres, plenty of room for stock.

After their tour Travis took him back to the house.

"So, Jack, whatcha think?"

"Well it's a possibility, one thing is it don't have a porch, I'd love to have one of them wrap around porches like we had in Texas."

"Well you can always build one."

"Yeah, that's true, but the other thing is not enough space for horses."

"I didn't know you were so interested in horse, Jack, I thought you said you were running a cow and calf operation."

"Ennis likes horses and I thought maybe he might wanna start breedin em. I also noticed this place ain't got a lake. Sure would be nice if the place had em. Me and Ennis could do some fishin."

All this talk of what Ennis might like and want got Travis thinking. "Jack all the years you were growing up I never known you to like fishing. In fact I remember the time, not too long ago neither, I asked you to join me and some friends of mine to go fishing and you told me you hated fishing. Now all of a sudden this Ennis fella got you fishing? For a guy who just got his life turned upside down with a divorce you seem awful concerned about what Ennis wants than what you want."

Jack could see the wheels turning in Travis' head. "He's my friend, he saved my life Travis. We've known each other for twenty years, he's divorced too, has two girls almost grown. We decided to go into business together. We're gonna be living together in this ranch so I was thinking on things he wanted too." He hoped he covered himself about their true relationship.

"Okay Jack, so I guess It's a no for this property too?"

"Well how about we put this one as a maybe but you show me some more stuff."

"Alright, give me a few days I had word of a possible property that might be coming on the market someplace up North of here, I'll let you know."

"K' Travis, thanks a lot."

Travis hugged his cousin, patted him strong on the back and drove off.

Jack got back to the trailer about an hour before Ennis came home. He debated on telling him about looking at properties but he wanted to keep it a secret until he found the perfect one.

"Hi, cowboy," Jack welcomed Ennis when he came home.

"Hi rodeo," he barely got the door closed before Jack's arms were around him and their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss.

"Is this the way it's gonna be every night Jack?"

Ennis felt hands on his face "Whatta ya think, Ennis?"

Ennis grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. "I think I like this welcome home stuff."

"There's lots more stuff we're gonna be doin, cowboy." He leaned his forehead pressed against Ennis', his breath coming faster. His eyes closed then looked up at Ennis with such longing, such love he thought his heart would burst from the joy.

"Know what I need Jack?" Ennis gently pressed his lips to Jack's then abruptly released Jack and walked away. "A bath."

Jack's mouth dropped open when Ennis walked away. Ennis took off his shirt and dropped his pants and stood at the bathroom door and without turning around "Could use company." He mumbled and disappeared into the bathroom. Jack heard the water running and he didn't waste any time shedding his clothes and joined Ennis.

"Come ere," Ennis was already in the tub and he reached out to help him climb in. Jack was still sore from his injuries and had to be careful moving around.

Jack sat down in front of Ennis, they nestled together, their bodies fit so perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Jack felt Ennis' arms wrap around him and pulled him gently against him.

"Yer okay, bud? He still felt concerned about Jack.

"Yeah, Cowboy, I'm okay. What about you, ya happy?" he turned his head and kissed him "Huh?" he moved his lips to Ennis' neck, biting a spot just below his jawline that was sure to leave a mark. He turned around till he was facing Ennis, his mouth went to Ennis' nipple and felt Ennis' arms on his back his hand cupping his butt cheeks. He put his arms around Ennis' neck and his cock rubbed against Ennis' the hands on his ass pushed him forward, his mouth captured Ennis.

Their groins rubbed harder and he moved his body to the side just enough for him to grab both their cocks together and pump up and down on them with his hand.

Ennis' head was thrown back his mouth was open and he was moaning louder with each stroke.

"Oh gawd, Jack, ah," Ennis came first and then Jack's body shuddered in orgasm.. Jack collapsed against Ennis and his head rested on his chest.

Ennis gently lifted Jack up till his head was on his shoulder. "Lil darlin,' he whispered into Jack's ear, "love ya."

They stayed like that for several minutes then took a shower to wash all the spunk off their bodies. Then they towel dried each other and then got dressed in matching PJ bottoms Jack had bought them.

Jack made them some supper from the leftovers they had from the night before, meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

With their bellies full they sat down on the couch and watched some TV. There was an action/suspense movie and it kept them riveted till the end when they both fell asleep with Ennis resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

The day started off typically. Ennis was up first making coffee and making breakfast for himself and his man. It pleased him to no end to know he never had to be alone anymore. He looked over towards the bathroom and the door opened and his world entered the room.

"Morning, cowboy," Jack kissed him and they sat and had breakfast.

Jack put lunch together for Ennis and gave him a bag. They kissed and Ennis left.

Jack cleaned up the dishes and made a list of errands, he was itching to get back to work but the new stock wasn't due till next week and he could only do limited work until the doctor cleared him.

Jack drove off into town to pick up some supplies.

While he was out Ennis came waking back. "Damn truck," he said as he slammed the door. The truck had gotten a flat tire and the spare was also flat. He was hoping Jack would've been home so he could take him to get a tire. He called Stoutamire to let him know he was going to be late and he'd make up the time.

The phone rang and he picked up and mumbled out a 'h'lo'

"Jack, it's Travis, listen I got another property for you to look at I think you'll really love it. When can you come to see it?"

"It's not Jack, it's Ennis," he grumbled.

"Ennis, I didn't expect you to pick up. Jack's told me about you."

"Yeah?" Ennis was getting nervous about what Jack's big mouth said.

"Told me how you saved his life, sure would like to thank you for taking care of my cousin. I hope I can meet you in person."

"Yeah well Jack's not here right now, I'll tell em ya called." And he hung up.

He went outside and sat on the steps and lit up a cigarette. And just like he did the other time he was getting antsy waiting for Jack he kept flipping his lighter lid open and closed.

'Jack Fuckin Twist never told me he'd gone lookin at homes.' One thing Ennis hated was being kept in the dark about things that involved his life. His brother and sister both made decisions for him, since they were older they took over after their parents died. Then when they got married he was thrown out like trash. He never told anyone how much that hurt him. He suspected Jack could see it, like he could see into his head on most things.

About an hour later Ennis could see Jack's truck getting closer and he got off the step and stood there with his arms at his side and his hands flexing into fists.

"Ennis, whattya doin home? Are ya okay?" Jack said concerned when he didn't see Ennis' truck.

Ennis went to the passenger side of the truck. "I got a fuckin flat and the damn spares' flat too. I need ya to drive me to get a new tire." He got in and slammed the door.

Jack climbed in and could tell by the grimace on Ennis' face he was upset about something more serious than a flat tire.

They drove over to Ennis' truck and picked up the tires then drove to the gas station and got a new tire and a patch for the spare. Jack took Ennis back to the truck and helped him put the new tire on. They worked in silence. Jack couldn't stand the tension anymore so once Ennis finished with the tire Jack made sure he couldn't just take off so he stood in front of the truck door.

"Ennis I want to know what's wrong?"

"Your cousin called while ya were out. When were ya gonna tell me you were lookin at houses, Jack, huh? Is this how it's gonna be ya callin all the shots?"

"I'm sorry, Ennis, I wasn't' tryin to keep anything from you. I wanted to surprise ya. I know ya can't get time off from work so I figured I'd check out properties and tell ya if I found anything I thought you'd like too. I ain't keepin anything from ya Ennis." He squeezed Ennis' arm. "I promise ya cowboy."

Ennis' face softened a little but the hurt he felt could be heard in this voice. "Then why'd ya keep it from me, don't I got a say in this too, Jack. Ain't it supposed to be our house?"

"Ennis you got alotta say in this, I'm very sorry I didn't tell ya from the get go. From now on I'll let ya know what's goin on okay?"

Ennis gave him a long look, his face had a stoic expression at first like he was reluctant to release his anger, but then he gradually softened and looked around. He didn't spot anyone and quickly kissed Jack.

"See ya for supper," he got into his truck and drove off.

Jack drove back and called Travis.

"Jack, listen I'm sorry I let slip out to Ennis about your search. I didn't know he'd be home."

"It's okay, Travis, I shouldn't have kept it from him. So ya got something to show me?"

"Yep got something to show you. It's not far from Lightning Flat. Let me give you directions."

"It's where?" Jack had to ask him to repeat the name of the town. He chuckled when he heard it again.

"Okay how about if I meet you at about noon."

"Sounds good, see ya then." He hung up.

Jack decided to quickly make some sandwiches and put some coffee in a thermos for the trip. He was on his way out when he thought he better let Ennis know where he was just in case he came home before he did. He felt guilty for hurting Ennis this morning so he wanted to keep his promise to him and let him know where he was and what he was up to. It took about four hours to get to the property. He had paused long enough to look at the town sign, it had a population of 512 people. Jack shook his head at the name of the town. Recluse, it was one of those names that stuck with you. And it was one that fit Ennis, he always wants to live quietly and isolated. All their trips to the mountains, Wroe's cabin, the motels, all so they could have privacy and be in their own world. Maybe this could be a good sign.

He drove up the dirt road and saw the house. It had a wrap around porch and the closer he got the more he had the feeling he was coming home. He pulled up next to Travis' car and slowly got out. He licked his bottom lip comtemplating about this house being 'the' one.

I can see you're interested already. Come on let me show you the inside." The house had three bedrooms, two and a half baths. There was a fireplace in the living room and ceiling fans in the living room, dining room and bedrooms. The kitchen had plenty of counter space and an island in the middle. Now all they'd have to do is learn how to cook. The house looked like it didn't need any work. Travis took him to see the barn, it was perfect. Plenty of room for horses and it was well taken care of.

"The property is five hundred acres and the place is being sold as is. Meaning all the furniture is staying."

"Jack looked skeptical, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, the house was owned by a widower and he just recently passed away, the couple had no kids. The house was inherited by the nephew, he lives in Alabama and works for Nasa."

"What is he a astronaut of sumthin?"

"No he's an aerospace engineer, names Homer Hickam Jr. Ever hear of him?"

"Nah can't say that I have. I take it he ain't partial to ranchin, huh?"

"Let's see man makes a huge salary, lives where it's a lot warmer than up here, nope he hasn't got any interest in this ranch. He says he wants it to go to someone who will take good care of the place and make something out of it.

They spoke about the asking price.

"Wow you sure that's all he wants?"

"I said he wanted to pass it on to someone who wants to run a ranch. I'd say he wants to tie up loose ends and he's not out to make a buck. So whattya say?"

"Well I'd like to bring Ennis up to see it. How about on Saturday, he can't get away from work right now."

"Sure I can be here on Saturday, I'm anxious to meet your friend. How about we meet up here at the same time?"

"Okay sounds good. Thanks Travis, see ya on Saturday."

Jack drove off, there was a song on the radio, Foreigners "I want to Know What Love Is" it moved Jack so much he started to sing along. He hoped Ennis liked the place too. He was feeling so good he couldn't wait to get back to tell his lover the good news.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Milestones part 8- by Trekfan (aka Linda)

Disclaimer in part 1

This one was a hard one to write, one part of this hit very close to home but I had to write it this way (namely Ennis' problem with Alma) in order for the story to go in the direction I wanted it to and for it to make sense.

ANGST WARNING

It was after six when Jack drove up to the trailer. The first thing he noticed was Ennis' truck parked in front. Just the sight of the truck gave him a warm feeling inside. When he opened the door the sight that greeted him made the warm feeling migrate to his groin.

Ennis was lying asleep on the couch. He was on his back his head was pillowed on his arm. His hair was it's usual disheveled mess that most women would probably complain about but Jack could care less. Ennis was one handsome cowboy, his handsome cowboy and that's all that mattered to him

Jack was tired from his drive so he sat down on the other end of the couch and managed to squeeze in next to Ennis until his head rested on his chest and he felt Ennis' arm go around him and he drifted off to sleep too.

Jack was slowly coming back from slumber, he could feel Ennis' hand combing through his hair. "Come on, rodeo, it's supper time. Jack looked up into Ennis' chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"Hi cowboy I saw ya sleepin so nice and peaceful I thought I'd join ya."

Ennis bent over him and kissed him both men sat up and got off the couch.

"I saw yer note, how did things go?"

"I think I found us a perfect house Ennis." He went into details about the place. "I told Travis we'd go up on Saturday to see it. That okay with ya?"

"S'kay with me."

Jack was thinking about going out to eat but then thought about how tired they both were. And besides it was nice to have a private dinner for two.

"Hey let's fire up the grill and make us some hamburgers."

"Okay," Ennis agreed.

Jack put the grill together and Ennis put the hamburgers together. For two men that professed years ago about not being able to cook on Brokeback Mountain their culinary skills had grown since moving in together.

Jack brought two bottles of beer and set up two fold out chairs. They kicked back and ate their burgers and then they sat side by side looking up at the stars. Just like they did on Brokeback Mountain. They didn't say a word just enjoyed each other's company. Jack didn't tear his eyes from the sky but he reached out and met Ennis' hand that was also reaching out for his. Their fingers intertwined and melded like two vines growing together.

'It felt so strong, so right,' Ennis thought. For the first time in the twenty years they'd known each other Ennis felt complete like the empty space in his heart had finally been filled by the man sitting next to him. Their eyes met and they put the chairs away and moved their activities inside in case any nosy neighbors were watching.

They didn't do much more than snuggle on the couch and then went to sleep.

Ennis roused from his sleep first, he was lying on his side, his back to Jack. Jack was a sound sleeper and could sleep in just about any position. Ennis was feeling rather horney and in a move reminiscent of their first time together, reached behind him and grabbed Jack's hand and brought it to his crotch. His cock molded into the palm of Jack's hand. He turned his head and moaned into the pillow as he moved Jack's hand on his burgeoning staff. It didn't take long for Jack to become fully aroused in every way and have a big smile on his face.

"Mornin, cowboy up for a little romp I see." He kissed Ennis' neck and scooted over so he was spooning him. His other hand was supporting Ennis' head and he gently moved it so he could kiss his lips. Their hands were still clasped over Ennis' erection and they moved their joined hands under his PJ bottom and began pumping the cock hiding underneath.

Jack had pulled off his own PJs and Ennis had pushed his off as well, they were both naked and pressing their bodies tightly together. Ennis had pushed his ass up against Jack's cock and was rubbing him.

"Want ya Jack," he said between clenched teeth, "want ya real bad, rodeo."

It was very rare that Ennis ever wanted to bottom and at first refused to do it at all cause he thought it meant he was being submissive and losing control. He remembered telling him that it didn't mean any of those things. Jack showed him, quite graphically, just how much control he had during their coupling.

"Yer sure, Ennis?" Jack whispered in his ear and looked at his face.

Ennis looked intently at him, "Yeah, please Jack."

"Okay," Jack found the tube of K-Y jelly they kept near the bed and coated his fingers. "I'll go slow Ennis, real slow." His fingers slowly entered Ennis, he was tight, "Relax Ennis, ya gotta relax cowboy." With his other hand he massaged his neck then his back and finally at the base of his lower spine. "I wanna make this good for ya." He stuck another finger into him and Ennis started pushing back.

Jack poured K-Y jelly all over his cock and slowly slid into Ennis' passage. He didn't move, waiting for Ennis to get accustomed to the fullness. Then he felt Ennis' impatience as he pushed back against him. "Come on Jack, move rodeo. No wonder ya couldn't stay on them bulls."

"Oh yeah, cowboy, yer not gonna be able ta walk once I'm done with ya." Jack moved over Ennis and thrust deep into him and snaked his hand around and grabbed Ennis' cock and pumped him in time to the thrusts.

His lover's hand reached around and grabbed his butt cheek and pushed him deeper into his dark channel.

"Jack, oh gawd, ah yeah," he could barely catch his breath. "Yeah," their hips undulated in a synchronized rhythm that the lovers instinctively fell into.

They were both sweating, Jack kept thrusting until he exploded inside his lover. Filling Ennis with his essence.

They lay there for several minutes trying to catch their breaths, their bodies were still entwined. "I didn't hurt ya, Ennis?" Jack was concerned about his lover.

"Naw, lil darlin, ya make me so happy I could burst." He leaned forward and gave Jack a big thank you kiss.

They went into the bathroom, shaved then showered and ate breakfast.

"So ya ready to go see our new home?"

"I ain't seen it yet, rodeo, suppose I don't like it?"

"Always ready to see the dark side of things ain'tcha? Well just wait till you see this place it's gonna knock yer socks off. Come on cowboy, let's hit the road."

They loaded into their new truck, Jack took a cooler packed with sandwiches and some sodas. Jack got in and looked over at Ennis who was lighting a cigarette.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." He passed the cigarette to Jack and lit another one for himself.

Jack started the truck and they headed out.

They settled into a comfortable silence on the drive up and found a rest stop to have lunch. It offered a beautiful mountain vista. Jack got out first and hopped up onto the bed of the truck and opened the cooler and passed a sandwich and a soda to Ennis. Ennis sat on the edge of the cargo area of the truck and Jack joined him. After finishing their meal they sat there for a few minutes enjoying the view.

"Ready to go home, cowboy?" Jack tried to keep a straight face at the inevitable response he knew he was going to get.

"I said I ain't seen this house yet, don't go getting yer hopes up boy."

"Ennis! Why you gotta rain on things? I know yer just yankin my rope. Let's get goin."

A short while later Jack stopped the truck and looked over at Ennis.

Ennis looked around puzzled. "Why the hell we stoppin here Jack?"

"Look at the sign Ennis."

He looked at the town sign and then at Jack. "We've been living like recluses every time we'd take off to the mountains ta be together. Don't ya see, this is it Ennis. This is a sign were we're meant to make our sweet life. Right here in a town called Recluse."

Ennis didn't comment but Jack could tell that he was chipping away at Mr. Pessimist. They drove up the long driveway and Jack parked next to Travis' car and got out. He went to the front of the truck and watched Ennis exit slowly. He looked at the house, taking it all in.

"You must be Ennis," Travis came over and shook Ennis' hand, "Real pleasure to meet ya. My cousin here's been telling me about ya." Ennis couldn't tear his eyes away from the house to look at Travis.

"Yep," was his only response and he walked over to the house. Travis looked over at Jack and Jack smiled and joined Ennis.

"Let's go inside Ennis." Jack led the way through the front door and showed him around. Travis decided to hang back and answered questions but didn't do the usual spiel he had gone into with Jack.

They went out to the barn and Ennis' face lit up. "I made sure we had a nice place for horses, I know how important it is to ya cowboy."

Ennis looked at him, Jack could tell what was on his mind just by looking at his face.

"How about taking a ride around the property?" Travis suggested.

After they made a circle around the property they ended back at the house. They stood outside the building, Ennis was leaning against the front of the truck, his arms were folded in front of his chest and his head was bowed. His hat was hiding his face.

"Well, whattya think Ennis?"

Ennis cleared his throat and grunted. "When can we move in?"

"Woo wee" he pushed at Ennis like he had when he shot the elk up on Brokeback "Ya mean ya like it?"

"Whatta I gotta spell it out for ya ya dumbass. When can we get the keys?" He looked at Travis.

"I'll let the seller know and I'll get the paperwork going and call you when we need payment and then set a date for the closing."

"Thanks, Travis," Jack shook his hand.

"Ennis came over and shook Travis' hand too. "Thank ya," he said quietly.

They stayed a while longer after Travis had left.

"Take a good look, Ennis, we've finally found us a home." They fell into each other's arms and hugged fiercely.

"I know you'd like it, Ennis."

"Yep love it, like I love ya." Ennis grabbed Jack's head and kissed him.

They headed back to Riverton and made it back by evening.

By the time Monday morning came Jack was biting at the bit to get to Stoutamires.

"Take it easy, rodeo, I haven't even shaved yet." He clapped Jack on the back.

"I cain't help it Ennis I've been cooped up in this trailer for weeks, I'm itchin to work."

"Just take it easy today, okay? Don't go liftin nothin, doc ain't said ya could yet."

"Stop babying me I know what the doc said I was there member?"

Ennis had such a pained expression on his face that Jack came over and put his hand on his arm.

"I'm only lookin out for my man."

"I know ya are, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He kissed Ennis softly on the lips. "Come on let's get to work." They used Ennis' truck, they drove up the ranch and went into Mr. Stoutamire's office.

"Hi Jack, are ya ready for some branding? Stock just came in over the weekend."

"Sure am."

"Okay, Ennis you show Jack over to the pens. Bills' already there."

"Sure thing." Ennis walked Jack over to the branding area and introduced him to Bill Watterson. He was the foreman in charge of the cattle.

"So you're the new man, huh? You ever brand cows before?"

"I helped my Pa branding cows back home."

"I'll see ya later bud," Ennis patted his arm, their eyes met for a moment and he left.

"You and Ennis friends?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, we've known each other a long time."

He set Jack up with the branding irons and the another guy held the calves and Jack branded them.

Later in the afternoon Jack was called into the office.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Stoutamire?"

"Yeah, Jack, I need you to go to the post office and mail this for me." He pointed to the box on the desk. "Here take the truck it's parked next to Ennis'" he gave Jack the keys and gave him some money to pay for postage.

While he was in town he bought some soda and jerky and then drove back to the ranch. He was only a few miles away when he heard a thumping noise. He pulled off to the side of the road. "Damn." He saw the tire was flat. He got the tire iron and crawled under the truck to get the spare from under the bed. The bolt proved to be a bit stubborn but he finally got it off and pulled the tire down. Then he loosened the lug nuts and jacked up the truck and pulled the flat tire off and rolled it aside.

Jack was sweating in the hot sun and he was feeling kinda dizzy for a moment. He stopped long enough to take a swig from the bottle of soda, catch his breath and swung the tire up onto the axle.

"Oh gawd," Jack felt a sharp pain in his chest and had to grab the rim of the truck bed to steady himself. He stayed in a bent over position for a several minutes till the pain lessened enough for him to stand up again. He knew he shouldn't have lifted that tire but he didn't have a choice. He got the lug nuts back on and took the flat tire and rolled it as best he could into the back of the truck. He gingerly sat in the cab of the truck his chest was throbbing, he waited until he was able to drive again.

Jack could see the main office building from the road he was on. He stopped the truck and took a deep breath. The pain had subsided and he could see in the side view mirror that he wasn't pale anymore. He was still sweaty but that could be explained away due to the hot weather.

He pulled the truck next to Ennis' and got out then went into the office to give Mr. Stoutamire the receipt from the post office and to let him know about the tire.

"Thanks, Jack, I'll have to have that tire taken care of. Why don't you go see what Bill has for ya to do."

"Okay, Mr. Stoutamire." Jack slowly made his way back to the branding pen, his chest felt sore but the pain he had felt was lessening. He figured he'd done too much when he lifted that tire. He didn't want to hear any flack from Ennis over pulling a muscle so he was going to have to suck it up. It was a good thing Ennis was out in the pastures fixing fences.

"Jack, glad yer back, I could use your help checking the feed inventory. We need to know what has to be ordered.

"Sure nough Bill." Jack went out to the barn where the feed was kept and took out the inventory sheet that showed what their supply count is supposed to be and began looking over the bags of feed and bales of hay and straw. About an hour later he heard. "Hey Jack," Bill came into the barn, Jack got up off the bale of hay he'd been sitting on, the movement made him grimace.

"You okay?" Bill asked with concern.

"Yeah," he plastered a smile on his face. "Just think I pulled a muscle changing that flat."

"Well here's a soda for you."

"Jack gladly took the soda, "Listen, Bill, can ya not mention the flat tire to Ennis, he'd never let me hear the end of it."

Bill smiled in understanding, "Sure Jack I won't mention it."

"Thanks."

Quitting time was at six and Jack was sitting on the bed door of Ennis' truck when the truck that was carrying Ennis and a group of workers back to the main office drove up.

Ennis almost smiled when he spotted Jack but caught himself. He jumped off and came over.

"Hi Jack,"

"Hey Ennis, yer ready to go home?"

"Yep." He and Jack put the back door up and locked it in place then got into the truck.

When Ennis drove far enough away he stopped the truck in an isolated area and turned to Jack and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you too, cowboy." He smiled.

"How did it go?"

"Things went fine." He told him about his day including going to the post office, but left off the incident with the flat tire.

They stopped at the market and picked up something for dinner.

Jack was making spaghetti when he heard a grunt from Ennis. He saw that Ennis had opened the mail and didn't look happy.

"What's the matter Ennis?"

"Alma sent me a letter." Ennis was sitting in his recliner, he pulled off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. The letter fell onto the floor and Jack picked it up and read it.

Alma was giving Ennis grief about back child support. Jack knew that Ennis had stopped paying for Junior last year when she turned eighteen and only had one more month to go on Jenny. Her birthday was coming up.

"What happened Ennis?"

"I got behind in my payments. My truck broke down and I had to get it fixed, needed it to get to work. So I didn't have enough to pay Alma. Now she's threatening to take me to court."

"Do you have the money to pay?"

"No, dumbass, if I did don't you think I'd a given it to her? Damn." He got up and went into the bathroom. Jack went over to the stove and turned off the spaghetti. He put a portion on a plate for himself and some for Ennis.

Jack thought for a minute and then came to a decision. Ennis came out of the bathroom and sat at the table. They ate in silence and when they were done Jack passed something to Ennis.

Ennis picked up the blank check.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a blank check made out to cash. I know I should've opened up a joint account, we'll do that when we move. All ya gotta do is put the amount ya need and go to the bank and give Alma the money."

"I'm not taking your money, Jack." He abruptly got up and threw the check onto the table and walked over to the window in the living room.

"Ennis I'm tryin ta help ya get Alma off yer back. Here take this." He held out the check to him. Ennis grabbed it and tore it up.

"I told ya I aint takin yer money."

"I told ya it's OUR money." Jack was reaching for the checkbook to write another check.

"Put the fuckin checkbook down, Jack. I ain't takin the check. I've been supportin my girls for eight years. Ain't never asked for help and I ain't doin it now."

"Ennis do you want to go to jail? Cause that's where ya might end up if Alma decides to be pissy and I wouldn't put it past her seeing how she don't like me and might want to punish ya. I don't want to see my man in jail, now let me help ya."

"I told ya, Jack, I don't want it."

"Well, whattya gonna so?" they were both yelling now and Ennis was getting more agitated by the minute.

"I don't fuckin know!" Ennis stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Jack could hear the sound of his truck engine starting and tires rustling the gravel as he peeled away. Whenever Ennis got upset he tended to go off by himself. There was nothing Jack could do but let him be and hope he'd come to his senses and take the money. "Damn stubborn fool." He said to himself.

A few hours later Jack looked at the clock, it read ten. Ennis had been gone for three hours and Jack was getting angry and concerned.

"To hell with it." Jack took his shirt off and his pants he left the boxers on. He could feel a slight pain in his chest when he bent over to get the pant legs off.

He finally settled on the bed and managed to doze off. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard the door open and Ennis come in. Instead of crawling into the small space on the bed Ennis slept on the couch.

'Fine let the sum a bitch sleep on the couch.' Jack thought to himself.

It was shortly after midnight when Jack turned over in his sleep. "Hahh." He cried out as he felt a sharp intense pain hit his chest and radiate down to his abdomen. "Oh gawd," he clenched his teeth, the pain increased the more he moved to try to find a comfortable spot.

"Ennis?" he said painfully through his clenched teeth.

"Shut the fuck up, Jack. I ain't talkin to ya. Just leave me alone."

"Ennis, please."

"Jack, I swear I'll walk out that door again if ya don't quiet down."

Jack moved to try to sit up and moaned then collapsed back onto the bed. "Ennis, something's wrong. Please help."

Ennis had already gotten off the couch at the sound of Jack's moan and scrambled over to the bed. He turned on the lamp and was dismayed to see Jack's condition. His eyes were tightly shut, he was pale as a sheet and he was soaked in sweat.

"Oh my gawd. What's the matter Jack?"

"Pain in my chest. I-I can't breath." He looked helplessly at Ennis and grabbed his arm.

Fear and concern for Jack immediately replaced any anger Ennis felt.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital." He didn't' bother trying to get Jack's pants back on. But the struggle to get Jack to their truck made him finally have to carry him there and place him in the passenger side.

Ennis must have broken every speed limit driving to the hospital.

"Jack yer still with me, bud?" he took a glance over at his friend and lover. Jack's breathing was more ragged and he didn't seem to hear him.

"Jack?" Ennis reached over and took Jack's hand and squeezed it.

"Ennis," Jack was breathless, his head was pressed against the seat cushion facing Ennis "I" he took a deep breath, "love ya for.." he took another shuddering breath, "always my sweet cowboy." The last part was barely a whisper. His eyes were closed and he was very still.

"JACK!" Ennis cried out like someone had yanked his heart out of his chest.

Ennis pushed their truck for all he could. "Don't you die on me Jack Fuckin Twist, ya hear me!" He could see the hospital sign looming up ahead. "We're here lil darlin, please don't leave me."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Milestones part 9- by Trekfan

disclaimer in part 1

Ennis sat in the waiting room, he'd already paced the floor for the umpteenth time and he'd bitten his thumbnail to the bleeding point.

He remembered how they rushed Jack into an exam room, he followed the gurney until he reached the restricted area and how painful it was when he had to release Jack's hand. It tore him apart.

Now he played the waiting game. Dr Newton had been paged.

It felt like he'd been waiting for years when the doctor finally came out. Ennis immediately jumped out of his seat and his stomach cramped up on him.

"Doc, how's Jack? He..." he paused dreading the news, "he ain't..." he couldn't finish.

"No, Jack isn't dead," Dr. Newton assured him.

"Well was it a heart attack or sumtin, he kept complainin about a pain in his chest."

"Come on, Ennis, let's sit down and I'll explain everything." The doctor led him back to the waiting room and they sat.

"I was afraid something like this might happen. Jack refractured the rib and it punctured his lung causing a partial collapse. It's no wonder he was having so much pain and trouble breathing. We had to insert a large needle right about here." The doctor put his hand right at his armpit level to illustrate to Ennis what they did. "We sucked the air out caused by the puncture and reinflated the lung making it easier for Jack to breathe."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes, we'll retape him up, he'll be able to go home in a few days."

Ennis released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Ennis I have to ask you something. Did Jack go back to work and lift anything heavy?"

"Well he went back to work today, but I told Mr. Stoutamire about Jack's condition and he agreed Jack wouldn't be doing no lifting. He was helping brand the new cattle and ran errands."

"Well I'd sure like to know what he did to reinjure himself."

"Can I go see him now?" Ennis was anxious to see Jack, see with his own eyes that his man was okay.

"Sure he's in room 102, just down the hall to the right. He'll probably be sleeping."

"Thanks, doc," Ennis stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and wandered inside.

It hurt so much to see Jack lying there. IV tubes running into him. He wished he could take back the argument he had with him earlier.

"Jack," he whispered to him as he reached out to take his hand. "Jack, lil darlin."

"Mm," Jack responded to Ennis' voice, his eyes fluttered awake until you could just make out the deep blue eyes hiding under the lids.

"Come on, rodeo, let me see them beautiful blue eyes of yours."

Jack finally opened his eyes and settled his groggy gaze at him. "Ennis, what, where?" his voice was scratchy from the meds. Ennis took some ice chips one of the nurses had left in the room and fed him some.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. What's goin on Ennis?"

"Your in the hospital bud. Seems ya reinjured yer rib and your lung was punctured. They had to pump it back up. Doc says they'll be keepin ya here for a few days."

"Oh boy," he felt angry with himself for letting this happen.

As if reading his mind. "Jack doc asked me if ya'd lifted anything heavy. I know Mr. Stoutamire had ya doing light stuff and Bill wouldn't a had ya doing anything ya shouldn't of. So how did you get busted up again?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Well I didn't wanna tell ya Ennis cause I didn't' want no fuss made. But on my way back from town I got a flat had to change the tire. I felt something happen when I lifted the tire."

"Why couldn't you have waited for someone to come along ta help ya?"

"Cause I didn't think this would happen."

"Why didn't ya tell me you was hurt?"

"Ennis same reason we got into that argument. Pride, stupid, pride. Guess we're so busy tryin ta show each other how strong we are that we're really being weak and pig headed."

They looked hard at each other. Ennis had sat on the bed next to Jack and they held hands.

"I'm sorry, Ennis, for not letting you know I was hurt. I promise to let ya know when I'm hurting."

"I'm sorry too, bud. I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I walked away from the only real friend I've ever had in my entire life."

Just as Jack was going to say something else a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to go. It's time for Mr. Twist's medication and he needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow. Visiting hours are 11-2 and 4-8."

Ennis wanted to kiss Jack goodbye but the nurse was standing right there.

"Go on Ennis, you need to sleep, cowboy. Tell Mr. Stoutamire what happened and I hope to be back to work soon."

"I'll tell him. I'll come by after work to visit ya. See ya tomorrow." They did their usual squeeze that converged much when they couldn't kiss each other. Although Jack's squeeze was much weaker.

Ennis smiled at him nodded at the nurse and left.

He pulled up to the trailer and went inside the first thing that hit him is how quiet it was and how empty. It dawned on him just how empty his life would be without Jack in it. He looked at the clock on the wall it read almost six AM. He'd normally be getting up at this hour. He knew he'd never be able to get any shuteye even if he tried.

He quickly made some scrambled eggs and shaved and showered. He put on a fresh shirt and pair of jeans. It was then that he noticed Jack's jeans lying on the floor where he'd dropped them. He gingerly picked up the jeans and carefully folded them and put them on the bed. The shirt was draped across his arm and he lifted it up to his face and sniffed the scent deeply into his lungs. The smell of Jack, the sweat, grass and tobacco made his heart race and a warm feeling flare up in his belly.

"Oh Jack, I miss ya lil darlin." He gently laid the shirt on top of the jeans and left for work. Maybe he could get Stoutamire to let him go early to visit Jack.

By the time Ennis made it to the hospital it was suppertime and he saw Jack struggling to cut a piece of chicken which was on a plate sitting on a movable table.

"I thought ya had a lotta muscles from all that bull ridin ya done, rodeo. Now I see yer as weak as a kitten." Ennis came over and stood by the bed and was smiling at his handsome fella.

"I'd need a bull ta stomp on this damn chicken ta soften it up." He looked over at Ennis. "Right now I'd settle for some of them beans we had on Brokeback and your lousy cooking cowboy."

"Hey now was it that bad?" he watched as Jack gave up on the chicken and settled on the tapioca pudding instead.

"Nah, Ennis, everything on Brokeback was special. Something I will never forget, ever." He pushed the tray out of the way and made room for Ennis to sit down.

"So how was your day?" Jack asked him, "did ya tell Mr. Stoutamire what happened?"

"Yeah I told him, he told me to give you his best and he said they'll be a job waitin for ya when ya feel better."

"Good"

"Not good, Jack. What the hell were ya thinkin changin that tire when ya knew ya weren't supposed ta." He got up from the bed and stood by the window.

"I was all alone on the road, Ennis. I didn't see anyone else comin. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"I coulda lost ya, d'ya ever think a that Jack, huh?" his teeth were clenched and his voice very tight with tension.

"I'm sorry, Ennis, I didn't mean to make ya upset. I'd never want ta hurt ya." He bowed his head and looked up at Ennis through his thick lashes.

The apologetic expression tore down Ennis' wall of anger and he came over to Jack, sat down and took his hand and placed it over his heart. "You feel that?"

Jack could feel Ennis' heart beating. "Yeah."

"It's beaten for ya. It' wouldn't be the same without ya. My life wouldn't mean a thing without ya." He squeezed Jack's hand.

"Ennis," he sighed then grunted as his chest complained at the movement.

"Easy, rodeo, don't move about too quick." He helped Jack into a more comfortable position.

"Tired lil darlin?" he noticed Jack's eyelids were getting heavy.

"Uh huh. Ya wanna tuck me in?" he smiled at Ennis.

Ennis looked at the closed door and helped settle Jack comfortably into bed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He caressed Jack's cheek and went home. He was hopeful he'd find out when Jack could come home.

Ennis stopped at a McDonalds on the way back to the trailer and got a quarter pounder, fries and a soda and then drove up to the dark trailer.

He didn't feel so lonely after his visit with Jack.

He spent the evening watching TV when the phone rang.

"H'lo?"

"Ennis," it was Alma. Ennis' stomach tied up in knots at the sound of her voice.

"Whattya want Alma?" Ennis didn't want to talk to her.

"I want to know if yer gonna give me the money ya owe me."

"Alma I..."

"Ennis I don't want to hear any excuses. Jenny is entitled to that money." She interrupted him. "We can always settle this in court."

"Alma I done told ya the money went to fixin my truck. I'm gonna get it to ya. I've always taken care of my girls, never gave you any cause to think I was one of them deadbeat dads."

"Well maybe the money went to take that Jack Twist out."

"You shut up about Jack, he got hurt and he's in the hospital."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry bout that Ennis. Is it bad?" she was doing the proper Christian thing, though she really wasn't concerned about Jack at all.

"He'll be fine," he was short with her.

"So when will I get the money?" she said in the next breath.

"For crying out loud, I'm tore up right now and all yer thinkin about is money!" his stomach was tightening up and he was pacing. "Fine you'll get your fuckin money if I gotta sell everything I own!" he slammed the phone down. It took him a while to calm down. He didn't know how he would get the money to her. He could give her the pay he'd get at the end of the week but that would leave him with nothing to live on.

He sat at the dining table and noticed an envelope sitting on top. He opened it and took out the letter written in Jack's chicken scratch. He must've written it after he'd stormed out.

'Ennis I know ya think I was tryin ta make ya feel ya can't live up to your responsibilities to your daughters but that ain't the truth. We're a couple, Ennis, family. Every relationship has it's bumps, the only way this is gonna work is if we stick together. Here's something ta help ya, cowboy, please don't tear it up before ya think on it long and hard. I only wanna help ya cause I love ya so damn much."

Ennis looked in the envelope and a blank check fell out onto the table. Tears welled up in his eyes, he'd never had anyone in his life that cared about him as much as Jack did. It would take them both time to get used to all the nuances living together entailed, but they'd see through all them bumps in the road together.

The next morning Ennis called Mr. Stoutamire to let him know he'd be late. Then Ennis went to the bank the moment it opened up and withdrew the money he needed to pay all the child support on Jenny including this months'. Then he stopped at Alma's place.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Jenny had answered the door.

"Is your mamma here, I need to see her."

"Sure she's in the kitchen."

Ennis went past his daughter and met Alma in the kitchen.

"Whatcha doin here Ennis?" she said coldly.

"Here," he threw an envelope on the table. Jenny was watching the exchange from the doorway.

"What's this?" she lifted it up and peeked inside.

"Your fuckin money, every last dime I owe you. Now I'm free of ya Alma." He was about to leave when he turned back and said over his shoulder, "And don't you never say one bad word about Jack. Not to me and specially not to my girls, ya hear!" he walked past Jenny.

Jenny's gaze met her mother's for a moment then she followed her father.

"Daddy?" she stopped him at the front door.

"It's okay, lil darlin," he hugged her, "Where's Junior?"

"She's working breakfast and lunch shift at the diner. Today's her first day. Daddy when can we come see ya?"

"Well I don't know right now. Jack's in the hospital."

"The hospital, is it bad?"

"He hurt himself changin a tire, punctured his lung. I'm hopin ta take him home tomorrow."

"Tell him Junior and I hope he's feeling better real soon."

"Sure thing darlin," he kissed Jenny on the forehead and hugged her. "Tell Junior I said hi," he left and went to work.

Ennis told Mr. Stoutamire about his run in with his ex wife and he was remarkably understanding, he mentioned he had an ex wife too so he knew how troublesome they could be.

The rest of the day went routinely and at five Ennis was told he could leave. He made a beeline to the hospital to see Jack. He wandered in and saw Jack was sleeping and took a seat in the chair by the bed and took his hand.

Jack slowly woke up. "Hi cowboy," he smiled sleepily.

"Hi bud."

"Friend I've got good news, doc was in here this afternoon and said I could go home tomorrow."

"Yer kiddin?"

"No I ain't jokin neither. I'm gonna be sprung."

Ennis smiled for a minute then it quickly faded.

"Whatsa matter Ennis?"

"Well does this mean I gotta put up with yer takin again, cause I been enjoyin the quiet the past few days." Ennis bit his lip to keep from cracking up.

"You son of a bitch," Jack smiled and smacked Ennis on the knee. "Just for that I won't never talk again."

"I can't believe it's finally happened, hell's frozen over." They both cracked up laughing.

"I missed ya so much Jack."

"I missed ya too Ennis."

"I gotta thank ya, Jack," he held Jack's hand, "for helpin me."

"You're welcome that's what families do, help each other. Did ya pay Alma her money?"

"Sure did and I wish I could've taken a picture of her face when I did. I never saw someone's jaw drop so fast."

"I bet."

"Oh and Jenny was there, she said to tell you Junior and her hope you feel better real soon."

"She did? That is so nice of her thinkin on me." Jack was thinking how their kids would think of them being together. Hoping it would all work out.

The next day couldn't come quick enough for Ennis, he'd called Mr. Stoutamire he had to take Jack home from the hospital. So he'd come to work as soon as he could.

Ennis came to Jack's door, he was standing by the window and had his back turned to him. Ennis couldn't help admire Jack's body, he could see his beautiful smooth skin through the opening in the back of the hospital gown.

"That all yer gonna do all day is pose?" Ennis came into the room, he was holding a clean pair of jeans and a shirt for Jack to change into.

"Ennis," all the love Jack held for him was expressed when he uttered his name.

"I brung ya some clothes. Can ya leave yet?"

"Doc says he's doing the paperwork now, said he'll be back in a few minutes. I'm gonna get dressed." He took the clothes into the bathroom. In a few minutes he came back out, he was bare-chested and the sight made Ennis' cock come to life.

"Ennis can ya please help me with this shirt?" he had problems getting his arms into the sleeves.

"Sure bud." Ennis carefully threaded Jack's arms into the sleeves, he noticed that he had lost some weight since being laid up, not working all those weeks and now with this latest injury. He'd have to make sure Jack took care of himself. He started to button Jack's shirt for him. "I can do that." He started.

"Naw let me do it, I don't like to leave a job unfinished," Ennis smiled at him.

Doctor Newton came back into the room. "Well your release forms have all been filed you're free to go." He motioned a nurse with a wheelchair to enter the room. "Here is a list of dos and don'ts, I don't want to see you back here until your regular checkup, understand." He firmly told Jack. "No lifting at all," he looked at Ennis, "make sure he follows those instructions."

"Don't worry, doc, I'll see that he don't get in any trouble."

"I'll be good this time, doc, I promise." He gave the doc his best smile, normally it would have melted plenty of hearts but the doctor was impervious and only the nurse had to avert her eyes to keep from staring into those blue pools.

Jack got into the wheelchair and they made their way to the front door. Ennis went and got his truck and they went home.

Ennis made sure the trailer was stocked with plenty of food, including a lot of Jack's favorites. "Now you behave yourself while I'm gone," he made sure Jack was comfortably set up on the couch a can of soda was on the coffee table along with an egg sandwich he'd made for him.

"I will Ennis, I'll just kick back and watch some soap operas."

"You don't need to watch em our lives are like a soap opera."

"Ain't that the truth." Jack appreciated Ennis caring for him he'd only wished he hadn't gotten hurt in the first place. He hated to be a burden to anyone.

Ennis was just about to go out the door when he turned back and went to the writing pad and jotted something down and put it on the coffee table.

"The Ranch's phone number just in case you need me for something." He sat down briefly next to Jack and kissed him. Jack's hands came around the back of his head and held him there. Ennis had to pull back or he knew once they got started he'd never leave for work.

"Gotta go rodeo. I'll see ya for supper."

"Bye cowboy, love ya."

"Love ya too." And he was gone.

Jack spent the rest of the day dozing, they had him back on painkillers and they made him sleepy.

Ennis came back home around 6:30PM and Jack enfolded him in his arms, Ennis was careful not to hug him too hard. Jack grabbed Ennis' face and kissed him.

"Well now that is a nice welcome home. A guy could get used to that."

"Well ya better get used to it then. Cause that is the way I'm gonna be greetin ya."

Ennis made dinner for them, he got some chicken and fried it up and made some corn on the cob. After dinner they got cozy on the couch. Jack began kissing Ennis' face, his lips then moved to his neck. Biting the skin there to reclaim his lover. Ennis was moving his hands up and down Jack's back just enjoying the feel of his man in his arms again. They were just getting comfortable when the phone rang. They decided to let the machine answer it. When the beep sounded...

"Hi Jack, it's Travis. I got some good news, looks like you and Ennis have got yourselves a house! I just need to talk to you about the down payment and setting up a closing date. So call me back when you get this."

"Oh Ennis, this is it cowboy, our sweet life's coming together for us at last."

"Yeah lil darlin, we done got ourselves a place for that cow and calf operation." Ennis was smiling and he turned his head and kissed Jack.

They were both smiling. They lay in each other's arms. Jack wished they could do more but he still had a long way to go before they could really be intimate like they wanted to be. But there were always ways around that and Jack was so happy right now he was gonna show Ennis just how they could show each other how happy they were.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Milestones part 10

Disclaimers in part 1

They say there are some things that can't be beat like makeup sex, unless it's morning sex the kind that wakes you up in the best way.

Jack wanted to find out how true it was so he looked over at Ennis lying so peacefully asleep. He looked so handsome, there was no one who could ever get Jack so aroused like Ennis. The trip to Mexico had been one of the biggest mistakes of his life and Randall had been a brief fling that they both knew was going nowhere.

From the minute he saw Ennis standing outside Aguirre's trailer he knew there was something special about Ennis. The more time they spent together on Brokeback the closer the bond grew until Jack felt like Ennis crawled into his heart and soul and he'd just as soon give up breathing than live without Ennis.

Jack kissed Ennis on the forehead, then kissed the freckles around his cheeks and then his lips.

"Mm," Ennis moaned and his eyes fluttered slowly open, Jack was licking his chest all over till he found a nipple and he latched on and sucked.

"Ah, Jack," Jack knew just how to wake him up. Then he went to the other nipple and latched on to that one he felt Ennis' hand on the back of his head. Then Jack licked his stomach and combed his fingers through the dark blonde pubic hair.

"Mornin handsome. I sure am thirsty." Jack's hand combed through the course hair until it found the large cock that was getting rock hard. Jack covered it with the palm of his hand. He rubbed the thickening shaft until it was quickly standing at attention.

Jack bent down carefully, licked the base of the hooded cock then his tongue moved to Ennis' balls and he lapped at the sensitive skin. Jack had an idea but needed Ennis cooperation.

"Ennis?" he could see Ennis was so desperate for his touch that he could get him to do anything. He blew into Ennis' ear, Ennis turned his head but Jack placed his hand on his cheek and turned his face back around. "Baby," his hot breath blew into his ear.

"Uhhh," he couldn't think, Jack was driving him crazy. He was lying right next to him, his head resting on his shoulder and his mouth right against his ear. "I need ya to turn on your side."

Ennis obediently turned onto his left side facing the wall.

"Good now bend your right knee up." Ennis again followed Jack's command. "Higher, a little higher. Okay stay like that." Jack opened a draw and took a bottle of K-Y warming gel and began kissing Ennis' back, massaging the soothing lotion into Ennis' skin when he got to his lower back he paid close attention to the area right above the buttocks. Then he kissed and nibbled the skin on his buttocks. He licked each cheek then buried his face between the canyon and found the drawn balls so excited they looked ready to pop.

"Jaaack," Ennis whispered at the sweet torment, his face was buried in the pillow.

"Arch your back, baby," Jack kept lapping at Ennis' balls and his tongue licked at the rosebud, the tip pushing to gain entrance, Ennis finally relaxed and it was like a door opening to let him in. Jack's tongue rammed into him then he brought the bottle of K-Y jelly and put the bottle to the entrance of Ennis' anus and squeezed until the liquid squirted into the dark canal. He slipped in a finger, then another and was stretching and finger fucking him. Jack's other hand grabbed Ennis' weeping cock and pumped it in rhythm to his fingers thrusting. Ennis was pushing back against his fingers. "Jack I'm gonna shoot."

"Go ahead, baby, let me have it with both barrels." Jack bent to wrap his mouth around Ennis' straining cock and that's when Ennis let loose.

"Ohh, ohhh, ahh!" he moaned as he shot his load into the warm mouth. Jack pulled his fingers slowly out of him and Ennis turned his head and their lips met.

Jack was carefully lying on his back, his rib area was very sore, he yearned to have Ennis inside him but he knew he was back to square one after that stunt he pulled with the tire. At least he could give Ennis pleasure. He looked over at him and could still see the smile on his face.

"Lil darlin," Ennis whispered and put a hand on Jack's face and reached over for a kiss. "You make me so happy," he said softly in his ear.

"Oh Ennis," he sighed when he felt Ennis' tongue licking at his ear. His hand grabbed Ennis' arm and he rubbed his cheek against his.

"Baby I-I can't, I wish I could. I want you so bad." A tear fell down his cheek.

"Don't cry, bud," Ennis got up and got some pillows from the couch. "Roll over onto yer side." Ennis arranged the pillows as he had before, so Jack couldn't move around much and his ribs wouldn't be irritated.

"Close your eyes."

Jack looked at him curiously and Ennis waited until he complied before he moved. Jack could hear the refrigerator door open and close and then there was silence. Jack was getting more and more excited by the minute. He heard Ennis coming towards the bed again.

"Keep yer eyes closed, darlin." He nuzzled his face against Jack's then he kissed Jack's cheeks and nose, chin then ran his tongue along his jawline all the way to his ear. "Open yer mouth, Jack." Ennis' hot breath blew into his ear which made jack tilt his head back and open his mouth. Ennis stuck something in his mouth. When his tongue made contact he knew right away what it was. Ennis was feeding him strawberries, his favorite. When Ennis bought them he didn't know, but he was enjoying it. He opened his eyes and saw Ennis grab a large berry, their eyes met and he put one end of the strawberry in his mouth and leaned forward. Jack opened his mouth and they both bit into the berry and then their mouths met in the middle and their lips came together in a kiss. Ennis caressed Jack's face cupping his cheeks. "Love ya, Jack." He put his other hand on his cheek and kissed Jack's lips softly.

Jack put his arms around Ennis' neck and pulled him down and moved his arms around his back. "I love ya too, Ennis, love ya so much."

Ennis joined him in bed, he nuzzled his neck, kissed and licked the skin. Then gently bit right at the spot between his neck and shoulder. "Mine, all mine." Ennis proclaimed as he licked the skin around the minor hurt.

"Oh Ennis," he grabbed his arms, Ennis found his left nipple and sucked on it, he was careful to keep Jack still while showing his love for him. He latched onto the other nipple and gave it his attention. He kissed and licked his way down the light forest of soft hair that lined Jack's chest and covered his stomach, and then he rubbed his face into the pubic hair that surrounded the cock that was quickly rising to attention.

Ennis gently grabbed Jack's hip to hold them still and he bent and kissed the head of his cock.

"Ennis," he hissed he would have arched his back if it weren't for the pillows keeping him still. He wanted to thrust into Ennis' mouth when the tip of his cock was covered in Ennis' heat.

Ennis abruptly stopped his ministrations.

"Ah," he gasped "Ennis?"

"Ya know what I like on my breakfast, huh?"

Jack looked at him questioningly. Ennis grabbed a bottle and showed it to Jack.

"Yep ain't nothing like maple syrup."

"Ennis I, ooooo," Jack's feeble protests were silenced when the cold liquid dripped down his stiff shaft. Ennis capped the bottle and set it aside, then he went about his task of feasting on his meal. He sucked on Jack's cock, licking off the sticky syrup, he moved so he could hold Jack's hips down with his arm and with his free hand he cupped Jack's balls and massaged them.

"Mm, Ennis," he moaned loudly. Ennis' head was bobbing up and down, Jack's head was on his head encouraging his movements, "Oh yeah cowboy, mm yeah suck me oh!" his balls were drawing up ready to let loose.

"Ohhhh, yeah, yeahhh!" he squirted into Ennis' hungry mouth. Ennis licked off all the cum then moved up to kiss Jack. Jack tasted himself in Ennis' mouth.

"Did ya like breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, mm," they were both smiling and rested their foreheads together, rubbing noses and giving each other soft kisses.

"Ya okay, bud?"

"Better than okay."

Ennis made them some oatmeal and toast. He made Jack comfortable and kissed him.

"Gotta go darin, see ya fer supper."

Jack hugged him.

"Okay cowboy."

Jack got a call from Travis, "Jack I got a closing date for the house," he went into details as to how much he'd need to bring and what time and where. "Next Wednesday at noon," it was at the Homer Hickam's lawyer's office in Gillette."

"Okay, Travis we'll be there." He made sure to mention to Travis that the paperwork for the house should have both their names on it since it was their house together.

"Okay, Jack, will do. Well I bet you're excited, your first real house."

"Yeah, Travis, I can't wait to move in. See ya next week."

"Jack had a grin on his face he wished Ennis was here to share this moment.

Jack drove them to the closing, he had a check for down payment in his pocket.

He noticed that Ennis kept looking out the window and was chain smoking, something he sometimes did when he was nervous.

"Ya okay cowboy?"

Ennis was silent "Ya sure we're doin the right thing?" I mean a ranch, can we handle this?"

Jack's jaw dropped and he pulled to the side of the road. "Ennis why are you bringing this up now? If you're having second thoughts why didn't you say something before. Don't you want a home with me?"

Jack looked at Ennis' face and waited until he faced him. He could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

"I want that more than anything, Jack. It's just..." he paused and Jack put his hand on his arm encouraging him to continue.

"I ain't never had my own home before, all I can remember is how after my Ma and Pa died they came and took our ranch away and me, KE and Ellen were homeless. What if that happens to us, Jack?"

"Ennis that don't mean that's gonna happen to us, we're both hard workers and I learned that I got a head for business while working for Newsome. Ennis do you believe in me, in us?"

Ennis reached out to Jack and held his hand "Yeah I do."

"Cause I tell ya whut, I sure believe in you Ennis Del Mar." They reached out to each other and met in the middle with a kiss.

"Now let's go get our house, okay?"

"Okay lil darlin."

Jack, Ennis and Travis sat on one side of the office at a long table and Robert Pine, the lawyer handling the sale, sat on the other side, he was waiting for his client to show up.

Just then the door opened. "Hello I'm Homer Hickam." He shook Travis' hand, then Jack's and when he went to shake Ennis' hand he noticed he was staring at him and hesitated before he took his hand.

"Anything wrong Mr. Del Mar?"

"Um, no, just that you remind me of someone." He couldn't help notice that Homer bared a striking resemblance to Jack. It was like looking at a window to the future. What Jack would look like in about twenty years.

It felt like they spent an eternity doing nothing but signing papers. When the last paper was signed and the check handed over Homer and his lawyer left and Travis handed over the keys.

"Well, it's all yours Jack, you and Ennis have a home."

"Yep, thanks Travis for everything, you'll have to come over for dinner once we get settled in."

"Sure, I'll bring Doris and the kids."

They hugged, Ennis shook his hand then Jack and Ennis left.

They stopped at their house, they couldn't stay long they had to get back to Riverton. Ennis was going to take his trailer with him, they decided to use it on a part of their property that was remote.

They gave notice to Stoutamire that they were moving. Ennis told Junior and Jenny where they were going and that as soon as they had a phone hooked up he'd give them the number and as soon as they were settled they could come up to visit.

Two days later Jack was driving the truck hauling the trailer and Ennis was in his truck leading the way.

They pulled up to their house and parked got out and stood together silently and stared at their home.

"Well we're burnin daylight let's start movin stuff in." Ennis unlocked the trailer, between the two of them they didn't own much so it didn't take long to move their things into the living room.

Jack drove the trailer next to the barn and Ennis unhooked it and put blocks up. Then they drove back to the house and moved their clothes into the master bedroom. Ennis had gone downstairs and Jack wondered about what was going through his mind. After a few minutes he went downstairs and discovered him standing in the living room. Just standing there staring. Jack realized Ennis had never had a place to call home.

He stood in wonder of it all.

After a few moments..."Ennis? Ya okay cowboy?"

"It's really happening, huh, this is our home. A real home?" Ennis felt Jack's strong arms come around him.

"Yeah, baby, it's our home. And just look how much room we got to move around." Jack was moving Ennis' body with his own and pointing with his right hand. "A fireplace to warm this place up," he pivoted again and Ennis moved with him, "And a couch to snuggle on." He kissed Ennis' neck up to his cheek and then kissed his lips.

They decided to wait until later for any serious lovemaking. They unpacked the rest of their things.

Ennis brought a box over to the display cabinet in the living room. It was an oak wooden cabinet with shelves and glass doors and back lighting. Ennis began unpacking the items carefully on each shelf.

Jack had been in the kitchen putting the groceries away. When he came out he was curious what Ennis was unpacking so meticulously. His breath caught when he saw it was his rodeo buckles he'd won. Ennis was handling them like they were the most precious things ever. Lureen treated them like trash and refused to let him display them in 'her'home.

Ennis closed the door to the cabinet and looked over at Jack. "Well do ya like what I done?"

Jack grabbed Ennis' face and gave him a kiss, a long sensual kiss that said a big thank you and a promise of more to come later.

"I love ya Ennis, thank you."

"Welcome, rodeo, love ya too." They each got a beer and watched the sunset. Then went back inside and enjoyed their first dinner together, fried chicken and potatoes.

After dinner Jack took Ennis by the hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. He was glad the house came furnished, the master bedroom had a king-sized bed, and they had lucked out when they found brand new sheets that were still wrapped in plastic. "Bed in a bag?" Ennis looked at Jack when they found the ensemble in the linen closet. Jack shrugged and they put fresh sheets on the bed and turned down the comforter.

They looked at each other and slowly undressed each watching the other carefully as they disrobed. They finally stood at the foot of the bed each admiring the other's body. Saw how hard life had been to each of them, their bodies bore the scars of old wounds. Their hands traced the marks, Ennis was careful about touching the fresh ones on Jack's body.

Jack ran his hands down Ennis' arms then held his hands and looked deeply into Ennis' eyes.

"Ennis this is the beginning of our life together. I want to make true promises to ya, I belong to you, Ennis, my heart," he brought Ennis' hand up and held it over his heart, "belongs to you, you've been living inside me ever since Brokeback brought us together. I love you Ennis Del Mar and I promise to love you and be true to you all the days of my life."

Ennis moved closer, held Jack's hand over his own heart, keeping his other hand over Jack's.

"I want to make true promises to you, Jack Twist. I belong to you and you've lived inside my heart. I didn't know what love was until we met that summer. I was homeless, I felt empty inside, didn't have a friend in the world until I found myself a rodeo cowboy that done lassoed my heart. I promise to be true to you all the days of my life."

They gently held each other's faces and tenderly kissed and held each other.

"We just tied the knot, cowboy and ain't no one can untie it neither."

"Nope, ain't no reigns on this." They smiled and kissed again.

"Well know what happens after a wedding, Ennis?" Jack eyed the bed.

"Whut?" they were holding each other.

"The honeymoon."

They made love that night like it was the first time and in a way it was as a married couple.

TBC

note: The honeymoon night will be shown for all you voyeurs (and you know who you are) in part 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Milestones part 11

Disclaimer in part 1

Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him, his hands roamed down Jack's back and cupped his ass and squeezed. He gripped him with desperation and he became so excited he was going at it like a bull out of a shoot.

Jack pulled away and caught his breath. "Whoa, cowboy, we ain't on the mountain no more. We don't have to measure our time in days. We ain't goin no where, this is it. We got plenty of time.

Ennis was trying to get his own breathing under control and reign in his body's arousal to his husband's warm body.

Jack's hands were on his shoulders "Slow, Ennis, let's take this nice and slow.

"Yeah, 'kay," Ennis grunted, struggling to control his breathing.

Jack pushed Ennis down onto the edge of the bed so he was sitting. Then he crawled up behind him on his knees and began massaging Ennis' neck and shoulders. Jack could feel Ennis relaxing against him he wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned his chin on Ennis' chest and looked at his husband. Ennis has his eyes closed, his mouth slightly agape and he sighed.

"Ya okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I was remembering when Alma did this to me, put her arms around me and held me just like this. I'd close my eyes and imagine it was you, Jack, your arms around me." The wistful, yearning tone in Ennis' voice reminded Jack of the times he wanted him so badly. He reached out, put his hand on Ennis' face and gently turned his head so he was facing him. "Open your eyes, cowboy, these are my arms around ya. Yer not imaging this, it's real and I'm all yours, husband."

Ennis opened his eyes and looked at Jack and smiled at him. "Husband, I like the sound of that." He turned his body so that he was leaning his head on Jack's shoulder and reached up to pull Jack's down for a kiss that started off slow then deepened into a passionate kiss. Ennis' tongue dived into Jack's mouth on an exploration trip. Jack wrapped one arm around Ennis' back and his other hand held Ennis' head as his tongue took a turn inside his mouth.

Jack's arms encompassed Ennis' back, he folded into his body giving himself completely to Jack's care.

Jack gently laid Ennis onto his back his arms still supporting his head and back like he was the most precious thing in the world to him and he was. His lips softly claimed Ennis' again and his hand cupped his cheek, fingers traced the ubiquitous freckles and his hand moved to his neck. Then Jack leisurely traced his thumb over Ennis' Adam's apple, taking great interest in it's undulating movements as Ennis swallowed. Jack leaned over and kissed the rising protrusion.

Ennis tilted his head up and off to the side completely exposing his vulnerable throat to the loving assault Jack was inflicting. He needed no further prompting to take what was so freely being offered.

"Ennis I love you," he whispered in his ear, then he nibbled on his left ear lobe and his hand moved to his chest, his fingers dancing across the warm skin in adoration.

He softly kissed his way down Ennis' throat to his chest till he found a nipple and he grabbed hold with his mouth and teeth and sucked on the nub. Ennis' legs moved restlessly in response. Jack gave his nipple equal attention. Ennis' arms wrapped around his back. Jack looked up at Ennis and he laid his chest on Ennis' chest feeling his warm body pressed against his sent a tingling sensation that traveled all over his body and settled in his groin. Jack kissed Ennis, their lips softly touching. Ennis' hand cradled the back of Jack's head, his fingers burrowing through the thick layer of hair until the tips found the warm scalp and he began a massage that made Jack moan into Ennis' mouth. Ennis felt Jack's hand on his head, mirroring his touches. They were both moaning, Jack finally came up for air.

"Uh," Jack grunted, he sat back on his knees and took a few deep breaths, and Ennis watched him going through the motions. Then Jack straddled him, he leaned forward kissed him lightly on the lips and then closed his eyes. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Jack whattya doin," he asked curiously.

"Feeling you, I want to know every inch of ya husband." The palms of his hands were tracing his chest, slowly touching his nipples, then tracing a pattern to his ribs. He could feel the bones outline just under the thin belly. Jack placed kisses on the skin. "Yer too thin, Ennis," kiss "gotta get some," kiss "Meat on them bones a yers, cowboy." Kiss Jack continued his touching journey, he took a position between Ennis' legs focussing on his husband's strong hips. Leaned over his right thigh and kissed one hip then the other. Jack felt Ennis' cock poking him in the stomach. Jack avoided touching his groin and chose to focus on Ennis' legs and feet. Once he started the foot massage Ennis became like putty in his hands. "Jack, mmm," he mumbled.

"Ya want me ta stop, Ennis?" he kept moving his fingers into the souls of his feet.

"Naw, don't, ah, don't you dare darlin." Ennis never got a foot massage like this before. Alma hated touching his feet, although she didn't mind him giving her one. So he was enjoying every sensual moment.

"Turn over sweetheart, I wanna do yer back."

Ennis drowsily flopped over, he'd never felt so relaxed in his whole life.

Jack rubbed the back of his calves then the back of his knee, stopped to kiss that area which caused a big stir in Ennis' groin area. He straddled his back, reached over and grabbed some massage oil and rubbed it into his back, strong fingers pushing against the tense muscles on his man's back.

Jack was kneeling over Ennis and kissed his back, suddenly Ennis rolled onto his side and grabbed Jack by the arms and pulled him down to lay beside him. "My turn, rodeo," he said his eyes dark with passion. Ennis kissed his face and rubbed his nose against Jack's then nuzzled against his neck, nibbling at the skin, leaving little bite marks at the base of his neck. He was lying on his side, Jack looked up at him with such need in his eyes. Ennis kissed him again one arm around Jack's back and his other arm caressing Jack's chest admiring the well defined pectoral muscles his hand pushed his chest up slightly and he kissed his chest then the nipple.

"Hiss, Ennis," Jack turned his head to the side then Ennis kissed his throat, then captured Jack's mouth again. His other hand found Jack's stiff cock standing at attention and he covered it with his callused palm.

Ennis had moved to kneel beside Jack's hips. Jack grabbed the bottle of oil, he sat up and liberally squirted the oil into the palm of his hand and took Ennis' cock and rubbed oil all over the ridged member. Then Jack scooted forward and wrapped his legs around Ennis waist. Ennis leaned forward until his cock was positioned right at Jack's entrance, they looked at each other and then Jack pushed until he felt the large head of Ennis' cock enter him.

Jack sat up and wrapped his arms around Ennis' shoulders and pulled himself forward impaling himself on his cock. He felt the long, thick cock slide into him. He and Ennis locked gazes and Jack reached his hand around to the back of Ennis' head and kissed him. His other arm wrapped around the middle of Ennis' back and pulled him tight. Ennis' arms embraced Jack and he began thrusting into Jack, jack pushed his face into the crook of his neck and kissed and bit the skin at the juncture. Jack was humping Ennis' cock, pulling his body up and down on the engorged cock.

"Oh, oh," he moaned into Ennis' shoulder and stopped moving.

"Neh," Ennis grunted, closed his eyes for a second trying to gain control. "Jack?"

Just, uuh, sore."

Ennis started to move like he was going to pull out of Jack.

"No, no, don't stop, please Ennis. Just gotta change position. Lay me back on the bed."

Jack clung to Ennis as Ennis grabbed the pillows and laid them behind Jack then they slowly laid down on them.

"Okay, that's better sweetheart," Jack looked at Ennis with a hungry look and his feet pushed against Ennis' buttocks to signal him to begin thrusting again, which he did more slowly and carefully but the more he felt Jack's anal muscles contract around his cock the faster he went. His hand found Jack's weeping cock and he grabbed hold and pumped hard.

Ennis grunts sounded just like he did the first time in the tent, the memory excited Jack so much. "Gun's goin off," he exclaimed also the same as he did in the tent. Jack's orgasm made his muscles contract tightly around Ennis' cock "Uhhh," Ennis moaned as he shot his cum deep into Jack. He collapsed next to Jack, his cock slowly slid from it's warm, wet home.

Ennis cupped Jack's cheek and Jack mirrored the motion. They didn't speak, didn't need to the expression in their eyes and the smiles and then the kisses spoke volumes.

Jack laid his head against Ennis' chest and nuzzled his neck. Ennis wrapped his arms around him. They kissed again.

"Love ya, cowboy." Jack whispered, exhaustion taking him.

"Love ya too, rodeo," Ennis joined him in slumber.

Next morning Jack woke first he got up to pee. Normally he'd make breakfast and then he and Ennis would go to work, but since they'd just moved in, they didn't' have any stock to tend to yet and it was their honeymoon. Jack figured they deserved a day in bed. So he sat next to Ennis, his head against the headboard on his side facing Ennis. He watched Ennis wake groggily, his eyes slowly open and he looked over at Jack like he didn't now where he was or how the hell he'd got there.

http://i69. morning, my sweet cowboy." He smiled at his husband.

Ennis rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Jack. Reality slowly dawned on him and he yawned. "Whut?" he looked at Jack still ogling him.

"Nuthin, just admiring my husband is all. Cain't believe somebody as handsome and damn sexy like you is in bed with me."

"You can't, huh? Well you oughta consider yer self lucky cause I am a catch."

Jack smiled cause Ennis rarely joked like this.

"Well don't I know it cause I done threw my lasso and roped me a cowboy."

They kissed again, "Ya hungry, I can whip us up some breakfast."

"Naw, I'll do the cookin this mornin, lil darlin. You stay put," As Ennis started to make his way to the door he paused to give Jack's ass a little smack.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"That's for being so purty and to remind ya yer mine."

"I cain't forget that." Jack settled under the covers and after a few minutes he could smell breakfast cooking. The smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen made his mouth water. Ennis came up the stairs with a tray in his hand. "I found this in the kitchen and I figured it'd make it easier to bring my man breakfast in bed.

Ennis deposited the tray onto Jack's lap and joined him in bed.

They dined on eggs and bacon, toast, orange juice and coffee.

"I think you was wrong, cowboy."

"Bout whut?"

"You cook better than me. I'm still good with a can opener though." Jack sipped his coffee.

"You've gotten better at cookin, Jack." Ennis leaned over and kissed his lips. "Mm and ya taste good too."

They finished breakfast, put the tray and dishes on the floor and made love. They spent most of the day in bed and it wasn't until mid-afternoon that they decided to look over their property and make a list of everything that needed to be fixed.

The next day they decided to go into town their first stop was the general store and the hardware store to pick up supplies of food.

Jack went into the general store and it didn't take him long to make friends with the owners, Margaret and Walter Smith. They were a nice older couple who had lived in Recluse all their lives.

"So you took over the old Hickam place, huh?" Walter asked.

"Yup sure nough, it was a sweet deal too."

"You planning on startin a cow and calf operation, that's what that place used to be before ole Tom got sick and died."

"Yeah we are," jack had thought out how he wanted to handle explaining the living arrangements.

"We? You married, Jack?"

"Divorced. My buddy, Ennis, and I decided to go in on this ranch together. He's been divorced for a few years, we both wanted a fresh start, figured this is as good a place as any to settle down. Do you know any place we can get some horses and stock?"

"Sure do, about ten miles up the road a piece is the Meyer Ranch, they got a good reputation for selling some fine quality livestock and horses. And if you go to the Country feed store right up the block you can get some feed. Tell em we sent ya and you'll probably get a good deal from Ned."

"Why thank ya, Mister Smith."

"None a that Mister Smith stuff, call me Walter."

"Okay, Walter."

Jack finished his grocery shopping and went over to Margaret. "That all, Jack?"

"Yep."

She rang him up and after paying for it he got a nice smile from her. "Oh here take some for you and your friend." She offered him some licorice candy."

"Thank ya," he took a handful and dropped it into his pocket.

"You're gonna drive us into the poorhouse, woman, if you keep givin stuff away."

Jack started to give the candy back, but Margaret shook her head no.

"Oh hush up Walter," she turned to Jack, "Now you don't pay him no mind, you keep that candy and here," she gave him some M&Ms too.

It was obvious they'd taken an instant liking to Jack. It paid to have friends in town.

Jack met up with Ennis, he'd picked up several cans of paint for the barn. The house didn't need painting so they decided they'd paint the barn and get the horses first. They knew the fences needed fixing and they'd need horses to get around their property more easily.

Jack also knew Ennis was itching to get back in the saddle. Ennis without horses was like the Earth without the Sun. A pretty bleak picture indeed.

"I found out about a place we can get us some horses and look over some stock while we're at it."

"You been shooting your mouth off again, Jack?" It always made Ennis nervous whenever he and Jack came into contact with people.

"Well jut tryin to be neighborly, besides Margaret and Walter are real nice people." They'd loaded up the truck with supplies and had gotten in. "Look what Margaret gave me." He showed Ennis the licorice and then opened up the bag of M&Ms.

"Here have some," he offered Ennis some. Ennis begrudgingly took some.

"What did ya tell em about us?"

"I told em we was two divorced fellas lookin for a fresh start. They's real nice folks, Ennis. I think Margaret is real sweet on me." He chuckled, then Ennis playfully shoved him.

"Hey what's that for?"

"I wish we could tell her yer spoken for, ya do remember that, huh?"

"Course I do, so's she, yer not jealous are ya, Ennis?"

"Jealous? Over you," he laughed, "You think too much of yourself." Ennis started the engine and drove them home.

They both brought in the groceries and as soon as they'd put the bags down on the counter Ennis grabbed Jack and pushed him against the wall.

"Hell yeah I'm jealous, yer mine. You better know that if you don't ever know nothin else, you got that Jack Fuckin Twist?" then he kissed Jack deeply, stealing all the air out of his lungs, then released him.

"Nuh, ah, eh." Jack sputtered "Yeah, Ennis," he pulled Ennis into a lip lock, "Just like yer mine, cowboy."

They put the groceries away and decided to pant the barn. They were lucky their new place came with tack and a horse trailer.

A few days later they went to the Meyer Ranch. Ben Meyer was a bit of a rough around the edge former rodeo cowboy. After he got busted up he started this ranch.

Ben and Jack hit it off immediately, each having battle scars and war stories they could compare notes. Jack remembered Ennis shaking Ben's hand and then he disappeared.

"Where did your partner go, Jack?" Ben finally noticed Ennis' absence.

"I think I know where he got off to." Jack headed straight to the pastures and sure enough there was the handsome cowboy, checking out the horses.

"Ennis, ain't much of a talker but he sure does know horse flesh."

"So ya like what ya see, Ennis?" Ben asked him.

"They look pretty good," Ennis was admiring a chestnut gelding. Jack saw a gray mare in the field that caught his eye. Ben had wandered back to the stables to talk to one of the hands. Ennis saw Jack checking out the horse and walked over to him.

"Ya like her, rodeo?" Ennis joined Jack at the fence railing, the horse had come over to Jack and was nuzzling his hand.

"I think the feeling is mutual. What do you think of her, Ennis?"

Ennis bent down and eased into the corral and checked the mare. She was looking him over too, she grabbed his hat off his head and gave it to Jack.

"Hey now," Ennis groused. Jack chucked, "I think she's sweet on ya, Ennis."

"I can see she's a lot like you, Jack. He said as he climbed back through the railing and grabbed his hat back from Jack.

"Yeah, how's that?"

"She's a smartass."

"So we can keep her?" he said excitedly like a kid with a puppy.

Ennis looked at those beautiful blue eyes, there was no way Ennis could refuse him.

"Yeah she looks like a good horse."

Ben had returned and came over to them. "So have you decided on some horses?"

"Yeah, we're takin he chestnut gelding and the gray mare."

"Do they got names?" Jack asked him.

"The chestnut is Scout and the mare is Dawn. jack gave Ben a check for the horses he helped Ennis load the horses into the trailer. They had their stalls all ready for them with hay and straw.

They settled them into their new home. Ben had given them the name of his vet, Matt Peyton, for future reference. Both horses had recently had their checkups and had been given a clean bill of health.

Jack and Ennis watched their horses grazing in the pasture. "We gotta give em a day or two to get used ta the place then we can start workin em." Ennis mentioned to Jack, they were standing side by side, their arms around each other's waists and their fingers looped into the other's belt loops.

"I gotta start settin up an office in the house, Ennis. Start setting up the books. We gotta go into town and set up a joint business account and I gotta call Seth up to start legalizing our business. And I want to get a power of attorney set up and get us some health insurance.

"Hey what should we call our operation?"

"I haven't give it much thought, how about 'Brokeback Cow and Calf operation?"

"That sounds like a sweet life, Ennis." They both remembered the idea Jack had proposed to Ennis back in '67 they both sent up prayers of thanks that Ennis finally decided to commit to it.

As the days went by things started to slowly come together, they set up a bank account, Jack called Seth who put all the paperwork together and helped them get health insurance.

They had decided that Jack would be in charge of all the paperwork, but that Ennis would also learn how the books were kept. And that at least once a week they would go over them together.

Ennis was in charge of the animals and making sure the ranch was running well. They were both getting the place ready to get their first herd of cattle.

Jack was checking the fences in the nearby pastures and Ennis had taken Scout and was mending the fences out in the fields. He was up in the north pasture replacing some wires. Then he got on Scout and they rode to another stretch of fence. All of a sudden Scout stopped and Ennis could feel the animal tensing.

"Whattsa matter, boy?"

Scout spotted a snake lying in the brush just a few moments before Ennis did. Scout reared up so quickly Ennis had little time to brace himself. He fell off of Scout's back and landed hard on the ground and lay still. Scout reared up and attacked the snake with his sharp hooves. Luckily the snake was not poisonous and he slithered away. Scout went over to Ennis and nuzzled him with his nose, but Ennis stayed very still.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Jack was in the middle of mucking out the stalls when he had a feeling like a sixth sense that something was wrong. "Ennis?" a cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach. Jack quickly saddled Dawn and they took off for the north pasture.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Milestones part 12

Disclaimer in part 1. Thanks to all my readers for being patient. I hope you like it.

Jack felt his heart racing as he searched for Ennis.

"Ennis!" he yelled across the pasture, he'd pulled Dawn up to a complete stop and scanned the area. He couldn't see the familiar beloved cowboy anywhere.

Jack moved through a grove of trees and continued to yell out Ennis' name. He was about to start heading west when he heard Scout whiney and he turned in the direction of the sound. He finally saw Scout standing in a field but no sign of Ennis. He gave Dawn a kick in the side to get her moving towards Scout. The grass was pretty tall so he didn't spot Ennis until he was almost on top of him. He was lying on his side, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Ennis!" Jack's heart was pounding and he quickly slid off Dawn and fell to his knees beside Ennis.

"Ennis?" he could see the blonde haired head start to move and Ennis was moaning. "Easy, cowboy, easy." Jack put his arm around his shoulder and helped him to sit up. Ennis gave him a dazed look.

"Jack?" Ennis looked at him dazed.

"I'm here, cowboy, what happened to ya?"

"I-I was checkin the fencing and a snake come out and spooked Scout, he reared up and I fell off. I think he drove it away."

Scout came over and touched Ennis' shoulder with his nose and Ennis patted his head and started to get up using the horse to lean against.

"Hold on Ennis, take it easy." He put his hand on Ennis' shoulder. Ennis pulled away.

"I'm alright Jack, I been thrown before." He put his foot in the stirrup to get back on the horse and his foot slipped and Jack put his hands on his arms to steady him.

"You're going to see a doctor."

"I said I'm okay, Jack, stop fussin over me." He got up on Scout and took off for the house.

"Jack got up on Dawn and followed after him. By the time he got back to the ranch Ennis had already taken Scout's saddle off and was putting him into his stall.

"Ennis!" he got off his horse and led her into the barn. "Ennis you gotta go get checked out. You took a bad hit, cowboy."

"Jack, I'm okay I don't need to see no doctor now let it be."

"You could have a concussion and don't know it Ennis."

Ennis glanced at Jack and dismissed him and turned back to Scout. Jack grabbed Ennis' arm roughly and turned him around to face him.

"Ennis you're goin."

"I ain't goin, Jack, sides who's gonna pay for a doctor?"

"You're in luck our insurance just kicked in. So you don't have an excuse not to go."

"I said I'm okay, I don't need to see a doctor," he was being very stubborn.

"Ennis you don't know that, I'll go call Doctor Moore that Doc Newton told me about."

"Jack," he was getting angry.

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Ennis, "Ennis, do it for me," he gazed deeply into Ennis' eyes pleading with him. "Please?"

Ennis heard the desperation in Jack's voice and his concern touched him. "Okay, lil darlin, I'll go." He started to say more but Jack's mouth on his lips silenced him.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I'll see if they can see ya right now."

It turned out Dr. Moore had an opening at noon, his office was in Spotted Horse not far at all. As the time grew near to leave Jack went to find Ennis. He went to the barn first, Scout and Dawn were in their stalls all fed and watered.

He looked up at the loft, he wasn't there either. He went back to the house and he wasn't anywhere to be found.

'Where did that cowboy get off to?' Jack thought, some instinct drove him to look at a small knoll that overlooked the house. You could see the lake that was on their property and sure enough he found the familiar beloved shape sitting there much as he had seen him sitting on a similar hill on their last day on Brokeback Mountain.

Jack slowly climbed the hill and sat down next to him. "Come on cowboy, it's time to go." He touched Ennis' shoulder and felt him flinch.

"You done said the same thing on Brokeback, nothin good happened after that."

"I didn't want to leave either, Ennis, it was so hard for me to drive away, real hard cowboy." He squeezed his arm.

"Hard for me too, darlin, I was starting to walk away didn't get far when my gut ceased up on me. I folded up into the alley, thought I was gonna bust up something with all the dry heavin. I was empty, musta been a sight. Some guy gawked at me, I cussed him out something awful and he took off." Ennis felt a hand rubbing his back.

"I'm real sorry, Ennis, didn't know it hit ya that bad. But that's all past, cowboy, come on let's get this over with we have a busy afternoon ahead."

"Whattya got planned, rodeo?"

Jack grabbed Ennis' face and locked lips with him. He pulled back, "That for starters, they'll be more stuff we gotta do when we come back." Jack got up and reached his hand down and helped Ennis up and they set off for Spotted Horse.

Ennis was sitting on the table in one of the exam rooms, he'd reluctantly put on a gown. His knees were shaking in nervous tension, finally the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. Del Mar," he looked at the paperwork Ennis has filled out when he first entered the office. "I'm Doctor Moore, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, doc, I was doing some fence mending and my horse spotted a snake and he reared up and I fell off him. Knocked the wind out of me, my friend found me and told me I should see a doctor. But I told him I'm fine, I've been thrown from horses plenty of times. That's what happens when you work on a ranch."

"You work on a lot of ranches, Mr. Del Mar?"

"Ennis, you can call me Ennis. Yeah I've been workin on ranches since I was fourteen, right after my ma and pa died. I lived with my older brother and sister, left school when the transmission quit on the truck. We had to eat so I went to work with my brother. I've been banged up plenty of times. Never saw much of doctors."

"Well, Ennis, let's just check you out and make sure nothing is wrong with you." He could see from Ennis' chart that he had suffered broken arms, legs, ribs and had a concussion from falling off a ladder when he was painting a barn.

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"Well my head was hurtin and my back, but I don't feel nothin now."

Dr. Moore started off with the typical physical, he checked Ennis' blood pressure, his heart and took an EKG and checked his lungs with a stethoscope. "Hmm."

"What doc?"

"I hear some congestion in your lungs are you a smoker?"

"Yeah I smoke some," Ennis dropped his head and looked at the floor he felt like he was being interrogated.

"Okay please lay on your back." The doctor began to palpate along Ennis' abdomen. He felt some tension, which was normal especially for a patient as nervous as Ennis. "Try to relax, Ennis, take a deep breath."

"Ah!' Ennis' breath hitched and his eyes drew shut when the doctor pressed his lower stomach area. The doctor eased off for a moment and changed the position of his hand and pressed around the area to see if his suspicion was correct.

"Ow, doc are ya tryin to kill me?"

"Take it easy, I'm sorry but I need to check the area. Just a few moments more." He palpated the area again and confirmed his suspicion.

"Okay I'm done." He picked up the chart and began writing.

Ennis sat up gingerly.

"Well doc, what do I got? A pulled muscle, do I need a hot bath, ligament on it?"

The doctor finished writing and looked at him. Their gazes met and Ennis got a cold feeling inside.

"You have a hernia, Ennis. I bet you've been feeling some pain for a while but you've been brushing it off. Am I right?"

"Well now if I complained for every ache I got I'd never shut up. It's part of ranch life."

"Maybe so but this is something that can't be brushed off. We're gonna have to operate."

"Operate! Now hold on doc, let me think about this here."

"Ennis it's a minor procedure, it's pretty common for a man your age to get a hernia. All we do is put you to sleep and we do a patch job using a cloth-like mesh and over sewing the muscle to help provide strength. You should be up and walking within twenty four hours."

"Look can't I take a pill or sumthin, I ain't lookin forward to getting cut up."

"I understand you're scared, Ennis, but you need the surgery and the sooner the better. Maybe you'd like to have a family member or a close friend with you, I can explain the procedure to them and this way you won't be alone. Why don't you get dressed and come into my office. I'm going to call the hospital and see when I can get you into surgery." The doctor walked out of the room. Ennis slowly dressed, all the while the reality of the situation struck him. 'Surgery, I remember my Uncle Ron had heart surgery he never made it out alive.'

The doctor said he should let family or a close friend know what was going on, there was only one person who fit both parts and he was sitting in the waiting room flipping through a magazine or flirting with the nurse.

'How can I put this on Jack's shoulders, ain't he been through enough already?' But Ennis knew things were different now, they were a married couple and they were supposed to stick together for better or worse.

He was still thinking on something when he went to the doctor's office and sat down. The doctor had just hung up the phone when he came in.

"Well, Ennis, I've scheduled you for surgery tomorrow morning at 8. You can't have anything to eat after 11pm."

Ennis could feel his palms sweating and his heart racing and without any thought he got up and told the doctor he'd be right back.

Jack was sitting flipping through a "Newsweek" magazine, it was the only one that wasn't a woman's magazine. At least it did have an interesting article about New York, he'd wondered if he'd ever get to see it. A movement out of the corner of his eye got his attention. Ennis had come into the waiting room, he knew something was wrong just by the look in his eyes and his pale complexion.

"Ennis what's wrong?"

"Jack I need ya ta come see the doctor with me, please."

"Sure, Ennis," he dropped the magazine and followed Ennis into the doctor's office.

"Jack this is Doctor Moore," Jack and the doctor shook hands. "Jack Twist," Jack supplied.

"Doc you said I should have family or a close friend with me, Jack's both." Ennis looked at the doctor's face to see if he had a problem with that, if he did it didn't show. He was waiting to hear him say 'I don't operate on queers,' but that didn't happen either, instead he calmly explained the situation to Jack.

"He should be up and about in twenty four hours and after that we'll see about releasing him and explain his restrictions." He paused for a moment then added, "I hate to have to say this, but it's more a formality, I think you should have a health care proxy. A power of attorney would be better but the health care proxy should do."

"We already have a power of attorney filled out." Jack told him.

"Good, make sure you bring it tomorrow morning. Believe me I wish we didn't need it, but until the government makes it legal we have to do it this way."

"Doc, how'd ya know Jack and I are together?"

The doctor didn't say anything he just looked down and Jack and Ennis followed his gaze. Their hands were firmly entwined together and Jack was rubbing his thumb across Ennis' knuckles to comfort him. It was a completely natural gesture neither consciously thought about.

"Don't worry, you are not the first gay couple I have as patients. Anything that is said here is totally confidential. Now go on home and try to relax, Ennis, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The drive back to the ranch was a quiet one, Jack kept glancing at the nervous cowboy, he was leaning against the door and he was biting his thumbnail. Jack knew he'd have to try to get Ennis to relax, maybe talk about his feelings. He glanced again at his stoic husband, 'then again maybe not.'

It was dinnertime when they pulled up to the ranch. They went inside. "Hey Ennis, what do ya want for supper?"

"I ain't hungry," Ennis went out the back door before Jack could say much more. He looked out the back and saw him head for the stables. It wasn't long before he took off on Scout.

Jack knew Ennis needed time to himself so he busied himself with making one of Ennis favorites, meatloaf. His mom gave him this recipe. He made some roasted potatoes to go with it.

He was just taking the meatloaf out when he heard the sound of hooves coming closer. He looked out the back window and saw Ennis put Scout back in the barn.

Ennis came into the house, put his hat on the peg by the door and hung up his coat. The smell of food drew him into the dining room, he saw the table was set a plate with meatloaf sitting in the center and a bowl of potatoes next to it.

He looked around for the cook but didn't see him then he felt arms surround him. "Ya hungry, cowboy?" lips kissed his neck and then he saw Jack walk past him, Ennis reached out and grabbed Jack's arm and turned him around. He wore an apron that said 'kiss the cook.' So Ennis captured Jack's lips deeply.

Then he released Jack and sat at the table, Jack caught his breath and realized he still had the apron on and took it off.

"This is a real fine supper Jack," he said between bites, "maybe I should thank the cook again."

"You flirtin with me?"

"Nah, just tryin to eat my supper, now leave me be."

After supper Ennis washed the dishes then he and Jack settled in the living room in front of the TV and watched a few shows, Jack snuggled against Ennis, he felt his cowboy's strong arms around him holding him tightly. He turned his head and snuggled against his neck. "I love ya Ennis," then he kissed his cheek. He felt Ennis tense up and he looked at Ennis' face, he was staring straight ahead and his jaw was tight. Jack grabbed the remote and turned the TV off," Ennis it's okay cowboy, you'll be alright."

"How do ya know, Jack?" he took a deep breath, "I remember my Uncle Ron had a bad ticker, had ta have surgery," Ennis looked down, "he never made it out alive." Ennis' breath hitched and tears filled his eyes. "Suppose that happened ta me, Jack? I don't wanna leave ya lil darlin."

Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "Shhhh, Ennis," he wiped his tears and put his hand on Ennis' cheek, "I'm real sorry about your uncle, but that's not gonna happen to you. Heart surgery is more serious than what you got, you're gonna be just fine, Ennis."

"What makes you so sure, huh?"

"I just know, besides there's too much work around here need to be done. We got stock we gotta buy, s'all part a that sweet life we got here. Can't do none a that without my partner," he kissed Ennis' cheek, " my best friend," he kissed the tip of Ennis' nose, "my husband," he turned Ennis' face and kissed his lips softly.

"I'll be right with ya, Ennis, waiting for you." He squeezed Ennis' hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckle. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go to bed." He pulled his hand and Ennis followed him to their bedroom. Ennis didn't think he could sleep, but he was lulled asleep by his husband holding him and rubbing his back.

They were up at the crack of dawn, Jack shaved and showered and then Ennis took his turn. They left the ranch, Jack drove them to the hospital. Jack pulled into a spot and he looked at Ennis.

He reached out and held Ennis' hand. "Come on Ennis, let's get this over with so we can get on with business."

Jack tried to be reassuring, treating the situation like they had a job to do, like tending the sheep on Brokeback. "Okay cowboy?"

"Okay," Ennis let out a breath and opened the truck door and they entered the hospital.

After all the paperwork was done one of the nurses came out to get Ennis to prep him for surgery.

He and Jack looked at each other and said everything in that look that needed to be said.

"Remember I'll be waitin for ya, Ennis." He squeezed his hand.

"I know," Ennis went with the nurse and Jack went to get his first cup of coffee of the day from one of the vending machines. He sat down in the waiting room and looked at the door that Ennis had just gone through. He suddenly felt more alone than he ever had before. Maybe cause his whole reason for being just went through those doors. He said a silent prayer to whoever was listening, hoping the operation went well and Ennis would be fit as a fiddle and back in his arms real soon.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Milestones part 13

Disclaimer in part 1.

Here are links to previous parts

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. a note, I know that Junior and Jenny's reaction might seem unlikely or could be, I have found in my personal experience that when it comes to kids it seems just when you THINK you have them figured out and know how they will react to something they do a turnabout and shock you. Remember that Junior, Jenny and Bobby are in a different generation than their parents, growing up in the 70s and 80s so they are exposed to alot more things. including, unfortunately, with the coming of aids that shed a homophobic spotlight on homosexuality. How they deal with it, well this was my opinion on how they MIGHT have dealt with it if they only knew. The question is, if you love someone no matter who that person is in your life and you find out something about them like they are gay what happens next? Can you really turn your feelings off for that person like a light switch? Or do you take the time to process this new information and realize this person didn't grow horns, or a tail or metamorphasize into something that you can't love anymore? OR do you learn how to accept this person and love them all the more? That is a question Bobby has yet to face.

The clock never meant much to a cowboy or a bull rider, except the eight seconds that were a blur in any case.

But right now Jack couldn't help looking at the clock on the wall every few minutes, it had only been an hour since Ennis had left him to have his surgery but it felt like a lifetime. He hadn't felt like this since their trysts in the mountains, when he and Ennis would part ways and not see each other for months at a time.

Normally Jack was pretty good at waiting, but now it was driving him crazy. He didn't know how many cups of coffee he'd had or how many candy bars he'd eaten he just kept looking over at the door waiting for word about Ennis.

'Damn Ennis, why'd he have to tell me about his uncle,' he thought, 'No I'm not going to think that, Ennis will be okay no way is that cowboy gonna leave me.'

Jack noticed the TV set on the wall, there was some talk show on. They were talking about relationship problems, some woman's husband was cheating on her and her husband's mistress came on and it turned into one big catfight. Jack couldn't stand it anymore and he had to walk out and grab a smoke. It wasn't long before he saw a patient coming out in a wheelchair, he was going home. His wife went to get the car, the man had blond hair, and from the back he reminded him of Ennis. Jack decided it was time to go back inside to the waiting room.

About half-hour later Dr. Moore finally came out. "So, how is he doc?"

"He came through surgery just fine, he's in recovery right now. We'll be sending him to a room as soon as he's ready.

Jack let the breath he didn't know he was holding out and shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks doc," Jack had thought about calling Junior, she and Jenny were supposed to be coming up for Thanksgiving, he wanted to call them before Ennis went into surgery but he didn't want to worry them.

"Hello?"

"Is this Junior?" 'Oh please don't let this be Alma,' Jack thought.

"Yes, is this Jack?"

He took a deep breath, "I just wanted to let ya know about your daddy."

"What about him, did something happen, Jack?"

He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Take it easy, honey, your daddy's okay. I wanted to tell you he's in the hospital, he fell off a horse and when he went to the doctor he said he had a hernia. He just came out of surgery, the doc says he'll be okay."

"Why didn't you call me sooner."

Jack could hear the anger in her voice.

"I told Ennis to call you and Jenny but you know your daddy he is stubborn. Told me he didn't want to worry you none. I waited till after the operation to call you."

"Where are you?"

"Were at the Spotted Horse community hospital."

"I'm gonna get Jenny and we'll drive up."

"Sure honey, I'll see you later." He hung up after he gave her directions, he felt better now that he let Ennis' girls know. Ennis could be so stubborn, he'd have to work on his cowboy's walls.

Jack was going to get a bite to eat when he spotted Doctor Moore coming over to him, the grim look on his face made Jack's heart skip a few beats.

"Doc is something wrong?"

"There's a complication."

"Complication?" Jack combed his hand through his hair nervously.

"Ennis is still in recovery, he's not coming out of anesthesia, we put him on oxygen to see if that would help."

"What? Why what's wrong?" Jack grabbed the doctor's arms desperately.

"Ennis' lungs are weakened from smoking, he shows signs of pre-emphysema so it's taking time for him to wake up."

"What can I do?" he said helplessly.

"Well first thing is he has to give up smoking, and he also has to go on a diet."

"Ennis needs to lose weight?" he was thinking everytime they were in bed together he noticed how thin Ennis is.

"No he needs to put on some on, he's a little underweight. Does he get three square meals a day?"

"Well I've been tryin to make sure he gets food in em, but Ennis has had a real hard life, he don't always remember to eat. Always keepin things bottled up. Well all that's gonna change doc, I'm gonna make sure he eats proper. And no more smokin either." Jack said emphatically.

"Good Mr. Twist."

"Call me Jack, there ain't nothing I won't do for Ennis. Can I see him, maybe I can get him to wake up."

"Well normally I'd say no, it's against procedure, but I'd say that hearing your voice would probably help him."

"Thanks, doc. Oh by the way, Ennis' daughters are coming up from Riverton to see him."

"His daughters? Oh yes I do remember from his chart saying he had two girls."

"Yeah I just got off the phone with them, they should be getting here later this afternoon."

"I'll let the receptionist know his daughters are coming so she'll let them through."

Jack was directed to the recovery area, he saw Ennis lying on a small bed, his eyes were closed. Normally Jack would enjoy watching Ennis sleep. But seeing the cannula under his husband's nose supplying oxygen, the IV needles sticking out of his right arm and feeling the pale, cool skin under the palm he'd laid carefully on his cheek sobered him to where they were and how vulnerable Ennis was.

"Ennis, come on cowboy yer burnin daylight," Jack bent down and whispered in his ear, "come on sweetheart I need ya, I wanna look at those chocolate brown eyes." He kissed Ennis' forehead and combed his fingers through his hair, admiring, like he always did, the dark blond tendrils. Quiet Ennis was still normal, though he was getting better at opening up at least to him, but the lack of response on that chiseled face scared him.

"Stubborn, that's what ya are Del Mar, stubborn." Jack was trying a different tactic to wake him.

He grabbed his shoulders, "come on cowboy," then he held his hand and gently squeezed it. He leaned over Ennis, their clasped hands between their chests Jack was rubbing his thumb over Ennis' knuckle and touched his forehead to his. He closed his eyes and in desperation whispered, "Ennis," which sounded more like a sob. Silent moments passed feeling like an eternity until...

"Whut?' he said groggily.

Jack's eyes flew open; "Ennis!" the smile grew quickly as he looked at his confused husband.

"Where?" he tried to clear his throat.

"We're in the hospital sweetheart, ya had surgery. Doc told me you wasn't wakin up so I knew I'd be the only one to be able to get you ta open them eyes and stop being so damn lazy."

"Ennis, I see you're awake." One of the nurses had gotten Dr. Moore.

"Yeah doc, Ya'll just didn't know how to get Ennis movin like I do."

Doctor Moore checked Ennis over, "We'll be moving you to a room soon. Hopefully by tonight we'll try to get you to take a walk. Jack I'm going to have to ask you to return to the waiting room while Ennis is moved, as soon as he's settled in a room I'll make sure a nurse gets you."

"Okay, doc," he gazed back at Ennis," See ya later," he started to go but felt Ennis' hand still holding his he looked at him.

"I ain't stubborn ya dumbass."

Jack laughed, "Yes ya are, Ennis," he kissed Ennis' cheek, "but I love ya anyway." He whispered in his ear, gave Ennis' hand a squeeze and left.

It wasn't long before Jack was once again at Ennis' side.

"Got something ta tell ya, Ennis. I called Junior after you got out of surgery, told her you were here. She and Jenny are on their way up to see ya. Please don't be mad."

"I ain't mad, I wanna see em. I just didn't want to worry them." Ennis squeezed Jack's hand. "Thank ya, darlin."

They sat quietly for a while. "Think we oughta tell em?" Jack asked.

"Tell em whut?"

"That we're married, that I'm their step-dad or other dad or however they'd feel about me. What do you think they'll think? I hope they'll still like me. What if they don't Ennis?" Jack was talking non-stop. "I don't wanna come between you and yer girls."

"Jack will ya hush up." It got quiet again. "I think we oughta wait ta tell em at least till I'm out of here. Don't wanna shock em, me being in here laid up is bad enough. I think we should take it slow."

Jack looked at him. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"Maybe ya rubbin off on me."

Jack was watching Ennis, he'd dozed off a few minutes ago. He heard footfalls coming down the hall and he looked up and saw Junior's face peeking through the doorway.

"Jack?" she whispered when she saw her father was sleeping. Her sister was right behind her.

"Hi girls," he motioned them inside and they came over to the bed.

"How is he?" Jenny asked quietly.

"He's going to be fine." He was also whispering "he's sleeping." He got up and let Junior take his seat, Jenny grabbed the other chair and joined her sister.

Jack placed a hand on each of the girl's shoulders, "I'm going to go get some coffee can I bring you anything?"

"No thanks," they each said to him. Jack left them alone with their father.

Ennis was slowly coming up through the layers of sleep, he felt his hand being held and another hand on his knee. A smile slowly crept to his face "Jack," he said softly and sighed, "darlin," he mumbled. Junior and Jenny looked at each other. This confirmed something for Junior about the nature of her father's relationship with Jack. Junior never told Jenny, let alone her father, that many years ago just before her parent's divorce, she'd found an old shoebox in the back of her father's closet while she was looking for a pair of his shoes that needed to be repaired. He was going to wear them to a wedding he and Alma were going to and her mother told her the heel on one of them needed to be repaired cause it was coming loose. She knew her father rarely wore them, they were cheaply made and that's why they needed fixing. She found the shoebox in the back and curiosity got the better of her and she looked inside. It was filled with postcards from Jack. Each one had a photo of mountains on it and each one was about them getting together. She hadn't met Jack but after overhearing a few arguments his parents had over his father's fishing buddy she knew this must be who they fought about. Knew he was part of the reason they split up. She saw them hug when Jack had come up the weekend Jenny and her were visiting their father. Saw the smile on both their faces drop and Jack drive away looking sad. Their father looking like he'd lost his best friend, though he did try to plaster a smile on his face just for their sake. Junior and her sister knew he was very unhappy and tried hard not to show it.

Junior thought about what Jack meant to her father. She and Jenny were always both curious about the world around them and despite their mother taking them to church, listening to many a sermon about sin and who was going to heaven and who was going to hell according to the church. It didn't close their minds off to the world around them.

Junior loved reading and she was reading magazines exposing her to things like women's rights, racial equality and, with the unfortunate breaking news about aids, homosexuality. At about this time a girlfriend she had in high school had gone off to college out in California, they kept in touch by writing letters. Her friend decided to 'come out' to Junior cause she'd been too afraid to tell her when they were in high school together. Junior still remembered the words staring up at her, 'I'm just gonna come out and say it to you. I'm gay.' Junior was a bit surprised, she recalled her friend never dated in school, but she thought it was because she was shy. Now she knew the truth, did she feel any different about Gail? The answer to that was no, as far as her friendship with her, it didn't matter, Gail was still her friend and if she was a lesbian who cared? She told her she found a gal she was in love with while at college and they were planning on moving into an apartment off campus. She was happy for her friend, she'd always been a loner, always seemed so unhappy. Now she found love and Junior was happy for her.

Now in the present, here was her father, a loner also unhappy. She saw how he high tailed it to Texas to see Jack when he got hurt. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what Jack and her father had and now seeing the smile on his face as he was waking up spoke volumes.

"Hi Daddy," Jenny was the first to say it.

"Girls," he tried to sit up, Junior moved the pillow behind his head.

"Jack told us you were here so we came up to see you." Junior said

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you girls before, it happened so fast, found out yesterday and real quick had surgery this mornin, but I sure am glad yer here." He smiled at them.

They caught up on family stuff, Jenny was moving to Casper next week and starting nursing school. Junior was going to work in a vet's office as a receptionist. She was going to join Kurt in Casper but be living with Jenny at their Aunt Cathy's.

"Daddy how is the ranch coming along?" Jenny asked him.

"Real fine, honey, we got two horses. Been fixin the fences for the stock. Me and Jacks' gonna go get some stock soon."

"That's great, Daddy, you and Jack set up your business?" Junior spoke up.

"Jack's got the business sense, I got the ranchin know how. So our partnership is workin out pretty good."

Jack was coming back to he room and just as he got to the door he overheard, "Are you happy Daddy?" Junior asked him.

Ennis looked down at his hands that were fiddling with the blanket nervously. "Yeah I'm real happy, lil darlin." He said quietly. Jack smiled when he heard Ennis declare his happiness.

Jack came into the room, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Three sets of eyes looked his way. Ennis' eyes lit up, but he didn't smile.

"No Jack, come on in." Junior started to rise but Jack waved her to stay seated. "Daddy was telling us what's going on at the ranch."

"Well not a lot yet, between my healin and now your daddy's surgery we haven't had much time. But we're both gonna bounce back and whip the place into shape.

Jack sat on the bed next to Ennis.

"Why don't you girls stay at the ranch tonight, it's getting kinda late to start back and it'll give me a chance to show ya around."

The girls looked at each other then at their father.

"Go on girls, it would put my mind at ease ta know you didn't need to take the long ride back to Riverton tonight."

"Sure we'd love to see the ranch."

"Great," they spent a few hours with Ennis then at dinnertime they decided to head out.

"I'll see ya tomorrow girls." Ennis kissed his daughters.

"I'll meet you at the lobby," Jack told them. After they left Jack reached out and cupped his man's face and kissed him. "I heard what you said to the girls about being happy."

He kissed him again and smiled at him. "I'm happy too, sweetheart, I can't wait for you to come home. You sleep well, I'll see ya in the mornin."

"Night bud, see ya tomorrow." Ennis grabbed the back of Jack's head and pulled him down for another kiss and watched as Jack left. He couldn't help smiling as he watched the back of his husband and then slid his eyes to that sexy ass.

Jack led the way back to the ranch and when he got out of the truck he saw the girls taking in the ranch. Jack spent time showing them the house and showed them to their rooms, Junior and Jenny had glanced into the master bedroom but didn't say anything. He took them on a tour of the outside, showed them the barn and their horses. Then made dinner for them, his famous chili.

"This is good, Jack did you get this recipe in Texas?"

"Yep sure did, had lots of practice hanging around a couple of BBQ." They ate up and after the girls helped him wash up the dishes they sat in the living room.

"Well, ladies, what do ya think?"

"Oh Jack it looks so beautiful." Junior said, "It's a perfect place for Daddy. He was so unhappy in that tiny trailer, I can already tell he's happy." Junior put her hand on his arm. "You're one of the things making him happy, Jack."

"Well he makes me happy too. We've known each other for twenty years."

"I remember how happy you two were when you came to see him and then you pulled away and then Daddy was all sad." Jenny told Jack how she remembered the events after the divorce.

"I didn't want to leave, Ennis didn't expect me. We weren't supposed to get together till the next month. When I found out about the divorce I came up to see him, thought maybe we could finally..." Jack stopped, shocked at what he was revealing to Ennis' daughters. Something Ennis should be discussing, but Jack knew he'd have a problem broaching it with them.

"Be together?" Junior finished for him. Jack locked eyes with her. Shocked again. "I know Jack." She told him she suspected something after finding the postcards, the incident after the divorce and her own girlfriend coming out to her recently.

"Daddy's gay?" Jenny said it and you could tell she was surprised but trying to wrap her mind around the idea.

"Yeah, Jen, Daddy's gay, how does that make you feel?" it was obvious the girls never discussed this with each other, but it was long overdue to throw it out on the table.

"Somehow it all adds up, I could tell how unhappy he and mama were. Cassie didn't last long."

"Do you feel different on Daddy now that you know?" Jack watched her reaction.

"No, he's still Daddy, I love him. He's always been a good father. But this is going to take some time for me to get used to."

Jack wished he could tell them he and Ennis were married but he didn't think this was the right time. Besides he wanted Ennis to be with them when the news was broke.

"This is a lot to take in." Jenny said when her sister joined her.

"Yeah I know, but one thing we've always wanted was for Daddy to be happy. Jack makes him happy, Jen. Can't you be happy for him, for them? Jack's a real nice guy, he makes me feel like I've known him forever. Look just think about it okay?"

"Sure I want Daddy to be happy, I haven't anything against Jack. But finding out our father is gay? I need time to adjust to this." Junior told Jenny about Gail. "Wow Junior you just never know about some people."

"No but it doesn't matter to me about her just like it doesn't matter to me about Daddy and Jack. I love Daddy just the same."

"I just need time, Junior."

"Sure Jen, take all the time you need." She yawned, "Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna hit the hay. Night." She went inside. A few minutes later Jenny came in, Jack was in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Are you thirsty, Jenny, I got some soda."

"No thanks Jack," she hesitated then continued, "I love my father and I want him to be happy and if he's happy here with you I can live with it, but it's going to take me time."

"I know, even for me and Ennis. I mean it took us twenty years, you've barely had twenty minutes. Take all the time you need." He cautiously patted her arm.

"Thanks Jack. I think I'm gonna turn in now, night."

"Night Jenny, sleep tight." He breathed a sigh of relief, he felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. He only hoped Bobby reacted the same way as Ennis' girls had.

Now he wondered what his cowboy was gonna think about his girls knowing about them. Guess he'd find out tomorrow. He went around making sure the doors were locked and the lights were out before he made his way upstairs to their bedroom.

Jack was trying to sleep, without Ennis next to him it was lonely. He'd rolled over expecting to feel his cowboy's warm body to snuggle against. All he felt now was an empty space. He opened his eyes and grabbed Ennis' pillow and pushed his face into it breathing his scent in.

He slid over to Ennis' side of the bed and was able to fall asleep.

He was the first up in the morning and he went out to the barn to tend to the horses, took a shower and made breakfast for himself and the girls.

"Mornin ladies," he smiled at them.

"Morning Jack," Junior greeted him. Jenny sat down next to her sister, "Hi Jack," she whispered, it was obvious she wasn't a morning person. They finished up breakfast and planned to go visit Ennis before the girls had to head back to Riverton.

The phone rang and Jack answered. "Girls I'm real sorry, I have to take this call. Why don't you head over to the hospital and go visit with your pa."

"Okay Jack," Junior was taking the keys out. "Oh Jack, before we go are we still on for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure are, we'd love ya to come on up."

Junior hugged him and said goodbye. "Just in case we don't see you at the hospital."

Jenny smiled and waved goodbye to him. Jack got on the phone with someone who was putting together a business logo and their stationery. He told him his partner was in the hospital and as soon as he was out he'd give him a call back.

Junior and Jenny came into their father's room just as a nurse was finishing taking his vitals.

"Hi Daddy," they said in unison. He perked up right away and smiled. "Hi girls, So what do you think of the ranch?"

"It's great Daddy, I can see you turning it into something, making a real go of out of that cow and calf operation." Junior told him.

Junior could see her father glancing towards the door a few times. "Don't worry, Daddy, Jack's coming. He had to take a business call and told us to go on without him."

"I ain't worried," he said all gruffy like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't, "He don't have ta come, ain't like I need a babysitter."

"No but you need Jack," Junior sat next to him and Jenny stood next to her. She took her father's hand. "We know Daddy."

"Know what?" she felt him tense and he avoided looking at her. She put her hand under his chin and made him look her in the eye. "We spoke to Jack." She told him how she found his postcards and how all the pieces of the puzzle fit into place. She also knew they were sharing a bedroom by the fact there were three bedrooms and she and Jenny each got their own.

"Don't be mad at Jack, Daddy. Aside from him, nobody knows you better than we do." Junior could see he was getting upset. "It's okay, this doesn't change how we feel about you. Jenny and I love you."

"We're happy for you Daddy," Jenny told him.

"Yeah happy you found each other and that you make each other happy." Junior told him.

Ennis had calmed down "You girls, ya don't hate me?" his breath hitched at the word.

"We can't never hate you Daddy, we love you so much." Junior kissed him on the cheek, "We gotta be heading back to Riverton. We're still having Thanksgiving here right?"

Ennis' eyes welled up with unshed tears. "You bet."

Each girl hugged and kissed their father and they made him promise to call them when he got out of the hospital, then they left.

Valerie Sinclair was just finishing writing in a chart when Junior and Jenny walked by the nurse's station on their way to the exit.

She was a student nurse she was in her last year of school, she was twenty seven, been doing dead end jobs until she decided to go into nursing. She wasn't married, but just broke up with her boyfriend.

She was taking care of a few patients including a new one that had just arrived yesterday, which was her day off. He had had hernia surgery. She'd happened to come into the room while he was dozing and couldn't help notice how handsome the blond haired man was. She smiled when she saw him smiling in his sleep. She became professional when his eyes opened and he focussed on her. But she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to thoughts of her handsome patient that were far from professional. It was at that moment, just as she was done with his vitals that his daughters came into the room and she quietly left.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Milestones part 14-by Trekfan (aka Linda)

Disclaimer in part 1

Note all thoughts are in parenthesis ' '

Valerie noticed it was time for her patient's meds, Dr. Moore should be making his rounds soon. She had distributed all of her patient's meds. Except for one, which she left for last. She wandered into his room.

"Hello again Mr. Del Mar, I'm Valerie I'm one of the nurses that is going to be caring for you." She walked over to him, "Here are some painkillers Dr. Moore prescribed for you." She gave him the small cup with pills and poured him some water to wash them down. She was looking him over like she was studying a work of art. Dark blond hair, handsome facial features and beautiful brown eyes. A sound from the doorway caught her attention. Another handsome man, this one dark haired, nice body and the prettiest blue eyes you'd ever see was standing by the doorway.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"No ma'am, just came to visit my partner." Jack strolled in, he wished he could have said husband, but partner applied too, was more neutral and a term he knew Ennis wouldn't cringe over.

"Mornin Ennis, how ya feelin?" he moved closer to the bed.

"Mornin, Jack, I'm doin good. Cain't wait to get out of this hospital."

Jack looked at the nurse, noticed her nametag, "So is he doin good Valerie?"

She was taken aback by this stranger, felt like he was an intruder when he first entered the room and interrupted her time with Ennis.

"He's doing well, but you'll have to get the details from Dr. Moore, he should be making rounds about now. Mr..?

"Jack Twist, ma'am," he introduced himself

"Well, Mr. Twist, I'll leave you two alone."

She slowly left the room, feeling both men glancing at her as she walked out. She felt a slight blush of embarrassment, but also a thrill to have started her day with two gorgeous men. The blue eyed one, Jack, was very beautiful, but after he reminded her of her ex boyfriend. Except her ex boyfriend was an abusive creep. Besides she felt something for the strong, silent type like Ennis. She smiled as she thought about the handsome blond man. The rest of her day was routine and before she knew it it was the end of her shift.

Gloria Donner came on duty and did a report with one of the other nurses and then Valerie came over and gave her report.

"I see Mr. Del Mar should be walking around."

"Yeah Dr. Moore wants him up and I was just about to go coax him out of bed." Valerie's shift had ended and she was tired and should really be going home, but she was reluctant to leave her new patient.

"It's okay, Valerie, you go on home, you've had a long day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gloria smiled at her and walked towards Ennis' room.

Valerie watched her go, a spark of jealousy ran through her. She wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she was falling for the handsome blond man. She grabbed her coat and purse and left. Later that night as she slept she had some very erotic dreams about Ennis. He was in her apartment and they started off necking on the couch then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom where things got really hot. She had a smile on her face.

Jack was sitting in the chair next to Ennis' bed when Gloria came in.

"Hello there, I'm Gloria, I'm the night nurse. Dr. Moore would like you to be ambulatory." She walked to the other side of the bed and pulled down the railing.

"What does amboo, watchamacallit mean?" Ennis groused.

"It means he wants you up and about. It's important that you move around, get the circulation going." She began to pull the blanket off Ennis but he pushed it back.

"I ain't getting up now I'm tired." Ennis was being stubborn as ever.

"Mr. Del Mar, the sooner we get you walking the faster your recovery will go and the faster you'll be able to go home." Ennis wasn't budging.

Jack got up, "Allow me ma'am."

Jack threw the covers off of Ennis and carefully maneuvered Ennis' legs off the side of the bed. "Come on, Ennis, ya heard the nurse. Sooner yer walkin the sooner we can get the hell outta here. Now quit yer hammerin and let's go!" he held out his hand, but Ennis wouldn't take it. He slowly put his feet on the floor and started to stand up, as soon as he put his full weight on his feet he winced in pain and reached out to grab something to hold onto. Jack was his anchor.

"It's okay, cowboy, I gotcha." Jack's arms wrapped around Ennis' chest. "We'll take it nice and slow." They slowly walked towards the window. Ennis stopped to catch his breath, then looked out into the lit parking lot. They stood there and watched, Ennis holding Jack's arm in a neutral way cause the nurse was still with them and he didn't want to give her any ideas about the true nature of their relationship.

"Very good Mr. Del Mar," she watched him slowly make his way back to the bed. Jack supported him as he climbed back into bed.

"You'll be sore for a while, but you'll be fine." She turned to Jack, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Mr..."

"Jack Twist, ma'am."

"Mr. Twist, I have to change your friend's bandages and check his vitals, as soon as I'm done you can come back." Jack squeezed Ennis' hand, smiled at Ennis and left the room.

Jack came back a few minutes later, saw his cowboy propped up, blanket pulled up and his face turned away. He quietly came over to the bed and grabbed his hand and caressed Ennis' cheek with the other. Jack had made sure the door was closed so they were alone. He leaned over and kissed Ennis softly on the lips. "Love ya rodeo, know what I wanna do?" he opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"No tell me."

"I wanna get you home and make mad, passionate love to ya." He laid his palm on Jack's cheek and smiled at him.

"Ain't that sumthin?" Jack kissed him again and whispered into his ear "I wanna do the same to you."

"Probably won't be able to cause of this here." He indicated his bandaged middle.

"That ain't never stopped us, before when it was me all bandaged up," he winked at Ennis, "don't worry, sweetheart we'll manage. Ain't nothing is stoppin us from lovin one another."

"Yeah," 'yawn' "Yer right," his eyes started to close.

"You'd better get some shut eye. I'll be back tomorrow mornin after I run some errands." Jack told him he needed to check a feed order, pick up some supplies for the ranch and check out some more stock Ben Meyer had told him about.

"Yer gonna be so good runnin the ranch, whattya gonna need me fer?"

"Cowboy I can't run that ranch without you, I'm just checkin into things then we're gonna sit down and talk it all over and then I wanna hear what ya gotta say, understand?"

"Yeah," Ennis smiled, yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Night sweetheart," Jack kissed him.

"Night darlin."

Jack went home to the lonely bed once again, sleepin on Ennis' side. He couldn't wait to bring his husband home, he missed him something awful, hopefully in a few days this side of the bed would be filled with the familiar warm body of his cowboy. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

Early next morning Ennis woke to the vision of a red headed woman opening the blinds.

"Morning Mr. Del Mar, I'm going to take your vitals." She put a BP cuff on him and took his temperature and pulse.

"Uh, ma'am," Ennis asked, his voice scratchy from disuse.

"You can call me Valerie, Ennis. Oh I hope you don't mind me calling you Ennis." She said coyly.

"S' my name, can I have something to drink?"

"Sure, I have a breakfast tray for you." She brought the tray for him and had to leave to take care of other patients in her care.

She was about to give him a sponge bath when she returned a short while later the dark haired guy was back visiting.

"Oh hello again, Jack is it?"

"Yes Valerie."

"Well you'll have to leave for a bit it's time for Ennis' sponge bath." Most men would love to have a woman give them a sponge bath.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry but ya cain't do that." Ennis told her, the only other person he'd let bathe him, besides himself, was Jack.

"What? Ennis you have to have a bath."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I cain't let you do that."

"Look I give plenty of sponge baths, it's important otherwise you could risk an infection. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" She was getting annoyed.

"I believe he said no." Jack was becoming defensive.

"But..."

"Miss. Sinclair I believe the patient is uncomfortable with you bathing him. If there is a male nurse present then maybe he can do it." Dr. Moore had come into the room during the exchange.

Ennis and Jack both flinched at that idea too.

"Tom isn't on duty right now." He was the only male nurse assigned to this floor.

"We'll I guess I'll have to give him one."

Dr. Moore shooed her out of the room. He almost laughed at her shocked expression. She walked off to the nurse's station in a huff.

"What's the matter, Valerie?" Betty the other nurse on duty asked.

"Oh Dr. Moore just threw me out of a patient's room."

"Is that room 144?"

"Yeah why?"

"Was there a dark haired man with him?"

"Yes Betty why? What's going on?" her curiosity was piqued.

"Well there's a rumor going around that these two fellas are more than friends."

"What? What do you mean more than friends?"

"Well maybe they're 'special' friends, IF you know what I mean." She winked at Valerie.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw Mr. Del Mar's daughters visiting him yesterday. He isn't..."

"Well from what I heard he's divorced and this Jack Twist guy is his partner."

"Yeah he told me that, they're business partners."

"Sure they're business partners, they're also other kind of partner too." Betty took her right hand and bent it at the wrist making her hand bow down in a gesture that was effeminate.

"Oh come off it Betty, have you looked at these guys? You're trying to tell me they're gay?"

"That's the scuttlebutt."

"Well I don't believe it."

"Do you want me to leave, doc?" Jack asked after the nurse had left.

"No I think the most important thing is a patient's wellbeing, it's paramount to his recovery. And since it's important that a patient feel comfortable with his caretaker," Dr. Moore had a basin filled with warm water and a sponge. "Here," he handed the sponge to Jack who stood there with his mouth open looking from the sponge back to the doctor.

"I'm going to change Ennis' bandages then you can start bathing him. Just remember to avoid getting the bandages wet." The doctor pulled off the old bandages, mixed up the antibiotics and put them onto Ennis' wound and put on fresh sterile bandages. "Okay you're all set, just wash around the bandage. I'll be back later to check on Ennis."

"Doc, when do ya think I'll be able to get out of here?"

"Well if you keep improving at this rate I'd say in about 2 or 3 days, but you have to get out of that bed and walk around. Get your strength back."

"Don't worry, doc, I'll take care of him. Get this cowboy movin."

Dr. Moore smiled at them. "I'm sure you will." He left.

Jack and Ennis looked at each other, Jack went over and locked the door then came back to give his husband a bath.

He pulled back the hospital gown and exposed Ennis' chest. He ran his hand over Ennis' cheek then his chest. "I been missin this cowboy, missin you so bad." A tear ran down his cheek, Ennis reached out with his fingers and brushed it away.

"I'm comin home, darlin, I miss ya real bad. I want ya." He whispered in Jack's ear, "Are ya gonna give me that bath or do I gotta call that nurse back in here?"

"Oh no ain't nobody gonna touch this body except me." Jack took the sponge and wiped Ennis' handsome face then his chest, down his stomach being very careful to avoid the bandages. It didn't take long to notice Ennis' cock coming to full attention.

"Easy cowboy we cain't do no ridin just now." He ran the sponge over Ennis' feet and legs all the way to his thighs but avoided his groin area. He leaned Ennis forward and did his back, pushed him on his side and rubbed the sponge up between Ennis' butt cheeks. The sponge wormed it's way between his legs, Jack kissed Ennis' hip and lower spine, he hand rubbed the sponge over his cock, "yer so beautiful, I cain't wait for you to come home."

"Are ya gonna warsh me like this at home?" Jack dried Ennis off and put the hospital gown back on then he kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Ennis' skin. "I'm gonna wash ya like ya ain't been washed before, till yer pink all over." He licked his ear lobe. "I gotta go now sweetheart. I'll be back later, you just concentrate on getting well." They kissed. "I love ya. See ya later."

"Okay," Ennis smiled as he saw Jack unlock the door and leave. He couldn't help enjoy watching his man's back view leaving.

"A short while later Valerie came back. "Well Ennis it's time to take a walk," she helped him sit up and helped him stand.

"Where are we gonna walk to?" Ennis asked.

"The solarium is down the hall."

"Solarium?"

"It's a sunroom, it has a nice sitting area and there is a path to the garden, come on let's go." She helped him walk out of the room. She intertwined her arm in his and they slowly strolled down the hallway.

They made it to the sunroom, no one was there and they sat down near the large windows.

"So Ennis, are ya from Spotted Horse?"

"Naw I was livin in Riverton, moved up here a few months ago."

"I'm originally from Cheyenne, I went to nursing school in Gillette and I got sent up here as part of a my schooling. This is my last year as a student nurse."

"Ya like nursin, my youngest daughter is startin school, she wants to be a nurse."

"Well that's nice, I saw your daughters when they were leaving, they look just like you. Your wife must be proud."

"I don't have a wife no more, we got divorced."

"I'm sorry, you must be pretty lonely, I just ended a bad relationship, my boyfriend thought he owned me. I decided enough was enough so I left. Hey maybe after you get out of the hospital we can go out for coffee sometime."

The pleasant morning had taken an awkward turn for Ennis. He didn't know what to say to Valerie without telling her about him and Jack. He slowly got up and started walking back to his room. Valerie followed him. When he was settled back in bed he decided to tell her. "I'm sorry, Valerie, I cain't go out with ya."

"Well why not Ennis, it's only coffee. Besides I ain't pretty enough?"

"No ma'am, I'm already spoken for," Ennis felt a knot in his stomach and it was getting tighter by the minute.

"Spoken for? Well I'm not surprised you got a girlfriend, a handsome guy like you."

Ennis could have left this alone, could have let her think he had a girlfriend. But after twenty years of hiding away in the mountains with Jack it was about time he spoke up. Jack wasn't just a fuck buddy, he was never really that at all. He was so much more and now he was his husband, and Ennis had never been ashamed of Jack, but he'd been afraid of letting people know about their relationship. But this is the 80's not the 50's or 60's, 'are ya gonna hide all your life Ennis,' he thought to himself.

"Nope don't got a girl." The knot was now looking worse than a pretzel.

"What are you saying, Ennis? You're not saying you're gay are you?"

"I ain't queer!" he yelled. 'I ain't, there's just Jack, no other guy better ever get any ideas different.'

"I'm a bit confused, you told me you're not married, you won't go out with me, you don't have a girl, well what then?"

"I got Jack," there he said it, he never thought the words would ever leave his lips.

"Jack? Is he your boyfriend?" Ennis was getting very tired of this nosy nurse but once he started he couldn't stop his mouth from blurting out the truth, maybe it was the drugs they had him on that left him less inhibited, but here he was about to throw it on the table.

"No he's my husband."

Valerie stood there for a moment, stunned then laughed. "Your husband? Is this some kind of joke, you can't be married it's not legal." She was smiling at him. 'Oh this poor confused man' she thought, 'he needs help.'

"I gotta go tend to the other patients, I'll be back later." She got him settled into bed and left.

Ennis now regretted telling her anything. 'Great goin Ennis since when did you develop such a big mouth. Maybe Jack's rubbin off on ya."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Milestones part 15

by Trekfan

pairing: Ennis/Jack (that is my usual)

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

Warning this chapter has a segment that is gross, you'll know what I mean when you read it.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. had spent the day going over their expenses. He knew they needed to finish fixing the fences before they could get stock. He would take care of the horses, fix the fence and then he'd run over to Ben Meyer to check on the cattle he had.

"So where's Ennis, I thought that cowboy would want to take a look at the herd himself." Ben had met Jack at the corrals and they'd shook hands, exchanged pleasantries then he asked about Ennis.

"Ennis is in the hospital."

"I hope it ain't serious." Ben had taken a liking to both men.

"No he had a hernia, he should be coming home soon." Jack though of something he needed to ask Ben.

"Listen, Ben, once we got the ranch up and running we're gonna be needing help. Ennis and me ain't gonna be able to run things alone."

"Well, Jack, I know a couple of fellas that are lookin for work, how about I let them know yer lookin."

"That's great Ben, I could sure use someone now to help with the fencing."

"How about I tell them to give you a call and they can set up a meeting."

"Sure Ben, about the stock, I'm gonna wait for Ennis to come home and when he's feelin better he'll look em over. He's the expert on this stuff."

"Okay, Jack, why don't you give me a call and let me know when you're comin out."

Jack was heading towards the hospital and decided to stop in the Spotted Horse general store. Aside from buying groceries there was a lunch counter where you could get something to eat.

Jack decided to get a quick bite and pick up a magazine devoted to cattle for Ennis. He was at the refrigerator case looking for something to drink when he overheard a conversation.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Helen, I got the kids to think about. Ever since the papermill laid me off it's been hard finding a job."

"I know, Kaylin, honey. It's rough all over. I wish I knew someone who was hiring."

"Ever since Ralph up and left me, that no account bastard that he is, things have just been getting worse and worse. Thank God for my ma and pa, they've been helping me. Ma watches the kids, she loves them so much. But I want to make my own way. I'll do anything at this point, clean houses, anything. Well I've been burdened you enough with my problems. I'd better be going."

"You take care honey," Helen said to the distraught woman.

"Bye Helen." And she left.

Then it hit Jack like a bolt of lightning, with Ennis laid up and Jack so busy putting the business together the house has not been cared for the way it should be. He'd been thinking of hiring someone to help clean maybe cook for em too. Jack quickly paid his tab and ran after the woman.

He found her getting into her car.

"Excuse me miss?"

She turned towards him, "Yes?"

"I couldn't help overhear you needing a job?"

"Yes I need a job," she looked at the handsome stranger, the blue eyes struck her hard and the rest of his face made her heart skip some beats.

"I'm Jack Twist ma'am." He took his hat off, respectively. "I own a ranch up in Recluse, me and my partner have been there for a couple of months and we can sure use some help. "He told her about Ennis being in the hospital and he was so busy with the business he didn't have time to keep the house clean like it should be.

"I was wondering maybe if you'd like to be our housekeeper? If you want you can come over tomorrow morning and check out the place. See if you want the job."

Kaylin's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh I'll be there!" without thinking she threw her arms around Jack in a quick hug before she realized what she did. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Twist."

"You can call me Jack."

"I'm Kaylin Miller, what time should I be there?"

"How about eight?"

"That's perfect, the school bus picks my kids up at seven."

Jack gave her directions to their place. He nodded his head at her and got into his truck and headed for the hospital, wondering how Ennis was going to react to them having a housekeeper.

"Hi Cowboy, did ya miss me?" Jack trudged into Ennis' room.

Ennis looked over at him and all it took was a look into those brown eyes to realize something was wrong.

"Ennis, what is it?"

"Close the door, Jack." He looked down at the blanket.

Jack did as he was told and came over to him and sat on the bed beside Ennis.

"What's wrong?" he waited Ennis to say something.

"I told her bout us." He sighed and his face scrunched up hard like he was a little boy caught doing something bad.

"What told, who, what?"

"The nurse, Valerie, I done told her bout you being my fella. I-I didn't mean to, we was in that sunroom place, she said I needed ta walk so we walked there and then sat down. She started asking me if I had a wife, course I told her no, said I probably had a girl. I coulda lied and let her think I had a girl, but I couldn't so I told her no I didn't have no girl. Then she wanted to go out for coffee after I got sprung outta here, I told her I was spoken for. She wanted to know how," he glanced up into Jack's blue eyes, "Told her I had you. I'm sorry Jack, I know we said we weren't gonna let anyone else know."

Jack put his palm on Ennis' cheek. "Don't worry, Ennis, I'm real proud of ya, I know how hard that had to be."

"Ever since we got married things are different, don't mean we can advertise it, but I ain't ashamed of ya, Jack."

"I know but it's still good to hear. What was Valerie's reaction?"

"She didn't believe we could be married."

"Well we're gonna meet all kinds, Ennis."

"I'm just... it still scared me for people ta know."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Hey I got news too."

"Yeah," Ennis said dubiously.

"Yeah, I was at Ben's place and I figured we'll be needing help soon on the ranch so I asked him if he knew anyone that needed a job. We still gotta get the fencin up. He said he'd have anyone lookin call me up so I can talk to em. We DO need help Ennis."

"I know it, I didn't think we could do this all by ourselves. Like I said we gotta be careful is all. What else ya gotta tell me."

"What else?" he said innocently.

"Yeah I can tell yer just bustin ta tell me something. I can tell by that look on your face."

"Well I was in the general store before I drove over here. There was a gal that needs a job real bad, seems her husband ran off on her and left her with some kids to take care of. Her parents are helpin her out but she wants to make her own way. SO I figured we need help around the house too, cleanin maybe cookin for us too. And I asked her to come on out tomorrow morning to check out the place and see if she wants the job."

"Jack you goin around flirtin at every pretty young thing that comes along? Invitin them to our house?" he groused.

"Ennis if you heard this woman's story I think you woulda done the same thing. We do need the help ya know, and this gal needs help too. So we can both help each other out."

"Okay but with all these people runnin around our place when are we gonna have 'our' time?"

"Oh you don't worry bout that done," Jack leaned over, took Ennis' hand, put his other hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Ain't nobody takin this away from us."

He spent a few hours at the hospital, until the visiting hours were over at 8pm. Valerie had not been around, she must have gone home, but for some reason he was very happy she had NOT been there. Ever since Ennis had told him about their conversation he got an uneasy feeling about her.

The next morning Dr. Moore was at the nurse's station looking over the patient charts. Valerie has just come on duty and was waiting to be given a report on the patients.

"Good morning doctor," she smiled at him.

"Morning Valerie," he told her about some of her patients. Some changes in the care of one, change in meds for another.

"Oh and make sure Mr. Del Mar's is walking again, at this rate he should be able to go home soon."

At that statement Valerie looked up at the doctor, 'he's going home, he can't not yet.' She thought. She needed Ennis, the poor man needed her help. He was deluded into thinking he was gay, all he needed was a good woman to make him see the light and she was that woman.

She was making her rounds and Ennis' room was next.

"Mornin Ennis," she smiled sweetly at him.

"H'lo ma'am," Ennis was looking at the cattle magazine that Jack had brought him last night.

"Are you planning on buying cattle?"

"Yeah, Jack and me are starting a cow and calf operation."

"Well that's real nice," she took his vitals then brought the peroxide and clean gauze. She took off the old bandage and threw that away, she busied herself by opening the gauze packets.

"I hear you're getting out of here soon."

"Yep cain't wait to get home."

"I just bet you can't Jack must be anxious too."

Ennis looked down, "Yep" he said quietly.

She looked over to him then back to her preparation then an idea clicked in her head. She soaked the gauze in peroxide and 'accidentally' dropped it onto the floor then she picked it up and wiped Ennis' incision wound with it, covered it with a clean bandage and taped it into place. Then she left knowing that it would not be long before the wound would become infected.

"I'll be back later, Ennis."

It was a little before eight when Jack heard a door close, he looked out the window and saw Kaylin come out of her car and met her out on the porch.

"Mornin ma'am," Jack smiled at her.

"You can call me Kaylin, you have a nice looking house."

"Let me give you a tour of the inside."

He took her around she noticed there were three bedrooms, the master bedroom had a very masculine feel to it, she saw there were no woman's clothes. No feminine touches at all in the house. She noticed some photos on the mantel in the living room of two girls who looked like they were in their teens and there was another photo of a boy about the same age as the girls.

"Oh are these your children, Jack?"

"The boy is mine, that's Bobby. He's in college in San Antonio Texas. He's studying wildlife management."

"Texas, that's a long way to go for school."

"Well that's where I was living with his ma, my ex-wife. I was doing rodeo down there when I met her."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"It's okay, everything's worked out for the best."

"Who are these two girls?" she wondered.

'Okay here it comes, I wonder how fast she'll bolt out of here when I tell her.'

"They belong to Ennis, he's my partner."

Kaylin got some sense that Jack wasn't alone in this house and from the look on Jack's face when he mentioned Ennis, she knew he meant a great deal to him.

"So you two are together?"

"Yep, I gotta be truthful, Kaylin, Ennis is my husband." He looked her square in the eye. He was scared, it was the first time he ever said this to anyone besides Ennis. He was very proud of what they had and he wasn't ashamed of Ennis. He was waiting to see her reaction, he gave her credit she was still standing in the room.

She smiled at him. "That's wonderful Jack."

"It is? I mean you don't think it's strange?"

"You mean why am I not reminding you that you're committing a sin and you're both going to hell?"

"Um yeah," he said sheepishly.

"My brother is gay he and his partner moved to San Francisco. He's a doctor and his partner is an interior decorator. They are getting married next summer and I'm in the wedding party." Jack could tell she was very happy for her brother.

"So you can see I have no problem with any of this. So where is your husband?"

"He's in the hospital, he had a hernia operation. He should be coming home any day now." He said with a look of longing.

"Well I'll look forward to meeting him."

"Does that mean you'll take the job?"

"Sure will."

They discussed what her salary would be, Kaylin thought it was more than generous. She told him she could come by after she saw the kids off from school and would need to leave around four so she could spend time with them and she also asked for weekend off, unless they really needed her.

"How many kids do you have?"

"I have two, Jimmy he's seven and Darla she's ten."

"That's so nice, when do you want to start?"

"Would tomorrow be okay?"

"Sure nough, welcome to the Brokeback Mountain Cow and Calf Operation. You're our first employee."

"Thanks Jack, I feel honored. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Kaylin."

Jack was relieved that things went so well with Kaylin. There was hope after all.

Jack was busy with doing work around his office and didn't get over to the hospital till after lunchtime.

Jack couldn't wait to see his cowboy, he ran into Dr. Moore just as the doctor was leaving.

"Hi doc, so how's Ennis doing?"

"He's doing very well, he should be ready to go home by the end of the week."

It was Wednesday that meant likely on Friday that he'd be able to take Ennis home."

Jack went to Ennis' room but noticed the bed was empty so he went to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where Ennis Del Mar is?"

Betty Grover looked up from her chart. "Yes, Valerie took him to the sunroom, just go all the way down to the end of the hallway you can't miss it."

"Thank ya," he tipped his hat to her.

"You're doing real good, Ennis. All this walking will help you get your strength back."

"I think I need to sit down," Ennis didn't know why he was feeling tired, this morning he felt like he had a lot of energy and now he was feeling fatigued.

"Okay how about we sit next to the windows so we can look at the leaves. I've always loved fall, all the pretty colors on the trees."

"Yep," Ennis was looking out the window and not paying much attention to Valerie. There was only one person he wanted to see right now.

And that person just happened to be standing at the doorway looking at his handsome cowboy. Jack missed him so much and he saw Ennis looking so lost right now. His heart went out to him. "Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He smiled as he saw Ennis turn to look at him, a faint smile in his eyes.

"Naw, come on in Jack."

Valerie stared at Jack, a quick frown passed on her face then she smiled at Jack.

"Hello Jack,"

"So how's the patient?" Jack sat down next to Ennis.

"He's doing real good, I was just about to take him back to his room."

"I'll take him," Jack told Valerie.

"I'll take him back to his room," she said sternly.

Jack got annoyed at her, "I'm takin him back."

"Are you two fightin over me or somethun?" Ennis groused, he was getting very tired.

"Ennis don't get yourself upset," Valerie patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Ennis, let's go back to you room," Jack helped Ennis up and gave Valerie a meaningful look and walked out of the sunroom with his man.

He helped Ennis to bed and covered him, "It won't be long till you'll be back home in our bed, sweetheart." He caressed his cheek and they kissed.

"Wish we could leave right now," Ennis whispered.

"Ya tired, Ennis?" Jack noticed he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, mm, Jack?" he cracked his eyes open.

"Yeah baby?" he leaned in close so he could hear Ennis.

"Love ya," he grinned at him.

"I love ya too Ennis." Jack watched as he fell asleep and stayed with him for a couple of hours.

Valerie had glanced in and saw Jack holding Ennis' hand and running his thumb across his knuckles.

Her hand clutched the pen she was holding tighter. ' I better move quickly before he's lost for good to that vile pervert,' the voice in her twisted mind whispered.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Milestones part 16

by Trekfan

pairing: Ennis/Jack (that is my usual)

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. was looking at the cattle magazine with Ennis.

"I think I saw those at Ben's," Jack mentioned when he pointed at the page Ennis had open on his lap.

"I ain't rushin this Jack I gotta take a look at his herd"

"I know it, I done told ya this is yer territory. We'll go over to Ben's when yer feelin up to it."

"We'll go over once that fencin is done."

"Don't worry bout that it's almost done. There's just one section needs doin."

"You been doin all that since I been laid up in here?" Ennis said incredulously, he felt guilty his man was havin ta do this alone.

"Well I wanted to surprise ya but one of our neighbors came over a few days ago, names' Ned Kelly, real nice, he's been livin in Recluse for ten years, we got ta talkin. He's from Ireland and he's from a long line of farmers. He and his wife decided to make a new life here in America. He offered ta help fix up the fencin."

http://images. ya tell em bout me Jack?" Ennis was still nervous about anyone in town knowing they were living together.

"Yes Ennis I told him I had a partner." He could see Ennis flinch.

"He didn't bat an eye Ennis, I told him you were in the hospital, he said he'd like ta meet ya and he and his wife want us over for supper when yer up to it."

"Jack you know I ain't so social and all." He looked down at the blanket.

Jack put his hand on Ennis' chin and tipped it up so Ennis had to look at him.

"Ennis I know it's not easy, but just cause the town's name is Recluse don't mean we gotta live like that, at least meet the man fore ya shut the door on em, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do it."

Jack kissed Ennis softly on the lips, "I gotta go, I'll be back at supper."

"Now ya sound like ya did on Brokeback." He chuckled.

"Maybe we oughta go back sometime ta see it again."

"Yeah, okay darlin, I'd like that. I just wanna go home with you, I'd like to be anywhere with ya right now."

"I know ya do. You'll be out of here real soon, sweetheart." Jack left with a promise to Ennis that he'd be back later.

Jack brought some hay for the horses and was pleased to see Ned taking care of them.

"HI Jack," he greeted him, "I hope you don't mind that I looked in on your horses."

"Hi Ned, no I'm much obliged. Can ya help me unload this hay?"

"Sure," they worked together and Jack was glad for the help.

"Donna wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come over for supper tonight?"

"Well I promised Ennis I'd be back by the hospital around suppertime."

"We can eat around 4:30 if you'd like."

"I don't want to put you both out."

"Nonsense, Jack, you can get a nice home cooked meal and we'd love to have you. You shouldn't eat alone."

"Okay I'll be there," he smiled at him, "Thank ya."

They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the fences. "You're gonna be needing some help, Jack, you and Ennis cant' run this place alone."

"Yeah I know it, I asked Ben Meyer to keep his ear to the ground about needin work."

"Well I have a cousin his boy is lookin for work. Name's Jason Wright he's nineteen, hard worker can I send em over to ya?"

"Okay how about tomorrow round noon?"

"Sure sounds fine."

Jack finished things around the ranch and thought about Ennis. He'd just been with him a few hours ago and already he missed him. He drove over to Ned's place and enjoyed Donna's pot roast.

"Where ya from, Jack?' Donna asked him as she gave him some coffee and a piece of apple pie that was still warm from the oven.

"Well I was born and raised in Lightning Flat but I was livin with my wife and son in Childress Texas."

"What brings ya back here?"

"My marriage wasn't workin out, Lureen my ex-wife, decided to part ways. Ennis and I knew each other since we were nineteen we decided to finally start a cow and calf operation together."

"When is Ennis coming home, you keep talkin about him so much I feel like I already know him." Ned smiled at him.

"I'm hopin I'll get the word tomorrow."

"I already told him we got an invite to supper."

"Does he have a favorite meal?" Donna inquired.

"Well he'll eat just about anything but I know he loves meatloaf and chicken."

Jack checked the time, it was almost 5:30. "Well I better get over to the hospital before Ennis wonders where I am." He smiled at Ned and Donna.

"I'll stop by on the weekend, Jack." Ned told him.

"Sure nough," Jack drove off.

Valerie was busy thinking how to put her plan into action. Gloria was on duty and Valerie had the impression she was keeping an eye on her. She went about her duty. She went to Ennis' room and she checked his vitals.

Ennis turned his head towards her his eyes were glassy. He felt so achy. "I ain't feelin so good ma'am." His voice was raspy and he moaned.

"Here, Ennis, take these." She gave him some aspirin knowing it would not do him any good.

She needed him weak in order for her plan to work. She'd give him the antibiotics he needed later. She went into the hallway and was trying to figure out how to get Ennis out of the hospital. When would an opportunity happen? She didn't have long to wait, there was a major accident on Route 14, and all available staff was asked to help out. Gloria left so it was just her and Betty who was busy in the other wing.

Valerie made sure the coast was clear and quickly grabbed a wheelchair and helped Ennis into it.

"Where we goin?" he asked her, he was too weak to fight her. "We're going for a ride dear." She had moved her car during a break so it was close to the doors near the sunroom. She rolled him down the hallway through the sunroom. She looked out the door, no one was in the parking lot. She got to her car, opened the back door and put Ennis in. She threw a blanket over him and started the car, slowly pulling out of her spot.

"I'm sorry, honey, once we get back to my place I'll help you, first I'll give you something for the pain then I'll help cure you Ennis."

"Whut, cure me?"

"Poor Ennis, I gotta show you you're not gay."

'Cough' "Ah," Ennis grunted "Gay?"

"You're not homosexual Ennis. It's all that damn Jack Twist's fault, filling your head with ideas. Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Ennis desperately wanted to get away from this nutcase but he was weak as a kitten. He managed to sit upright and looked out the back window, they were driving towards the exit of the parking lot they had to pass the front entrance to get out.

Jack drove into the parking lot and was nearly sideswiped by a red camaro.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin ya sum a bitch." Jack yelled at the driver of the car. His anger turned to shock when he spotted a familiar blond head in the rear window.

"Ennis!" someone was kidnapping his cowboy. He quickly turned the truck around and drove down an aisle that ran parallel with the red camaro and managed to cut it off just before the exit. He got out of the truck and spotted Valerie's furious face giving him the look at death. She opened her window to yell at him and Jack quickly reached in and shut off the car and grabbed the keys.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she got out of her car Jack tore open the back door and climbed in. "Ennis." He reached out to touch his face.

"Jack."

Jack could see Ennis was very pale, sweating and was very hot when he put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh Ennis, you're burnin up cowboy. Let's get you back in the hospital."

Just at that moment Valerie spotted the sheriff coming across the parking lot. He'd come to the hospital with the accident victims and he was just leaving when he spotted the altercation in the parking lot.

"Help officer, help he's attacking my boyfriend," the sheriff quickly came over and told Valerie to stand back.

He had his gun holster unclipped and his hand on his gun ready for trouble.

"Okay mister step out of the car, real slow."

Jack did as he was told. "Officer my name's Jack Twist, this is my friend Ennis Del Mar. he was in this hospital recovering from hernia surgery, this crazy nurse was kidnapping him."

"He's lying! This damn faggot was trying to steal him from me."

Just then Dr. Moore and Gloria came over to see what the problem was.

"What's going on here, sheriff?" then he saw Jack and his patient.

"It's Valerie, doc, she kidnapped Ennis."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" sheriff looked to Dr. Moore for confirmation.

"That's my patient, sheriff and this is his friend. Valerie is, or should I say, was a student nurse here. You better arrest her."

Dr. Moore went into the car to check on Ennis, Jack quickly moved to the other door and sat down next to his husband.

"Jack, I don't feel so good," Ennis did his typical grunt.

"I know baby, doc he's burning up. What did that bitch do to him?" Jack felt like killing her. He saw the sheriff putting cuffs on her and giving her Miranda rights as he led her away.

"Looks like he's got an infection, Gloria get a gurney out here now."

Jack carefully helped Ennis out of the car and picked him up and carried him to the gurney and followed them towards the hospital.

"Wait, Jack, those vehicles have to be moved, they're blocking the entrance to the parking lot."

Jack gave the keys to Valerie's car to the sheriff and then drove his truck to the nearest spot and ran quickly back into the hospital.

Jack looked around the ER looking for Ennis he spotted Dr. Moore checking his man over.

"Oh damn," he muttered, Jack could see the shocked look in Gloria's face too.

"What? What's wrong with Ennis, Doc?"

He peeked over the doctor's shoulder and got sick to his stomach. The incision area on Ennis' abdomen was swollen and red you could tell there was an infection starting.

"Oh my God that bitch! She done that to him?"

"Jack you're going to have to wait outside." Dr. Moore looked over his shoulder at the worried man. "Don't worry, Jack, Ennis is going to be okay."

"Jack?" a weak voice called out. Jack came closer to Ennis and grabbed his hand.

"I'm right here, baby, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna come home with me real soon." He brushed back a strand of blond hair off Ennis' sweated forehead and kissed his lips, not caring in that moment if the whole world was watching.

"I love ya cowboy. I'll be waitin for ya."

Jack slowly withdrew and backed out of the room not taking his eyes off Ennis till he was out of the room.

'I've been in too many waitin rooms lately. I'll be only too happy never to have to see another one ever again.' He was feeling so angry and frustrated. He was so looking forward to having Ennis home, no more sleeping in their bed alone. Then that bitch Valerie tried to steal his man.

Jack was sitting bent over with his arms resting on his knees and his head down. A touch on his shoulder brought him to attention.

"Doc, how is he?" the knot in his stomach tightened.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Jack, but it looks like we're back to square one. Ennis' wound is infected, I had to drain the wound and we have him on an antibiotic. We're keeping him down here for a little while than we'll get him back to his room."

"She done this to him didn't she, made him sick!"

"I'd say she didn't keep the incision sterile and she probably wanted him vulnerable so he couldn't fight her."

Jack didn't think he could hate someone so much like he hated Valerie. He wanted to kill her. But that would end his sweet life with Ennis and there was no way he'd jeopardize that.

Jack went to see Ennis, he wasn't going to let him out of his sight. His cowboy was fast asleep. He helped them move him back to his room.

A nurse was checking his IV's Jack watched her like a hawk.

"I'm Gloria Donner," she knew Jack was being very protective of Ennis. "I'm sorry about what happened with Valerie. It's people like her who give the rest of the nurses a bad name."

"I've seen you before and you were in the parking lot."

"She seemed like such a promising nurse, I feel like I should've stopped her."

"I feel like I should've stopped her. I saw how she was eyein Ennis. She was startin to treat him like he as her boyfriend."

"Excuse me Jack?" Dr. Moore was at the door and the sheriff was with him.

"Sheriff wants to talk to you."

Jack came over to the door, looked back at Ennis. "Don't worry Gloria has been with the hospital for twenty four years. Ennis will be fine."

Jack sighed. "Okay doc," he walked back to Ennis and whispered in the sleeping man's ear. "I'll be right back sweetheart." He followed the doctor and sheriff to the waiting room.

"We didn't get a proper introduction before, I'm Sheriff John Garrett. I need to ask you a few questions and when your friend is up to it I have to talk to him too. Now I spoke to Dr. Moore, he told me about Valerie Sinclair. I need to hear from you what happened."

Jack told him how Valerie was acting strangely how she was acting like she was interested in Ennis more as a love interest than a patient. What happened in the sunroom and what he saw in the parking lot.

"She was kidnapping him, I was coming into the parking lot and she was leaving. She made him sick so she could take him and he couldn't fight back." He was so angry at that bitch. "You saw the rest of what happened, sheriff. You better lock her up tight cause I ain't never hit a woman, but if I should see her again I'm gonna do some powerful hurt to her."

"I think it's safe to say she won't be seeing the outside world for a while." The sheriff assured Jack.

"And it's a far gone conclusion she'll never practice medicine again." Dr. Moore told him.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see if Mr. Del Mar is up to talking." Sheriff Garrett left.

"You can spend the night if you want Jack. Ennis will probably sleep through the night. There's an empty bed in the room for you to use."

"Thanks, doc," he went back to Ennis.

"I'm back Ennis and I ain't leavin." He sat on the bed and held his hand. He was feeling tired and before he knew it he was lying next to his cowboy. A sound woke him up and he instinctively threw an arm around Ennis and looked up to see Gloria checking on her patient.

"Stay, I'm just checking his vitals, make sure his temperature didn't go up. I'm going to be the only nurse coming in here tonight."

"You seem pretty okay with this." Jack knew it was probing risky waters and he was sure if Ennis had been awake he would've told him to close his trap, but he was so tired of pussy footing around he didn't care right now.

"Yeah I don't have a problem with you being gay. You know you two aren't the only ones." She smiled at him.

"You mean you're a...a." Jack's mouth dropped open.

Gloria laughed, "I think the word you're looking for is lesbian. And yes I am and I'm damn proud." She finished up with Ennis and left the two lovers alone.

If Jack lived to be a hundred he'd never understand how life worked but all he knew is he was really seeing things about Wyoming he'd never dreamed existed at least until he and Ennis got married and started their sweet life. That they were far from being alone and that being queer wasn't something to be ashamed of or hide from. And that slowly but surely people were announcing it to the world. Maybe one day he and Ennis could also come out and be free to declare it.

But for now Jack settled down next to his husband. Kissed Ennis softly on the lips and snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Milestones part 17

Ennis slowly came through the layers of sleep and into a warmth and a touch, which was both very familiar and comforting. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Mmm." 'Jack smell.' He opened his eyes and focussed on a face he thought was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. He still wondered sometimes if this was a dream, one that could have been taken away from them if that bitch had gotten her way. He didn't believe in hitting a woman though he'd come awfully close once when Alma called Jack nasty. He could probably hit Valerie with no regrets.

He looked the man snuggled next to him and couldn't help smile again and couldn't help smile again and leaned into Jack and kissed him on the lips.

"Jack," he whispered, he reached out and gently ran his fingers along his fella's jaw and cheek.

"Mmm, Ennis," Jack slowly opened his eyes and he sat up and looked at Ennis. "Cowboy how are ya feelin?" he couldn't help touch Ennis' forehead and it felt a lot cooler than last night. It seemed the fever had broken.

"My belly's hurtin some." Ennis winced when he turned towards Jack. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jack sat up and looked at him.

"It's all kinda a blur. Valerie she took me in a wheelchair and tossed me in her car then I remember seein your face. Did it really happen?"

"Yeah, Ennis, and I'm sorry."

"What you got to be sorry about, she's the one who's tetched in the head."

"She sure is, but you don't gotta worry bout her no more cause sheriff arrested her and threw her sorry ass in jail."

Gloria came into the room. "Good morning guys, so how are we feeling today Ennis?"

"He said his belly's' hurtin him, but his fevers' broke."

"My mouth ain't broke, Jack, I can talk ya dumbass."

"Well I thought I'd save ya some time."

"Let me check you out." She put a thermometer in his mouth.

"That's much better he's down to 100," she checked his BP and respiration.

"Here take these Ennis," she offered him some pills. "These are for the pain and fever.

Ennis took the pills without complaint. Jack looked at the time, "Oh shit I gotta call Kaylin. She's supposed to come over this morning."

Ennis quickly turned to Jack, "Kaylin? Who the hell is Kaylin?" he bristled.

"She's our new housekeeper I hired to help us Ennis. I gotta call her and see if she can come tomorrow. Excuse me." He nodded at Gloria and squeezed Ennis' arm and went to a payphone. He dug out his wallet and found her number on a piece of paper.

"Hello is this Kaylin Miller?"

"Yes."

"This is Jack Twist."

"Oh Jack I was just about to leave. Is something wrong?"

"Well here's the thing, something happened to Ennis last night," he started he didn't want to give her any details over the phone. "He got an infection and he's gonna have to stay longer. I'm at the hospital right now. I was wonderin if you could start tomorrow instead?"

"Oh sure, Jack, I'm so sorry to hear about Ennis. I'll come at eight tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kaylin, I'll see ya tomorrow." He breathed a sigh of relief that he caught her before she left.

He was looking forward to putting their first employee to work. By the time Jack got back to Ennis' room he saw Gloria was looking through the cattle magazine. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. For just a moment he felt a twinge of jealousy then dismissed it as being so silly. Now maybe he got the idea of just how Ennis felt when he mentioned someone else to him.

"Hey Jack you know Gloria knows cattle, never known any woman had any interest in heifers."

"That so?" Jack came into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Well I wouldn't consider myself an expert, but my daddy used to have a small ranch near Signal. We had a small operation. So I grew up with them."

Jack took Ennis' hand and intertwined their fingers together, he could feel Ennis tense up a bit, probably cause Gloria was still in the room.

"I haven't thought about Signal in a while, it's where Ennis and I first met. We were herding sheep on Brokeback Mountain in the summer of '63. We met outside Joe Aguirre's office in Signal."

"Jack." Ennis said out of his clenched jaw, he tore his hand away from Jack and if he could have he probably would have bolted from the room. As it was his face was turning red.

"It's okay Ennis, Gloria knows bout us. She's fine with it." He tried to soothe Ennis.

"Ennis don't get upset, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. "Gloria added, "You don't ever have to apologize or explain about loving someone. I've found love too and it shouldn't matter that it's another woman." Gloria walked out.

Ennis' head came up and looked at her as she left then at Jack. "She's," he thought for a moment. "Like us?"

"Yep, Ennis, seems we ain't the only ones."

"Has the whole world turned queer while I been in here?"

Jack laughed "I don't think so, the world is changin Ennis. I been readin the paper says lots of people are comin out of the closet."

"Closet? Why are they playin hide and seek or sumthin?"

Jack stayed the whole day until Ennis insisted he go home.

"Ya don't want me here no more?" Jack batted his eyes at him.

"Get outta here ya dumbass. You gotta take care a the horses and what about Kaylin, ain't she comin first thing tomorrow?" he was doing his best to chase Jack out of the room.

"Okay I'll go," he sighed and held his head down looking like a wounded puppy.

He felt a hand on his wrist and looked into his cowboy's eyes.

"Ya comin back, huh?" Jack saw a momentary doubt cross Ennis' face, he bent down looked directly into the chocolate eyes. "Course I'm comin back. I heard they're servin some of that tapioca puddin with dinner," he winked at Ennis.

Ennis gave him a shove "Get out rodeo," Ennis felt Jack's lips soft on his.

"I'll be back sweetheart, goodnight." Jack left.

Jack woke up early the next morning sitting at the kitchen table having some eggs and sausage and coffee. Looking across the table, like he did every morning, at the empty chair. It was usually filled with Ennis reading the paper and grunting his answers to Jack's babbling.

At five minutes to eight he heard a car pull up and a door slam shut. He went outside to greet Kaylin.

"Mornin, Kaylin."

"Morning Jack, well I'm here reporting for duty."

Jack laughed, he half expected her to salute. "Ya make it sound like yer in the army."

"You mean this isn't boot camp?" she smiled and they both laughed.

Kaylin had brought a whole bunch of cleaning supplies with her.

"I bought up a bunch of supplies for ya Kaylin you didn't have to buy all that."

"I don't mind, Jack, I wanted to make sure we had everything."

Jack helped her in with everything. "I'll reimburse you for this."

"Oh you don't have to do that Jack."

"Sure I do you're workin for us we are supposed to supply you not the other way around."

Jack told her the whole place needed cleaning and Kaylin went to town. She'd also agreed to make lunch and dinner for them. Though Jack said she didn't have to.

Jack had gone out to tend the horses then he took a ride on Dawn to check the property. There was still a small section of fencing that still needed tending and thank goodness for good people like Ned. He couldn't wait for Ennis to come home, this ranch needed the cowboy real bad. He got to work on the fencing, he noticed he had taken Ennis' gloves by mistake. They were a little big on him it reminded him of how big Ennis' hands are.

It was lunchtime when he made it back to the ranch. The smell of food greeted him at the door.

"Hi Jack," she smiled at him, "I figured you'd be hungry I hope you like sloppy joes."

"I haven't had them in a long time." Jack washed up and pulled up to the table and ate hungrily.

"Good?" she was happy to see him eat with gusto.

"OH this is the best, Kaylin." He finished in no time downing a second one.

"Is Ennis appetite like this too cause we'll have to stock the pantry and fridge." She joked with him then stopped when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Ennis has had a hard life, he ain't always took good care of himself. He needs more meat put on his bones than I do.

Kaylin could see he was missing Ennis. "Don't worry, Jack, he'll come home soon. I can't wait to meet him."

"He's a good man, Kaylin, he don't deserve to be laying in that hospital cause of Valerie," he blurted out.

"Valerie?"

Jack told her what happened, how Ennis would have been home by now if she hadn't made him sick.

"That's awful, Jack, I hope they lock her up and throw away the key.

"Me too, Kaylin."

"Well don't you worry he'll be home soon. Hey when he's up to it I'll make his favorite supper."

"That would be great, thank ya. I best be getting back ta work." He started to take care of the dishes.

"I'll take care of them." Kaylin stated.

Jack went into the office space and took care of the books, they weren't in bad shape but they needed to get stock and get their business officially up and running.

He finished up some other business before he knew it it was time to see Ennis.

Ennis had been dozing, the medication they still had him on made him sleepy.

Gloria noticed he hadn't eaten much at breakfast or lunch and as she looked down at the sleeping man he seemed so sad. She'd checked his vitals and they appeared normal.

He turned over and moaned. "Jack," he whispered.

"Don't worry Ennis, Jack will be here soon," she said softly. She walked out of the room and a few minutes later Jack came down the corridor and spotted her.

"Hi Gloria, so how's Ennis doing?"

"He's not having a good day."

"The infection's gotten bad again, he got a fever?"

"No, no, Jack it's nothing physical. His temperature is normal everything looks good. The infection is clearing up. In fact I think Ennis can go home soon."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I think he's upset about something. He's barely eaten and I was just in there. He's asleep but he called out your name."

"I'll see what's wrong, thanks Gloria."

Jack slowly went into Ennis' room. He saw him lying there with his back to him. He crossed to the other side of the bed. Ennis was still asleep but looked tense.

Jack took off his coat and hat and sat on the bed beside him. "Ennis?" he whispered. At first there was no response then a small grin, which grew bigger, shone on his face. "Come on cowboy wake up."

"Mm, Jack," the eyelids fluttered and slowly opened and the deep brown eyes focussed on him.

Jack brushed an errant lock off his forehead and caressed his cheek.

Ennis' fingers mirrored his and traced Jack's nose and lips. Jack leaned down and captured his lips.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he cupped Ennis' chin and pressed his forehead against his.

"Nothin," Ennis pulled back and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ennis don't bullshit me, cowboy, I know ya too well. What's goin on in here." He gently tapped Ennis' head.

"I'm tired of being here, Jack, I wanna go home. I cain't stand the thought a you bein alone on the ranch and me not helpin."

"It's okay, cowboy," the rubbed Ennis' chest, "I talked to Gloria and she things they're gonna spring ya real soon."

That brightened Ennis up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, cowboy."

A hospital worker came in and delivered a dinner tray to Ennis.

Jack pulled up the lids. Chicken, mashed potatoes and tapioca pudding was what he got.

"Eat up Ennis, I heard how you've gone without today, they won't release you unless ya eat."

Ennis was scarfing down the food except for the pudding. "Well?"

Ennis looked expectantly at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You said you were only comin back for the tapioca puddin. Well eat it and be on yer way." He gave Jack a sad look.

"Well now that you mention it I'm pretty partial to chocolate myself so the tapioca is all yours." He picked up a spoon and dipped it into the cup and offered it to Ennis. "And you're all mine too, sweetheart. Now open up cowboy."

"Jack I don't need ya ta feed me."

"Open!" Ennis opened his mouth and Jack fed him. After supper Ennis mentioned Junior had called this afternoon.

"What'd she want Ennis?" he thought maybe that had also upset him.

"She was tellin me how Jenny's moved in with her Aunt Cathy and had started school. Told me Kurt was enrolling in the University of Wyoming in Laramie, he's gonna be a veterinarian and she's gonna move in with Jenny and go to secretarial school."

"Well that's great Ennis, ya should be proud a your girls why ya got a sad look on yer face?"

"I should've been there ta help em move." He looked away from Jack.

"They understand why you couldn't be there, Ennis. Don't be feelin bad."

"My girls are grown up now, didn't know when that happened. They don't need me no more, probly forget all about me."

Jack grabbed his hand and held it to his heart. "Ennis your girls love ya to bits, they'd never forget you." He kissed his forehead, "I love ya to bits too. We're gonna get outta here and get back to our sweet life."

"How come ya always know what ta say, rodeo, ta get me thinkin good on things."

"Cause you're my husband I wanna make ya happy." Jack squeezed his hand and he felt Ennis squeeze back and pull him down and kissed him. "Don't you never forget I need ya real bad cowboy."

About two days later they got the word from Dr. Moore that Ennis could go home.

"Ennis I want you to take it easy for the next few days. These pills will make you sleepy. "Dr Moore explained to Jack how to care for Ennis' wound.

"I want to see you in two weeks for a follow up. Here is a list of restrictions." He handed Ennis a list of dos and don'ts. Jack looked over his shoulder. "Doc, no number 9?" Jack asked, Ennis had his mouth open. It said no sexual intercourse.

"Now for now it could pull the stitches out." He looked at the stricken men. "Don't worry I'm sure you know how to improvise." He smiled and left.

Ennis threw the blanket back and got dressed and started to walk towards the door and was stopped by Gloria.

"Whoa cowboy hold your horses, I know you're bitin at the bit to get out of here, but you have to take a ride first." She rolled up a wheelchair. "Climb aboard."

"I can walk ya know."

"Ennis remember whatcha said to me when I was ready to bolt outta the hospital?"

Ennis slowly sat in the wheelchair and Gloria wheeled him to the front door.

Jack got their truck and helped Ennis into the passenger seat.

"Thank ya Gloria for takin care a me." Ennis shyly said to her. She kissed him on the cheek. "My pleasure. You'll be back for follow ups so I'll see you again."

Jack hugged her. "Maybe you can come out to the ranch sometime."

"I'd like that."

She waved goodbye and watched the cowboys leave.

Jack kept looking at Ennis on the drive home.

"Whut?" Ennis had been looking out the window and dozing then glanced over and saw Jack stealing glances at him.

"I am just checking to make sure you're really there and I'm driving us home. Been too lonely in that house without ya."

Ennis just sent him a small smile and Jack reached over and squeezed his knee.

They pulled up to their ranch and Jack drove up to the front of the house. He grabbed Ennis by the elbow and started to steer him towards the front door.

Ennis pulled away "I ain't an invalid, Jack I can make it into the house by myself.

Jack let him walk up the stairs and into the front door, but he followed right behind him just in case.

The place was just like Ennis had left it except for a few changes here and there. Jack had finished his office in what had been a sewing room in the back of the house. A few rooms had been painted colors that both had chosen before Ennis went to the hospital.

Ennis' nose was hit with a most wonderful odor, what smelled like apple pie.

"Mmmm what smells so good?"

"It's fresh baked apple pie and I'm making some western omelets to go with them." A woman with brunette hair, a nice figure and a smile that could rival Jack's bright one greeted him from the kitchen. She was standing at the kitchen doorway. "Hi I'm Kaylin. You must be Ennis, I've been hearing a lot about you from Jack. Almost feel like I know you." She stepped forward and extended her hand for a shake.

Ennis looked at Kaylin then at Jack, giving him one of his 'what did you go and tell her' looks. He looked back at her and took her small hand in his big, callused one and gently shook it. "Please ta meet ya ma'am."

"No ma'am stuff, wait till I'm 60 for that. Just call me Kaylin. I'm glad you're finally home. If there's anything I can do for you, Ennis just let me know. Lunch is almost ready, why don't you go wash up and come on back down and I'll serve it. If that's okay?"

"Sure Kaylin, we'll be back down in a few minutes." Jack followed Ennis upstairs to their bedroom.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you done a fine job fixin up the house, I wanna go check on the horses after lunch."

"I meant Kaylin, whatta ya think of her?"

"She seems nice enough, I guess I'll get to try her cookin you been boastin about, huh?"

"You sure will and let me tell ya cowboy, there's gonna be some meat put on these here bones a yers." Jack put his arms around Ennis' waist and he pulled him in for a hug. Then they looked at each other and Ennis captured Jack's lips with his and they kissed. It wasn't one of their deep passionate kisses it was more like welcome home I miss ya kiss that ended with a lick of lips and a promise of more to come later.

"We best get downstairs for Kaylin comes lookin for us. We'll come on back up here later and you can rest for a while."

Ennis didn't say much about lunch but you could tell he was really enjoying the food. He put the fork down on his empty plate and wiped his mouth with the napkin. He then picked up his cup of coffee and took a couple of sips.

"Ah, well I think Jack was right. You sure do know how to cook Kaylin. They sure don't know how to cook in them hospitals. A man could starve in there."

Kaylin was sitting at the table with them, Jack had insisted when she first started working that she was invited to join them at the table. She made the meal and she should be able to enjoy it too. "Thanks, Ennis. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I figured you'd be starving when you got home and I was hoping you liked western omelets."

"Ain't much that Ennis doesn't like, well except spicy stuff like my chili."

"Ha ha, I ate it last time ya cooked it didn't I?"

"Yeah after ya told me to leave out the spicy stuff." Jack chided.

"Yeah well. So where ya from, Kaylin?"

"I'm from Spotted Horse, my dad retired from working for the Bureau of Land Management and he and my ma moved in with me after my 'wonderful' husband decided he had enough 'playing house' with me and the kids and high tailed it out of our lives to parts unknown."

"That's rough," Jack had known a little of Kaylin's history but hearing again broke his heart.

"How many kids ya got?" Ennis asked.

"Two a girl and a boy. They used to ask where's daddy, I can't tell you how hard that was to answer. I told them he went away and he's not coming back. Of course I am not sure if I'll ever see Ted again, and I did think about saying he was dead but I didn't want to lie to the kids."

"He is a sonofabitch coward. Runnin off on his kids like that. Any man that would run off like that ain't a man in my book." Ennis growled is indignation, you could see he was getting riled up just thinking about it.

Kaylin was very touched, "Jack told me about your girls, I saw their photos."

"I never thought about being a father, but after me and Alma got married a few months later Junior came along. Then not long after that Jenny, I never thought I could love anyone that much." He glanced at Jack then back at Kaylin, "But just holdin em and hearing say daddy for the first time, my heart just about burst. Alma, and me well we was good parents to em. Did the best we could, I'd never think about leaving them, even after the divorce. They were my flesh and blood and I saw em as often as I could. I'd never hit em, never leave em neither." Ennis looked away and quickly wiped the wetness from his eyes, which had started at the thought of anyone abandoning their kids.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Kaylin. "Thank you Ennis." She picked up the dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"Why she thankin me for?" Ennis asked Jack after she'd left the room.

Jack kissed him on the cheek, "cause of you bein you, she probably got to think that maybe all men couldn't face up to being a father and you just proved her wrong."

"Well you ain't a bad father neither, Jack."

Jack sighed "Well I ain't been there for Bobby like you been for your girls. I tried to call his school in San Antonio and got no answer. I was thinkin of calling there tonight."

"You know kids, he was probably out. Has he got our new number?"

"That's the thing, Ennis, I was gonna give it to him. I already called Lureen and gave it to her. So I'm hoping maybe she'll give it to Bobby when he calls her."

"Don't worry, lil darlin, I'm sure that Bobby ain't forgot about you." Ennis grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it. Jack looked at him and smiled.

"How about I go take a shower, I still smell of hospital. Then you can show me around the ranch and what work's been done and fill me in on everything."

"You sure you're not too tired?"

"Nah, I'm ready to look around. Get back to work."

"Well don't over do it."

"I'm sure my husband will make SURE I don't over do it." Ennis got up, patted Jack's shoulder and went upstairs. After showering and a change of clothes, he went to find Jack in his office. They went over the books, Jack explained what expenses they had. What he thought they needed and his visit to the Miller place. Then he took Ennis out in the truck, he was not allowed to do any horseback riding for a while either, and showed him the fencing. There was only a small section that still needed mending and Ned was coming over on the weekend to do that. He also told Ennis they'd been invited for dinner when he felt ready.

When they came back Kaylin was just getting her coat on and was about to leave for home.

"Oh you're back. Well I left a pot roast in the oven, it should be ready in about half an hour. And I wanted to let you know that the pipe under the sink is leaking it needs replacing."

"Thanks Kaylin, we'll see ya tomorrow." Jack told her.

"Sure, you both have a good night." Kaylin smiled and headed for the door.

"Night Kaylin." Ennis said softly and took off his coat and hung it and his hat by the door.

After dinner Ennis and Jack sat by the fire for a while. Jack was cuddling against his man's chest and felt his hands come around him. He was about to raise his head for a kiss when he noticed that Ennis looked like he was about to doze off.

"Come on cowboy, let's get you upstairs. It's about time for your pill ain't it?" the doctor had prescribed some antibiotics and some painkillers.

"Yeah, it is." Ennis yawned. He got a glass of water from the kitchen and took his pills. Then he and Jack went upstairs to the bedroom. Ennis decided to wear the pair of pajamas Jack had gotten him for his birthday. Jack had gotten himself a pair too only in blue. Ennis had a pair of red plaid. They snuggled against each other, each seeking out the other's body in the big bed. Their arms came together and their bodies molded together like two puzzle pieces needing to find its mate. Ennis wasn't up to much more than holding but that was more than enough for the two lovers. They just held each other, Ennis' head pressed on Jack's chest and Jack's face pressed into Ennis' hair. Each was taking comfort from the familiar touch, warmth and smell of the other. In no time they were each fast asleep, never letting the other go.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Milestones part 18

Jack started to stir just as the first light of day came streaming through the window. Jack reached out his arm and touched the warm body he'd been craving for weeks. "Ennis," he whispered softly and smiled as he rested his head on his shoulder. Jack was so happy to have his husband back he could feel the tightness in his groin, his cock was becoming quickly erect. He wanted Ennis so badly, he remembered how Ennis woke him up with his hands roaming all over his body, touching him lovingly. Even when he was recovering from his ribs it didn't stop Ennis from showing he loved and wanted him. Jack wanted to do the same for the man he loved and cared about so much. Jack's hand grazed over the flannel top and slid under and touched Ennis' belly. He made sure to avoid the bandage covering his wound.

Ennis started to move around and Jack wanted to arouse his man in a way sure to put a big ole smile on Ennis' face. His hand touched his crotch, Jack could feel the flaccid cock twitch under his touch and Ennis moaned.

"Nah, ah," the groan had gotten louder and Ennis was twisting under the covers. Jack moved his hand under his PJ bottom and found his target. His fingers grasped the growing member. Just then Jack felt Ennis tense up and thrash on the bed. He knew he got Ennis' attention but instead of the pleasure he thought Ennis was feeling it was like he was caught up in a nightmare. Ennis did something he'd never done, he pulled away from Jack.

"No," he whimpered, "Please don't," Ennis' cries broke at Jack's heart.

"Ennis, Ennis, wake up." Jack had grabbed his shoulders and was trying to wake him up.

"No, stop, stop," Ennis' eyes flew open and he sat up. He was breathing very hard and he was shaking.

"Ennis, it's okay, it's okay," he said in a hushed tone meant to calm him.

"Jack?" Ennis didn't seem to know where he was, he looked at Jack then their bedroom.

"You're home, sweetheart," Jack's fingers brushed Ennis' hair off his forehead. He was sweating and was pale. "You were having a nightmare."

Ennis closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Jack was rubbing his back in circles in an effort to soothe him. Between the rubbing and his soft voice it was having a desirable effect of calming him. "Wasn't her." He mumbled.

Jack stopped rubbing and looked at Ennis in the eye. "Wasn't who, Valerie? Did she do something to you?" Jack remembered how she almost made off with him, he also remembered what Ennis told the sheriff when he came to talk to him. He was pretty doped up when she kidnapped him. Maybe Ennis was remembering something more.

"Naw, it's nothing," Ennis turned away from Jack, put his head down like he was hiding something or ashamed. He went to get up but jack pulled him back on the bed.

"Ennis I want you to tell me what did she do to you?" he held Ennis' arm firmly.

"I said it was nothing, now let it be."

"It ain't nothing, Ennis. I know ya real well remember? We ain't never turned away from each other, but you were sayin no, please don't like ya thought I was gonna take a branding iron to yer cock or set it on fire. Now I got a right ta know if that bitch hurt ya."

Ennis' face got all-tight and Jack thought he'd have to pull teeth to get Ennis to fess up. Instead he took a deep breath, "It happened right after you gave me a sponge bath."

"What happened?" Jack was coaxing him.

"After I had my pain pills I was getting all sleepy, she came back after you'd left. We was alone. I was just nodding off when I felt her hand on my chest. Then my belly, she said she didn't like you giving me a bath, that she should've been the one to do it. She said she thought I had a nice body and she wanted to see it all, what I was hidin from her." Ennis' breath hitched and Jack could see tears of frustration coming to his eyes. "She lifted the gown and she, she," he sniffed trying to hold back the tears, but one ran down his cheek and he looked Jack right in the eye. "Touched my cock, I-I couldn't stop her, Jack, I swear I didn't want her to touch me." Tears were running down his cheeks like a river and Ennis looked away and hunched over, he was shaking and sobbed.

At first Jack was stunned, if Valerie were here she wouldn't be breathing for long. Jack gathered Ennis in his arms.

"Shhh, it's not your fault, Ennis, she had no right," Jack gently turned Ennis' face towards him so they looked at each other, "no right to touch you. She was a nurse, supposed to help you get well not take advantage of a man recovering from surgery."

"Jack I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around Jack and rested his head on his shoulder. Jack combed his fingers through the hair on the back of his head and held him close with his other arm. "How come ya didn't tell the sheriff she touched you?"

"I couldn't remember if it really happened. I was so groggy from the drugs."

"S'okay Ennis, you'll call him after breakfast and tell him to add another charge. They oughta lock her up and throw away the key for what she done."

"I don't want anyone else to know." Ennis pulled back to look at Jack.

"Ennis you have to tell the sheriff, she cain't get away with what she done to ya."

"I cain't!"

"Ennis ya gotta, don't worry you won't be alone, I'll be with ya every step of the way."

"But Jack..." he had a scared expression on his face.

Jack leaned his forehead against Ennis' "It's the right thing ta do, Ennis, and I know you got some brave stuff inside ya that'll get ya ta do it. And I'll help ya too."

Their lips joined tentatively, just like the way they did the second night in the tent up on Brokeback.

Jack got out of bed and used the bathroom and took a shower. He came out and saw Ennis sitting on the bed, his hair looking all tousled. He was wiping the sleep from his eyes. He grunted as he got up to use the bathroom and shaved. He couldn't take a shower so instead he grabbed a washcloth and filled the tub with enough water so he could take a sit bath, he had to be careful not to get the bandage wet. He heard the door open and Jack walked in, he was dressed in jeans but no shirt. Wordlessly he knelt at the bathtub and took the washcloth out of Ennis' hand.

"Whuttya doin?" he didn't try to stop Jack, just watched as he put some shampoo into the palm of his hand and ran his fingers into his blond hair, fingernails scratching his scalp very gently. It felt like a massage and he closed his eyes. Jack rinsed the shampoo out of his squeaky clean hair. Then he took the washcloth and took some soap and washed his face then his neck, slowly doing his back then he rubbed the cloth over his nipples. "Oh Jack." Jack watched his cock become erect rather quickly.

"Whattya think I'm doin, I'm helpin my man get clean." Jack washing his feet, legs and when he got to his thigh he avoided touching Ennis' groin. Ennis' moans only made the bulge in Jack's jeans grow bigger.

Ennis was leaning his head on the lip of the tub and his left hand was moving towards his cock. Jack grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"No Ennis," their eyes met Jack was at a quandary he hadn't planned on doing anything sexual with Ennis until he had a chance to heal up. And after what Ennis had just revealed to him about what Valerie did to him he wasn't sure if Ennis would want to be intimate.

Ennis' eyes lit up and the smile there reached his lips and he took Jack's hand and placed Jack's palm on his cock and laid his own hand over it.

"Ennis?" his voice was filled with both desire and a question if he was sure he wanted this so soon after Valerie violated him.

"Yeah, Jack, I wanna forget she ever touched me, only you got that right ta touch me like this." Ennis reached out and touched Jack's cheek. "My husband," he gently pulled Jack's head over and kissed his lips. "My angel, that's what ya are, my guardian angel." Jack kissed Ennis' face all over, especially his cheeks.

"I need to add some more freckles on yer handsome face. Right here," Kiss, "and here," kiss. Then Jack began stroking Ennis' cock up and down. Ennis' hand wrapped around Jack's and together they pumped his cock. Ennis started to thrust up and Jack became concerned about his stitches so he wrapped his arm around Ennis' shoulders and held him against his chest.

Their joined hands increased the friction on Ennis' cock. Jack could feel Ennis' balls tighten up, Ennis leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Cum, sweetheart, cum for me." Jack whispered in his ear and just as he spurted into their clasped hands Ennis kissed the skin on Jack's shoulder and bit down hard where his neck met his collarbone.

"Ah, oh," Jack felt Ennis shudder against him.

They stayed like that for several minutes and Jack helped Ennis stand up and toweled him dry.

"I ain't an invalid, Jack." He grabbed the towel from his hands and finished wiping off his chest. Jack sat on the bed and looked up at Ennis through his dark lashes and then back down at his hands on his thighs.

"I know you ain't. I wasn't doin it cause I think yer an invalid. I did it cause I love ya." Jack sighed but kept his head bowed. A towel was shoved into his hands and he looked up.

"I need my back done." Ennis sat down next to him and turned his back to Jack, Jack wiped him off. Ennis turned back and noticed the wet spot on the front of Jack's jeans.

"Looks like ya could use some help there, Jack." He grinned at him and unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them off his hips. Jack lifted up so Ennis could get his jeans and boxers off.

"Ennis." His breath hitched as Ennis ran a finger down his cock. He got excited when he saw Ennis looking at it and he could see his eyes got that dark look of lust in them. "Beautiful," his voice was deep, yearning. Jack lay back on the bed and Ennis took him in his mouth and sucked on his cock. "I'm hungry Jack, real hungry." He latched back onto the engorged member he was humming. The vibration was driving Jack crazy. He arched up into Ennis' mouth and came.

Ennis kissed him then they both dressed and met up with Kaylin in the dining room. She had pancakes cooking on the griddle and coffee already to serve.

"Morning, fellas," she greeted them with a smile.

"Mornin, Kaylin," Jack helped himself to coffee and Ennis followed up behind and poured himself a cup.

After breakfast Ennis reluctantly called the sheriff and told him he needed to add something to his account of what happened. Unfortunately the sheriff was tied up with a truck accident and wouldn't be able to get out to the ranch until late in the afternoon or evening, but he would definitely stop by and get his statement.

Ennis and Jack went out to the stable and checked the horses. Jack mucked out the stalls and Ennis fed and watered the horses. They came right over to him, they were missing him almost as much as Jack. Scout nuzzled Ennis' palm as he was being brushed. Dawn could be a little temperamental, but she quieted down as soon as Ennis gave her some attention.

"It always amazes me how you do that," Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do whut?" he put the brushes away.

"Handle the horses so well, they don't act that way with me."

"I know horses and they know me," he grunted cryptically.

"You're just like that horse whisperer." Jack helped him let the horses out to pasture.

"Whut?"

"Book I been readin bout a guy who can handle horses, knows how to talk to em. Nobody knows horses like you Ennis."

"Sure, cause they make sense, more sense than you, dumbass." Ennis shoved him playfully.

"Jack pushed him back, "Come on let me show ya what me and Ned done." They took their new truck and Jack drove around the ranch, showing Ennis the fencing. They were up on the North Pasture and Jack stopped the truck. They got out and walked over to the fence and Ennis was looking out at the fencing then the pasture. Jack put his arm around his shoulder, "Whatcha thinkin cowboy?"

"Thinkin how I can't believe this is all ours. Feelin bad I wasn't here ta help ya."

"Aw, Ennis, I know you woulda if you could. You were laid up in that hospital, you're healin up and it won't be long till you'll be out there workin them cattle we're gonna get. At least we know what good neighbors we have. Ned and Donna are good people, I have a strong feelin you and Ned are gonna get along real fine."

Ennis tenses and grunted, Jack didn't say much more. "You're home now cowboy and I'm real happy." He kissed him, "Now we can get our business started."

He and Jack drove back to the ranch and they went to Jack's office and talked over things like the finances. Then Jack called up Ben Meyer and asked if they could come over and check out his head of cattle.

"Sure, Jack, you and Ennis come on over this morning."

"Okay, Ben, we'll be right over." Jack hung up with a smile on his face.

"Whattya grinnin ear to ear for?"

"Just excited that this is happenin, come on let's get goin."

They headed to Ben's and after handshakes with Ben he showed them to the pens where they herds of Herefords were milling around.

Ennis' keen eyes were peeled on them, studying them for any weakness.

Jack checked the papers and Ennis looked at them hands on method.

"So how are they Ennis?"

"Real good, Jack. Think we should take this group here."

"You know your cattle, Ennis." Ben said, "I'll get the paperwork filled out for them."

Jack paid Ben for the cattle and arranged to have them delivered day after tomorrow. They got back to the ranch and Kaylin was doing laundry.

"I've got lunch made it's in the fridge."

Ennis took the sandwiches out and got some beer and Jack sat down at the table. Kaylin joined them.

"So did you buy some cattle?"

"Yep," Ennis said between bites.

"They'll be here day after tomorrow."

"That's great news, I remember my uncle had a dairy farm, I used to help out with the milking."

"Well we're going to do some breeding, sell the calved off for market. I want to see if we can get some high end markets interested. If we feed em right we can get some big bucks for em."

That evening the phone rang, Ennis was sitting in the living room next to the phone so he picked it up.

"H'lo" a big smile came on his face, Jack came down from their bedroom and was at the bottom of the stairs and spotted the smile on his cowboy's face.

"I'm doin real good, lil darlin, Jack's doin real good too. How are things in Casper? That's good. Is Jenny there, oh, okay?"

Jack went into his office so Ennis could talk to Junior in private."

A few minutes later Ennis came in and sat opposite him in a lather back chair in front of the desk.

"So how's Junior?"

"She's doin good, She's started school, she told me Kurt is in Laramie going to the university down there. Gonna be a vet, Jenny is in nursing school."

Jack smiled at him, Ennis rarely talked as much as this in the mountains.

"What else ya wanna tell me?" he asked when Ennis went silent and was looking at the floor. Ennis' head came up at that remark and he looked at him shyly.

"Well now you don't gotta say yes, Jack, but Junior wanted to know... um that is I was thinkin... uh," he was hemming.

"Come on out with it Ennis."

Ennis glanced at him in the eye then looked back at his hand. "Can my girls spend Thanksgiving with us?"

Jack looked at him and smiled. "Course they can come, Ennis. I love yer girls, I wanna get to know em better. I'd like to think of myself as sorta their stepdad." He got up and sat on Ennis' lap. He felt Ennis' arms wrap around his back. "Can ya believe it, our first Thanksgiving together?" he leaned in and they kissed. Jack put his hand out and cupped Ennis' cheek.

"Nope, lots of firsts for us I reckin," Ennis' hands moved lower and grabbed Jack's ass.

"Ennis!" Jack started moving on his lap, started to unbutton Ennis' shirt when the sound of a car door slam made Jack jump off Ennis like someone set a fire under him. They heard a knock at the door just as Jack came out of the office.

"Hi Sheriff," Jack saw the officer standing on their porch and invited him inside.

"Hello Ennis," the sheriff spotted the cowboy standing behind Jack. He was ushered inside and took a look around the living room.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Jack offered.

"Wouldn't mind if I do." They took a seat in the living room. Ennis and Jack took the sofa, but kept their distance and Sheriff Garrett sat in the love seat that sat opposite the sofa.

"You wanted to amend your statement about Valerie?"

Ennis was bent over and biting his thumbnail and was looking away. Jack wanted to touch him but knew he couldn't, he was itching to tell the sheriff what happened but knew it was not his story to tell so he kept his mouth shut.

Jack got up, went to the liquor cabinet and poured a small glass of whiskey and put it in front of Ennis. Ennis looked up at him, an expression of thanks in his eyes and he quickly shot the whiskey down his throat.

"She didn't only make me sick, she made claims on me like she wanted me to be her boyfriend."

"Claims? Did she do something to you?"

After several minutes Ennis took a deep breath, "While I was drugged she touched me," he let out the breath out, there he said it.

"You mean sexually?"

Ennis got up and got his coat and hat and walked out the back door.

"This is real hard for Ennis to talk about, sheriff, it has hard enough for him to tell me let alone someone else."

"Well he will probably have to testify at her trial, Jack. Tell the court what happened to him."

"Is there anyway to avoid it?"

"Not unless she pleads guilty and I doubt that is going to happen."

"In any case the trial won't be for months. Maybe things will change so Ennis won't have to make an appearance. I'll add sexual assault to the list of charges."

The sheriff got up to leave, "You got a real nice spread here Jack."

"Thanks, sheriff, we like it. We'll be getting a herd of cattle day after tomorrow."

They spent a little time talking over the details about the cattle and they bid each other goodnight. After the sheriff left Jack went out back to see out his other half.

Jack found his man where he knew he would, in the stables with the horses. They were his solace, Jack came over to him and Scout.

"I cain't talk about this no more." Ennis was scratching the horses muzzle.

"I know this is hard for you, cowboy." He wrapped his arms around Ennis, "I love you." He said softly, he rubbed his chest and he felt Ennis leaning back against him. "Just remember, cowboy, no matter what happens we're in this together. You ain't ever alone, Ennis."

Ennis turned around in his grasp and gently held Jack's face in his hands and kissed him. "Jack," he whispered and they held each other "You're my guardian angel."

"Come on, baby, let's go back inside. It's kinda cold out. I need ya ta warm me up." He slid his hand inside Ennis' shirt. His cold hand made Ennis jump back.

"What the hell ya doin ya dumbass?"

Jack playfully pushed him and ran towards the house. Ennis was right behind his tail but Jack had an unfair advantage. Ennis couldn't move very quick just now so Jack was up the stairs and in their bedroom before Ennis even got to the bottom of the stairs. Ennis locked up while he was down there and slowly made his way to the bedroom.

"You know, Ennis, you just proved em right."

"Huh?" Ennis sat down on the bed besides Jack who was lying down on the thick quilt. Ennis has discarded his hat and coat downstairs and was working on getting his shirt unbuttoned.

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Oh yeah, well I cain't wait any more." Ennis was quickly got naked and was working on helping Jack get his clothes off, Jack watched him unbuttoning his shirt, "I've been missing this something awful, cowboy." He was talking low and seductively. After Ennis got his shirt off he leaned back on his elbows and pushed his hips up off the bed towards Ennis. "Are you looking for something?"

Ennis studied the growing bulge in Jack's pants, he moved to lie beside Jack. Jack's gaze joined Ennis when the palm of his handmade contact with that bulge.

"Oh Ennis," he fell back onto Ennis' arm, which had snaked behind his shoulders. Ennis was rubbing his fingers on the bulge and capture his lips in a major lip lock.

"Mm, ah," jack broke the lip lock and turned his head to the right, Ennis held his head as he kissed his neck and then moved to his chest and latched onto his left nipple and then back up to his lips. His other hand still nibbling the large bulge.

Ennis stopped long enough to pull his zipper down. "I've been missing this too, rodeo. Been thinkin bout ya, thinkin bout what I was gonna to do ya when I got home. You got a beautiful body, Jack." Ennis whispered in his ear and stuck his tongue into shell shaped lobe. "You've been hiding something from me, darlin." Ennis' hand slowly dove in and cradled Jack's cock.

"Thought, "Jack panted, "thought I was your lil darlin, oh," Jack's head went back then he watched as Ennis pulled his cock out and his pants down. They both looked at his cock then chocolate eyes met his and Ennis smiled. "Ain't nothin little on ya Jack." Ennis moved down on the bed until he was in a comfortable position and kissed the tip of Jack's cock.

"Oh, Ennis, mm. Please be careful baby."

Ennis stopped his ministrations and looked at Jack. "I ain't gonna hurt ya Jack. I'd never try to hurt ya." He reached out and touched Jack's cheek.

"I'm not saying to be careful cause of me, Ennis. I mean watch out for your belly. Remember no number four," he smiled at him from under his dark lashes.

"Screw that, I wanna have plenty of number four." Ennis took Jack in his mouth. "Remember what we done when you weren't supposed ta be doin number four either?" he smiled at the memory.

"Sure do, sweetheart," he pulled Ennis' head closer and kissed him. "I don't wanna see that hospital ever again, but I sure do want number 4 too."

Ennis went back to sucking on Jack's cock. Jack reached over and gave Ennis a pillow and Ennis put it behind his back for support Jack laid back and enjoyed Ennis suckling on his cock like it was a teat and he wanted to be fed. He watched Ennis' cock standing at attention, he reached out and stroked it, his thumb rubbing the tip of the leaking member.

"Oh you ain't little either cowboy," he stroked Ennis and Jack felt like he was getting close.

"Oh, Ennis, I'm gonna shoot!"

Ennis stuck his index finger into his hole and he exploded into his mouth.

Jack took a few moments to catch his breath and was on Ennis like a hungry man to a feast. Of course he couldn't go at him full tilt or have Ennis inside him like he wanted, but having Ennis' cock to hold, coddle, caress, and suck on was the next best thing. Plus it was like having his own personal health drink on hand.

After they'd seen to each other's needs they held each other and basked in the afterglow.

Next day Jack had an appointment to meet a guy Ben Meyer had recommended for a ranch hand position. Jack had told Ennis, who grunted his acknowledgement. He knew they'd need help with the cattle. Ned said he'd loan them some of his horses and said he'd be over on Saturday to lend a hand.

Jack was in his office when a knock on the door drew his attention.

"Jack," Kaylin was at the door. "There's someone here to see you about the job."

"Thanks, Kaylin, show him in and can ya tell Ennis the guy looking for work is here?"

"Sure Jack."

Jack was a little surprised when two men stood at his door. They both hesitated then each took off their hats.

"Um, Mr. Twist? I'm Mitch Johnson. Mr. Meyer told me you're looking for workers." He shook Jack's hand.

"This here's my friend Andy Martin, he need work too and I figured he could come with me and see if you'd hire him on too."

Jack shook his hand too.

"Well, boys, I'd like ta wait for my partner. You'll be workin with him."

As if on cue Ennis stuck his honey blond head through the doorway

"Come on in Ennis." He introduced them to the young men.

"So how long ya been doin ranch work." Ennis asked them.

"Well I've been doing it for about ten years, ever since I was sixteen and Andy here's been doin it for about, what, seven. Is that bout right Andy?"

"Yes, seven years, ever since my daddy threw me out."

"Threw ya out huh?" Ennis asked.

"Yep he and my ma divorced and he remarried. His new wife was expectin a baby and he didn't want an extra mouth to feed so he told me to hit the road." He said with some sadness to his tone.

His story struck a cord with both men but with Ennis in particular.

"Where are ya livin now?" Ennis asked, his own memory of being passed around between his sister and brother clear in his mind. He didn't have a real home, didn't feel he belonged until he found Jack.

"Been livin with Mitch and his wife over in Lightning Flat. They've been real nice to me."

"I'm from Lightning Flat," Jack spoke up.

"Oh I know the Twist ranch." Mitch said

"Well Ennis and I know how hard it is, being out on yer own. We're getting some cattle tomorrow, we can have ya start then, that okay?" Jack and Ennis had exchanged a look and agreed these fellas are okay to hire.

After their pay was discussed they agreed they should come by around seven in the morning.

"Jack it's really happenin, huh?" Ennis stood over by the office window, which faced the stables.

"You mean our business, us bein bosses for a change?"

"Yep, cain't believe it." Ennis felt strong arms slide around his chest and pull him close.

"Yep and I saw it's about time, I think we deserve to be happy."

"Ain't never felt like this." There was a smile on the normally stiff façade.

"Well hold onto that thought cause it isn't gonna be easy, cause it's gonna take a lot of hard work. But we're used to that."

Ennis squeezed the arms that held him, turned around and kissed Jack. "Gotta go, rodeo, got a doctor's appointment."

"Oh yeah he's doin a follow up."

"Supposed ta get the stitches out."

"I'll see ya later, then, cowboy." They kissed again and Ennis left.

A few hours later Ennis came back, he was real happy. The stitches were out and the doc told him that it was okay for them to resume normal relations. In fancy talk it meant Ennis was gonna be lovin his man like crazy. He'd come in through the back door and went straight like an arrow to Jack's office, but he wasn't there.

"Jack went out riding, Ennis." Kaylin came downstairs, she'd been cleaning the bathrooms. "He seemed rather upset about something."

"Do ya know why?"

"No I was washing the bathrooms down here and then I came into the office to see if he wanted some coffee and he said he needed to go for a ride."

"How long he been gone?"

"I think about an hour."

"I'll go find him." Just as Ennis was saddling up Scout he heard Jack come back. Jack didn't seem to see him standing there. He got off Dawn, took off the saddle and let her out to pasture.

Ennis came over and put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong bud?"

Troubled eyes met his, "Bobby called."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Milestones part 19

by Trekfan

pairing: Ennis/Jack (that is my usual)

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: Jack get a call from Bobby, is it a good thing?

Previous Chapter:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. looked at the distressed look on Jack's face.

"Ain't that a good thing, Jack? I thought hearing from Bobby was what you wanted."

"No it ain't Ennis. Sure I wanted to hear from him but then I got to thinkin. I never told him about me, never said anything about you other then we were fishin buddies. Let alone tell him we're married and living together. Now he wants to come on up after the Thanksgiving and spend time here. I just don't know how that is gonna work out."

"I'm sure he'd be real happy to see ya Jack. From what ya said about him and you is you got a pretty good relationship."

Jack walked over to the fence by the pasture and leaned on it and sighed.

"It'll be alright, bud." He joined him by the fence and leaned on it side by side looking at the horses.

"Sure, Ennis, he'll come up, we'll talk then he can tell his faggot father to drop dead!" Jack hung his head and sniffed.

"Jack it ain't gonna be that way." He was surprise he was the one looking at the bright side. That was usually Jack's department.

"Oh no?" Jack grumbled and looked back at their horses. He was dying for a cigarette. 'Damn time for me to decided to quit smoking, but I done it cause Ennis' doctor told him he had to quit.' And he decided maybe it was time for him to as well.

"No," Ennis had his hands on his shoulders. "I don't think he's gonna say that to ya. Besides," he pulled Jack against him. "I won't let him say nothin bad to ya, lil darlin."

"No?" Jack's blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones.

"Nope," his eyes smilin.

Jack kissed him.

"He's gonna come up week after next, said he wants to talk about something with me."

Ennis put his arm around his shoulder, "Sounds like a boy wantin his daddy's advice. Ya got a smart kid. He knows yer one smart fella," he grabbed Jack's face and kissed him. Then nuzzled his nose against Jack's cheek.

"Just like I know. C'mere we gotta plan fer Thanksgiving." They walked back to the house together and went into Jack's office.

"Ennis how about we invite Kaylin and her family to join us. She's been real nice to us."

"I suppose," he did his typical grunt. "It bein Thanksgivin and all."

"I'll ask her," Jack walked out and found Kaylin in the kitchen putting a casserole in the oven.

"Hey Kaylin," he gave her one of his award winning smiles.

"Hi Jack, I'm putting in a chicken casserole for dinner. Did you want something?"

"Well Ennis and me were wondering if you'd join us for Thanksgiving."

"Thanks Jack, for asking, but my family is going to be spending it at my Aunt Betty's house. She has a huge spread every year. She is an elderly woman, my uncle died about five years ago and she looks forward to having all the family come to her place. She loves the company."

She walked over to Jack and kissed his cheek, "but it is very sweet of you and Ennis to invite us. Do you need any help, I mean who is going to do the cooking. Um I mean you're not," realizing she might have hurt his feelings she added, "that is to say who's doing the cooking?"

Jack laughed, "I know me and Ennis can't cook worth a lick between us. Junior and Jenny are gonna come on over night before and do the cooking for us. So we're all set."

"Good, what about your son is he coming too?"

The smile came off Jack's face and he just answered "He'll be with his mother," and he walked back to the office.

Ennis came into the kitchen to get a beer, Kaylin came over and surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek too.

Ennis turned red and asked her "what was that fer?"

"Jack asked me and my family to join you for Thanksgiving, I thought it was so sweet of you both to think of me and my family. It was so nice of you to offer me a job, I can't tell you what that's meant to me. I already told Jack I couldn't make it for the holiday cause we have a tradition of spending it with my widow Aunt Betty. I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything." She left the room before she started crying.

Ennis was very touched, he'd taken a liking to Kaylin and couldn't imagine how her husband could have abandoned her and the kids. He could never have done that to his girls.

The next day Mitch and Andy showed up and Ned came by with his horses.

"You must be Ennis," he was unloading the horses just as Ennis came out of the barn. He had Mitch and Andy mucking out the stables.

"Yea, I'm Ennis."

He had brown hair and a scruffy looking beard, he stuck out his hand and shook it. "I brought you some good cow ponies." A kid that looked like he was a teenager came up behind Ned. "Oh this is my nephew Jason, I told Jack that he needed a job. He is a hard worker, he just moved here from Cheyenne. He'll be a big help to you with the cattle."

Ennis looked at Ned then at Jason, "You know how to handle yourself around cattle boy?"

"Sure do sir." Jason had joined Ennis by the fence. "I was born and raised on ranch work. I'm going to be starting school in another year up in Gillette. I want to be a doctor."

Ennis grunted and helped Ned with the ponies. Jack had come over and said hello to Jason.

The cattle came about two hours later, Mitch and Andy helped drive them into the pastures.

Ennis looked over the herd and Jack watched his cowboy's expert eyes look them over.

They'd created a brand for them it said BBM and that's what their cattle were going to wear. Jack remembered how proud Ennis had been when the brands arrived in the mail.

"It's official, ain't it cowboy?" Jack commented.

"Yep, we'll start brandin em tomorrow."

It didn't happen too often between them, but when the nightmares came they could be some of the scariest moments for both men.

Ennis was in the grip of a nightmare, Jack had been a witness to some of them and most of them seem to stem from his childhood encounter with Earl's mutilated body and Ennis' mind would sometimes replace Earl with Jack's body in that irrigation ditch. But this time it was like Ennis was in physical pain.

"Ennis?" Jack tried to wake him when suddenly a fist connected with his cheek and he fell off the bed. "Ennis!" he held him down.

"Huh, wha, whut?" Ennis came out of his stupor and looked up at Jack and saw the red welt on Jack's cheek. "Jack, I do that?"

"Yeah, you was havin a nightmare, Ennis. What was ya dreamin on?"

Jack could see he was trying to remember. Ennis took a deep breath.

"It was like she was here." He took another breath. "I was sleeping I turned over to put my arms around you only when I lifted the covers it was Valerie. I tried to get away from her but she held me down. I couldn't..." he stopped and leaned his head into his hands.

Jack wrapped his arms around him," she aint' here, Ennis, it's just us."

"I can't seem to get her out of my mind. She won't leave me alone."

"I think she'll leave once she's locked away for good. Come on let's go back to sleep." Jack was pulling the cover over both of them when Ennis jumped up.

"I cain't," he left the room. Jack yearned to follow but knew Ennis needed some time alone. He looked over at the time it was barely four in the morning. But he had a feeling Ennis wasn't coming back to sleep.

Next time Jack woke up he could hear the shower running in their bathroom. He was so warm under the covers he waited for Ennis to come out so he could give Jack a hard time about being lazy.

He watched Ennis come into the room he was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else.

Jack continued to lie there looking at his man, he felt like he was so hungry inside and Ennis was his feast.

Ennis slowly climbed on the bed and leaned over Jack and kissed him. Their foreheads touching and they stared into each other's eyes.

Jack ran his hands through Ennis' damp blond curls. He felt his cowboy's strong arms wrap around his back and pulled him up to sit on the edge of the bed.

He sat on Jack's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of the dark hair. Ennis rubbed his cheek against Jack's hair, "so soft" he whispered. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis' waist and kissed his belly around the scar and then lapped his tongue around his belly button. He rubbed his face into Ennis' stomach and Ennis pulled back like he'd been burned. "Damn, Jack, it's like you run sandpaper against my skin." He got up, ran the fingers of both hands against Jack's face, kissed his lips.

"Stay here," and he disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later he came back with a basin filled with warm water, a towel, a razor and a can of shaving cream. He pulled over a chair in front of Jack. "I like ya clean shaven, darlin, and that's what yer gonna be."

Ennis wet Jack's cheeks with warm water and put some shaving cream in the palm of his hand and rubbed it on Jack's cheek then he took the razor and very carefully began shaving his man. Blue eyes followed every move he made the expression in those eyes showed he was enjoying this very much. He rinsed the razor and kept dragging it across his face, finally he towel dried Jack's face and ran his hands across the clean shaven face again and kissed him.

"There's my handsome fella."

Jack grabbed Ennis and pulled him onto the bed. He straddled him and kissed the cowboy.

"Thank ya for the shave, I gotta pay ya," he grabbed Ennis' hair and pulled him up for a kiss. He rubbed his cock against Ennis' denim imprisoned one. Jack leaned over him and sucked on his left nipple, Ennis' head went back and his breath hitched. He snaked his hand down to his crotch and opened his jeans and pulled them off Ennis' hips. Ennis pushed them off and onto the floor.

Ennis put his hands on Jack's hips, Jack increased the friction between their cocks. He knew they were close, the reached over and grabbed the lube and liberally slicked Ennis' cock and Jack positioned his puckered opening right over Ennis' rigid cock. He reached behind him and pulled his ass cheeks apart, he felt the head pushing inside he slid back onto the familiar length until he felt Ennis' balls hitting his ass. His thumbs were flicking Ennis' nipples, which made him thrust up into Jack.

"Oh yeah, fuck, Ennis. Harder, come on cowboy."

"You're the rodeo rider are ya getting soft. Been too long off a bull?"

"Soft? I'll show you who's soft!" Jack pulled himself up on his heels and slammed back down on Ennis' cock. He kept riding the huge shaft up and down and even undulated his ass and shifted direction. Ennis' shaft finally hit his prostate and that was when he went to his knees again and covered Ennis with his body. Their lips met and tongues were alternately being sucked on.

"Oh yeah, rodeo, ride me."

"Guess this is what they mean when they say 'ride em cowboy' YEEE HAAAWWWWW!!!!!" Jack shouted out when he felt himself cum. It wasn't too long before his clenching anal muscles made Ennis' cock spurt. He kept milking Ennis until they were both exhausted. The grunts and groans from earlier now led to a great deal of nuzzling afterwards.

Jack was lying on his side and Ennis was still on his back. Jack's head was resting on his chest.

"Let's clean up and start our day, sweetheart." Jack kissed Ennis' chest. Jack got out of bed and took a shower and Ennis washed off Jack's spunk and got dressed. He was met with the smell of pancakes and sausage cooking when he got down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mornin, Kaylin," he greeted her as he got his coffee.

"Morning Ennis, looks like it's gonna be a nice day." It wouldn't be long till there was snow on the ground.

"Yep, good day to start brandin them cattle." He sat down and Kaylin delivered a plate full of food. "Kaylin you outdone yourself." He really appreciated her cooking.

"You're welcome Ennis, somebody has to put some meat on those bones of yours, you're too skinny." She heard Jack coming down the stairs so she turned to put a plate together for him as well.

"Morning Jack, why don't you take a seat, I've got a plate all ready for you."

"Thanks Kaylin," he smiled at her when she put the plate and a cup of coffee in front of him. Both guys dug right in like they hadn't eaten in days.

"I'm gonna go on upstairs and do some cleaning." She didn't want to embarrass either man by telling him she planned on changing the bed sheet and wash them. She'd never tell them how envious she was of them at time cause she knew how often they had sex by the soiled sheets. She and her ex-husband never had to change their sheets as many times as their bed needed it.

Jason, Mitch and Andy were outside doing some chores waiting for Ennis and Jack to come out and tell them what was going to happen for the day. Ned had brought Jason with him and was planning on helping out.

"Mornin Jack, Ennis, I'm brought Jason over," Ned came into the house and let them know he was there. They had just finished up breakfast and were putting their coats on when he came in.

"Mornin, Ned," Jack greeted him. Ennis nodded politely and the three men went out to the barn.

"Well we're gonna be herding the cattle back here and get ready to brand em."

After everyone got their assignments Jack and Ned made sure the branding irons were ready and the boys got to herding some of the cattle into the pens and the branding started.

They took a break for lunch Kaylin was had been joined by Donna who helped her put the meal together for the hungry men.

At the end of the day all the men were bushed and Mitch and Andy went home. Jason was waiting for his uncle to drive him back to the ranch.

"I just want to invite you boys over for dinner on Saturday," Donna had just finished helping Kaylin clean up the pots and pans from dinner. Kaylin had left to rejoin her family about an hour ago and Donna was waiting to drive back with Ned and Jason.

"We'd love to come, Donna." Jack eagerly agreed. He had promised them that after Ennis had come home from the hospital they'd come over for dinner. Ennis was feeling like his normal chipper self so it was time to mingle with the neighbors.

Ennis grunted his agreement, but kept looking out the window towards the barn.

"Good, we'll see you around six." Donna told them both. She hugged Jack and then Ennis on her way out. Ned shook their hands.

"Thanks for helping us with the cattle," Ennis said as he shook the other man's hand.

"No problem that is what neighbors are for. See ya on Saturday." And he and got in his truck and left.

"Well we're gonna be real neighborly there, huh Jack?"

Jack was waiting for Ennis' reaction and here it was. "Yeah Ennis we're going to be neighborly cause that's what folks do."

"Yeah, normal folks, not folks like us. Do they even know what we are?"

"I didn't go over there waving a sign, Ennis. You know I wouldn't do that. There is no reason why two guys can't ranch together to share expenses. That is what Donna and Ned think we are. Like I told ya it's nobodies business but ours. I ain't ashamed of what we have Ennis, I was hoping you'd feel the same."

"I ain't ashamed of ya Jack. I'm afraid for you, for us." Ennis sighed and went over to the couch, the smell of dinner still warming in the oven didn't entice him to want to eat just now.

"Then what, Ennis. I know we can't go around like other people showing our feelings, but I'm not gonna lock myself up in this house and never see other people. I'm queer Ennis, I know you'd never admit to it but I'm not going to deny who I am anymore. I'm not going to shout it out from the rooftop, but I'm not going to hide either. I am not going to live in fear, Ennis."

Ennis looked over at Jack, remembering when they were on Brokeback and him telling Jack "I'm not queer" and Jack telling him "me neither."

"Did you know, when we was up on Brokeback, Jack? That you was queer?"

"Ennis I knew something about me was different. Had a friend in school, Billy, he and I used to go to the watering hole in the woods. In the summer we'd go skinny dipping, wrestle with each other. We'd do stuff I know if my dad ever found out about he'd skin me alive for."

"You ever do what we do with Billy?"

"Naw, we mainly were jerkin each other off. Ain't never done what we done, first time was with you Ennis. That night in the tent."

For some reason that made Ennis very happy, that he was Jack's first. But there was still a lot of conflict inside Ennis.

"I remember Valerie saying to me that I wasn't gay. That she could save me change me so I wouldn't be no homo, um homo...uh" the unfamiliar word was lost on Ennis' tongue.

"Homosexual?" Jack helped him.

"Yeah that." Ennis got quiet again, Jack knew he was mulling this all over in his head so he let him think on things for a bit. In the meantime he got up and took dinner out of the oven. Kaylin made them tuna casserole and he dished out a plate for himself and Ennis and sat at the dining room table. Ennis finally joined him and they ate quietly. After they had cleaned up their dinner plates Ennis made a fire and they sat together on the couch. Ennis lay down and he pulled Jack down so they were lying together, with Jack resting his head on Ennis' chest. Just listening to him breathing. Jack thought for a moment that Ennis had dozed off until he could hear the cowboy's deep voice resonating through his body.

"I'm not sure I'm gay, I might be queer. But I ain't no homosexual."

Anyone else hearing Ennis' words would have laughed but Jack just looked up at Ennis. Ennis looked down at him and put his hand on Jack's cheek and stroked his thumb against the stubbled skin. "I ain't never been with any other man, Jack, only you. I guess if I gotta be somethin I think I'd have to say I'm Jacksexual." Ennis closed his eyes, just waiting to hear Jack make fun of him or laugh his head off at how stupid it all sounded. Instead he felt Jack's lips pressed tightly against his. And he opened his mouth to the tongue, which was looking for entrance.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Ennis?"

"You don't think it's dumb?"

"Nope, cause I know I'm Ennis sexual. And I don't care if it's a real word or not, it's what's in our hearts. Right now I wanna know just how Jacksexual you are."

Jack got his answer when Ennis got his clothes off in record time then Ennis' own clothes joined his on the floor and they got real busy on that couch.

On Friday they had a visit from the vet, Matt Peyson. Dawn was having problems with her eye so they wanted him to check her out. Matt had been recommended by Ben and seemed to have lots of experience. After the introductions Ennis took him over to the barn to look the mare over.

"So how does she look? Jack had come out to the barn after Ennis has shown him around a bit.

"Other than an irritated eye she's rather healthy, I have some drops you need to give her. She's got a slight irritation, could have scratched it with her hoof." He gave Jack the drops and told him how many times a day she needed to administer them to her. He looked over the other horses while he was there and gave them all a clean bill of health. The vet looked over at the cattle. "You have a nice spread here fellas. Real nice looking herd of cattle, have they been checked?"

"We got em from Ben Meyer's place, got all the papers."

"Yeah Ben's got a real good reputation when it comes to having healthy cattle. I should know it was me that checked them." He chuckled, "Well boys I gotta go now, I have to get over to the Riley farm. They have a cow gonna give birth soon and she's already lost one, was a stillbirth, so they don't want to lose another."

They said their farewells to the vet and he drove off.

After Matt left Ennis took Mitch and Andy in the truck to go feed the cattle. They loaded up bales of hay and set off for the fields.

Jack went back to the office looking over the pay envelopes for their four employees.

The end of the day gave Jack some sense of satisfaction to finally be a boss for a change. To be the one handing out pay instead of the other way around.

"What brought on that smile, rodeo?" Ennis asked him after their workers left.

"Just feels like we've come full circle, Ennis. Remember when it was us waitin on those pay envelopes? Meant the difference between eatin and starvin."

"Sometimes ya still starved when it came down to payin the rent or eatin. Then I had that child support I couldn't miss so sometimes I just starved." Ennis looked away remembering how it was. He felt Jack's arms go around his waist.

"Well ya ain't starvin no more, cowboy. I aims to make sure you get plenty of meat on these bones of yer." His hand came under his shirt and rubbed his ribs, it was a concern of Jack's that he could still feel them poking through his skin." "Let's see what Kaylin left for supper."

They ate very well that night on fried chicken and mashed potatoes and dessert was the pleasure they could get from two warm bodies messing around on the couch then making their way to their bedroom.

The next day was pretty laid back, the cattle were fed. Dawn's eye was improving and Jack was looking forward to getting away from the ranch for a few hours.

"Come on Ennis, time for us to head on over to Ned's place." Jack was calling to Ennis who was in the bathroom. Jack had already dressed in a nice pair of jeans and new blue plaid shirt he'd bought a while back. He was brushing his hair in the mirror that was on the inside door of their closet, he stopped when he saw Ennis' reflection besides his. His cowboy was wearing a pair of jeans and a green sweater that made his hair look lighter and his eyes the color of honey. The vision just took his breath away he stood there with his mouth open.

"Are you gonna finish combing your hair or are ya gonna eat that hairbrush?" Ennis had combed his hair in the bathroom.

Jack turned around and looked at him and threw his arms around Ennis' neck. "Mmmmm you look so good!" and then Jack noticed he'd put on some after-shave. "Mmmmm you smell good too! Hey maybe we oughta call Ned and Donna and tell em we're not comin."

"Whattya talkin about, Jack, we said we was comin." Ennis tried to get out of Jack's embrace but Jack wasn't lettin go.

"I cain't help wantin a piece of this," he grabbed Ennis' ass, "You're getting me all riled up with the way you look," he took a deep whiff of Ennis again, "the way you smell. You're drivin me crazy cowboy."

Ennis couldn't stop the smile that was coming across the edge of his lips nor the brightness in his eyes, but he knew that once they got started they'd never make over to Ned's place. "Naw, rodeo, you're gonna have to wait until later."

Ennis managed to get out of Jack's arms and made it to the door before he turned and checked his man out too. Jack could tell by the look in his eyes that he was getting Ennis just as riled up too.

"Okay I want a raincheck for later though."

"You bet," Ennis was downstairs and getting his boots and coat on, Jack followed suit and they both got into their truck and headed over to Ned's.

Donna greeted them at the door when they drove up to the ranch. "Come on in guys, Ned's in the back getting firewood. I thought it would be nice if we had a fire going."

"Think we'll go see if we can lend him a hand." Jack offered as he and Ennis went out back.

"Hi Ned," Jack greeted him.

"HI Jack, Ennis."

"Ya need help with the wood?" Ennis grunted.

Ned was standing by the woodpile just putting wood into a wheel barrel. "Sure why don't you grab from that pile and put it into the wheel barrel." As soon as it was full, Ennis wheeled the firewood into the house and started putting the wood into the fireplace. It wasn't long before a roaring fire was warming the living room, making it nice and toasty.

"Where's Jason?" Jack inquired.

"Oh he's at his girlfriend's house having dinner over there, you know how it is with teenagers." Ned came back with two beers for Jack and Ennis and they sat in the living room waiting for dinner.

Plates of pot roast and potatoes sat in front of the hungry people sitting at the rectangular table.

The three men dug in and in no time their plates were empty.

"So where are you fellas originally from?" Ned started off the evening conversation.

"I'm from Lightning Flat, my folks are still there. I was living in Texas before I came up here."

Jack told them about being married to Lureen and about Bobby.

"What about you Ennis?" Donna asked him as she put a slice of apple pie in front of him.

Ennis was very reticent about talking about himself but with silent encouragement from Jack and the realization that getting to know the neighbors was important to their new life here in Recluse.

"I'm from Sage, was livin in Riverton before we moved up here."

"Were you ever married?" Donna prompted, unlike Jack Ennis was much more closed mouthed.

"Yeah I was married to Alma," the sadness that was on his face at the mention of his ex-wife was quickly replaced with a smile that spread all over his face when he mentioned Junior and Jenny.

"They're livin with their aunt in Casper." He told them how they were going to school.

"So how did you and Jack meet?"

Jack answered this time, "We met back in '63 on Brokeback Mountain. We were herding sheep together. We've been friends ever since."

"It must be real comforting to know you have each other to lean on after going through divorces."

"Yeah sure has been," Jack smiled over at Ennis who glanced at him then turned away to look at the fire in the fireplace.

He left the table, helped Donna with the dishes and wandered into the den. Jack was talking to Ned and Donna was putting the dishes away.

After a while Jack noticed Ennis hadn't come back so he and Ned went to join Ennis in the den. They found Ennis standing in front of a group of bookshelves along one wall. There were family photos lined on one of the shelves and Ennis appeared to be staring at one of them. Jack knew something was wrong just by Ennis' posture. His shoulders were hunched and taut and one of his hands was balled into a fist.

"Ennis, is something wrong?" Jack asked him. Ennis turned around, had taken the photo he'd been looking at off the shelf and glared at Ned.

"Where did you get this photo from, huh?" Ennis had an angry look on his face.

Ned walked carefully closer to Ennis to look at the photo. "That? That is a photo of my brother and his wife, why?"

"Why? Cause that's my sister!" Ennis pushed the photo into Ned's hands and grabbed his coat and hat and stormed out. Slamming the door behind him.

Leaving three people staring at each other then at the closed door, mouths hanging open.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Milestones part 20

by Trekfan

pairing: Ennis/Jack (that is my usual)

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: It's Thanksgiving, Junior and Jenny are going to be coming out to spend it with their father. There are lots of surprised in this chapter, sorry no Smex. But plenty of warm fuzzy moments I think. And isn't that what makes holidays special?

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. had said his good-byes to Ned and Donna and joined Ennis. The cowboy had slunk out to the truck and sat stewing behind the wheel. Jack opened the door and slammed it shut, his initial shock at Ennis' outburst had turned to anger. They sat together side by side in the dark, cold truck.

"You wanna tell me what the hell's goin on Ennis? We was havin a nice time in there, wasn't no cause for you to act like that."

Ennis didn't look at Jack he started the truck, turned on the headlights and put the truck in gear and they drove home in silence. Ennis parked the truck right outside the front door and left the truck without a word.

Jack watched his man walk towards the barn, he turned and went into the house. He knew that finding out that his sister was married to Ned's brother was a surprise, but Jack knew there was more to this story then met the eye. He'd have to wait for Ennis to tell him, pressuring him was not the way to go.

Jack busied himself with taking the laundry upstairs it was Kaylin's day off and Jack had washed earlier in the day. He went upstairs to put them away.

Jack changed the sheets on the bed at the rate they wore sheets out he was going to have to buy a new set. He smiled for a moment at the thought of what they'd done last night to get the sheets in the condition they were. The smile disappeared when he heard the back door open. He was angry with Ennis so he stayed where he was, let Ennis come to him for a change.

He put away some shirts and hung up their pants in the closet, he heard heavy footsteps ascending the steps. He didn't turn around but he could feel the familiar presence behind him. Arms encircled his waist and chest and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ennis quietly uttered into his left ear. Jack sighed, dropped a pair of pants he was hanging up and laid his hands on top of Ennis' arms. He turned around within the embrace and concerned blue met apologetic brown. Their foreheads met. "What's wrong Ennis?" he asked gently.

Ennis sighed and sat down on the bed. "I ain't seen my sister since Jenny was born. I never did see her get married cause KE and me was workin at a ranch in Worland together. The foreman couldn't let us both go at the same time so KE being the older one got to go. Like I told ya she married a roughneck, started a life in Casper. Well a few years later I ended up workin not far from there in Mills. Not long after I got divorced and after you done came up to see me." Ennis put his head down in shame at the quick memory of turning Jack away when he'd driven those fourteen hours to see him. He took a deep breath and continued, "Stoutamire sent me for a few weeks to work at his brother's ranch in Mills, just to lend him a hand. I went to visit Ellen, she's got two kids. Boy and a girl, they was a little older than my girls. I saw she didn't look quite right, she looked real thin and I noticed she had black and blue marks on her arms. Didn't take much to put two and two together that son of a bitch was beatin on her. Oh she denied it, kept tellin me she fell, but I knew who done that to her." Ennis jaw was clenched and he'd stood up and walked to the window. Jack could tell how angry he was. "He was in town when I'd come but as soon as he came in the door I laid into him. I was beatin on him, givin him some a what he'd given to Ellen. She pulled me off and went to Nathan, told me to get the hell out and never come back." He stared out the window and his shoulders drooped. Jack came over to him and put his arm on Ennis' shoulder. "I haven't seen her since, don't even know if the bastard didn't kill her." Jack turned Ennis away from the window and wrapped his arms around him. Ennis' arms came around Jack's back and he held on to him, laid his head on Jack's shoulders and cried.

"That son of a whoresonbitch, I'd have done the same, Ennis. You did what you had to do. Trouble is that there wasn't much you could do if Ellen was sticking with her husband. Don't think even the law woulda helped. I woulda called them myself for my ma if I thought it would have done any good."

"Your pa hit yer ma?" Ennis looked at him.

"He was rough with her, but was with his mouth mainly. He saved his fists for me. But you know how the law is around these parts. They tend to like to turn a blind eye to what they call 'domestic' stuff."

"When I seen her picture at Ned's I kinda lost it. Hadn't thought on Ellen for a long time. It brought back all them memories. I just couldn't stand it. All I kept seein was Ellen and the bruises and how angry she was for me comin between her and Nathan. Now I come to find out that Ned is his brother. I-I just don't know..."

"Ennis we'll talk to Ned, find out what he knows about his brother. Ned seems to be a good man, I'm sure he wouldn't put up with this shit if he knows."

"Jack." He sniffed and looked at him, his face still wet with tears. Jack reached out and wiped them off his cheeks. Then grabbed the back of Ennis' head and leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"It's okay, Ennis," he said softly. "We'll take care of this together."

They went to sleep that night Ennis spooned up against Jack, Jack's arm wrapped firmly around Ennis.

Next morning after Mitch, Andy and Jason were given their work assignments for the day Jack told Ennis to meet him and Ned, who had driven Jason over, to join them in his office.

"Jack what got into Ennis, he let out of our house like a bat out of hell."

"Well that's what we gotta talk about, Ned. When was the last time you saw your brother and sister in law?"

"About a year ago, they came out to the ranch for the holidays. Why, what's this all about Jack?"

Normally he'd let Ennis tell Ned his story but knowing how difficult this was for Ennis he told the story.

There was anger in Ned's eyes that Jack had never seen before, and then just as quickly as it came it disappeared.

Ennis came in just then, looked at Jack then at Ned. He took his hat off and stood by the desk next to Jack, feeling a need for moral support.

"Jack told me what happened between you and Nathan. I know what Nathan was like back then, Ennis. But you haven't got the whole story. I'd like you to know Nathan wasn't always like that. See Nathan was drafted like a lot of guys back then, went to Nam. When he came back I went with Ellen and Donna and the kids to pick him up. I tell ya Ennis it was like looking at a different man. Nathan was always so friendly and outgoing. Gentlest man you'll ever want to meet. But the man who came back, well he changed. Something happened to him over there, I know war's not pretty. My father and uncles served in the big war know that changes a man. But this was different, Nathan became quiet, kept to himself and was real quick to anger. And he was drinking real heavy. Got to a point Donna and I took Ellen and the kids in. I told Nathan he better get help or else. Unfortunately it took for him to hit rock bottom for him to change. He went for help, got into AA and the Veterans administration. He's cleaned up now, Ennis." He could see the doubt in Ennis' eyes. "I swear he has. Donna and I would never have let Ellen go back to him if he hadn't."

"I don't know, all I remember is my sister wearing the bruises he put there."

"I know Ennis, I was seeing red when I found out too. Donna and I have been married for a long time and we've had our fair share of fights, but never would I lay a hand on her. And I've dropped in on Nathan and Ellen from time to time. They've been to the house. Hey they're coming over for new years, why don't you guys come over. I'm sure Ellen would like to see you again Ennis."

"I'll think on it." Ennis turned to leave but stopped at the doorway to the office and said over his shoulder. "Thanks Ned for tellin me." He glanced at Ned and left.

"He's still mad," Ned noticed.

"Yep, Ellen said some nasty things to Ennis. But I think it's real nice of you to invite us. I'll let ya know if Ennis and me will make it."

Both men stood and shook hands and Ned left for home.

Jack knew Ennis was going to mull this over for a while, so he knew the best thing to do was let him be.

Ennis had taken Scout to check the North pasture, there had been evidence that there were coyotes lurking about. Though the cattle didn't have much to fear from them as the sheep did on Brokeback, he didn't want them around when their stock started having calves.

He had his rifle in the holder that was attached to the saddle, he slowed Scout down to a walk as he scanned the horizon. "Whoa, boy," he whispered he thought he saw something in the bush. He carefully took out the rifle and cocked it, and then he guided Scout towards a field of thick columbine. He thought he heard whimpering. He urged scout closer and saw a small brown form hiding in some thick grass. He brought his rifle up to his face, preparing to put the coyote down. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the brown form crawled out on it's belly and Ennis quickly pulled the gun down. Instead of a coyote hiding it was a dog. He could tell it was hurt by the way it was lying on its side. It gazed at him with its big brown eyes and whimpered softly. Ennis got off Scout and carefully got closer to the dog.

"What's the matter fella, ya hurt?" Ennis was careful when he approached the dog, he knew that wounded animals could be the most dangerous. But the dog didn't growl at him or make any movement that was aggressive. He put his hand out and the dog sniffed at him then licked his fingers. Ennis chuckled for a moment before he went about checking the dog. He discovered it was a she and she had some cuts on her belly and that she was very thin. 'Probably starving, poor thing,' Ennis thought. He carefully lifted her up off the ground and put her on Scout and climbed up. He securely held the dog against his body and urged Scout back to the ranch.

Jack knew that Ennis could be stubborn and he still had anger and fear inside him. Something that Jack was also familiar with but, unlike Ennis, he was able to not let it consume Ennis not if he could help it.

Jack was in the kitchen getting some coffee when he heard the door open.

"Jack?" he heard his cowboy's footsteps coming into the living room.

"Ennis I know it's rough bud, but you're gonna..." Jack stopped his lecture at the scene in front of him. His strong, silent, rough cowboy was holding a dog tenderly in his arms, "Ennis?"

"Get some blankets, rodeo."

Jack found a blanket on the couch and put it on the floor in front of the fireplace, which had a fire burning. "Where did you find him?" he watched Ennis gently lower the shaking dog on the blanket. "Her, it's a girl dog. I found her out in the woods on the north pasture. Found her lying in the grass, looked like she's been through some hard times." The dog looked up at Ennis, her soft eyes begging for help. Ennis sat next to her and ran his hand over her face and neck in an effort to comfort her.

what Clara looks like: http://www.cs. call Dr. Peyton," he ran into his office and called the vet. They were in luck that he wasn't on call and said he'd be right over. In the meantime Jack got a bowl of water and put it down by the dog.

"Docs' on the way," Jack whispered and he sat on the floor on the other side of the dog. He tried to pet her but she pulled back and turned towards Ennis, burying her muzzle into his chest.

"Hey now, easy girl. Jack's one of the good guys." He looked up at Jack and winked.

"Look who's flirting with a lady now." Jack smiled at Ennis who was holding the dog in his lap trying to keep her quiet and still.

"Jack, Ennis!" Dr. Peyton stuck his head in the back door.

"Over here, Doc," Jack called out, he got up off the floor and showed the doc where to go. "She looks like she's been through some tough times."

Matt Peyton looked her over and gave her an antibiotic. "I think we should bathe her, wash her wounds."

Jack got the bath water ready in the upstairs bathroom. When Matt tried to pick the dog up she backed up towards Ennis and looked at him with warm, scared brown eyes.

"It's okay girl," Ennis wrapped around the dog and pulled her up into his arms and took her into the bathroom. "It's not too hot is it Jack?"

"No of course not, you think I'd do that to our girl?" Despite the fact that they'd only had the dog in their home for a very short time, Jack had always wanted a dog and right now he didn't want to think about what happened the last time he did have one. But this time was different, this time he was an adult and he was with Ennis. Jack shook himself out of the dark memories and concentrated on the here and now with this sweet dog. He watched Ennis as he gently lowered her into the tepid water. She whined a little but Ennis had such a way with animals, Jack marveled at how he got her into the water without much fuss.

Doctor Peyton gave him some special shampoo to wash her with. Ennis found a collar around her neck and took it off and gave it to Jack.

"Easy girl, we're gonna get you all washed up and you'll be fine.

Ennis let the bath water out and Jack handed him a thick towel to dry her off with. Then Ennis took her to their bedroom and put her on their bed. Doctor Peyton gave her another looking over. "I think she'll be fine, she needs some food in her she's pretty thin. I didn't find any broken bones and only some minor cuts. Just make sure she takes these for a few days." He handed Jack some pills. "And put these drops in her food, they're vitamins. Other than that she should be fine. I can stop by in a few days and check back on her." He finished packing and asked "Are you guys going to keep her?"

"Well we don't know, I mean she might belong to someone." Ennis was sitting on the bed petting her. "Jack did the collar have anything on it?"

Jack looked at the collar in his hand. Then he smiled "It don't say who she belongs to but take a look at this." Ennis looked at her tag hanging from the loop. It said Clara on it.

"Clara?" Jack said softly as he joined them on the bed. She cautiously sniffed Jack's hand and then licked it. "I'm glad she likes me." He let her check him out. She was still being timid but Jack kept talking softly to her and gently pet her.

"Why rodeo, were you afraid you were losin yer touch with the ladies?"

Jack rolled his eyes and petted Clara on the top of her head. "Don't you pay him any mind, girl, Ennis is all bark no bite." He smiled as Ennis grunted.

"I can always check around and see if someone is missing a dog." Matt offered.

"Sure doc, that would be a great idea. In the meantime she has a home with us." Jack told him as he shook Matt's hand.

"I'll see you guys around," he let himself out. Jack turned his attention back to their new arrival.

"We'll have to get her some food. I was going out to the store anyway. Do you have the list of stuff I need to get from the grocery store for Thanksgiving?"

Junior had called Ennis earlier and Ennis had written down the list of food that they were going to need for their Thanksgiving feast, which was only two days away. Junior and Jenny were going to be coming tomorrow and Kurt was going to be joining them on Thanksgiving.

"Yeah it's on the kitchen counter. I could go out and get it Jack."

"Nah, you stay here with Clara. Get acquainted, I'll get her some food and the rest of the stuff we need." Jack was about to get up when Ennis grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love ya, darlin. You don't mind me bringing a dog into our home?"

"Ennis, I've wanted a dog for a long time, but Lureen never wanted one. Said it would make too much of a mess for her 'clean' house. And last time I had a dog was when I was a kid, and well." He paused as the memory came back briefly, "I don't want to talk about that right now. All I'm gonna say is that Clara is welcome here. And I hope nobody else tries to claim her. This place can use a dog and I think she could use a home where nobody is gonna hurt her. Someplace filled with love." Jack looked up at Ennis, his eyes tearing up.

"Think she found that alright, specially a house with you in it, Jack." Jack pulled Ennis back in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they felt Clara licking both their faces. Jack laughed first, "Looks like she doesn't want to be left out." Both men petted her and Jack got up and grabbed the shopping list and went out the back door to the truck.

Ennis created a dog bed for Clara by the fireplace in the living room. He lined it with blankets and put a bowl of water he'd gotten from the kitchen. She sniffed at the blankets then rolled herself into a ball and laid down among the blankets. She looked up at Ennis as if to say thank you. Ennis went down on one knee and pet her.

"Don't you worry Jack will be back soon, girl, with food for ya." Ennis stood up and went to the door and put his hat and coat on. "I gotta go out now, I'll be back soon." He told her as he left to go back to work. Ennis took off on Scout and went out to join Mitch and Andy who were feeding the cattle.

Clara had fallen asleep and woke up to the sound of a truck pulling up, the sound of a truck door closing and crunching of feet on the gravel and the back door opening. She crouched down into the blankets, fear showing in her eyes until she saw Jack come into the room. He made immediate eye contact with her and a huge smile came on his face. "Hi girl," he took some bags into the kitchen, put food away in the fridge. Then he took a large bag of dog food and put some in a bowl and brought it out for Clara.

"Here ya go girl," he sat down next to her. He could see she was very timid with him. Her reaction reminded him of a certain cowboy up on Brokeback Mountain. Took a lot of patience and encouragement to get his cowboy out of his shell and it was all worth it. He had a companion, friend, lover and husband all rolled up in Ennis.

He wanted to help Clara too, so he sat with her and ran his hand down from her head to her body. He made her relax and she began to eat.

They'd given Kaylin the week off so she could spend it with her family, so it was up to Jack and Ennis to fix dinner for a few days until Junior and Jenny came up for the holiday.

Jack made dinner for them, some meatloaf and potatoes.

Ennis had come in and took of his coat and hat and came over to Clara who had fallen asleep by the fire.

"She's been doin good, Ennis." He joined him in the living room. "She ate real good, but I can tell somebody's been real mean to her. Tell how scared she is. I'd like ta kill the sumabitch." He looked over to Clara, first with anger at what might have been done to her then compassion over it all.

"I know, darlin, I feel the same way." Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack. "Well she's got a home with us now." They watched her sleep.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, he felt some relief that maybe he got a second chance to make it right this time. "Let's go eat, Ennis." They sat down and ate dinner.

When they went to sleep Clara was curled up in a corner of their bedroom where they had put some blankets for her.

The next day they were up and about a little later than usual, Jack decided to get frisky during the night and Ennis wasn't going to say no. Clara just sat in her corner and watched silently then went to sleep.

Mitch and Andy and Jason all came in for work. Ennis and Jack told them they could work till noon then they were going to go home and enjoy the holiday.

Around noon they told the guys to come in, they celebrated with a shot of whiskey. "You have a Happy Thanksgiving." Jack told them all.

"You too Jack, Ennis." Mitch shook their hands on the way out. Andy followed suit.

"Jason you got a ride home?" Jack noticed that Ned hadn't driven Jason to their place.

"Yeah Mitch gave me a ride, he'll be taking me back home."

"Jason did your uncle say anything, I mean he isn't sore at us is he?" Jack was thinking about how they left their house under less then good terms.

"Naw, everything is good, Uncle Ned is helping Aunt Donna with the cooking. It's some kind of tradition between em to cook together for Thanksgiving."

"Tell them we wish them the same and we'll talk to them after the holiday."

Jack and Ennis busied themselves with getting a fire going, double checking they had everything. Ennis kept looking out the window anxiously waiting for his daughters. He wasn't as anxious as the time he waited for Jack after their four years of separation but it was close.

Finally they pulled up in Kurt's truck, he got out of the truck and escorted them to the door. Before they even had a chance to get up to the top of the steps the front door yanked open and Ennis was standing there a smile on is face beaming from ear to ear. "Girls!" he held his arms out and Junior and Jenny hugged him fiercely.

"Daddy!" they both exclaimed, sounding like little girls but both were grown now. "Happy Thanksgiving!" They let him go and Junior turned around to face Kurt who had his hands in his pockets and was standing there looking everywhere but at Ennis.

"Kurt," Ennis looked at Junior's boyfriend like he was checking him out. He put his hand out and after a moment Kurt shook it.

"Sir, Happy Thanksgiving." He looked Ennis straight in the eye and smiled a little.

Ennis gave him a little smile back. "Thanks for driving my girls up here."

"It was no problem, sir. I wanted to make sure they got here safe and sound. I'll be back tomorrow if that's still okay."

"Sure it's okay, we invited you to spend Thanksgiving with us. We'll be glad to have you." Jack came up behind Ennis.

"Uncle Jack!" the girls greeted Jack the same way they had their father. He had landed a place in their heart. They realized what he meant to their father.

"Why don't we go into the house, it's mighty cold out here on the porch."

"I can't I gotta get back home. I'm spending the day with my sister. We can't be together tomorrow, she'll be spending it with her in-laws. What time should I be over?"

"How about around one, we'll be eating around five."

"Sure Kurt, we'll see ya tomorrow." Ennis tried his best to act friendly to him. Shook his hand and watched him drive away.

Jack ushered them all in and helped them with the food they had brought.

"The place looks really nice since the last time we were here Daddy," Junior noticed that the place had been painted, there were some new rugs on the floor and some photos of the family had been put on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Yeah we definitely added to the place. We've even got a new member." Jack beamed.

"You mean the cattle? Daddy told us you got a herd of them." Jenny had helped Junior put the groceries on the kitchen counter. They were planning on putting together some food dishes today and baking cookies. Then finish getting the rest of the meal together the next morning.

"No not the cattle lil darlin." Ennis heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. They all looked over and saw this skinny looking brown dog coming slowly down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she timidly came towards Ennis and Jack and stopped when she noticed Junior and Jenny.

"You got a dog!" They both squealed which sent Clara bolting into the kitchen.

"Girls! Now look what ya done ya scared Clara." Ennis admonished them.

"We're sorry, Daddy, we didn't mean to scare her." Junior apologized.

"It's okay girls, she's a new addition to our family. Your daddy found her yesterday in the woods. She's been mistreated had all these cuts I think someone beat on her too, so we're tryin to go easy on her till she knows she's in a safe place now."

"Who'd do that to a dog?" Jenny asked.

"Too many people darlin." Ennis went slowly into the kitchen and found Clara balled up under the small table they had against one wall. "Easy girl, it's okay. You're okay." He quietly said to her, trying to coax her out. He knew this tone usually worked on some of the rougher horses he hoped it did the same with Clara. In the short time she'd been in his life he'd already taken a liking to this poor orphan. She felt like a kindred spirit, Ennis had been an orphan in a way after his brother kicked him out and told him to be on his way. After a few moments Clara slowly came out from under the table and wagged her tail and came over to Ennis. Ennis had dropped to his knees and waited for her to come closer. She licked his face and he petted her head. "Thatta girl, come on out and meet my daughters." He managed to get her out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Jack had the girls sit on the sofa and told them to try to be as still and quiet as they could be.

Ennis sat on the love seat opposite the couch and Clara sat at his feet.

"Clara this is Junior and Jenny. Girls this is Clara the new member of our family." He made the formal introductions.

The girls slowly went to their knees and waited for Clara to decide what she was going to do. Clara looked at Ennis, then at Jack who sat next to Ennis. "Go on girl, say hello." Jack encouraged her. She slowly made her way over to the girls and they petted her. It didn't take long before they became friends.

"She's so nice, it's a shame someone was mean to her. But I know she's got a good, loving home now." Junior smiled at both men.

After the introductions both girls set to making cookies and some other goodies for Thanksgiving.

Jack and Ennis both set about putting the horses down for the night and checking on the cattle. Jack came over to Ennis in the stable, he was putting some hay out for Scout and Dawn and the other horses they were borrowing from Ned. "Ennis I think we should tell the girls about us."

"Us? I think they already know about us."

"I mean us being married, we ain't told them that."

"Why, it ain't like they are gonna be mad they weren't invited to the ceremony. I wouldn't have wanted them there anyway, the way we was dressed. Or should I say not dressed." Ennis smiled as he remembered his wedding and wedding night that was rolled up into one.

"Ennis are you ashamed of our marriage or of our life?"

"No," he came over to Jack and took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I ain't never been so sure of something in my whole life."

"Then? Why shouldn't yer girls know."

"I-I." He got tongue-tied, "Yer right, Jack they should know. I'll tell em over dinner."

Jack took his hand and intertwined their hands. "We'll tell them." He smiled and kissed his husband. Ennis grabbed his head and deepened the kiss.

Junior made some fried chicken and potatoes for dinner that night. After they had dinner, Junior and Jenny were going to clean up the dishes. "No girls please sit, we have something we want to tell you."

"Is anything wrong, Daddy?" Jenny asked, both girls had concerned looks in their eyes.

"No nothing's wrong lil darlin. Jack and I have something to tell you."

Knowing that Ennis always struggled for words, Jack started. "You know that your father and I have known each other a long time. We met in '63 while herding sheep on Brokeback Mountain. I don't' think we really understood just how much we meant to each other until we got together again four years later."

"You mean all those fishing trips you went on Daddy, they were..."

"They were me and Jack getting together." Ennis whispered. "It was the only way we could see each other, meeting in the middle of no where."

"I had a feeling you didn't go fishing. I heard mama talking to herself one day when she thought I was outside playing. She said 'I bet Ennis never sees that note I put in his creel box.' We saw the two of you fighting, couldn't help it. But we didn't understand everything but we knew you and mama weren't happy." Junior told them.

"But we can see how happy Jack makes you, Daddy. We saw that when we saw you together at the hospital in Riverton. We even could tell when Jack came up to meet you at that shack you were living in Daddy." Jenny mentioned the time that Jack came up after the divorce and they saw them hugging.

"What do you want to tell us?" Junior inquired.

"Once we decided to start a life together and bought this ranch, well that first night we was in this house together." Now it was Jack's turn to get cold feet.

"We got married," Ennis finished for him. Jack was holding his hand tightly and he looked down at that then up at his girls.

"Oh Daddy!" Junior came around the table and hugged him, then Jack. Jenny did the same. "Why didn't you tell us! We couldn't come up for the ceremony."

"Well you know what we done ain't legal. We didn't have no preacher, weren't no church involved. We did it ourselves, that night in our bedroom. We married each other." Ennis tried to explain to them why they were not invited.

"Followed immediately by the honeymoon." Jack said and smiled at Ennis.

Ennis scowled at him but he heard his daughters giggling and he ended up smiling.

"You're married in the most important way, in your hearts." Junior said. She went to Jack and hugged him again. "Welcome to the family Jack." Jenny smiled at him.

"Do we still call you Uncle Jack?"

"Sure you can."

They all went to bed that night feeling happy.

The next day they were up early putting the turkey in the oven and putting together the sweet potatoes.

"You've got a nice ranch, here sir." Kurt tried to make small talk at the dinner table.

"Yep, we like it." Ennis wasn't going to make it easy for him. He was testing him.

"I sure hope I can own a house this nice one day."

"Well maybe one day, but it takes a lot of work I can tell ya that. You up for workin hard, Kurt?"

"Oh yes sir, I've been working with my daddy since I was ten. He owns a feedlot in Riverton."

"Daddy be nice to Kurt."

"I am bein nice, I just wanna make sure Kurt is an upright kinda fella. Wouldn't be lettin him go out with my little girl if he weren't." He feigned being grumpy. Secretly he had a good feeling about Kurt and was happy he and Junior was seeing each other.

"Are you gonna marry Junior, Kurt?"

"Daddy! We haven't discussed nothin like that. Kurt's gonna finish school, we both are. We're not ready for marriage."

"I want to make sure I can provide for Junior before we do anything like that, sir." Kurt was sitting so stiff he looked like he could be in the military.

"Relax Kurt, nobody is gonna bite you. Not even Clara." Jack tried to assure him. He got to thinking that this boy could be his son in law one day. Clara had taken to staying in the living room during dinner.

"Sides I like the way you both got hitched." Jenny blurted out, "So romantic."

Kurt looked around the table confused. "Who got married?"

Jenny realized maybe she should not have said anything.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag." Jack smiled. "Ennis and I are married, Kurt." Jack wasn't going to mince words.

"Huh?"

"My dad and," Junior hesitated and then made a decision, "my step-dad are married, Kurt. They've been together for over twenty years."

Jack and Ennis both had their mouths hanging open. 'She called me step-dad.' Jack thought. His heart swelled.

"Is that okay, Jack, Daddy, if we call Jack step-dad?" Jenny asked. She wasn't sure what to call Jack since they broke the news to them last night. But hearing Junior say it it just seemed right somehow.

"Sure it's okay with me," Ennis stated, "If it's okay with Jack." He looked at his husband.

"I'm shocked, but yeah sure it's okay with me. I'd be honored if you called me your step-dad. I already feel like you're both my daughters." Jack smiled from ear to ear.

"Kurt you okay?" Junior saw how quiet he'd gotten.

"Well I can't say I'm not surprised."

"You got a problem with it?" Ennis looked sternly at him.

"No sir, what you two do is none of anyone else's business. I got a roommate at school, we've become good friends. Found out he was gay when some jock from the football team started threatening him. I didn't like that at all. I reported him and things seem to have calmed down at least for now. I think if you find someone to make you happy," he took Junior's hand when he said this and looked into her eyes, "that's all that matters."

"Knew there was something I liked about that boy." He said to Jack.

After dessert they all sat down and watched some sports on TV. Kurt stayed the night and the next day Kurt, Junior and Jenny left for Riverton to celebrate with Alma and Monroe and their kids.

Ennis was just locking up for the night when he spotted Jack standing in the living room leaning up against the mantel staring into the dying fire.

"Jack? You okay bud?" Ennis came over to him. There was so much that happened over Thanksgiving that it was hard to take it all in. Ennis didn't think he could be so happy. He was even happier now that his girls knew about him and Jack.

"I was just thinking about dinner, all the stuff we told Junior and Jenny. They called me step-dad, I'm speechless."

"Yep, it's a miracle alright. Jack Fuckin Twist is speechless."

Jack pushed him with his shoulder. "Asshole you know what I meant. Your girls love you to bits, Ennis. You've been a real good daddy to them. Love em so much. They respect you, want you to be happy." Jack sighed.

"They love you too Jack."

"I know."

"So what's wrong?"

"Bobby." He said the name in such a way that it spoke volumes.

"I'm sure things will go good with Bobby. You've been a good daddy too, Jack."

"No I ain't. I never told ya Ennis but I never wanted kids. Not like you did. And me and Lureen probably wouldn't never got married if it weren't for her being pregnant with Bobby. But I tell ya after he was born, it was like part of my heart was filled up. Would've been perfect too if that son of a bitch LD hadn't a been playing stud duck in the hospital. Pushed me out of the way, made sure I knew this was HIS grandson. I'm sure he's turned my son against me every chance he's gotten. Maybe that's why Bobby wants to see me. Tell me to my face what a sorry excuse for a daddy I am. Maybe he'll tell me how much he hates my guts." Jack sobbed.

"Jack, don't say that. We don't know why he's coming, maybe he misses ya and wants to see his daddy. Wants to tell ya how he's doin in school. Don't worry yourself darlin, just think about how this is gonna be our first Christmas together. And maybe Bobby being here will be just as good as our girls being here." Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's chest. Just held him close. They both looked at the photos on the mantel of their family.

Jack looked at Junior and Jenny, "Our girls, never thought I'd have daughters too." He turned in Ennis' arms and kissed him. "Thank you sweetheart, for making this Thanksgiving the happiest I've ever had."

"Never thought I could be this happy either, you make me this way darlin. Thank you for making this sweet life with me."

They kissed again and then walked up to their bedroom. Jack tried not to think about Bobby just now, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Right now he had more important things to think about. Like where Ennis was putting his hands.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Milestones part 21

by Trekfan

pairing: Ennis/Jack (that is my usual)

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: Thanksgiving is over and it's time to think about Christmas and New Years and the visit from Bobby. There is another surprise coming. Life is full of them.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. drove her car up the long driveway of BBM operations her Thanksgiving was wonderful. She was grateful to Ennis and Jack for letting her have the time off with her family and get paid for it to boot.

She parked her car round back and got out and walked up the freshly shoveled walk and walked in through the back door. She knew Ennis would be out in the fields. Jack was in his office. She took off her coat and went to get herself a cup of coffee, she could tell by the taste that Ennis must have made it cause Jack didn't know much about making a good cup of coffee. She knocked softly on the open office door and saw Jack look up from the paperwork and beckoned her inside.

"Morning Jack, I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving." She paused in front of the desk.

Jack got up and came around and kissed her on the cheek. "Sure did hon, Ennis' daughters came over and Junior's boyfriend joined us too. We had a great time. Oh and I think you should know we've got a new member of our family."

"Really? Who?' Kaylin followed Jack around the other side of the desk where she followed his gaze downward towards the floor and spotted a pair of brown eyes looking up at her. "You got a dog?"

"Found a dog, or should I say she found us. Ennis found her out in the field, looks like someone beat on her. He brought her back here, day before Junior and Jenny were going to arrive, and we nursed her back to health."

Jack bent down and coaxed the dog to come out from under the desk. She would divide her time between spending it with Ennis out in the stables or with Jack in his office lying under his desk. "Come on Clara, say hello to Kaylin. You gotta be real quiet, she's still skittish."

Kaylin put the mug of coffee on the desk and bent down to Clara's level. "Come on girl, I won't hurt you." Clara gave Kaylin a sniff then hid back under the desk. "Clara," Jack tried to coax her back out.

"It's okay, Jack, give her time. She'll get to know me." Kaylin went back to the kitchen, her first task was to tackle the laundry.

Jack looked down at Clara and pet the top of her head. "Good girl," he'd never let anything happen to her. He'd never let it ever happen again. "Never again," he silently vowed as the memory came back and he squashed it down.

He told Ennis he'd meet him out in the field. Jack still liked to go work in the outdoors.

He saddled up Dawn and rode out to the pasture and Clara followed behind him.

Jack found his fella checking the cattle. He didn't notice Jack and for a few minutes he was able to admire his man. 'Damn that man looks good on a horse.'

Clara spoiled the moment when she barked at Ennis and walked over to him.

"Hi girl, I see ya brung company," his eyes met Jack's and they smiled at each other.

"I heard there was a handsome cowboy out here," he got off Dawn and walked over to the fence. "You don't happen to know where I can find him?"

Ennis brought Scout right up close to Jack, jumped off and grabbed Jack's face. He looked around, remembering that Jason and Andy had to run an errand in town and Mitch was back at the barn fixing some loose roof shingles on the barn. He pulled Jack's face close to his and kissed him. Jack pulled back, looked at Ennis and said "OH there you are." Then kissed him back.

They hugged each other then they started talking about the cattle, they were looking for a bull to breed their cattle with. Ben Meyer had given Jack a copy of his studbook and he'd looked it over.

"I called Tennyson Farms, Mr. Walker told me he could send us his bull on Monday and we could have him for about a week."

Ennis grunted his approval and got back to fixing some fencing. Jack helped him and it reminded him of their time on Brokeback Mountain when they'd worked together.

Webber Jones was shopping in the feed store when Dr. Matt Peyson came in to talk to the owner. He was towards the back of the store minding his business.

"So anything new, Matt?" Tyler Parker the owner of the store asked his friend.

"Well I was out by the BBM Ranch a few days ago."

"Oh yeah? How are Ennis and Jack doin?" I ain't seen em around since before Thanksgiving?"

"They're doing good."

"There isn't any trouble with their stock is there?'

"No, I got called over to look over a stray dog Ennis found on his property."

That got Webber's attention, he'd been looking around for that miserable, worthless mongrel. She'd been a thorn in his side ever since his son left her with him and run off with some girl he'd met. He hated dogs, but agreed to give her a chance since she was supposed to be a good herding dog. But all she did was eat him out of house and home. The breaking point came when he found her by the chicken coop and a dead hen lay a few feet from her. He saw red and began beating on her with a stick. She'd run off before he could get his pound of flesh. Now he had a lead to finding her. He'd heard about the new ranch, he'd look them up and get Clara back so he could finish what he started.

It was a long day for both cowboys. A tree had fallen on a section of fence so they had their hired hands help cut up the tree. They'd keep part of that for firewood and they offer the rest to their neighbors.

"We're gonna need some more fencing and more roofing nails." Ennis said to Jack as they sat in the office going over the books and what supplies they needed.

"We're also going to need groceries too," Jack mentioned.

"I'll run over in the morning and get what we need. Are we done now?" Ennis' stomach was grumbling.

Jack laughed "Are you trying to tell me something, cowboy?"

"I'm gonna go see what Kaylin fixed us."

After they'd eaten their full of beef stew and apple pie for dessert they retired to the couch in the living room to watch some TV. There was a John Wayne movie on and he was one of Ennis' favorite actors.

Jack had dozed off on the couch while Ennis sat on the recliner. He had started to fall asleep when he heard moaning he looked over and saw Jack tossing around.

"No, no please!"

"Jack?" Ennis came over to the couch and kneeled down next to Jack.

"Pa, don't. Stop, leave him alone!" he was breathing so hard.

"Jack wake up bud."

"NO!" Jack sat up his eyes were wild.

"Jack yer okay," Ennis tried to soothe him.

Jack looked at him then wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and rested his head on his shoulder and wept. "I couldn't save him Ennis." His voice was muffled against Ennis' chest.

"Who Jack?" He was holding him and rubbing his back to comfort him.

Jack sat back and grabbed a tissue, Clara had crawled up on the couch and laid her head in his lap. Jack started to pet her head. "I never told ya that I had a dog when I was a kid." He began, he took a deep breath.

"I was about ten years old, I knew my pa wasn't big on dogs. I was on my way home from school when I found this pup wandering around in the woods. He followed me home and I found a hiding spot for him in an old shed that my pa didn't use anymore. It was run down but it was good enough to keep him dry and out of my pa's way. My mom found out about him, I never could hide anything from her. She even would help me get food to the pup. One day the pup got out of the hiding spot and my pa found out. He was gonna take a shovel to him but I stopped him and said he'd be a good dog to keep out the coyotes and for a watchdog. He said he'd better earn his keep cause he wasn't going to feed some worthless mongrel.

"Cody, that was what I named him, was a good dog. Always jumping on me, licking my face. And he was a good friend too. One day when I came home from school I saw Cody running from the smoke house pa right on his tail. I saw my father stopped by his truck and got the rifle out of the back. I ran as fast as I could to stop him I yelled Pa! Don't!" Then he got flashed back to that moment in time in his mind as he told Ennis the rest.

"I told ya Jack that worthless dog was gonna eat us out of house and home. I saw him in the smokehouse stealing the elk meat I had in there. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." His father was taking aim at Cody who had stopped in the field to look back at them. He threw himself at his father's gun and spoiled his aim. His father threw Jack off him and brought the rifle up to his face to take aim.

"Run Cody!" The dog started off running but not before Jack's father's bullet hit him point blank right in the head.

Jack wandered over to his furry friend. He lifted him into his arms and screamed like it was him that had gotten shot. "WHY! WHY did you do it?!" he sobbed.

His father didn't answer him. His spit on the ground instead and wandered back into the house.

"Why?" Jack sobbed in Ennis' arms at the memory. "You wanna know the real sad part? Cody didn't steal any of that meat, I found out a few days later it was a hungry coyote that had snuck in there and Cody was trying to get at him. My pa only saw Cody come out and thought it was him."

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry darlin. Your Pa had no right to do that."

"I didn't talk to him for a long time after that, and I still hate him everytime I think of Cody. I think having Clara here brought the memory back for me. Well I ain't gonna let anything happen to her." Jack bent down and wrapped his arms around Clara's neck and hugged her. "You hear me girl? You ain't gonna end up like Cody." Ennis wrapped his arms around both of them. "Don't you worry we'll make sure she's safe, Jack."

They went upstairs to the bedroom, they didn't usually let Clara sleep in the bed but that night Jack needed her to be close. So she slept on the end of the bed. And Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and they all fell asleep.

Ennis felt a wet tongue licking behind his left ear, he liked to be woken up and Jack sure knew how to wake him up proper. "Mmmm, Jack." He smiled as he turned over and was about to find those fantastic lips and give them a thank you kiss when he bolted up in bed and saw Clara's deep brown eyes looking at him and she gave his face some licking too. "Cut it out ya mutt." Jack came out of the bathroom and couldn't help smiling at Ennis. "You know I wonder if I should be jealous." He climbed on the bed and Clara jumped off, then he leaned over and captured Ennis' lips just in time to soothe his embarrassed husband.

A while later, after Jack made sure Ennis was fully awake and Ennis reciprocated, Jack and Ennis were sitting at breakfast Kaylin had made some western omelets for them. Ennis was taking his plate to the kitchen when the phone rang.

"H'lo? Huh? Yeah hold on." Ennis came over to Jack.

"Phone for you."

Jack got up and as he was passing Ennis he felt Ennis' hand on his arm and their eyes met. "It's Bobby." Ennis saw the worried look in Jack's face and his eyes widen. He squeezed Jack's arm as a show of support and then let Jack continue on his way.

Ennis went outside to tend the horses and to help Jason pull bales of hay down from the loft. A few minutes later he spotted Jack coming out of the back door. He leaned on the railing of the porch, looking rather glum. He knew if he hadn't quit smoking he would have been dragging on a cigarette right now.

"I'll be back, Jason, why don't you go muck out the stalls and fill them with fresh hay?"

"Okay Ennis." Jason disappeared into the stables.

Ennis joined Jack on the porch. "Ya okay bud?" Ennis asked him softly.

"I never thought that seein my son could make me so nervous. Did you feel this bad when Junior and Jenny came for dinner that first time?"

"You mean like you're tryin to walk through quicksand and you feel like you're gonna go down any minute?"

"Yeah like that. Bobby said he's on his way, he's gonna stop in Denver to visit a friend then drive straight through from there. He should be here day after tomorrow. I asked him if Lureen knew he was comin and he said yeah. Said she wasn't too happy."

"Yeah mean she doesn't want you to see him? She can't stop you from seein him he's nineteen years old."

"It ain't that it's the reason he's seein me that's got her panties in a knot."

"Why's he seein ya?"

"That's the mystery, he said he'll tell me when he's sees me. He said he told his ma not to tell me either. Said she wants me to call her after he tells me."

"Jack now don't get yerself upset. If it was something bad I'm sure he would have told ya. And ya told me how Lureen gets upset when it comes to Bobby."

"I guess I'm more worried about whether he'll like what I gotta tell him bout you and me. What he'll think of me afterwards."

"Well like they say 'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Since when did you become a philosopher?"

"Maybe watching that Carradine guy on Kung Fu. I best be goin to town now." He started to leave the porch.

"Wait, I gotta show you something first."

"What?" Jack led Ennis back in the house. Kaylin was in the kitchen cleaning the floor when she heard them come in. "Whattya gotta show me Jack?"

"It's upstairs in the bedroom." Jack said loud enough for Kaylin to hear.

"Jack I gotta go to town, now whattya." Ennis had barely crossed the threshold to the bedroom when Jack slammed the door shut and tackled Ennis to the bed he was on top of him, lips locked together. Any protest Ennis had died instantly.

Jack had unbuttoned Ennis' shirt and was unbuttoning his own. Ennis sat up and pushed Jack's shirt off his arms and it got thrown on the floor. Jack mirrored the action with Ennis' shirt. Jack pushed Ennis back down on the bed and kissed him again, his tongue swirled around inside Ennis' mouth playing with its' mate. Jack's hands skimmed down Ennis' chest until they found his nipples and he rolled them around between his thumb and index fingers.

His denim-clad cock was rubbing against Ennis', he could feel him getting hard. He broke away from his lips and licked his way down Ennis' jaw to his throat and then to the place where his neck and shoulder met and bit down on the warm skin.

"Ah!" he heard Ennis moan and arch his body up off the bed. He gazed deeply into Ennis' eyes and saw how dark and hungry they were. He slid his way down Ennis' body, his legs spread wide apart so Jack fit nicely between them. He stopped long enough to lick and bite each nipple, which made Ennis throw his head back and squirm.

Finally he pulled Ennis' pants and a boxer off, freeing the large cock from it's hiding spot. Jack's own pants and underwear joined Ennis' on the floor.

Jack pushed Ennis' legs wider apart and ran his fingers through the coarse dark blond pubic hairs surrounding the engorged cock. Then he wrapped his hands around it and bent over, locked gazes with Ennis and kissed the plump head of his cock. He bent over and licked his left nipple. His other hand was still waiting by his entrance. He rubbed the nipple with his thumb and licked it with his tongue and felt Ennis relax. His index finger slid in, then a second finger slid in. He pushed in and out then felt for that sweet spot. He knew he found it when Ennis threw his head back.

"Oh Jack!" his breath hissed, "Fuck Jack," he said through clenched teeth. "Fuck me, please fuck me. Need ya inside."

Jack pulled his fingers out and pulled Ennis' legs up, pulled him forward and aligned his cock to the warm welcoming canal and pushed past the ring of muscle and filled Ennis up slowly. When his cock was fully sheathed he waited for Ennis to get used to the fullness. He felt Ennis' anal muscles tighten around him in an effort to expel the welcome invader. He heard Ennis panting.

"Ready sweetheart?" he asked him, he felt Ennis' legs wrap around him again and Ennis' feet planted on his ass pushing him forward. That was his signal to start moving.

He started thrusting his hands fell on Ennis' hips, he grabbed his cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

Jack put his left hand flat on Ennis' ribs and kissed his chest, then his collar. His thrusting was faster now and his mouth found his shoulder and he bit down, Ennis arched up like before and drove himself deeper on Jack's cock. "Oh Jack, fuck, yeah yeah right there!"

"Cum for me, Ennis," he kissed his lips, he flexed his buttock muscles and felt Ennis filling his hand with cum. His anal muscles clenched around Jack's cock and Jack came inside Ennis.

Jack slowly withdrew and lay down next to him. Ennis rolled over and grabbed Jack's head and kissed him tenderly. "What were ya gonna show me?"

"Just how much I love you, Ennis."

After basking in the afterglow for a while they took a shower and Ennis left for town. Jack got back to going over the books. Their cattle wouldn't start making money for them for a while yet so they decided to grow hay and rent space in their stable to people who need to board their horses.

A short while later Jack decided to go into the barn to check their inventory. Clara was in the house sleeping in their bedroom so Jack left her alone.

All the hands were in the field checking the fences and tending the cattle. Jack was looking over the supplies. They were feeding their cattle a special vitamin supplement to help them grow and they were running low on it so he made a note to order more. He heard a truck pull up and Jack thought it was Ennis coming back from his errands.

He looked up from his clipboard and noticed a strange man standing by the barn door. He looked to be in his early fifties, Jack got an uneasy feeling about him.

"Can I help you mister?"

"Names Webber Jones I heard in town that you got a stray dog, I think she's mine." He said in a gravelly voice of someone who smoked too much.

"My partner found a dog on our property, she was in pretty bad shape. Looked like someone was beating on her. Now you wouldn't happen to know how she got that way do you?"

"That ain't yer concern, I lost a dog and I aim ta git her back."

"Well I doubt she'd like to go back with the likes of you."

Just then Clara had been let out of the house to do her business and she wandered into the barn when she heard Jack's voice.

"There ya are, Clara, now get yer lazy ass in the truck." He started to make a grab for her and Clara backed away with her tail between her legs.

"She ain't goin anywhere with you." Jack grabbed Webber's arm.

Webber pushed Jack away and took a rope off a peg on the wall and tried to rope Clara, she managed to dodge him and hid among the bales of hay.

"Come here ya fuckin worthless dog!"

Memories of Cody came flooding back into Jack's mind and his 'never again' promise made him stand his ground against Webber.

"Get the hell off my ranch, Clara is our dog now, you can't have her."

Webber threw a punch at Jack, which connected with his right cheek, Jack fell back and lost his balance and hit the barn wall with his head and fell onto the ground unconscious.

"She ain't yers, she's mine!" he yelled at Jack even though he couldn't hear him.

Suddenly Clara rushed at him and pushed Webber away, put herself between Jack and Webber in an effort to protect Jack. Her teeth were bared and a growl rose from her throat.

Webber found a broom and was trying to whack Clara with the handle, she managed to sidestep him but wouldn't leave Jack.

"Get the FUCK away from my dog!" came an angry voice behind him.

Webber turned to see Ennis standing in the doorway holding his rifle aimed at Webber. Ennis heard the commotion going on in the barn, heard a stranger's voice and grabbed his rifle. He finally saw Jack lying prone on the floor, not knowing if Jack were alive or not a red haze of fury came over Ennis and he cocked his rifle and pointed it at Webber. His finger tightening on the trigger. "You fuckin bastard, what did ya do to Jack?"

"Don't shoot me, mister, it was an accident. All I want is my dog."

"Well she ain't yer dog."

"Yes she is."

"No she ain't, she's made it clear she don't want ya. And right now I'm ready to send ya to yer maker for what ya done." He was feeling his finger pulling the trigger back. He was so close when...

"Ennis?" the voice was so soft, but to Ennis' ear it might as well have been a shout cause he immediately took his finger off the trigger and looked at Jack. Jack was slowly sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

Clara growled again at Webber who was trying to make a run for it. Ennis grabbed the rope that was on the floor and hog-tied Webber so he wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he tried to struggle.

"You're not going anywhere, I'm gonna call the cops." Ennis had gone over to Jack to see if he was okay. He helped Jack back to the house and as soon as they got in the door he called out. "Kaylin, call the sheriff." He helped Jack sit on the couch.

"What happened?" She saw Jack's cheek was red and he was walking stiffly.

"Clara's owner showed, wanted her back. Clara didn't wanna go with him and Jack got in the way."

"Where's the owner now?"

"I got him tied up in the barn, Clara is keeping an eye on him."

Kaylin called Sheriff Garrett, she saw Jack on the touch and Ennis sat next to him putting some ice on his swollen cheek.

"Wish I coulda given ya some ice on Brokeback." Ennis still sorry about the punch.

"It's okay Ennis it's all past."

Sheriff Garrett showed up a short time later.

"Can't you guys stay out of trouble?" he said.

They took him out to the barn. "Well, look what we got here. I been waiting to see how long it was gonna be before I'd see your hide behind bars again, Webber."

Jack filled him in on the highlights, the sheriff replaced the ropes with handcuffs. And he took him to the jailhouse.

The next day was Saturday and the guys slept a little later than usual.

Ennis made them breakfast, Jack was very sore so after breakfast he settled himself on the couch and was relaxing, Ennis had gone out to tend to the horses. A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door and Jack got up slowly and ambled over to answer it. He opened the door and there stood a young man who looked the spitting image of Jack. "Bobby," Jack smiled and Bobby had a tired look on his face but he still smiled. "Dad," and before they knew it they were entangled in each other's arms, patting each other on the back.

"So good to see you again, come on in." Jack moved aside to let his son into the house. Bobby picked up his suitcase and came into the hallway. Jack showed him into the living room.

"What happened to you?" Bobby noticed the bruise on his cheek.

"Long story, I'll tell ya later." Jack heard the backdoor open and his cowboy came into the room. "First let me introduce you to my best friend and partner and husband he said silently, "Ennis Del Mar, Ennis this is my son Bobby."

Ennis shook his hand, he could tell Bobby was sizing him up. After the introductions Jack showed Bobby to the guestroom upstairs, it was down the hall from their room.

"I am so tired from the trip I think I'll take a nap. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Bobby, I know how hard that drive is from Texas to Wyoming you rest a spell. I'll give ya a tour of the place later and you can fill me in on what's been going on with you."

"See ya later," Bobby said as he closed the door.

He rejoined Ennis in the living room. "Well now that wasn't so bad." Ennis said to him as they sat on the couch.

"Wait, Ennis, I haven't gotten to the part of you being more than just a friend and business partner. I have to tell him later, I'm not going to lie to him. Besides he'll figured something is different when he sees we are sleeping in the same bedroom. I don't know how I am gonna break it to him. I guess I'll just come right out with it."

"You'll find a way, Jack, I know you will. You have a gift with yer mouth."

Jack smiled at him mischievously.

Ennis pushed him with his shoulder. "Ya know what I mean, dumbass. You can talk yer way out of a paper bag. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to Bobby about us too."

Jack sighed, "I hope so Ennis," he said as he laid his head on Ennis' shoulder.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Milestones part 22 by Trekfan

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: It's almost Christmas, Bobby has finally come up to see his dad and deliver his news. Now to see what the outcome will be from his news and theirs.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. 21: http://trekfan. was lunchtime before Bobby roused from his sleep. He decided to take a shower and went to the bathroom down the hall. He hadn't seen his father in several months and they had drifted apart over the years. He remembered as a kid the fun they had together, his father let him drive the columbine. Took him horseback riding, camping just doing all the things fathers and sons did. But over the years they didn't spend much time together, he saw his father take off to Wyoming to spend time with his fishing buddy. He remembered at his junior high graduation his father was there but it was like he wasn't, his heart was somewhere else. And then there was the drinking, he started not coming home nights. His mom and dad fought a lot, then one day he came back from finishing up his freshman year in college for his summer break and found his father had left and his parents were getting a divorce. After he changed he went downstairs Jack was in the kitchen.

"HI," Bobby said from the doorway.

"Hey, Bobby," he smiled, hopeful that this visit would be a happy one. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

"I'm making some lunch, want a sandwich?"

"Okay, Dad." He sat at the dining room table, Jack put a sandwich in front of him and he watched his father sit opposite him. They ate in silence, each lost in thought about how they would talk about what was on their minds.

"I have something to tell you, Dad, just hear me out before you say anything." He took a deep breath as Jack nodded in agreement.

"I've been in school for several months and I gotta tell you I hate it. The school just isn't for me. Mamma says to give it time, that I need to adjust to college life. But I just know that I can't stand the professors, my roommate is a jerk. I feel like I'm suffocating down there. So I was doing some research and I think I found the perfect school to transfer to." He paused for another deep breath, "I want to go to the University of Wyoming in Laramie." Bobby studied his father's face, his father's mouth was hung open and his eyes were wide.

"I got to thinking, 'how much do I know about my Dad's home state', zilch. I thought it would be a perfect chance to see where you came from, meet my grandparents. Get to know you better and the school has excellent programs that will help me towards my goal of being in land management. What better classroom could I have besides Yellowstone and the Grand Tetons? And I'll finally be able to see Devil's Tower, I wonder if it looks just like they showed in that movie "Close Encounters of the Third Kind."

Bobby kept chattering on while Jack was still getting his mind around the idea that Bobby wanted to move to Wyoming. It would mean he'd be closer to him and Ennis.

"Well what do you think?"

"What did your mother say?"

"Oh she didn't like it, said that my grandfather and his father and uncle all had been going to the University of San Antonio and that I shouldn't break tradition. I think what she really doesn't like is the idea of my coming up here. Moving away from her and coming up here to be closer to you."

"So that's why she wants me to call her? She want me to talk you out of it?"

"That would be my guess. What do you think, Dad? Think you'd like me up here with you in Wyoming? Or are you going to try to talk me out of it like Mamma wants?"

Jack didn't say anything he just stood up in front of Bobby, who was also standing. Took him by the shoulders then wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug and said "Welcome to Wyoming, son."

"Oh Dad," Bobby's arms tightened around his and Jack patted Bobby on the back.

"How about I give you a tour of the place, we can go out horseback riding. I want to go tell Ennis the news."

Bobby's smile disappeared at the mention of Ennis' name but he didn't say a word. "I'd love you to give me a tour, but I need to go into town first. How about after I run my errand, I should be back in about an hour. Then we can go horseback riding, it'll be like old times."

"Sure, Bobby, sure," Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face. He watched Bobby get into his car and drive off. He knew he'd have to call Lureen and discuss this but that could wait, he wanted to tell Ennis the good news.

Ennis had gone out riding so he could leave Jack and Ennis alone. Jack couldn't wait for him to come back so he saddled up Dawn and found Ennis at the river that ran at the western side of their ranch. Parts of the river were frozen over and the air felt like it might snow. Ennis was sitting on Scout looking out over the water. Jack stopped a short distance away watching his cowboy. 'I never get tired of lookin at that man, ain't no doubt about it he looks fine on a horse.' His thoughts were interrupted when Ennis' gaze locked on him and he saw a smile break wide on his cowboy's face. Ennis nudged Scout over towards Jack and Dawn. "How did things go with Bobby?" he leaned forward and rested his gloved hands on the horn of the saddle.

Ennis on horseback: http://i107. went real well," he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Ennis he wants to transfer to a college here in Wyoming. He says he wants to get to know me better. Can ya believe it, Ennis, my son's moving to Wyoming."

"That's somethin, Jack. I guess yer feelin pretty good, huh?"

"Oh yeah, feelin real good Ennis." He reached over and ran his hands up and down Ennis' thigh. "Real good."

"Betcha feel like yer a winner." Ennis pulled Scout around in front of Jack "Bet ya cain't beat me back to the house." He kicked Scout in the side and his horse took off like a shot, leaving Jack in the dust.

"Oh yeah Del Mar! We'll see whose gonna win." He spurred Dawn on and they chased after Ennis.

Jack could barely see Ennis, he was so far ahead. Then he spotted another trail that he knew was a shortcut. He smiled wickedly as he steered Dawn onto the new trail.

Ennis had Scout going all out to keep ahead of Jack. He glanced backwards but he didn't see him. 'Ha, I'm gonna win.' He made it back to the stables and got off Scout and walked with him toward the building. A huge smile on his face as he looked down at the trail. Jack should be coming any minute now. 'My rodeo cowboy is gonna be real mad I beat him.' He thought as he let Scout out in the paddock to cool off. He walked over to the fence and leaned on it and waited.

'Where is he?' he was starting to worry. Suddenly he felt a touch to his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned around and there was Jack smiling real smug from ear to ear. "Jack! How?" a pair of arms came around his neck and lips covered his.

"Took a shortcut, I win." He whispered into Ennis' ear.

"So yer a cheat, huh?" Ennis pushed Jack off him.

"Hey I ain't a cheat," Jack gave Ennis a devilish look. "I'm more of a thief." He grabbed Ennis' hat off his head and ran off into the field with it.

"Come back here Jack." And just like they did after that second night in the tent on Brokeback they playfully wrestled.

Bobby was on his way back to the ranch, he needed to get away for a while to think. He told his father about his plans to go to school up here to Wyoming, he'd been going over in his mind how he was going to tell him while he was making that long drive up here. Then when he saw his father's house, his new life up here, he couldn't stem the sour feelings he had been harboring for years. They were welling up inside him every minute he spent in that house. SO he decided to go for a drive into town and try to collect his thoughts.

He didn't only come up here to tell his father about his plans for school, he also came up here to get answers. Answers as to why he left him and his mother, did he find another woman? Was that who he was spending his life with in this house? And what was the deal with this fishing buddy, what was his story? He had been jealous all those years whenever his father left him to go fishing and never took him along. Now he finally met this fishing buddy, Ennis Del Mar, he seemed like a nice guy, but he couldn't fight the feeling of resentment that this man had taken his father away from him.

About a mile from the ranch Bobby had a flat tire. "Damn it!" he yelled when he opened the trunk and realized he didn't have a jack. He'd helped his friend, Paula, when she'd gotten a flat and her jack was broken. He'd accidentally left his jack in her car.

Well there was nothing he could do except walk the rest of the way and get his father to help him change the tire.

He walked up the long driveway and went into the house. "Dad?" he wasn't anywhere to be found inside so he ventured out to the barn. He heard voices and saw his father and Ennis in the field next to the barn. It looked like they were fighting, Ennis was running after his father, he slipped in the snow and Ennis was on him. Bobby's hands balled into fists as he purposely walked over toward them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're getting old Ennis, ya can't catch me." He laughed and took off into the snow. There was about a half foot of snow on the ground and it looked like more snow was coming.

Ennis tackled him "I gotcha Jack Fuckin Twist." He took some snow and pushed some on Jack's face.

"Ennis," he was laughing, "Ennis, stop, stop!" Ennis had straddled his hips and was gently shaking him then grabbed his face and kissed Jack. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and pulled Ennis off Jack.

"Get the hell off my father you damn faggot." Bobby punched Ennis in the face, Ennis fell flat on his back. Bobby was kicking him in the stomach. Ennis was trying to shield his face and his stomach from the vicious kicks.

"Bobby stop it!" Jack shook himself out of his momentary shock and pushed Bobby away from Ennis.

"Bobby what the hell is wrong with you!" he went over to Ennis to make sure he was okay. Ennis was sitting up but he could tell he was hurting.

He realized they hadn't heard Bobby drive up. "Where's your car?"

"I got a flat about a mile back, I didn't have a jack and I walked back here hoping you'd drive me back and help me fix it. What's going on Dad, is this what you were doing all those times you left mom and me? You came up to Wyoming to meet up with him!" he gave Ennis a contemptuous look.

"Let's go inside and we'll talk." Jack helped Ennis to his feet, he walked slowly, and painfully, back to the house. Jack tried to help Ennis but he shook him off.

No sooner had they walked into the living room then Bobby laid into Ennis again. "You son of a bitch, what the hell did you do to my father, huh?"

"Bobby stop it"

"Stop it Dad? Like you stopped it? Stopped spending time with me? Stopped loving mom. Cause of this bastard. I couldn't figure out why you never took me with you to see my grandparents or to go fishing with you and your so-called 'fishing buddy.' Now I see why, you didn't want me to see the real reason you came up here was so you and he could go fuck in the woods."

"Bobby that ain't how it is."

"Oh no, then why don't you explain it to me. Explain to me how he turned you into a faggot."

"Bobby, Ennis did not turn me into a queer, that's not the way it works. Ennis and me met back in '63 herding sheep together on Brokeback Mountain. I didn't plan for nothing to happen between us, but it did." Jack looked at Ennis who was sitting on the couch with his head down looking at the floor and his hands dangling between his legs. "I realized I had feelings for him, I came down off the mountain not knowing what to do about them. Ennis was engaged to be married so we went our separate ways. He got married and I did the only thing I thought I could do. I joined the rodeo, I did that to get away from your damn grandfather, he hates me so damn much. That's where I met your mother. I told ya the rest."

"Yeah you told me how you two met and fell in love and then I came along. Now I see it's a fuckin lie."

"No it ain't, I did love your mamma. I gotta say I didn't plan on being a daddy, but once you were born I couldn't help but feel so happy that my heart almost burst."

"So what happened, Dad, what happened that you left us and went to him." Bobby stared daggers at Ennis' bowed head. "Didn't you love me anymore?" Bobby looked at his father, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Oh Bobby you're my son, I love you. I love you so much, but after yer mamma and I got married I realized something was missing. I mean I still love your mother, a part of me always will but I felt empty and I couldn't keep Ennis out of my mind. Four years had passed since Brokeback and I had to see him again. So I wrote him a postcard, never knowing if it would reach him or not. Not knowing if he'd write back. Little did I dream I would hear from him again." Jack sat down next to Ennis. "I was real happy when his postcard came, made me realize what I was missing was him."

Bobby had calmed down a little and was sitting in he recliner opposite them.

"So what happened, how come you two didn't go off together then? Why'd you stay in Texas?"

Jack knew Ennis wasn't going to say a word so it was up to him to tell Bobby the rest of the tale.

"Cause Ennis wasn't ready, I asked him to start a cow and calf operation, but he was scared at the time. Afraid of, well, reactions like yours or worse. Wasn't till this past summer that Ennis finally decided to take the plunge."

"So that's what this is a business arrangement with a little fucking on the side?" Bobby bolted up and stared down at both of them.

"No that isn't what we got."

"Oh really? You ran out on mom and me cause you found something better. And you, Ennis Del Mar, well I hope you're happy too. You're a damn home wrecker that's what you are. Luring my father up here all these years, away from his family. Away from ME!"

"That ain't what it's about." Jack tried to reason with him.

"Well what is it about, Dad," he spat out at him. "Why are you two together, explain it to me."

"We're together cause we're in love." Jack grabbed Ennis' hand, the cowboy lifted his head at last and gazed at Jack. "We got a sweet life together now. I was hoping that maybe you'd try be happy for me, once you knew. I know it's a lot for you to take in at once."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't deal with this right now," he went to the door.

"Bobby." Jack got up and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Bobby turned around, his face dejected.

"I gotta borrow your jack so I can fix my tire."

"I'll drive you," Jack got up and went to get the keys to his truck.

"Forget it, I can carry the damn jack there myself."

Jack watched by the backdoor as Bobby took the jack out of his truck and trudged off.

"I'm real sorry, Jack. It's my fault. Shouldn't have been horsing around like that, not with Bobby here."

"Don't matter, Bobby was gonna have to be told about us. I wasn't gonna hide it. We wasn't doing anything wrong, not one thing." He turned to look at Ennis "Ya hear? Don't you go feeling guilty." Jack smiled at him and kissed him. Then he noticed Ennis grimace in pain.

"Did he get ya bad, Ennis?"

"He got in some good licks, he's a tough fighter, just like his daddy." Ennis smiled at him then got serious as he looked out the backdoor at the retreating figure walking down the driveway.

"Whattya thinks gonna happen now, think he's gonna bolt?"

"Don't know Ennis. I just don't know." He turned back to look at Bobby and felt Ennis' arms wrap around him. He sighed as they watched his son walk away.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Milestones part 23 by Trekfan

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: Well Bobby has something to say to his father.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. 21: http://trekfan. 22: http://trekfan. busied himself by cleaning the dishes that had been left in the sink from lunch. He dried his hands on the dishtowel and watched Jack pacing the living room.

"Jack I..."

"Ennis where is he, he should've been back by now."

"He ain't been gone that long, besides he's probably thinkin on things." He watched Jack resume his pacing till he couldn't stand it anymore.

"C'mere," he grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him out the backdoor, stopping long enough to grab their coats.

"Ennis, where we goin?" Ennis took him to the stables.

"We're goin ridin." He started saddling Scout.

"Ennis I can't go riding, Bobby ain't back yet."

"Bobby ain't a little boy, he's a man. He needs time to clear his head and so do you."

Jack begrudgingly saddled up Dawn and headed out with Ennis.

Ennis led them to a trail that took them to the river that cut through their property.

They stopped and watched the Canadian geese that were sitting on the partially frozen lake. They didn't say a thing, just brought their horses side by side. Ennis reached over and wrapped his hand around Jack's. Their glove covered hands intertwined.

"I'm a bad daddy, ain't I Ennis?"

"Jack..."

"No Ennis, here I spent so much time hoping for us to ranch up together, that you'd admit that you was queer. Maybe it was me that had the problem. I couldn't come clean with my own son. That I'm in love with another man, what does that make me? Instead he finds out by seein us makin out. What does that say about me as a daddy? Not much." Jack pulled his hand back and moved Dawn towards the woods. Ennis followed him close behind.

Jack was leading them back towards the house. Ennis caught up to him. "Jack, stop." He said softly, something in the plea made Jack stop in his tracks but he didn't look at Ennis.

"Jack," he leaned over and put his hand on Jack's arm. "Don't say yer not a good daddy. It ain't easy to be a daddy. I should know. Wasn't easy with my girls, specially when they got to be teenagers. Alma and me got into plenty of arguments on how to handle them."

"Ennis this ain't some teen acne problem or Bobby havin girl problems."

"You think that's all we had? I ain't never told you this but Jenny had stopped eating when she was about fourteen. We didn't know about it at first. She thought she was fat. I was workin so much I only saw the girls once a month. I'll never forget Alma callin to tell me Jenny was in the hospital. Saw her with feedin tubes runnin in her. Doc said she was sufferin from anorexia. I ain't felt so guilty in my whole life as when I saw my sweet Jenny wastin away to nothin and I never saw it! I should've, I'm her daddy. So if you wanna know about bad daddy's guess I could write a book." Ennis turned away and sniffed, he couldn't fight the tears that welled up inside at the memory of one of the darkest times in his life. A touch on his back brought his head up to look at Jack's concerned gaze.

"So how did things turn around? I mean I seen Jenny she looks beautiful and healthy."

"Well for the first time in years Alma and me and Junior put our heads together and with help from the docs we all helped Jenny. It took some time, but we got her back to herself again." He took a breath, "Jack it ain't gonna be easy but we have to lay our cards on the table with Bobby. Let him take it from there. Let him know ya love him, that you want to be a part of his life."

"Then what? Suppose he don't want to be part of my life no more?"

"That's the chance ya take when ya love someone, maybe ya gotta give him a chance for this all to sink in." Ennis started to move Scout towards home when Jack stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Just so ya know, I think you're one of the best daddys." He leaned over and kissed Ennis, "and best friend." He kissed him again, "best husband in the whole world." This time the kiss was a long, deep one that left Ennis breathless. They rode back to the ranch, riding side by side with their legs touching.

When they got back to the house they spotted Bobby's car parked near the back door. Ennis put the horses back in their stalls and Jack trudged into the house. Bobby was sitting on the couch in the living room. Clara was sitting at his feet. She'd been out in the field with Jason who was feeding the cattle when Bobby had first arrived. Apparently Clara had come in and made her own introduction to Bobby.

"Well I seen you and Clara have met." Jack sat on the couch next to Bobby.

"Yeah she came in with one of your workers. She's a real nice dog when did you get her?"

Jack told him how Ennis had found her. How she'd been mistreated and about Webber showing up to reclaim her.

"That Webber dude sounds like he's cracker. I'm glad nobody was seriously hurt and I'm glad she's got a new home here." Jack noticed Bobby was starting off this conversation on a friendly note. So he has a crumb of confidence which built up his hope they could keep this as calm and friendly as possible.

"Yeah, I'm also glad you're here too, son. I know we got off to a rocky start before but I want..." he rephrased, "I hope that we can be friends, that maybe you and I can build a close relationship. I know we haven't always been close."

"And whose fault is that? Everytime I thought we'd spend time together you'd take off to Wyoming. Of course I didn't KNOW that you weren't going to just see your folks you were going off to see your BOYFRIEND." He had decided he was going to try to remain calm and try to be civil with his father. Cause no matter what he loved his father very dearly and this whole situation was like a knife into his guts. He took a deep breath and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask when he came back to the house.

"When did you know?"

"Know?" Jack knew the other show was going to drop.

"That you liked men."

"I guess I was always like this since I was about fourteen. I went out with a few girls when I was in school. But something didn't feel right, I knew something was missing. Ennis and me just happened, Bobby, I didn't plan it and I sure as hell know Ennis didn't plan on it either. Took him twenty years to admit it to himself.

"It just happened, huh Dad? Did you ever love mom or me or were we some kind of experiment for you to prove to yourself that you could live a straight life?"

"That's not the way it was, Bobby. You're my son and I love you. I never planned on having kids but when you came into our lives I just didn't think I could be as happy as you made me. I love your momma, but her and me weren't meant to be married. As the years went by we just kept drifting apart. She kept herself busy with the business and I just felt so miserable. We ended up being better friends than being husband and wife. I couldn't deny who I am, son, I'm queer."

"I just..." Bobby sighed," It feels like my whole world just came crashing in around me." He got up off the couch and stood in front of the window. He could clearly see Ennis over by the stables brushing one of the horses.

"What about Ennis, is he your boyfriend? Is that what this is about you're playing house with him in your little gay utopia in the mountains?" he turned around to face his father.

"Ennis is my friend and my life partner," Jack took a step closer and drew in a breath, "I gotta be honest with ya Bobby. I know it ain't legal yet, but as far as Ennis and me are concerned we're married."

Bobby's mouth hung open, "You're, you... Dad"

"Bobby I know it's a lot for you to take in, but I hope you'll give us a chance. I want you to be a part of my life, I want to be a part of yours."

"You're right it is a lot to take in. I came up here to get to know my father better, boy did I ever get more than I bargained for."

"Where do we go from here?" Jack asked the question that scared him to death.

"I've got an appointment at the college next week, I gotta register and see about a dorm."

"But you'll stay here for now, maybe spend Christmas here?" Two sets of blue eyes met, one hopeful the other confused.

"I won't have to go back to Texas till after New Years and I don't have anywhere else to go. It's not like I know anybody except for you in Wyoming."

"Bobby you always have a place here, I hope you'll think of this house as your home."

"Is that offer of a tour still available?"

Jack's smile lit up his face. "Sure is, come on let's go saddle up some horses and I'll show ya around.

Ennis was in the bar when he saw Jack and Bobby ride off, he couldn't help but be curious how their conversation went. It couldn't have been too bad if they were going off together.

"So a cow and calf operation, what are your plans for this place?" Bobby asked him as they stopped near the pasture where the cattle were grazing on the bales of hay Ennis had laid out.

"Well we've bred them so a good many of them are pregnant. We're going to see if we can sell them to the high-end markets. We're also going to be renting out stable space for horse lovers who don't have a place to board their horses.

"Sounds good," After a while they decided to go back to the house.

Jack started to take off the saddle. "I'll do that Dad."

Jack looked at him. "Alright, I'll go start supper." He went into the house.

Bobby took the horses into the stable. Ennis was mucking out the stalls and putting fresh bedding in. He spotted Bobby and looked over at him watching him unsaddle Sparky, one of the colts they had gotten from Ned.

"I'll take care of the other horse," he came over and unsaddled Jack's horse Dawn. "Sparky goes in that stall," Ennis pointed to the empty stall next to Scout.

Sparky: http://environnement.ecoles.free.fr/Site-chevaux/images/etalonquarterhorsegenuineredskina.jpg

Bobby silently took off the bridal and let Sparky inside and the lower door.

Ennis did the same with Dawn and when he turned around Bobby was watching him. His arms crossed in front of him and a scowl on his face.

"You got something to say?" Ennis looked at the blue eyes that were staring daggers at him. For the first time in his life he didn't duck his head behind the rim of his hat. He stood straight and looked Bobby square in the eye. He was through with hiding and he wasn't ashamed of who he was.

They stood there like that, it was reminiscent of two gunslingers standing in the middle of town waiting to see which one was going to draw their guns first.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Milestones part 24

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: Well it's confrontation at last. Everything it laid out on the table.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. 21: http://trekfan. 22: http://trekfan. stared Ennis down and took a few steps towards him, his eyes sweeping up and down him like a boxer appraising an opponent.

"Do you sleep good at night, Mr. Del Mar? I bet you feel real good that you broke up a family, MY family." He glared at Ennis then spit on the ground at Ennis' feet, barely missing his boots. Then he started to walk towards the doorway of the stables without giving Ennis another thought, like he was dirt under his feet. "Looks like you're the dirty little secret my fathers' been keeping huh?"

Before Bobby had gotten even halfway to the door his back was slammed against the wall and Ennis was in his face. "You watch yer damn mouth, boy. You don't know nothing about it."

"What you mean how my daddy would drop everything and run off to Wyoming to go fishing? I always wondered why, between going to see my grandparents and going fishing he never took me along. Then one day, not too long ago, I found his collection of postcards from you. I saw how he looked after one of his trips, like someone punched him in the gut. He was always so sad, sometimes it would take days before he'd talk to any of us. And he was drinking pretty heavy too. Now the puzzle pieces have finally come together, how does it feel? How does it feel using my Daddy, did you have fun jerking him around? He deserved to be happy, I deserved to have my father in my life. You had no right to take him away from me or my mother. We spent plenty of time worrying about him making that long drive, I remember how many times my mother would argue with him, asking him why his fishing buddy never came down to Texas. He could have died driving that long distance to see you, and for WHAT!? A quick fuck in the woods?"

That was the breaking point for Ennis, before he knew what he was doing he took a swing at Bobby, but Bobby was still a youngster and his reflexes were a bit faster and he ducked before Ennis' fist could reach him and instead he hit the wall behind him. Ennis was nursing his hurt fist in his hand.

"That's what I thought, you're not only a home wrecker you're a sorry excuse for a man." Bobby stormed out of the stables and back to the house.

Jack put a casserole that Kaylin had left in their freezer into the oven when he heard the backdoor slam. "Bobby?"

He watched his son stomp upstairs, a few moments went by and the door opened slowly and Jack's husband walking in with his head down. "Ennis, what happened after I left? Bobby just stormed off."

Ennis didn't answer, he took off his hat and hung it on a peg next to Jack's. Then he took off his coat and Jack saw him wince in pain when he pulled his right hand out of the sleeve.

"What the hell happened Ennis?" he softly asked as he took Ennis' hand in his to examine the bruised appendage. He saw the knuckles were scraped raw like he'd hit something.

"Well? Are ya gonna tell me?"

Ennis had gone over to the kitchen sink and was washing his hands. He took a towel and was drying them. "Is it true, Jack? Did I break up yer family?" he leaned up against the wall, a dejected look covered his face.

"Is that what Bobby told you?"

"He told me how ya left him and his mamma, that you come back after one of your trips looking like a broken man. That you were drinking too much and wouldn't have anything to do with them." He sighed as he continued. "This was all my fault, I was a selfish asshole, I didn't stop to think about what you were leaving behind in Texas everytime you made that long trip up to see me. I didn't realize how much danger I put you in doing all that driving. You could've gotten killed. If anyone is the fuck up I am, Jack."

"Ennis no," he whispered the words trying to erase the words that were inflicting wounds on both of them.

"Maybe Bobby's right," he looked up at Jack through unshed tears, "I'm a sorry excuse for a man."

"You stop that Ennis, you hear me!" Jack walked over to the steps, "Bobby, you get down here...NOW!"

Jack got an ice pack out of the fridge and got a towel and gave it to Ennis for his hand. Then stood facing the stairs waiting for his son. It didn't take long before he heard the heavy footfalls on the steps as Bobby reluctantly joined them.

"Yeah? Whattya want?" he sounded like a petulant child.

"I want us to sit down and talk this out."

"There isn't anything to talk out, maybe I should just go. I don't want to be in the same room with HIM." He leered at Ennis.

Jack had to fight the impulse to smack his son upside the head. "Sit down, both of you." They still stood like they were ready to square off again. "Now!"

"Bobby I can see you have a problem with my living situation. And I'd like to tell you that this is my life, my dream, one I should have had twenty years ago. But things never did come to my hand easy, and back then it was pretty hard for two guys to live together and have what me and Ennis have now."

"So you wish you and mamma had never met? You wish I'd never been born, is that what you're trying to tell me, Daddy?"

"No, I never thought I'd ever find anyone like your mamma, I wasn't looking. But when we were at that rodeo well we found we liked each other a lot. Your mamma was the prettiest gal in Texas. I love her Bobby and when you come into our lives well you know the rest. What I want to know is why did you come up here to Wyoming? I want to hear all of it."

"I told you that I went to San Antonio cause I thought I had to, Grandpa was pushing me to go, said it was a family tradition. Seemed that his father and his father's father all went to that university. And mamma encouraged me to go, so I went. And I hated it, the courses, and the other students. It felt all-wrong to me. So when I told mamma and grandpa I was going to transfer well mamma wasn't too pleased and grandpa hit the roof. He couldn't wait to rub it in that he didn't want me to be a fuck up like my dad. I can't tell you how hard it was for me to keep myself from slugging him. I told him that maybe he was the one who was the fuck up and that I was leaving to see my father and that I was going to transfer to a school in Wyoming and there wasn't a thing he could do about it."

"Woowee! You sure put that bastard LD in his place." Jack couldn't help feel a sense of pride in Bobby for knocking that son of a bitch down a few pegs. He saw Bobby growing silent and looking down. He followed his gaze and saw that in his excitement he'd grabbed Ennis' left hand. Instead of removing his hand like he felt Ennis trying to do, he tightened his hold and looked Bobby right in the eye.

"I'm glad you came Bobby, I know it's been real hard. I wish I could've told you sooner about me and Ennis."

"Well you couldn't help it if he kept making you leave us to come up here."

"That's not the way it was, Ennis never made me come up here, I came up here cause I love him."

Jack could see Bobby's face cringe. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a squeeze on his hand.

"It's true that yer daddy kept comin up here so we could be together." Ennis said quietly," I was too scared to go down to Texas."

"Yeah cause you're a damn coward, you got your jollies fucking my father. You proud of yourself for turning him gay?"

"Shut up, Bobby, you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he paused to try to calm down before he continued. "Ennis didn't' turn me gay, it ain't like that. I knew what I was, even before Brokeback." He could feel Ennis' eyes on him and knew he was thinking of the time when Ennis said he wasn't queer and he said he wasn't either. He'd have to talk to him about that another time. "Trouble was I thought something was wrong with me, I went out with girls let nature takes its course with some of them. But there was something missing. It wasn't until I met Ennis that I figured out what it was. I found out that I was attracted to men, specifically Ennis. I found love on that mountain." Bobby was staring at him and he knew what he was thinking. "Yer mamma and me, well we were young and I liked her a lot. I think over time I grew to love her, but I knew I was not IN love with her. I couldn't deny what I was anymore.

But the world ain't accepting of queer folk, least not back then. So Ennis and me got together in the middle of no where and we kept getting together every couple of months for twenty years till things changed. Till one day I got beaten up during a robbery and Ennis come and saved me."

"I realized I couldn't live without yer daddy. I thought I was keepin him safe by us being apart. Took almost losin him to kick some sense into me." Ennis explained, looked Bobby in the eye and said, "I love him. He's my best friend, what's more he's my husband no matter if it's legal or not."

Bobby kept silent and bowed his head.

"Ennis can you please leave Bobby and me alone?"

"Sure nough."

Jack gave Ennis a smile that told him thanks and he was proud for talking about his feelings knowing how hard it was.

Ennis turned off the casserole, took a portion for himself and went into the den in the back of the house.

When Ennis had left Jack moved over to sit next to Bobby.

"Who are you angry with son?"

Bobby's brows furrowed and he sighed, "I don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe if Ennis hadn't done what he did to you on that mountain. I mean gawd Dad you were just a kid and he just..." he looked at jack with a mixture of pain and sympathy.

"Bobby he was the same age as me and for your information I made the first move."

Bobby's eyes widened, "It's true, we started out as friends, spent weeks with nothing but the sheep. Ennis being there made it bearable. The weeks went by and I found myself feeling something for him, I wasn't sure what I was feeling at first. I was happy when he was with me in camp and sad when he had to leave to go back up to the sheep. The more time we spent together the more attracted I was to him then one night it just happened."

"Dad!" he really didn't want all the details.

"I'm not going to fill in the blanks, I just don't want you blaming Ennis for everything. He didn't turn me gay."

"I guess I already knew that, it's just that Ennis took you away from me."

"Ennis didn't take me away from you, son," he put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "I love you, nothing and no one can change that. Do you remember the time you couldn't wait to drive the combine, we'd just gotten a new shipment and we snuck away and climbed up and you started driving? We sure had fun, huh?"

"Yeah we did," Bobby admitted.

They reminisced about all the other good father and son moments spent together. After a few moments Bobby came to realize his father wasn't away all that much and Jack realized how little time he actually spent with Ennis over those twenty years.

They stopped laughing when, as if his ears were ringing and he knew he had been the subject of their conversation, Ennis and Clara came in Ennis looked over to them on the couch and without a word wandered upstairs with Clara on his heels and took a shower. The sound of the running water could be heard in the quiet house.

"Ennis is a good man, don't let that grumpy hide fool ya. He's kind and considerate. You know he's got two girls, ones the same age as you."

"You thinkin of fixin me up?"

"Well I think they'll be here for Christmas Eve, I know they'll be here for New Years. We'll be spending it at a neighbor's house, you can come along with us if ya want."

"I'll think on it, I still have so much to do with school."

"Good, how about we get some of that casserole, that is unless Ennis has eaten it all."

Bobby laughed at that and followed his father into the kitchen where they each took heaping piles of the casserole and ate together in silence. Then they both decided to call it a night and went to bed.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted upstairs and roused him pleasantly from his slumber after a quick trip to bathroom he trudged slowly down the stairs.

Kaylin looked up from the pan filled with bacon and did a double take when she spotted a young man who was the spitting image of Jack.

"Good morning, you must be Bobby."

"Yes ma'am." He stood at the doorway to the kitchen.

"I have some coffee ready, I hope you like bacon and eggs." She watched Bobby help himself to the coffee.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can call me Kaylin. Why don't you have a seat at the table." She set a plate down and joined him and they started chit chatting. Bobby told her his plans for college.

"My sister went there too, she's an architect now and working in Denver. I think you'll like the university.

It wasn't long before Ennis came down and grabbed some coffee.

"Morning Ennis." She smiled at him as she made more eggs and bacon.

"Mornin," Ennis sat opposite Bobby, they glared at each other.

"Mornin," Bobby mumbled and returned to eating his eggs.

Ennis nodded and dug into his plate of food Kaylin had placed in front of him.

Jack and Clara were the last to join the group. Kaylin took Clara into the kitchen and opened a can of dog food for her.

"Mornin Kaylin," he joined her and greeted her with his ubiquitous smile. He whistled a tune and picked up his mug and poured some coffee and grabbed a plate and served himself.

"Hi Jack, Bobby sure is a handsome boy." She put the empty dog food can into the trash. "I wonder who he takes after."

"Probably his mother."

"Oh I don't think so, he's like looking in a mirror for you isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess," he shrugged, feigning indifference. He sat down at the table.

"Mornin," he sing songed.

"Mornin, Dad," Bobby grinned at his father.

Ennis grunted in way of greeting that he'd already greeted Jack privately in their bedroom.

Ennis took his empty plate to the kitchen. Kaylin had started doing the dishes and he offered to dry them.

"So what are you boys going to be doing today?" Kaylin asked them as she wiped her hands dry on the towel.

Just as Ennis was about to respond..."Ennis! Jack!" Mitch came busting in through the door.

"What the hell you all fired up about, Mitch?" Ennis saw how upset their young worker was.

"It's the cattle, there is a break in the fence in the north pasture. Some of the cattle have gotten out and are wandering towards the main road we gotta go get em back quick!" Mitch's face was red from racing back here to the house and he was breathing hard.

"You take it easy, now. Kaylin can you see to him. Jack let's go round em up." He started to put on his boots, coat and hat.

"Can I help?" Bobby asked both men.

"Sure, son, we can use all the help we can get."

"I'll join ya in a bit." Mitch told em. Kaylin put a steaming mug of coffee in his hand to warm him up and told him to sit down on the couch.

"When you feel ready," Jack called over to Mitch.

The three men saddled up and rode off to the cattle. Ennis was the first to see the breach in the fencing and rode up to try to corral the cattle back towards the ranch to another corral on the other side of the hill. Clara was by his side helping, like a good herding dog she was able to get them going in the right direction.

Jack and Andy were on the other side making sure the cattle kept in line and didn't try to wander off.

Bobby had spotted a couple of escapees were wandering dangerously close to the main road. He kicked Sparky in the side and took after them. He had them under control until suddenly a car's loud horn spooked them and one of the cattle pushed against Sparky, the horse reared up and Bobby lost his footing.

Jack heard the horse's cry and turned around, Jack felt his heart stop when he saw Bobby thrown from his horse. "Bobby!" he spurred Dawn. 'Please let me get there in time,' he prayed.

Before he'd made it half way across the field he saw the heart of his heart come slicing through the cattle like a noble knight riding up to slay the dragon. Ennis rode up, reached down and Bobby grabbed his arm and was pulled up onto Ennis' horse. They rode off out of the way of the cattle. Clara came barreling down and gathered the strays back inside the fence.

"You okay?" Ennis pulled up Scout and looked behind him at Bobby.

"Yeah, I-I..." he started to say something but was interrupted by his anxious father, who came riding over.

"Bobby, are you hurt? Geesh boy you scared ten years off my life you know that!" he was more shaken up than Bobby was.

"I'm okay, Dad. It's not the first time I've fallen off a horse ya know."

Andy came riding up with Sparky in tow. "Sparky doesn't seem worse for wear."

Bobby dropped down off Ennis' horse and took his horse's reins. Looked over the horse then jumped back up on the saddle.

"Well Andy you and Bobby drive the cattle back to the fields by the barn. I'm gonna have a look at that fence." Ennis told them.

Jack and Ennis watched as Clara joined them in driving the cattle home.

Jack looked next to him but Ennis wasn't there, he saw him over by the breach in the fence looking it over. He got off Dawn and joined him.

"What's wrong, cowboy?" he could tell by the look on Ennis' face that things weren't right.

"Take a look at this." He put his gloves on and showed Jack the torn part of the fence.

"Yeah?" Jack couldn't figure out what Ennis was trying to show him.

"Don't you see, this fence didn't break on it's own, it was cut."

"Cut? You mean someone deliberately wanted our cattle to get loose?"

"Looks like."

"We oughta call the sheriff. I wonder who the hell would want to do this?"

"Don't know, but looks like we've made some enemies."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Milestones part 25

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. 21: http://trekfan. 22: http://trekfan. 23: http://trekfan. 24: http://trekfan. John Garrett had spent the last twenty years on the job. He started his career working in the big city of Los Angeles, he began to feel burned out so he moved to smaller cities like Cheyenne, then Casper. He then decided he wanted to spend his waning years in a small town in the sticks like Recluse. He thought it would be a nice, cushy, easy time. It was until Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar moved here. He had his suspicions that these two were more than two guys ranching up together. He'd bet his badge on it. But he saw a little bit of everything and he'd come to know and like these guys and as far as he was concerned their private lives were private.

Trouble, unfortunately, has a way of finding people especially those trying to mind their own business. So it came as no surprise when the call came into the station that there was trouble at the Brokeback Ranch.

"You fellas make any enemies?" Sheriff asked Ennis and Jack. They'd shown him the cut fence then they took him back to the house. Now they sat in the living room.

"Not off hand, unless you wanna count that mixed up nurse Valerie. Whatever happened to her, Sheriff? Isn't she locked up? I've been expecting to have to testify." Jack babbled on.

"She was locked up, but the judge ordered a psychiatric evaluation. They might just end up sending her to the loony bin."

"Pfft," Ennis snorted, "If ya ask me that's where she should have been all along."

"You ain't getting any arguments from me." Sheriff agreed.

"What about Webber Jones?" Kaylin joined them bringing the sheriff a cup of coffee. As if she understood Clara, who was lying by the fireplace, lifted her head and whined at the mention of her former owner's name.

"Well that's a strange tale, I thought I was finally going to lock up his sorry ass. Turns out that after I had him locked up there was an outstanding warrant for him in Gillette. They released him a few days ago, apparently someone posted his bail."

"Who the hell would post his bail?" Ennis asked.

"I don't know, a lawyer came by and posted it and he's on the loose. I've been keeping an eye out for him. He could be anywhere."

"You didn't stop to tell us about it?"

"Webber isn't the type to stick around for long. He's been doing some trucking, from what I understand the judge let him go back to work so long as he doesn't leave the state of Wyoming."

"Well that's just GREAT, sheriff. So basically he can be anywhere like maybe right under our noses?" Jack got up and started pacing.

"I'm sorry guys, our manpower is mighty small. This is tiny compared to where I started my career, in Los Angeles. I'll keep an eye out for him. But I think you have an excellent alarm system." He looked over at Clara.

"She'd be able to smell that varmint out." He got up to leave. "Listen if you see anything suspicious give me a call."

"Yeah, will do sheriff." Jack bid him farewell. "So what do we do now?"

"Guess there isn't much we can do at this point cept keep an eye peeled for that bastard. Let the hands know about him. And hope he doesn't show his ugly, worthless ass around here or he'll be real sorry he was ever born."

Ennis went out to the barn to put the horses down for the night. He spotted Bobby currying Sparky. Bobby looked up when he heard him come in. Ennis glanced over at him then looked down and then went into Scout's stall.

Bobby had just finished bedding down Sparky and was walking by Scout's stall. He hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath.

Leaning up on the doorway of the stall he decided to break the ice. "Look Ennis," he said quietly, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me."

"You don't gotta thank me, was just doin what had to be done is all." Ennis was busying himself brushing down Scout.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot. How would you feel if you found out your dad was gay and living with his lover?"

"I guess I wouldn't be feelin too friendly either. But what we got is real, Bobby. All I can say is your daddy is happy. Isn't that what you want, for him to be happy?"

"Yeah I do, but this is a lot for me to take in all at once." He walked over to Ennis and stuck out his hand. Ennis looked at it for a minute then shook it.

"Look Ennis I know you're not a bad guy, and yeah I do want my dad to be happy. I am leaving tomorrow morning for school. I gotta register. Maybe being away will give me a chance to think things through."

"You're comin back ain't ya? I mean you ain't gonna up and cut Jack outta your life are you?"

"No, Ennis. I can promise you that. My dad and I have been apart way too long. I tell ya whut, I don't know if I'll ever get my mind completely around what you guys have but one thing I can tell you for sure. I love my father and I want him in my life." He checked on dawn then turned to go to the house to talk to his father, he stopped at the door of the stables and looked over at Ennis. "You know I'm one of those people who think anything is possible, maybe that is one thing I have in common with my dad. Being a dreamer. And who knows maybe you and I can be friends, Ennis." He smiled and walked away.

Ennis looked over and felt relieved.

Jack was getting a cup of coffee when Bobby came into the house.

"Dad?"

"In here Bobby, wanna a cup of coffee?"

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about school. I am going to be heading over to the university tomorrow morning and stay over for a few days. They have guest dorms that I'll be staying in."

"Good son, at least you'll be able to check things out."

"Well I also wanted to let you know I'll be getting a dorm assignment. Much as I wouldn't mind staying here it's a long commute to school."

"I figured you'd be staying on campus. What I really want, Bobby, is for you and Ennis to work things out. I love you but you have to know that I love Ennis too. I'm not going to choose between you two. I hope you can find a way to accept that."

"I already had a talk with Ennis, I'd like to try to work things out with both of you. Family is real important to me, that is why I came up here. I want to get to know you better. I'm not saying it's going to be easy and that I'm not going to have problems with this, but I'd like to try."

Jack broke out in a smile and came over and hugged his son. "You don't know how happy you just make me son. I'd like you to consider this place your home. And anytime you want to come and stay here you are always welcome. Bobby, you're my son and I love you."

"Dad is it okay if I leave my stuff in the guest room?"

"Sure, Bobby, how about we consider it your room?"

Bobby got all misty eyed and Jack came over and they hugged again. Bobby went upstairs to pack a bag.

It was late at night when a truck pulled onto the abandoned ranch property. Turned off his lights, the driver opened the door and carefully got out. He looked around, the moonlight casting shadows on the old homestead that had holes in the roof and the door was busted in.

'If he ain't here in five minutes I'm leaving.' He thought in his head. He wasn't going to take the heat for cutting that fence on the BBM Ranch. Just when he was about to get back into his truck a pair of headlights came up the road towards the dilapidated ranch house. He automatically went for his rifle, which he kept handy in the bed of the truck. He put it back down when he saw who it was. The truck drove up and the headlights caught him square in the eyes.

"Hey what the hell ya tryin to do blind me?"

"Just shut up, I'm doin the talkin. Did ya do what I told ya?"

"Yeah I cut the fence, I took a big risk doin it too. I don't want to go to jail."

"Well I'm payin you real good, after you do this next thing for me you'll have enough to high tail it out of this state and start a new life somewhere else."

"Who says I want to risk my neck again, why don't you just pay me what you owe me now and I'll get outta town."

"Cause I ain't finished with them two faggots, I thought you'd be real happy to get even with them fer what they done to ya."

"Yeah I give them a sign they ain't welcome here, but I want out now!"

"You'll go when I tell you to go. You just remember this you asshole I'm the one who sprung you from jail and I can get your sorry ass thrown back in with just one phone call." He spat at the other man's feet.

"Yeah, well what is it you want done." And under the light of the half moon the two men discussed the next plan of attack.

"Easy now, just go back nice and slow. Good, that's a good fella." Ennis was unloading one of the two horses he'd gotten from Ben Meyer. Ennis wanted to start breeding the horses. Dawn was going to be one horse but they needed a good stallion. He wished he could have used Scout, he was a good saddle horse had an even temper but unfortunately he was a gelding. Jack was unloading the other horse. She was a red and white pinto mare, kind of skittish but Jack won her over rather quickly. He didn't have quite the skill Ennis had with horses but he held his own.

Once they had them settled in their stalls they stood back watching them. Ennis was a firm believer in naming horses as soon as you got them. These horses had been rescue horses from someone who was moving to the city and didn't have a place to put them so he gave them to Ben Meyer. He decided to give them to Ennis and Jack since they were such good customers when it came to buying hay from him. Although that was going to be changing if their own crop of hay was successful in the spring.

"Well what do you think we should name em?" Ennis asked as they looked at both horses. The big male was black with white markings on his forehead and the mare was a pinto.

"Well I think the mare should be called," he thought about it a minute, a mischievous smile came on his face "Cherry Cake,"

"Cherry Cake, where the hell did you come up with a name like that?"

"My mamma makes the best cherry cake you'll ever have. I've been thinkin about her and I miss her. I wanted to name the mare something that would remind me of her. Why you think it's stupid?" he looked down at his boots. Then he felt arms wrap around him and then his cowboy said. "Naw lil darlin, it's perfect. walked over to the stallion's stall, Ennis' arms still wrapped around Jack. They stood like that with Jack's back against Ennis' chest and them looking at the horse. Their cheeks came together, their eyes closed. "Pine Creek." Ennis whispered into Jack's ear. They pulled their heads back to look at one another, smiles on both their faces Jack kissed Ennis to show his approval of the name.

http://special. day had passed quickly. Bobby had said goodbye that morning and left for Laramie. Jason, Andy and Mitch all came in from the fields. The cattle had been settled in a nearby pasture and bedded down for the night.

"Fellas would you mind coming into my office for a minute?" Jack asked the three men. They followed Jack and Ennis into the office down the hall from the living room. Jack sat down behind his desk and Ennis sat on the chair in front of it. Both men glanced at one another, questioning each other with a glance.

"You know that Christmas is only a week away, and just so you know you have that weekend off and New Year's Day off as well."

"Why thank you Mr. Jack, Mr. Ennis." Andy smiled.

"Real nice of you fellas." Mitch chimed in. The three men had come to like and respect Jack and Ennis because they were fair and honest bosses.

"Are you guys planning on coming to my Aunt Donna and Uncle Ned's place for New Years?" Jason was Donna's sister's boy and they were letting him stay at their place and work at BBM Ranch until he decided what school he was going to go to.

"Tell them we'll be there with bells on, Jason." Jack looked over at Ennis who begrudgingly nodded his head. He really didn't want to go there knowing that his sister Ellen and her no account husband would be there. No matter how Ned had told him his brother had changed Ennis still wanted to beat him to a pulp for laying one hand on his sister.

"Well is that all, I mean I gotta get back home to my wife." Mitch stated.

"Well no, see we got something else for ya." Ennis stood up and Jack gave him three envelopes and Ennis passed them out to the three men.

"We wanted to give you something extra so's you can have a real nice holiday." Ennis stood next to the desk. Jack had gotten up and came around and stood next to him as they opened up the envelopes. Jack wished he'd had a camera to capture the shocked looks on the three men.

"Oh my GAWD! What? I mean this is..." Mitch was in shock.

"This is so generous, I ain't never had a bonus like this before. Sometimes I wouldn't get none at all. Thank you Mr. Jack, Mr. Ennis." Mitch came forward and shook Jack and Ennis' hand.

"Thank you." Jason looked up at them, there were some unshed tears in the young man's eyes. This extra money would really help not only with getting some gifts for the family but towards school too. He had been saving up to go to college.

"We just wanted to make sure you have a great holiday. We'll see you fellas tomorrow."

They watched as the three men walked out the front door with a spring in their step and once outside they could hear them whooping and hollering and patting each other on the back. Andy took Jason back to his Uncle's place and Mitch went home to his wife and kids. He couldn't wait to tell his wife that they would be having a good holiday and they'd be something extra under the tree for them all.

Jack was in the bathroom taking a pee. He brushed his teeth and went out to join Ennis in bed, he stopped at the door and put his hands on the frame to steady his suddenly weak knees. They'd known each other for a little over twenty years, but no matter how long it was there was nothing that could cause his heart to beat faster or take his breath away like the sight before him.

Ennis was sitting with his back to Jack. He wore a tank top and PJ bottom and was leaning forward on his elbows. His shoulders were hunched.

Jack studied his lover's body, it was drawing him like a magnet. His eyes followed a path from the blond curly hair, down the muscular back and then he spotted the butt crack just peeking out above the top of the pajamas. A smile played out across his face as he crawled into bed behind his cowboy. Ennis sat up as his weight made the bed sag. He wrapped his arms around Ennis' chest and felt him lean his head back onto his shoulder and heard him sigh.

"Cowboy," he whispered into Ennis' ear as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Ennis has his eyes closed and his mouth open a little.

"Jack," Ennis said so low.

"Whatcha thinkin on Ennis?"

"Alma used ta do this, had her arms around me and I'd have my eyes closed and all I kept thinkin about was you. Wishin it was your arms around me."

Jack put his hand on Ennis' cheek and turned his face towards him, "Well open your eyes cowboy," he looked into Ennis' eyes, "see dreams do come true."

Ennis smiled up into his blue eyes and their lips met.

"Mmm, Ennis." His hand rubbed against Ennis' nipples, he felt them become hard pebbles. Then he reached down and pulled the bottom of Ennis' tank top up and over his head.

"I love lookin at you." He kissed Ennis' neck then began kissing the freckles which polka dotted their way down his back all the way down his spine and ended just before the swell of his buttocks. Before he knew it he was on all fours behind Ennis staring at the butt crack. He looked up at the handsome body of his husband and couldn't resist sticking his tongue out and taking a lick at the sensitive cleft between his ass cheeks.

Ennis' breath hitched and he jumped forward at the sudden contact.

"Whattya doin Jack?"

Jack smiled up at him then wrapped his arms once more around Ennis.

"Showin how much I love ya, cowboy." He whispered as he sucked on Ennis' left earlobe. His right hand cupped his cock and he felt the bulge at his groin grow as he rubbed it. His hand pushed inside the PJ bottom and he felt the tip of Ennis' cock getting wet with pre-cum.

"Mm, Jack" he moaned.

"What cowboy?" he smiled knowing how riled up he was making him. He pressed his bare chest against Ennis' back. Ennis leaned back and turned his head and Jack met his lips, their tongues greeted each other. Jack pulled back and their eyes gazed longingly. Ennis' hand caressed his cheek. Jack leaned into the touch then kissed the palm of Ennis' hand, sucking on his fingers then he laid down, still holding Ennis' hand. The cowboy followed him till they lay side by side.

"I need ya Ennis," he bit his lower lip then slowly drew the tip of his tongue seductively across his bottom lip. "Please touch me." He pushed his wet palm onto the bulge in his boxers. "You want that, huh?" he saw the hungry look on Ennis' face.

Ennis was rubbing him then he moved down and grabbing the waistband of Jack's boxers with both hands he pulled them down and watched Jack's cock spring up. The tip was wet and Jack watched Ennis push his legs gently apart and settle between them like, a hungry man settling down at the dinner table to eat.

Jack pulled his knees up and spread his legs so Ennis would have easy access to his naughty bits.

"Like that, huh, Ennis? Like what ya see?" he ran his right foot up and down Ennis' side. Ennis' hands cupped his ass and he felt his tongue lick his balls.

Ennis pulled Jack's legs up and kissed his cheeks, then the inside of his thighs. Jack was wiggling his body trying to push closer.

"Will ya stop squirmin, Jack, or do I gotta hog tie ya?"

"I can't help it if yer teasin me, come on and ride me cowboy." Jack smiled at him with a come hither look.

Ennis pushed Jack's legs off his shoulders till his knees almost touched his chest and smacked his behind but good.

"Ow! Ennis what the hell?"

"That's fer tryin to rush me. Now you behave yerself ya hear?"

Jack settled down and Ennis kissed and licked the red butt cheek he'd just slapped. Then he resumed licking Jack's balls then ran his tongue slowly from the base of his tumescent cock to the wet tip.

"Oh gawd," Jack tried to watch Ennis but the minute his tongue licked at the head of his cock he couldn't control himself his body arched and his head whipped back.

Jack was already for Ennis to go through his usual moves when he saw Ennis stick his tongue out and drizzle hot saliva down the head of his cock where it slowly slid down his shaft like syrup sliding down the outside of an ice cream cone. Ennis opened his mouth and sucked it off.

"Oh," he moaned as he felt Ennis' lips gripping his cock. He felt the pressure in his balls building he was so close to shooting his load.

He didn't know when Ennis released his cock, but he jolted upright when the tip of Ennis' tongue rimmed his puckered hole.

"Ennisssss!" he hissed, grabbed Ennis by the arms. His jaw dropped in shock. Ennis looked up for a moment, their eyes met. Ennis smiled a small smile then he pushed Jack's legs up so he could once again have access to his prize. He pushed his tongue into Jack, wetting the tight channel.

"Here Ennis," Jack had grabbed a bottle of K-Y jelly they kept on the nightstand just for these occasions. "C'mere, c'mere.' Ennis sat on his knees and Jack squirted some of the liquid on his uncut cock and rubbed the warming gel onto his lover.

"Put it inside me, cowboy." He kissed Ennis, his legs wrapping around his waist. Ennis' cock pressing against his entrance. Jack pulled him on top as he laid back, all the while Ennis' length pushed inside him. Inch by inch stretching his opening wider until he was all the way inside.

He had his hand on the back of Jack's head and was kissing him. He wet his thumb and index finger of his free hand and started to rub Jack's nipples.

"Oh Ennis," he arched up at the touch on his sensitive nubs. Ennis saw his exposed throat and started kissing the taut skin. Jack's cock rubbed against Ennis' stomach to the rhythm of his thrusting. Ennis snaked his hand between their bodies and grabbed Jack's cock. "Ah!" Jack shook his head side to side, the excitement building inside him. He knew he wasn't going to last long and just as he felt himself cumming, Ennis bit down hard on the base of his neck and then he felt Ennis filling him with his essence.

Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack who was lying limp in his arms. He pushed the dark hair back and kissed his forehead, then his eyes, his cheeks and finally his lips. His softening cock was sliding out when he felt Jack's anal muscles clamp down on his shaft.

"Mm, Jack." Their lips met again.

"Don't wanna let you go," Jack murmured into his ear.

"I ain't goin no where, darlin." He caressed Jack's cheek. "Remember you threw a lasso around my heart on that mountain." Jack looked into his eyes and combed his hand through the dark blond locks. He reluctantly released Ennis from inside him, cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "Mine."

"Yeah, rodeo, just like," kiss "Yer mine," he tightened his arms around Jack's back. "Mine Jack fuckin Twist."

Jack wrapped his arms around him and sighed against Ennis' chest. "Yours, yeah."

They snuggled under the cover and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ennis was the first one who woke his head still fuzzy from sleep, he looked over at the clock on Jack's nightstand and it read quarter past three. He heard Clara barking. A light at the window drew his attention.

"Shit! "He quickly threw his pants on.

"Jack! The barns' on fire!"

Jack bolted up in bed and stumbled over to the window. Ennis ran down the stairs. Jack called the fire department.

Andy was already at the barn trying to put out the fire. He had slept over in the old bunkhouse, which was over by a grove of fruit trees on the other side of the barn. Any of the workers were welcome to live there if they needed to or stay over if the weather got bad or if they just wanted to. Andy was woken up by the smell of smoke and had grabbed a fire extinguisher.

The fire had started in an empty stall in the corner of the barn where they stored some hay. Ennis was in the stable trying to get the horses out. He had to throw a blanket over their eyes so they wouldn't be able to see the fire and get spooked.

Jack joined him, the stable was filled with smoke so it was getting harder to see and breath. They ran in and got Dawn and then Sparky out. Jack went back in and got Cherry Cake and Ennis brought out Pine Creek.

Andy was trying to contain the fire, Ennis ran back in to get Scout out his stall which was the last one in the row of stalls. Ennis struggled to breathe and by the time he and Scout made it out of the barn they were both breathing hard.

"Ennis?" Jack came over to him when he spotted him bent over. "Ya okay?" Ennis nodded but was coughing.

The fire department finally arrived and joined Andy in extinguishing the fire. Luckily it was confined to one small section of the barn and hadn't spread. Sheriff Garrett showed up a few minutes later.

While the firemen were making sure the fire was out the sheriff came over to Jack and Ennis.

"What happened guys?"

"I don't know, I woke up Clara was barking and I spotted the fire. Andy was already putting it out." Ennis explained. He told him that Andy had stayed the night in the bunkhouse.

"It looks suspicious to me. Does anyone smoke?" he knew these questions were superfluous but he had to ask them in any case.

"No, Sheriff, we used ta but we gave that up after Ennis had his operation. And as far as we know our workers don't."

"Well Mitch sometimes lights up," Andy joined the conversation, "but he would never do that near the barn. Ever since his parent's house burned down cause his pa fell asleep smoking, he's real careful when he smokes."

Sheriff Garrett nodded.

"The arson squad should be around in the morning to investigate." Chief Henley commented, "But based on what I see I think it was set."

"Probably by the same person who cut the fence." Andy added.

"Son of a bitch!" Ennis growled in disgust.

"Easy cowboy, let's get the horses settled in the back stables." It was lucky that the Hickam's family used to raise horses. In addition to the now damaged barn there was a smaller building around the back of the barn that had some stalls and an exercise pen.

Jack and Andy busied themselves cleaning out the stalls and putting fresh bedding in. Ennis put the horses in the stalls and made sure they were settled. The fire department had left.

"Well boys looks like you got someone pissed at ya. I'm am going to be patrolling the area. Maybe I'll see if your neighbors saw anything."

"Yeah Sheriff. At least we have an early warning system." Jack knelt down to pat Clara.

"Yeah, good thing she got my attention when she did or else who knows how bad that fire could have gotten." Ennis gave Clara's head a petting and then went over to see about the horses.

Jack said goodbye to the sheriff and then went to join Ennis.

"Come on cowboy, let's go get some shuteye. We've had enough excitement for a while."

Ennis reluctantly left the horses and joined Jack upstairs in their bedroom. They settled down in each other's arms, held each other tight. Glad that no one had gotten hurt and hoped that whoever did this was going to get caught. Clara settled down in her spot on a dog bed that Kaylin had graciously made for her, it was red plaid and Ennis and Jack both agreed she could sleep in their room whenever she wanted to. She seemed determined to take on the role of guardian over her two humans.

The next morning Jack opened his eyes and saw that Ennis was missing. There was nothing unusual about that but he felt that something wasn't right. Instead of washing up and shaving he got dressed and went downstairs.

Kaylin had just arrived and was getting a coffee can out and about to make some coffee.

"Mornin, Jack. Where's Ennis?"

"Morning Kaylin. He's probably with the horses. We had some excitement last night." He told her about the fire and the sheriff keeping a lookout on their ranch.

"Oh my I wonder who is doing this!" she was visibly upset by this latest event.

"I don't know, but don't worry. The sheriff is looking into this and I'm sure that whoever it is will get caught." He hoped he sounded more convincing to her than he felt. "I'm going to go check on Ennis, he's probably out in the stable around back."

"How bad is the damage?"

"I haven't looked at it in the light of day yet but I don't think it was heavy."

He went out to the stable. "Ennis? Hey cowboy I was looking forward to wakin up with you and then I rolled over to an empty bed. Where is my mornin...kiss." He stopped short, his heart sank at the sight that greeted him when he went to the stall that Ennis' beloved horse Scout was in. Scout had collapsed and Ennis was hunched over him, petting him. The horse's breathing was labored. "I called the doc, he's on his way over." He whispered. Jack saw the pain he was in, Ennis loved horses they were like his kids. He was tore up anytime something serious happened to them.

Jack sat next to Ennis, rubbed his back. Trying to console him. He moved over to Scout and the horse's eyes were open and you could tell he was scared. Ennis was crooning to him, saying nonsensical words to try to quiet him.

He looked over at Jack and his face all clenched. "If something happens to this horse I'll kill the son of a bitch that started that fire, I swear to God I will." Jack could see unshed tears form in Ennis' eyes.

"Well he ain't dead yet, cowboy." He moved over to Ennis and put his arm around him. "If anything happens to anyone on this ranch, you'll have to stand in line behind me cause that pissant is as good as dead."

Doctor Matt Peyson finally showed up. Ennis told him about the fire and how he had gone out to the stable to do his normal morning routine and found Scout lying on his side in respiratory distress.

Doc took a look at him, checked his vitals and then gave him some drugs. "I am giving him some antibiotics and some steroids that should help him with his breathing."

No one was happier than Ennis when he saw Scout get up on his feet. He looked over at Jack and they embraced. Forgetting all about Doctor Peyson being there.

Kaylin had checked on them when she saw Matt Peyson's truck drive up. After seeing that Scout was going to be okay she'd gone back into the house and brought out some cups of coffee for everyone.

"We gotta find out who is doing this and why before someone gets hurt."

"Don't worry, no body is going to get hurt." Ned stood outside the stables, he's driven Jason over for his shift. "Sheriff came by our place this morning and told us what happened to you. I wish you'd guys would have told us you had some enemies. You know neighbors are supposed to look out for one another." He didn't add that family does too, he wasn't sure if he alluded to the fact that Ennis' sister was married to his brother that that would have gone over good.

"Thanks, Ned. Well we don't have any leads as to who did this. But I hope that whoever did this gets caught. And soon." Jack told him.

"Damn them faggots!" he said angrily as he watched them through some binoculars. "I shoulda shot em like I wanted to. But no the boss man tells me he doesn't want them killed. Well maybe I got me some of my own plans." He patted the rifle sitting on the passenger seat of his truck. He started his truck and drove off

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Milestones part 26

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: Someone has it out for the guys. The barn has been set on fire and now the arson squad is investigating.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. 21: http://trekfan. 22: http://trekfan. 23: http://trekfan. 24: http://trekfan. 25: http://trekfan. Turner finished his assessment of the site of the fire.

"Did somebody set the fire?" Jack asked the arson squad investigator.

"Looks like, but they sure are amateurs." The chief said as he was writing notes in the report.

"Whattya mean?"

"Well he didn't use an accelerate. Which means he was either in a hurry, thinking he'd get caught or he is an amateur."

Growling from behind made Jack, Chief Turner and Ennis all turn towards the sound. Clara was sniffing around the charred remains of the West Side of the barn. The fact that the fire had been quickly dowsed meant there was only minimal damage to the wall. Lucky they had insurance that would take care of the expense of repairing it.

"Easy girl." Ennis knelt down next to her. "She's smelling something, the only time I seen her growl like this was at…"

"Webber Jones," Jack spat out the name.

"Now why am I not surprised, that no account, worthless piece of shit. I thought you woulda locked his sorry ass up and thrown away the key by now, Sheriff." The chief mentioned to Sheriff Garrett who had been standing off to the side waiting for the chief to finish his inspection.

"Believe me that sidewinder is more slippery than an eel. This last time I thought I got him good but someone bailed him out. And he's gone into hiding. I'm going to put out an APB for him and take him in. In the meantime you guys better watch your backs."

"Don't worry, sheriff, we'll keep an eye out. I protect what's mine." Jack assured the sheriff.

The chief completed his report and gave a copy to the sheriff. Then drove off.

"I'll be in touch," Sheriff shook their hands and left.

After he left Ennis and Jack glanced at one another, a silent understanding passed between them and they each went off to get on with their day.

Ennis warned the hands to keep an eye out for Webber. The man was well known so they knew who they were looking for.

Ennis went out into the fields to fix some fences and Jack went back to the house to do some paperwork.

"Morning, Jack," Kaylin welcomed Jack with a cup of coffee. "I thought I saw the sheriff driving off."

Jack told her about what the arson chief said and how Clara reacted near the site of the fire. And mentioned Webber Jones.

"That bastard I hope the sheriff locks him up and throws away the key."

"You sound bitter, did he do something to you?"

They were sitting at the dining room table, each drinking their coffee.

"Not to me, but he was real nasty to my friend Betty just cause she is black."

"That nasty pissant. They better find him. I waited too long to have a life with Ennis. Ain't nobody gonna take that away from us." Jack finished his coffee and got up and put the mug in the sink. "Well I am going to catch up on some paperwork. I'll speak to you later Kaylin." Jack walked into his office and closed the door.

Kaylin put her mug in the sink and started on the laundry.

Webber Jones was sitting in a small shack just on the outskirts of town. After last night's failed attempt to set fire to their barn, thanks to Andy coming out of the bunkhouse for a smoke, Webber high-tailed it to his cousin's old hunting shack. When they were kids they would come up here and do some hunting. The place was old but still livable and not too many people knew about it. It had electricity and running water.

Webber had an old black and white TV on as he sat back in the recliner.

"It's rabbit season," Daffy Duck said to Bugs Bunny as Elmer Fudd looked from one to the other.

"It's duck season." Bugs affirmed.

"It's RABBIT SEASON!" "It's DUCK SEASON." They bickered. The TV was turned off as Webber clicked his shotgun chamber shut after he'd finished loading the rifle.

"It's faggot hunting season!" Webber got into this pick-up and drove the back roads towards BBM Ranch. He knew his way around, he worked there for a short time when it belonged to the Hickams. He knew exactly where to park his truck so it was out of sight and how to sneak around.

Jack was going to surprise Ennis by bringing him lunch out in the field.

"Hey Kaylin? What can I put these sandwiches into?" he'd put together some sandwiches together from last night's meatloaf.

"Here, Jack, use this." She took out a Tupperware container. "Don't forget to listen for the burp."

"The what?" he looked over at her curiously.

Kaylin took the sandwiches and placed them in the container, put the lid on and pushed down on the lid until you could hear it close with a thump. "The burp sound means it's sealed tight so the sandwich will stay fresh."

Jack shrugged, as long as there was a place to carry the sandwich Jack didn't care about any burps.

Kaylin filled a thermos with coffee and loaded lunch into a saddlebag for Jack. Clara stayed with Kaylin keeping her company

Jack saddled up Dawn and took off to join his husband for some afternoon delight.

Ennis was using some wire cutters, he knew this section of the fence was going to need replacing. Jason had offered to help, but Ennis wanted to work on this alone and told Jason to go help Mitch with the cattle. He spotted some coyotes and scared them off with his rifle then went back to work on the fence.

He was so engrossed with fixing the fence he didn't notice some movement off in the distance.

"Well looky what I found, a faggot. Let's see if I can pick em off with one shot." Webber had positioned himself in the middle of a deep thicket of grass, he pulled his shotgun into position and looked through the crosshairs. He had his sights aimed right at Ennis' heart. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he spotted a rider coming over the hill.

Jack spotted Ennis at the fence line and he pulled Dawn up and tied her up next to Scout and snuck up on him and bounced.

"What the?!" Ennis recovered "Jack! What the hell are you trying to do scare me?"

"Was tryin to see if you were paying attention. I bet you're hungry."

"Starved, why?"

"Cause I got something for my hungry man." Jack kissed Ennis and Ennis' arms wrapped around him and deepened the kiss. Jack pulled back.

"I'm going to go get lunch."

"I thought I was already eating my lunch."

Jack laughed as he walked over to the saddlebags. "No that's dessert. I got your favorite, meatloaf sandwiches and some coffee."

Ennis watched his man walk back to the horses.

Webber's grimace on his face deepened as his disgust grew. He spotted Jack riding up his curiosity got the better of him and despite his disgust he watched the two lovers showing their affection for each other. "Those filthy faggots, they should all go to hell." He pulled his rifle back up to his face and once again was taking aim. "Well I'm going to send two of them there right now."

Suddenly a shot rang out and it felt to Ennis like it happened in slow motion. One minute Jack was reaching into the saddlebag to pull out the food and the next his body jerked up, he spun around and was lying still on the ground. Another round rang out but Ennis had dropped down to the ground the moment Jack was struck.

Ennis went into autopilot, a rage set into him the minute his mate was shot. Ennis ducked down, grabbed the rifle and spotted a figure standing up. He didn't hesitate to shoot, and just like his shooting skills with that elk on Brokeback, Ennis didn't miss his mark now either.

Ennis cautiously crawled over to Jack who was lying so still. Ennis' heart skipped several beats until he saw Jack's chest rising and falling.

"Jack?' He looked down at him, and then over at the man he had shot. He didn't see any movement. He snaked his arm around Jack's back and pulled him off the ground and into his arms.

He looked him over and spotted the blood on his left arm. He opened Jack's shirt and pulled it off his shoulders to get a better look at his wound. Luckily it was only a flesh wound.

"Mmm, ah," Jack stirred in his arms and Ennis was rewarded with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen looking up at him with confusion. Then he glanced at the body lying on the grass by the oak trees. He sat up, "What the hell happened, Ennis?"

"Jack," Ennis whispered, his hand caressed Jack's cheek. "That bastard, Webber Jones, he snuck up on us. He shot ya." He rested his hand on Jack's good shoulder. "He coulda," he couldn't finish and he bowed his head. Ennis felt Jack's hand on his chin and Jack's lips on his. "I ain't dead, Ennis, I'm okay, cowboy. In fact better than okay, from the looks of things you were startin somethin, huh?' he showed Ennis his bare shoulders and his shirt hanging from his elbows.

"Jack I was just checkin to see how bad you was hurt." His cheeks reddened.

Jack kissed him again and Ennis deepened the kiss by gently putting Jack's head closer.

The sound of car tires on the gravel road made them break apart.

Sheriff Garrett and one of his deputies rode up. The Sheriff got out of his car and the deputy got out of his. They spotted the figure on the ground and Sheriff Garrett told the deputy to check on Webber while he checked on Jack and Ennis.

"What happened here?" He saw Jack had been wounded.

"I was fixing the fence and Jack came out to join me and Webber shot him. He almost shot me too if I hadn't a gotten to my gun quick enough. Got em dead to right."

"I am gonna call an ambulance." Sheriff got on his radio and an ambulance was dispatched.

"How is Jones," Sheriff called out to his deputy.

"He's alive sheriff. Looks like he's got a belly wound, bleedin pretty bad. I hope that ambulance gets here quick."

"Is Ennis gonna be in trouble, Sheriff?" Jack was sitting up against a tree, he had pulled his shirt back on.

"Ennis was protecting himself, I ain't arresting a man for defending himself and what's his."

Ennis and Jack both looked at the sheriff in shock, but the sheriff had moved away towards Webber Jones and was looking over at him. It wasn't long before an ambulance showed up. They loaded up Webber and wanted to take Jack to the hospital too but Jack refused. He said he'd go see his doctor instead. So the paramedics cleaned his wound and bandaged it up.

"I'm going to need you to come to the police station to fill out a report, but that can wait until Jack sees a doctor." Sheriff Garrett followed the deputy as he followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Later that night Jack was lying on the couch, his arm bandaged up and a bottle of painkillers sitting on the coffee table.

Kaylin had gone home but not before giving him plenty TLC after they had come back from the doctor and relayed what had happened. She'd left them with supper and Ennis made sure Jack ate.

"We should call Bobby, let em know what happened to ya."

"Yeah you're right. You know what else we gotta do?"

"What?"

"Get us a tree, Christmas is coming and I want a big ole tree. I want to have us to have a good Christmas. Your girls and Bobby here. "

Ennis didn't want to think about that now but with all the tension that has been going on it was time they had something nice happen for a change.

"Okay darlin."

Jack called Bobby and told him what happened. He was upset, of course, that his father got shot. He said he had planned to come home the next day and that he'd gotten himself all set up at the college.

Ennis built them a fire and then settled down on the opposite end. He was looking away from Jack at the fire. Jack heard a sniffle come from him and he sat up and moved closer and put his arm around Ennis' shoulder.

"Cowboy? What is it?"

"I'm real sorry ya got shot, Jack. My fault for not lookin out for that bastard."

Jack turned Ennis' face towards him and wiped the tears from his face. "No it's not, Ennis. It's not you're fault. He was gonna kill us both, I think he was aimin for you and then I come up and he decided to shoot me first. He coulda killed you too. I can't imagine my life without you, Ennis." Some tears were running down his face too. Ennis' thumb took care of them. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tight.

Ennis realized that by keeping them apart all them years wasn't keeping either of them safe. They needed to watch each other's backs.

"I'm makin a true promise to keep you safe for always, Jack." Ennis buried his face into Jack's hair and Jack buried his face into Ennis' neck. "I promise to look after you too, cowboy." They knew they couldn't guarantee either of these promises but they made them anyway.

They moved upstairs to their bedroom and looked after each other in the way lovers do.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Milestones part 27- by Trekfan

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: The arson squad investigates and finds the fire was set. All roads lead to Webber Jones. Only he's gone hunting for his favorite game, queers. Ennis takes care of him and Webber is in the hospital. Ennis takes care of his husband.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. 21: http://trekfan. 22: http://trekfan. 23: http://trekfan. 24: http://trekfan. 25: http://trekfan. he awake yet? "

"Yes he just came out of ICU and we've transferred him to a regular room."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yes sheriff but don't make it too long he's still weak and needs rest."

'Yeah he needs his rest alright,' By all rights Webber Jones should be resting in peace, instead he narrowly escaped taking his trip to hell this time. Sheriff Garrett had been forced to wait to interrogate Webber until he came out of ICU. They removed the bullet but he was too weak for visitors. Now was his chance to talk to him.

The Sheriff nodded at the officer that was sitting in the corner of the room. Jones was handcuffed to the bed and an officer had been assigned to keep watch over him ever since he'd come out of surgery. "He been read his rights?" he asked the deputy. "Yep sheriff, I done that the minute he was awake and coherent."

"Jones, I got some questions to ask ya." Sheriff Garrett moved to one side of the hospital bed.

"I ain't got nothin ta say to you, sheriff."

"You might want to start flapping your gums, could lessen your stay behind bars. I want to know who put you up to this?"

"Ain't nobody put me up to this sheriff. I was just doin my duty as a God fearing man, putting two sinners to rest."

"Well somebody musta paid ya to do the job, I seen that truck you were drivin and it looks a lot better than the trucks I've see you drive. And I've pulled ya over more times than I can count and I know I've never seen you in anything else but a truck that was as old as the dinosaurs. You ain't never had two nickels to rub together and suddenly you're driving around in a nice truck? And a little birdie told me that someone wanted Twist and Del Mar out of the picture. SO who put you up to this? Who paid you to take them out?"

Jones glanced over at the sheriff but refused to talk. "I ain't sayin nothing without my lawyer."

"Oh you can lawyer up, Jones, but just remember that any kinda leniency you mightta gotten goes out the window when I leave." Sheriff Garrett closed his notebook and walked towards the door. He turned when he heard a barely audible "sheriff," come from the man in the bed.

Jones' lips started flapping.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, a smile crossed his lips when he remembered what Ennis and him did last night. Maybe they weren't nineteen anymore but they still could make the Earth move.

He gingerly turned over, the wound on his arm reminding him of his narrowly escaping death at the hands of Webber Jones.

The space next to him was empty. It still felt warm so Ennis couldn't have been gone long. He left the bed to use the bathroom and buried himself back under the covers lying on Ennis' side of he could smell the mixture of Ennis, sweat and semen.

His attention was drawn to bedroom door as it opened and the object of his desire came into the room carrying a breakfast tray.

"Mornin Jack, how ya feelin?"

Jack sat up and Ennis deposited the tray on his lap. It was filled with pancakes and toast and eggs and orange juice.

"Wow is all this for me?"

"Yeah, Kaylin made it she sent me up with it. We wanted you to keep your strength up."

"Ennis it was only a flesh wound, I coulda made it down to the breakfast table ya know." Jack regretted the words the minute they left his mouth seeing Ennis' face drop.

"I know," he mumbled, "I just want ta take care of ya. Ain't that what a husband supposed ta do?"

"I'm sorry, cowboy, yer right. I sure do appreciate the way yer spoiling me." He bent over and kissed Ennis on the lips.

Jack showed Ennis just how much better he was feeling by gobbling down the food in front of him.

"Hey Ennis?" he said between bites. "I been thinkin let's invite a group of friends over for Christmas."

"Like who?"

"Well aside from having Bobby here, I wanted to invite Margaret and Walter." Jack had gotten to know the couple from the general store more so than Ennis since Jack did most of the grocery shopping. "And I think that Ben Meyer is going to stop by. He doesn't celebrate Christmas, he's Jewish ya know. But he did say he wanted to stop by for a spell. Are the girls coming up?"

"I spoke to Junior, she and Jenny are gonna come for Christmas Eve, Alma wants them with her and Monroe on Christmas day."

"Well we're gonna have a full house then."

"Are ya gonna go see yer mamma?"

This was a sore point for Jack. He did want to see his mother but hated the thought having to spend any time with his father.

Jack let out a sigh. "I guess I could go up to see her day before Christmas Eve, see how she's doin. Ain't looking forward to seeing my daddy though."

"Do ya want me to come with ya?"

"No thank ya, Ennis. I appreciate the offer but one of us having to deal with John Twist is enough. I don't know what I'd do if my daddy said one ugly thing to you, so it's best we don't find out."

"Well whattya think about it, Ennis?" Jack knew his reticent cowboy very well.

"Well now if I had my wish I'd keep ya all to myself, being this is our first Christmas together and all." Ennis was picking at the blanket. He felt Jack's hand reach for his and entwined their fingers. Jack's head leaned on his shoulder. "Ennis for us everyday is Christmas, Thanksgiving and the 4th of July rolled into one."

Ennis turned his head and their lips met. "I love ya Jack Fuckin Twist."

"I know." Jack smirked at him and finished his breakfast. "Ya know what I wanna do now?"

"Whut?"

"Let's go get ourselves a tree."

Ennis took the breakfast tray back down to the kitchen while Jack took a shower.

"Hey, Ennis." Kaylin was in the kitchen cleaning out the fridge.

"Just thought I'd make some room for the Christmas fare. Gosh I can't believe Christmas is only a week away."

"Me neither."

"What did you get Jack?"

"Well I got his gift in the back of my truck if ya wanna see it."

"Sure." They put their coats on and she followed Ennis out to his truck.

He pulled back a tarp that was covering Jack's present. Ennis had to explain what it was for.

"Oh my he'll love it."

Ennis followed Kaylin back inside the house. Kaylin went into the kitchen as Ennis spotted Jack coming down the stairs. They nodded at each other in silent understanding and Ennis went towards the back of the house to the office.

"Mornin, Kaylin." Jack grabbed another cup of coffee. He leaned forward and kissed Kaylin on the cheek.

"What's that for?" she smiled and blushed.

"For that great breakfast. And this," Ennis came back from the office holding an envelope. He handed it over to Kaylin.

"What's this?" she slowly took it.

"Open it." Jack tried to keep from smiling and glanced at Ennis who had a twinkle in his eyes. They both watched as Kaylin's mouth dropped open.

"Merry Christmas, Kaylin." Jack grinned at the shocked look on her face.

"Jack!" she threw her arms around him then, "Ennis!" she did the same to a shocked Ennis.

"Merry Christmas, Kaylin." Ennis hugged her briefly and walked over and got himself another coffee.

"I-I don't know what to say, this is too much." She looked at the Christmas bonus in the envelope. They were very generous with her. "Except thank you!"

The phone rang Jack went over to answer it.

"Hello? Bobby? Ya got my message?"

"Yeah, dad," Bobby had stayed at the campus for a few days to get used to his new school. "I was planning on coming home tomorrow, couldn't this have waited till then?"

"No it couldn't," Jack didn't like Bobby's condescending tone. He told Bobby about Webber Jones, how he snuck on the ranch and how he started shooting and he got shot in the arm.

"How bad ya hurt, dad?" Jack heard the panic in Bobby's voice.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. In fact you might want to thank Ennis?"

"Thank Ennis? Why?"

Jack told Bobby how Ennis saved his life, how he shot Jones before he could finish what he started.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Bye dad." Bobby hung up the phone. Thinking how he'd thank Ennis alright!

"Are ya ready darlin?" Ennis had his coat on.

"Yeah, Ennis." He kissed him. "Let' go get ourselves a tree."

They took one of the trucks and an axe. "Bobby comin home?" Ennis broke the silence as he drove down one of the roads that led to a grove of pine trees.

"Yeah, he didn't sound too happy about it, though."

"He don't care ya been hurt?" Ennis glanced at Jack.

"Course he cares Ennis, he said he's comin home tomorrow. He mentioned wanting to finish some shopping, you know they got a mall in Laramie. Maybe he's goin to do some Christmas shopping. Besides the roads being what they are I don't want him traveling at night. I really want this to be a good holiday for all of us." Jack said hopefully. They were driving along one of the roads that fingered through their property. "Stop the truck, Ennis."

Ennis pulled the truck over.

"Look I think I spotted the perfect tree."

Jack got out and trudged through the snow till he stood in front of an eight foot spruce.

"Whattya think?" he smiled as he looked at Ennis who had an odd look on his face. "What's wrong?" his smile disappeared.

"Ain't had a real tree before."

"Never?" he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Not since before my parents died. Alma and me had them plastic trees on a count of Jenny's asthma.

"Well, cowboy, this is our first Christmas together so I wanna do it up right. It'll be the best one ever. Know why?"

"Why?" Ennis opened his arms and gathered Jack against him and Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis.

"Cause I love ya and we're together." He squeezed Ennis tight. "And cause we deserve to be happy." He looked at Ennis, their gazes locked.

"Yeah we do." Ennis, "I like it."

"Huh?" Jack pulled back.

"I think I like that tree." Ennis walked over to the tree and gave it his approval.

"Now this won't bother Jenny none? I don't want her to be havin an attack cause we got this tree in the house.

"Nah, she's gotten a lot better, she don't hardly have them attacks no more."

"Okay then, cowboy, let's cut ourselves a tree."

They loaded it onto the bed of the truck and tied it down and in no time they had it sitting in the living room in a stand.

"Now I know Christmas is coming, I just love the smell of pine." Kaylin joined them and brought some hot cocoa. She went back to check on dinner she had been making. She was leaving early today to finish up some holiday shopping. "If you don't need me for anything I'm heading on out."

"Sure Kaylin, Merry Christmas." Jack said his goodbyes.

Ennis had gone upstairs and Jack decided to build a fire. "Ennis whatcha doin up there?" Jack yelled up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold yer horses." Ennis came down with some boxes. "I thought ya might wanna decorate the tree."

"Ennis where did all this stuff come from?" Jack looked at the decorations.

"I found this in the attic, musta belonged to the Hickams figured nobody wanted them so we could use em."

"Well looks like you and me are gonna have a tree trimmin party. But let's eat supper first cause I'm hungry."

"Yer always hungry, rodeo." Ennis took the casserole Kaylin made out of the oven and Jack set the table. They ate in companionable silenced. After the dishes were washed they set about decorating the tree.

Once they were finished with the tree Jack took a step back to look over their handywork. Ennis stood behind him.

"Somethins missin." Ennis murmured into Jack's ear as he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders.

"Yeah we need a top for it." Jack leaned back against Ennis. "I'll have to see about getting something later."

The phone rang again, Ennis answered it this time. "H'lo? Well hi lil darlin." Ennis covered the mouthpiece and mouthed 'it's Junior' to Jack who was quizzedly looking at him.

Jack went upstairs while Ennis talked to Junior. He pulled the covers down and took off his clothes and put on pajama bottoms and brushed his teeth. He bent down and spit out when he straightened up he saw Ennis in the mirror as Ennis rested his chin on his shoulder. Ennis' hand rubbed his left nipple.

"Now why'd ya put these here on?" Ennis palm cupped Jack's crotch and rubbed against the growing erection. "Only makes me have to work harder to get to the good stuff."

"I like makin ya work for it, ah." Jack hissed as Ennis'hand snaked inside the pajama bottom. "I don't want you thinkin I'm easy." Jack shut the bathroom door and watched what Ennis was doing to him in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. Their eyes met in the reflection, then Jack followed Ennis' gaze down to his crotch. Ennis' hand was wrapped snuggly around his cock and with his other hand he slowly pulled Jack's pajamas off his hips. They fell down to pool around his ankles.

Jack felt Ennis' thumb rubbing along the slit of his engorged cock. "Oh shit! Oh Ennis," he breathed hard. Tossed his head back onto Ennis' shoulder. Ennis captured his lips.

"Look in the mirror," he said in his husky voice which melted Jack's heart. He opened his eyes and did as Ennis said, he gazed at their reflection in the bathroom mirror, Ennis had taken his clothes off before he joined him. He felt Ennis tighten his hold on his body, good thing too cause his legs were turning to jelly and he would have fallen to the floor. Ennis' hand came to his right nipple as his other hand still had a grip on his weeping cock. He was tweaking his nub and he felt like he was on fire.

Ennis was rubbing his cock against his ass crack, he felt how big it had gotten and he felt wetness dripping off it and trickle down to his hole.

"Take hold of the towel rack." Ennis grunted out an order. He was in command now.

Jack loved it when he got bossy with him. He twisted his body and reached out his hands and gripped the bar.

"Now spread your legs."

Jack looked at Ennis in the mirror, he had a look on his face that he'd only seen when he was taming an unbroken horse. Jack wasn't moving fast enough for Ennis and it was then that he saw Ennis' hand raised and felt a hard smack delivered on his right cheek. 'SWAT!'

"Ow!" he was getting even more excited by watching his erect cock bob around in response to the spanking.

"Yer gonna spread yer legs or do I gotta do it again?" Ennis was pressed up against his back, his hand in Jack's hair making him look over to the mirror.

"No I don't wanna." He kept his legs together.

"Whut? Whattya mean you don't wanna?" He put his right foot between Jack's legs and pushed both legs until they opened. He stood up and smacked Jack's other cheek, seeing the red mark he then ran his fingers gently over the red skin. "Now I don't wanna get rough with ya, darlin, but you had to be punished."

"I want it rough, cowboy." Jack pushed back against Ennis' groin and rubbed his ass against his cock. All the time they were watching themselves in the mirror. Jack turned his head and pulled Ennis' head and their lips connected again. The electricity sparked between them like lightning and Ennis couldn't keep his hands off Jack. Running them all over his check, rubbing the hair on his stomach and following the trail it made to the treasure between his legs.

Ennis grabbed the tube of lube they kept in the bathroom on the shelf above the towel rack. Jack grabbed the lube from him and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He turned around and met Ennis' eyes then he motioned with his head at the mirror and Ennis watched as Jack took his cock and coated it with the lube. Jack pulled the foreskin back and bent down and kissed the head. Then he grabbed Ennis by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Ya wanna ride this wild bronco, cowboy?" Jack turned and gyrated his hips, sticking his ass out. Doing like a dance around the bathroom then he settled himself back onto the towel rack. Looking back at Ennis like he was taunting him. "saddle up!"

Ennis came up behind him and Jack pulled his legs apart and pushed his butt out waiting for Ennis to sheath himself. Didn't take long before he saw in the mirror that Ennis large cock was slowly entering him, inch by inch the large cock broke through his tight entrance and into his welcoming channel. Once Ennis was all the way in to his root he looked at Jack waiting.

"Come on Ennis, what are you a statue all of a sudden? Let's RIDE." Jack pushed himself back onto Ennis' groin and Ennis didn't have to be told twice what to do next. It came natural to him like riding a horse, only this ride was a hundred times better. Ennis pounded into him, his strong hips changing angles, searching for the perfect one. He knew he'd found it when Jack's grip on the towel rack tightened and he threw his head back and yelled. "Oh ssssssshhhhhhit! ENNIS! Oh YEAH right THERE, keep going, don't stop!"

And Ennis didn't stop, he kept pistoning in and out like a runaway train. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's chest and rested his cheek on his back. His hips kept thrusting, just before he felt the moment was coming he grabbed Jack's cock and wrung him off in time to his thrusts.

"Jack, oh gawd," he bit Jack's shoulder as he came then licked the bite mark. He rested his head against his back again "my Jack. Mine."

They stayed like that for several minutes until they could control their breathing. Jack turned around and gathered Ennis in his arms. And they stood there holding each other. Jack whispered "yours." As his cheek rubbed Ennis' chest. Then they broke apart.

Jack took a washcloth and cleaned himself up, Ennis reached out to clean himself up but Jack stopped him and then took Ennis' flaccid cock and wiped off the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Wanna join me in bed, my husband." Jack put the dirty washcloth in the laundry bin and slowly walked to the bed, he wiggled his ass seductively. Ennis followed him like a moth to the flame and tackled him to the mattress.

"You tease!" he growled as he towered over Jack kissing him. Jack folding his legs around Ennis' waist

"Ready to go again so soon."

"I never thought it could be like this, just like this." Ennis murmurred.

"Always, Ennis. Gonna be like this always," he pulled Ennis down on top of him. "love you my husband.' Jack whispered in his ear.

"Love you too, my husband." Ennis laid down beside him, their bodies still entwined. Looking like a Greek statue depicting two lovers locked in an ardent embrace. They fell asleep like this.

was the day before Christmas Eve Bobby came home just after lunchtime. Kaylin had been given the day off and wasn't returning until the day after Christmas.

Jack was in the office paying a few bills, he was going to see his parents after Bobby got home. He was hoping Bobby would go with him. He heard the front door open and went into the living room and greeted his son.

"Bobby, I'm glad yer back." He reached forward and hugged his son. Feeling so glad he decided to move up here to Wyoming. And glad that asshole Webber Jones aim was worse than his. And that Ennis' aim was true.

"Dad how are you? I could've gotten here sooner if you wanted."

"I know, it was only a flesh wound, I'm okay. And anyway with the roads being icy like they were last night I felt better knowing that you drove back here in daylight."

Bobby took his coat off and boots and left them in the mud room and took his suitcase to his room then he came downstairs.

Jack was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. "You want a cup?" he offered.

"Sure," he leaned up against the counter and said, "Dad can you tell me what happened?"

Jack filled him in on the details.

"So Ennis saved the day huh?" Jack didn't like the surprisingly sarcastic tone in Bobby's voice. "Where is the hero anyway?"

"He's out tending the cattle with the hands."

"You sure that's all he's doing, maybe he's letting every crackpot that wants to hunt down queers know where to find you."

"What the hell are you talkin about Bobby?" Jack looked at his son like he didn't know him.

"Don't you get it, Dad, if it wasn't for Ennis bringing you here you wouldn't have gotten shot. It's his fault, you were safer in Texas, safer with mom and me."

"Bobby that is not true. There ain't no where that's safe. And if you remember this whole thing started cause I was attacked on the road by some dumbass rednecks bent on robbing some rich dude who was driving around in a fancy truck." He watched Bobby digest that for a moment before he went on.

"They didn't know I was queer, they were looking for some easy money."

"I still say none of this would've happened if not for Ennis."

Just at that moment Clara came in, wagging her tail in greeting and coming over to Jack to be petted. Ennis was behind her he stopped to take off his coat. Bobby glared at him.

"H'lo Bobby," he greeted.

"It's your fault you know, that my father was shot at!" he spat venom at him.

"Bobby!" Jack shouted at him "Knock it off!"

"It's true, I'm sorry Dad, I can't deal with this." Bobby turned to head for the stairs and Jack grabbed him hard by the arm and turned him around.

"Well you're going to have to deal with this cause Ennis is part of my life, he's my husband. I don't want to have to choose between you cause I love you both. You're going to have to accept he's part of our family."

Bobby stared at his father, glaring over at Ennis, who was standing in the living room non-plussed.

"I'm going upstairs." Bobby ubruptly headed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

"Jack," Ennis moved to Jack who was still staring up the stairs at the empty space.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize Ennis Del Mar." he turned and hugged Ennis tight and kissed him. "I'll let Bobby cool down. Maybe come to his senses. I'm goin out to the barn to check the horses." Jack grabbed his coat and headed out.

Ennis didn't bother to say he already took care of the horses. He figured Jack needed time to sort things out by himself.

Jack went to Dawn, she hooked her head over the stall door and nuzzled against his chest. Jack stroked her warm soft coat and whispered words to her. She was nibbling his coat. "Oh so you found what I got for ya huh?' he took out some carrots he had placed there this morning. He took them out and Dawn eagerly munched on them. A sound behind him startled the horse and Jack sighed was about to tell Ennis he needed to be alone when…

"Well looky what I found here my favorite pissant. You and Del Mar still stemming the rose?"

Jack spun around and stared at the man he hadn't laid eyes on in over twenty years.

"Aguirre?!"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Milestones part 28

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: Aguirre has found his way to the BBM Ranch and well let's say he's not there to pay a friendly visit.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: http://trekfan. 2: http://trekfan. 3: http://trekfan. 4: http://trekfan. 5: http://trekfan. 6: http://trekfan. 7: http://trekfan. 8: http://trekfan. 9: http://trekfan. 10: http://trekfan. 11: http://trekfan. 12: http://trekfan. 13: http://trekfan. 14: http://trekfan. 15: http://trekfan. 16: http://trekfan. 17: http://trekfan. 18: http://trekfan. 19: http://trekfan. 20: http://trekfan. 21: http://trekfan. 22: http://trekfan. 23: http://trekfan. 24: http://trekfan. 25: http://trekfan. 26: http://trekfan. 27: http://trekfan. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checkin to see if that asshole Jones had done what I told him. You and Del Mar still breathin so I knew if I wanted the job done right I gotta do it myself."

Jack couldn't believe it when Joe Aguirre brought a tire iron out from behind his back.

"Whattya doin, put that down. Let's talk about this Aguirre." Jack was trying to buy time so he could get a good position to disarm this fat bastard.

"I did enough talking to you when you came back the next summer after I thought I saw the last of you pissants and you had the nerve to come back and ask for work." Aguirre took a swing at him with a tire iron, Jack ducked it and came up with his fist and hit him in the gut. Aguirre stumbled backwards but managed to keep his feet.

"Twist I shoulda shot ya when I saw what you and Del Mar was doin up on the mountain instead of watchin the sheep." He took another swing, this time managing to connect with Jack's left arm. Jack fell onto the soft hay. Aguirre tried to take another swing but Jack rolled out of the way. Jack quickly got to his feet and slugged Aguirre across the face making him fall flat on his back.

Ennis was coming to the stables to check on Jack when he saw the fight, but he hung back knowing Jack could handle himself.

Jack instantly was on Aguirre's prone form hitting his face.

"This is for treatin us like we're ranch stiffs." He held Aguirre, pulled his arm back, "and this is for cheatin us out of a month's pay." Another hit. Aguirre made another feeble attempt to hit Jack. Jack pulled him up and pulled his arm way back.

"And this is for spying on me and Ennis, ya damn pervert!" with all his might Jack slugged Aguirre sending him down hard on the hay.

Jack was about to pummel Aguirre into the ground when he felt a pair of hands on his arms. He tried to shrug them off.

"Easy, bud, enough now." It was Ennis their eyes met and Jack stopped his struggles.

"Dad?" Bobby stood in the doorway looking at Aguirre's bloody form on the floor then at his father and Ennis.

Jack stood up. "You want to know who is to blame for what's been goin on Bobby? HIM! That fat bastard on the floor. He's so consumed with hate he tried to have me and Ennis killed."

Ennis put in a call to the sheriff who came right over.

"You see what that faggot done to me, sheriff? I wanna press charges!" Aguirre blurted out as Sheriff Garrett pulled him to his feet and took out his handcuffs and slapped them on his wrists.

"What the hell ya doin sheriff, you're arresting the wrong person!"

Sheriff Garrett pushed him roughly against the car, frisked him and read him his rights.

"I'd try practicing the first one, Aguirre."

"Huh?" the portly man asked

"Your right to remain silent, in other words shut yer fuckin mouth!" he threw him into the car.

"I assume you and he have a history?"

"Yeah Ennis and me used to work for him up Brokeback back in '63. We herded sheep for him. Last time I saw him was in '64 when I went back for work."

"Well as much as I hate to do this I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station to file a report."

"Yeah I know, sheriff, it feels like I practically live at that station. I'll come on over once I get cleaned up."

Jack stood there and watched as the sheriff drove off, Aguirre stared daggers at him as he was driven away.

"Are you okay, Jack. That bastard didn't hurt ya none did he darlin?" Ennis came over and put his hand softly on his shoulder.

"He got me in my left arm but lucky I am wearing this thick parka so it softened the blow."

Bobby watched the exchange between his father and Ennis. Then turned and went into the house. He was in the kitchen when he spotted his father come in the house, take off his parka and go upstairs. Ennis came into the kitchen and got some water from the fridge.

"You got something to say? Huh?" Ennis was getting very tired of his attitude.

Bobby just shook his head and Ennis walked out of the kitchen without a backward glance and walked up the stairs.

Jack took a shower, he saw the bruise on his left arm but he'd gotten hurt a lot worse being thrown off those bulls.

"Jack," Ennis had slipped into the bedroom and saw Jack coming out of the bathroom. The bruise was a dark purple splotch running up his upper left arm. He reached out and gently ran his fingers over his injured arm.

"I'm okay, Ennis. The bulls got me worse than that pissant."

"I'm sorry he hurt ya. Shoulda stopped him, but you looked like you were handling him pretty well." He smiled and leaned forward and kissed Jack.

"I haven't fought like that in a while, it felt good. I shoulda slugged that pissant a long time ago. He was spying on us up on Brokeback."

"How do you know that?" Ennis has his hands on Jack's shoulder and was holding him at arms length and looking intently at his face.

Jack bowed his head then looked Ennis in the eye. "When I went back the next summer to see if you had come back he told me that he wasn't paying us to 'stem the rose' so to speak. I knew he had to have been spying on us." Jack sighed, "that bastard. I just bet that he made us come down early off that mountain cause of that."

"You never told me he saw us." Ennis whispered.

"Ennis, what good would that have done? If I'd told ya you woulda been running scared the rest of yer life. Is that what you'd want?" Jack put his hands on Ennis' arms, "Or would you rather have what we got here cowboy?" he wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jack got his answer when Ennis' lips pressed hard against his.

"Let's go file that report."

On Christmas Eve morning things were busy at Brokeback Mountain Ranch. Junior and Jenny arrived early and brought boxes of food and presents Jack and Ennis were given strict instructions that they could carry the food in but they better keep their hands away from the gifts.

"Daddy.' Junior was the first to grab her father in a tight hug. "I missed you.'

Jenny followed suit, "I'm glad we're here." She echoed her sister's happy sentiment.

The girls who had grown very attached to Jack gave Jack similar attention.

A short time later after the food had been put away footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. Bobby finally decided to join them.

"Junior, Jenny this is my son Bobby." Jack made the introductions.

"Hi," Bobby greeted the girls kindly.

"Hi," Jenny said shyly. She was struck by how Bobby was the spitting image of Jack right down to those sparkling blue eyes.

"Can I help you with your bag?" Bobby offered Jenny.

"Thanks that's nice of you." The two of them went upstairs to one of the guestrooms.

Jack, Ennis and Junior all looked at each other in shock.

"Well that was fast." Junior blurted out as she started up the stairs with her bag.

"Junior." Ennis cleared his throat.

"I wanted him to get along with yer girls, Ennis, but…" he looked at Ennis a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think we best keep an eye on em." Ennis realized he was talking about Jack's son. "Sorry Jack."

"It's okay the way he's been acting sure hasn't made me feel all warm and welcoming. The last thing I want him to do is hurt your daughter."

Jack tuned and pulled Ennis into an embrace and a quick kiss. "Besides I want us to have a happy Christmas. We damn well deserve it after all we've been through."

"Ahem," Junior cleared her throat as she and Jenny came downstairs. Bobby was right behind them.

Jack and Ennis broke apart. Jack sheepishly went to the fireplace and grabbed some logs and started a fire.

"Is there somethin I can help ya with, girls?" Ennis followed them into the kitchen.

"No, daddy, we got it covered. Why don't you go help Jack?" they both smiled at him. Ennis grunted and shuffled out, passing Bobby on the way.

"What happened Ennis?" Jack was stacking the wood when he saw his cowboy coming out of the kitchen.

"Just been thrown out of the kitchen."

"I think Junior and Jenny have everything covered, don't you?"

"Yeah I reckon, guess I'll go check on the horses." Jack watched him go and couldn't help smiling.

Jack had a fire going, stood up and dusted his hands off on his pant legs.

"Bobby get your hands out of there."

Jack heard Jenny yell. He peeked in the kitchen. Junior had gotten the turkey into the oven and was chopping vegetables. Jenny was slicing apples for the pie she was going to make. Bobby was busy stealing pieces of apple from the bowl.

"Bobby leave her be." Jack interjected. Bobby jumped back and looked at his father, an annoyed look on his face.

By late afternoon they all settle down for a Christmas Eve meal they likes of which Ennis had not seen since his mother was alive. It made him a bit nostalgic.

Jack wasn't much into saying grace, though he did at his parent's place for the sake of his mama. But when everyone had taken their seats Jack took Ennis' hand, Ennis took Junior's and Junior held Jenny's and finally Bobby completed the circle he smiled at Jenny as he gripped her and he felt a squeeze from his father on his other hand bringing his attention back towards the group.

Jack bowed his head. "Lord, we thank you for the food and for our loved ones who are with us here today." Jack looked at Ennis, "And thank you for bringing Ennis into my life, Amen." They were about to start eating when….

"And I'd like to," Ennis spoke up and they all bowed their heads again. "How thankful I am for my family, both blood and not." He looked at his girls and Bobby, who looked at him then back down. "And especially for Jack, none of this would mean anything without him, Amen."

"Can we dig in now?' Bobby asked impatiently.

"Yep let's eat." Jack carved the turkey and was so glad he didn't have to deal with a stud duck like LD again.

After dinner they roasted chestnuts over the fireplace and Junior started singing Christmas songs and Jenny joined in. Jack also chimed in and he kept poking Ennis to join in too, which it did reluctantly.

Bobby kind of hung back, but he kept glancing over, surreptitiously, at Jenny.

"Well I think I'm going to hit the hay, I'm beat." Jack proclaimed.

"Yeah I'm tired too." Ennis emphasized it by yawning.

"Yeah I'm tired too let's go to bed Jenny." Junior led the way up the stairs. Jack and Ennis followed them up and Bobby brought up the rear. Clara had fallen asleep on the doggie bed in the living room. Some nights she liked to sleep downstairs especially when the fireplace has been used. She liked to sleep in the warm room.

A short time later, after all the lights were out and everyone was supposedly in bed, a slight creak could be heard and two sets of feet were sneaking stealthily down the stairs.

A small bang could be heard and an "OW!" Came out of the silence. Jack hit his knee against the coffee table.

"Shhhh ya wanna wake the whole house?" Ennis shushed him. Clara was watching the two from her bed, but was too comfortable to move.

"Well who the hell's idea was it to sneak around in the dark?"

"I cain't wait for the kids to leave for this." Ennis grabbed Jack's hand.

The door quietly opened and the two lovers snuck out to the barn. It was freezing but they quickly warmed up under the blankets that were kept out there for any impromptu lovemaking they were likely to get into.

"Gawd it's cold!" Jack said as he shed his last piece of clothing.

"Well get under here lil darlin. Let me warm ya up." Ennis pulled Jack down close and wrapped his arms around him. Jack combed his fingers through Ennis blond threads and captured his lips.

"Jack whatta ya doin?" Ennis felt Jack's hands wandering down his chest and his fingers fondling his balls.

"Opening up my Christmas present." Jack's hand had moved to Ennis' growing cock.

"It ain't Christmas yet."

"It's gotta be midnight, I don't care I ain't waitin till tomorrow to enjoy my present now hush up and let me enjoy this." Jack was pumping Ennis' cock now. He slid down under the blanket and wrapped his mouth around Ennis' member. His tongue lapping at the tip and he was rewarded by a pearl drop leaking out. He eagerly licked it off.

"Jack, oh GAWD, Oh."

Jack stuck his fingers in Ennis' mouth and when they were good and wet he rimmed Ennis' puckered hole with them.

"Oh! SHIT!" Ennis squirmed when he felt the tip of Jack's finger push into him.

"It's okay, Ennis relax, okay?" Jack looked at him in the eye, silently asking permission. Ennis didn't bottom often so he knew he had to go real slow.

"Yeah, go ridin rodeo." He smiled down at Jack who was still sucking on his cock. There was a tube of lube that they kept out here just for occasions like this. Jack slicked some on and settled himself between Ennis' legs. Pulled them apart and pushed them up till he had access to Ennis' channel. His head was poised just at the entrance, Jack looked into Ennis' eyes. A slight nod from Ennis and Jack pushed slowly into him.

"Uh," Ennis' breath hitched, he got up on his elbows and looked down at Jack he could see where the two of them were joined. They weren't two people anymore. Ennis gripped Jack's arms and wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pushing Jack's buttocks with the heels of his feet.

"Come on Jack, I thought you rode those bulls not had coffee with em."

That put a fire into Jack's eyes and he thrust harder into Ennis. He finally found that sweet spot when he saw Ennis arch his back and push against him.

"Yeah, yeah, Oh GAWD." Ennis groaned as he spurted cum all over Jack's chest. Jack felt himself cumming inside Ennis. Emptied his balls and he wrapped his arms around Ennis and lay down next to him.

"Liked your present?" Ennis said as he pressed his face against Jack's hair and kissed his head.

"Best ever." Jack smiled, they weren't in any hurry to go back inside the house so they lay in each other's arms for a while just basking in the afterglow.

Meanwhile back in the house. Bobby had padded quietly into the kitchen and opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. "Can I have a glass too?" Jenny joined him.

"Hey what are you doing up?"

Ever since I was a kid I've never been able to sleep on Christmas Eve." Bobby handed her a glass. "Got any chocolate powder?"

"I don't know."

Jenny looked through the cupboards. "I knew there had to be some here. My daddy loves chocolate milk. We always had Ovaltine in the house."

Bobby added a few spoonfuls to his glass and stirred it well. "My dad loves this stuff too. I guess something they both have in common."

"I think they have plenty in common. I'm glad they found each other, I've never seen my dad so happy."

"You're happy he left your mama for my dad?"

"No I'm not happy that happened, but me and Junior could see how unhappy they were together. I knew my daddy was so miserable. I could see the spark come back when he's with Jack."

"I just can't get my mind wrapped around the fact my dad is gay and that he's got a gay lover."

"Husband."

"They're not really married. Not legally."

"A piece of paper doesn't make a difference, they're married where it counts in their hearts."

"Don't you see how happy your dad is? If he's found happiness with my father, shouldn't that matter to you?"

"Yeah it matters, I love my father. Just, I just need time to get used to it I guess."

"Well just give it a chance okay?" Jenny took Bobby's empty glass and put it into the sink along with hers.

"Hey Bobby?" she stood next to him in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Look," She glanced upwards and he followed her gaze. Hanging from the top of the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe. Jenny smiled at him and Bobby grinned and their lips met in a soft kiss.

They ascended the stairs, holding hands till they got to their bedrooms. Bobby leaned in and gave her another peck and whispered good night and they went to their respective rooms and feel asleep.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Milestones part 29 by Trekfan

Christmas morning and all was quiet. The sun hadn't risen yet and the happy denizens of the Brokeback mountain Ranch hadn't either.

Clara was sleeping all snug and comfortable in her warm doggie bed. The sound of footsteps softly coming down the stairs roused her. She looked up and slowly rose from her bed, yawned and stretched and wagged her tail at one of her human family.

"Hi Clara girl." Jack knelt down on his knee and petted her and hugged her. "Merry Christmas girl." She licked his cheeks and Jack gave her some breakfast, a can of premium dog food. Something special Jack had picked up as a treat for her.

Jack started the coffee maker, then turned on the Christmas lights on the tree. H ecouldn't believe he was the first one up. Usually it was Ennis who was up and at em before the rooster crowed.

'Bet I tired him out from all that rough ridin we did in the barn.' He thought. He started breakfast knowing the smell of coffee was sure to wake his man and have him down here in no time.

It wasn't long before he heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs. Lips kissed the back of his neck and arms circled his chest. Jack turned the fire on the eggs off. "Okay who is it?" he smiled. He was turned around and he met a set of brown eyes.

"What the hell ya mean, who is it?" Who you expecting?"

"Oh some sexy cowboy. I guess you'll do." Jack smiled and kissed Ennis.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, darlin."

More footsteps coming down the stairs and Clara barking drove the couple apart.

"Merry Christmas." Junior and Jenny chimed in together. They hugged and kissed their father, then jack. Then grabbed some coffee and sat down. Jack had outdone himself for Christmas breakfast.

Eggs, bacon and sausages.

Bobby joined them, he poured himself an orange juice and sat down next to Jenny.

"Mornin," he mumbled.

"Mornin," Jack looked at his disheveled son.

"Merry Christmas."

Bobby looked up, shoveled some food in his mouth and said something that sounded like a holiday greeting.

"Well let's eat up we got presents waitin in the livin room." Jack told the group as he took the last bite of eggs and a sip of coffee and took his plate to the kitchen sink.

"Hold yer horses, bud, gawd yer worse than a kid." Ennis was stalling.

"This is our first Christmas in this house and I don't want to waste a minute of it." Jack said impatiently.

Ennis gave a meaningful look at his girls and they nodded.

"Uh, Jack?" Junior joined him in the living room.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can Jenny and I talk to you?"

"Now?" Jack was already looking over the gifts.

"Let's take a walk." Junior and Jenny grabbed their coats and waited for Jack to join them.

Jack couldn't believe they wanted him to go for a walk now when there were gifts to open, but he quickly joined them. They walked over to the stables. The stalls were going to need mucking out, but it would wait till after the presents.

"Jack we just wanted to tell you how happy we are you and dad are together." Junior started.

"You are?"

"Yeah, it was hard at first, I mean finding out daddy was gay was a shock. Bu tit sure explained a lot." Jenny spoke up. "We knew something was wrong with daddy. Him and mom argued. I think it all made sense after you'd come up after they divorced. We saw how happy daddy was to see you and how upset you were when you drove away. Daddy's attitude changed he was real sad but he wouldn't' tell us why." Junior remembered.

"Believe me it wasn't easy to get used to the idea, but we love him so much we only want daddy to be happy. We can see how happy you make him."

"You're a good guy, Jack." Jenny kissed him on the cheek.

"And we're happy for you and daddy." Junior hugged him.

"I-I don't know what to say. I ain't never had daughters, but I'd like to think of you like my own. If that's okay."

He had some tears in his eyes.

"We already think of you like family, Jack." They had a group hug then they fed the impatient horses some carrots.

"Hey Bobby, can ya give me a hand." Ennis was putting his coat on and was going towards the front door.

"Whattya want?" Bobby had been halfway up the stairs when Ennis called him.

"I'd like ya to help me bring yer dad's gift in here. It's out in the back of my truck." Ennis stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go do it yourself." Bobby muttered as he headed up the stairs.

"You get your ass down here now, boy. I know ya don't like me, but yer gonna help me with Jack's gift. Now get down here and help me."

They stared at each other for a moment before Bobby relented and trudged down the stairs. They pulled the tarp off and he and Ennis carried it into the house.

"Hold onto it while I get these nailed on then we'll put it up."

"What's this for?" Bobby's curiosity curtailed any hard feelings toward Ennis.

"You'll see."

Bobby's eyes lit up when he saw what Ennis was up to. He helped Ennis putting the finishing touches on the gift then they covered it with a cloth.

Ennis could tell Bobby was a hard nut to crack but he hoped that before he left for college they'd come to some kind of understanding.

Ennis heard the backdoor open and the sound of laughter coming from the threesome, Clara brought up the rear. She barked and wagged her tail enthusiastically.

"Come on girl, it's present time." Jack petted her head and they all gathered around the tree in the living room.

Jack grabbed a box and read the name tag, "Junior and Jenny," he read the second box Ennis handed to him. He wanted both girls to open their gifts at once.

Ennis had gotten his girls necklaces with their birthstones.

They watched their father open up their gift to him and watched him tear up when he unwrapped a framed photo of them.

He kissed and hugged them both then put the photo on the mantel place.

"Thank you, girls, now I can have you with me when you're not here."

Bobby went over to the tree and gave his father his present.

"Here, dad, something I know you're gonna like." He sat on the couch next o his father as he watched him tear in.

"Oh Bobby." He'd given him a collection of his favorite BBQ sauces you could only get in Texas and a case containing BBQ utensils. He hugged his son and kissed him on the forehead.

"I had a feeling you might be missing these, I know you can't get nothing like that here."

"You know it, this is gonna see plenty of use, thank you."

Jack showed Bobby his gift, a mini refrigerator for his dorm room.

"Dad!" he hugged his father, "This is great."

The girls put a box on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Ennis asked, he glanced at Jack who shrugged.

"This is for both of you."

They tore open the present, it was a book filled with photos of the "Mountains of Wyoming." They slowly opened it and flipped through the pages until they came upon the one photo. Junior and Jenny then Bobby looked over their shoulders.

"Is that it?" Junior asked.

Ennis and Jack stared at the photo. "Yeah, that's Brokeback." Ennis whispered, Jack unconsciously reached out and took Ennis' hand.

"That's where we met, sometimes it feels like yesterday, don't it?" Jack couldn't take his eyes from the photo.

"Ahem," Bobby coughed uncomfortably.

"I got something for ya," Jack jumped up and went to the tree and plunked down two packages in front of Ennis.

"What did ya go and do Jack?" Ennis opened up the first on, it was a shirt similar to the one on Brokeback. The other box contained a pair of boots.

"I figured you almost wore holes in yer old pair so I got you those."

Ennis felt uncomfortable giving Jack a kiss or a hug but said warmly. "Thank ya."

"So?" jack leaned forward and grinned at him.

Ennis feigned ignorance. "So what?"

"Whattcha get me?"

"Who the hell said I got ya anything?" he got up and walked towards the fireplace.

I know ya got something for me."

"You sure are pushy."

"I know you like me that way."

Three groans behind them made Ennis and Jack stop their play. Ennis took jack to the far wall in the living room, Jack hadn't noticed the blanket covering something.

"What in the world?" Jack murmured.

"Well I made a promise to ya, Jack, and I fill my promises. " Ennis said shyly.

Jack pulled off the covering and his mouth fell open. Ennis had made him a display case for his rodeo buckles and awards. And had taken the dusty box that was their resting place for so many years, dusted them off and filled the shelves.

"I promised them awards would be proudly displayed once we got our own home and, well I.." Ennis didn't get to finish as Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and kissed him. Kids be damned.

All three 'kids' stared non-plussed for a moment then Junior and Jenny smiled. Bobby was stunned then looked down at the floor. Junior and Jenny looked away too then Ennis and Jack caught their breath and separated.

"Um thank you, Ennis."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs drew their attention.

"Bobby?" Ennis called up to the young man, who thought they were done and was halfway up the stairs. "Yes?"

"I got something ta show ya."

Bobby looked at him skeptically but followed Ennis as he grabbed both their coats and led him out to the barn. Jack stayed inside with the girls. Ennis opened the sliding door and let Bobby go in first.

"Ennis?" Bobby whispered. Inside the barn was a wooden desk and chair.

"It's for school, I figured you'd need a place to study."

Bobby was running his hands over the wood. "You…" Bobby cleared his throat. "You made this for me?" he said softly.

"Sure nough, I always did like workin with wood."

"But after I… I ain't been nice to you, why would you do this for me?"

"You're family, Jack's son. Since Jack and me got together we been thinkin about how our kids was family to both of us. I know I ain't yer dad, Bobby, but I sure would like to be yer friend, if that's okay."

He noticed Bobby's shoulders slumped and he turned around, some tears streaked his cheeks.

"I'd like that too," Bobby walked slowly over towards Ennis, who had his hand out for a shake, instead Bobby threw his arms around Ennis and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ennis." Bobby was sobbing against his chest.

"It's okay, son," he patted the boy's head to calm him. Bobby stepped back and wiped his eyes. "Thank you for this, sure will come in handy at school. I didn't get anything for you." He whispered with his head down.

"You gave me the best gift I could ever have, son." They both smiled as they walked back into the house, walking side by side.

Jack looked up from stoking the fire. Ennis and Bobby took off their coats. Bobby sat down beside Jenny on the couch. "So what did you get?" Jenny asked him.

"Your dad made me a desk and chair."

"That's great," Jenny leaned her shoulder against his.

"Well looks like we're all done with the gifts." Jack proclaimed.

"Ruff, ruff," Clara barked as if asking 'what about me.'

"Clara, I'm sorry, girl. We didn't forget you." Jack said, Ennis took out a chew bone for her, a box of milk bones and some toys. She wagged her tail and brought the bone to the fireplace and sat in her special place and chewed on it.

The girls packed up to leave for their mom's place."

"Call us when you get there." Ennis hugged and kissed his girls.

"We had a great time, thanks for the gifts." Junior said. Both girls hugged Jack. Bobby hugged Junior then hugged Jenny for a little bit longer. Jenny had given Bobby her phone number and told him to call her.

Ennis followed his girls out to the car. Junior got into the driver's seat but her father stopped Jenny before she opened the passenger side door.

"I know it's none of my business, but you and Bobby you ain't, um I mean." Ennis didn't know how to ask his youngest this question.

"We're friends, dad, I mean I hope it's not going to be a problem if we hang out together?"

"I just, I mean it's all so new for all of us. I just hope you'll go slow."

Jenny kissed her father's cheek and was touched by his concern. "Don't worry, daddy, we aren't going to do anything dumb. I'll speak to you soon. I had a great time." She opened up her door and sat down and put on her seatbelt." Bye Daddy and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Junior added.

"Merry Christmas girls. I love you."

"We love you too." They both said in a chorus, Junior started the car and they were off. Ennis stood for a few moments watching them leave. A pair of arms circled his chest and Jack put his chin on his shoulders as he joined his husband as they watched their girls leave.

"This has got to be the happiest Christmas ever." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, sure is." He turned and kissed Jack tenderly. Ennis pulled Jack towards the barn.

"Are we going to go for round two in there?"

"No dumbass we gotta muck out the stalls and take care of the cattle, there are no holidays on a ranch remember?" Ennis grunted.

"Can I help?" Bobby had put his coat on and joined them.

"Sure son," Jack said, and with that the three men trudged into the barn with smiles on their faces knowing that just for today all was right with the world.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Milestones part 30

Jack finished paying the last of the bills and closed the checkbook.

The ranch was doing all right so far, of course like any business seeing a profit would take time and they had a cushion they could rely on in the bank though Jack knew Ennis wouldn't want to touch it.

Jack hoped the coming year would see some changes in their wallet but in the meantime he counted his good fortune.

"Morning Jack want a refill on the coffee?" Kaylin smiled cheerfully. This was the first day back to work after the Christmas holiday for Kaylin and the hands.

"Sure, Kaylin, thanks." Jack filled her in on what happened at Christmas.

Ennis was out at the barn with Andy and Bobby unloading a shipment of hay and supplies that arrived that morning.

Jason and Mitch were taking care of the cattle.

"So I hear you're going to college." Andy was making small talk, they had met just after Bobby came up to the ranch but hadn't really had a chance to really get to know each other till now. Andy was only a few years older than Bobby and they seemed to be getting along.

"Yeah I'm heading down to Laramie week after next." Bobby grunted out as he lifted a bale of hay into the barn. "I'm studying land management."

"Wow, I always wanted to go to college, but my folks couldn't afford it, and with them getting divorced I just wanted to get away from them as soon as I could. Now that I'm on my own I gotta work to make ends meet."

"That's rough." Bobby could relate to Andy's situation with his parents. He didn't want to tell him his mom was fitting the bill for college.

They worked side by side all day tending to the daily ranch work until the sun was going down.

"Hey Bobby?" Andy asked him as they finished putting the horses to bed.

"Yeah?"

"You got any plans for New Years?"

"No, I didn't hear my daddy or Ennis say they were having a party."

"Well Mitch and his wife are having a little celebration, you want to come?"

"Well, uh, sure. Why not?" Andy patted Bobby on the shoulder.

"Okay I'll tell Mitch."

Ennis came in from the field where he'd been checking the fences. Kaylin had left them pot roast and potatoes for dinner.

Jack's voice could be heard echoing through the hallway from the office.

"Yeah sure Donna I didn't forget. We'll be there, wouldn't miss it. Okay, yeah, bye." He hung up and saw Ennis standing at the doorway.

"Hi cowboy," Jack came over to him and kissed him.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" his hands ran through Ennis' blond hair.

"What did Donna want?"

"She wanted to make sure we're still coming for New Years Eve." Jack felt Ennis tense up in his embrace.

"Ennis," he pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "It's okay I know you are worried about yer sister and her husband being there but I think you need to know what's gong on. See if she's okay for yourself."

"Yeah I know but…"

"I'll be there with you make sure there's no trouble."

"You gonna protect me from him or him from me?"

"Both."

They walked into the dining room to eat dinner. Bobby was already sitting at the table, the pot roast was taken out of the oven and was resting on the counter.

"Hey Bobby." Jack sat down next to his son. Ennis had carved the pot roast up and they all had a plate filled with food in front of them.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and Ennis to Ned and Donna's for New Years."

"Thanks for asking, dad, but Andy already invited me to Mitch's. They're having a party at their place."

"Oh, well okay. But you be careful."

"Dad, I will."

Jack made a mental note to talk to Mitch about this party.

The week flew by, on New Years eve it was business as usual all except the workers and Kaylin were told to go home at three to go spent the holiday with their families. Ennis was upstairs taking a shower and Bobby had come in with Andy to change.

"Come on Ennis we're gonna be late!" Jack checked himself in the large mirror on the closet door. He was straightening his collar when he heard the bathroom door open and he stopped his primping and took in the sight of the man he loved with every fiber of his body.

Jack turned around real slow and stared at Ennis. Ennis looked down at himself. "Whut?" Is my fly open?" he checked his clothing and before he knew it he found himself flat on his back in bed with Jack on top of him. A pair of lips covered his.

"Mm, Jack?" Whatcha doin, I thought we gotta go."

"I jut couldn't resist ya, it's like ya got a spell on me." He was rubbing his groin against Ennis' he felt the bulge there and his own jeans were getting tight too.

"Oh gawd, we can't do this now." Jack rolled to the side, Ennis caressed his cheek and ran his fingers through the dark hair.

"Now why'd you start somethin we can't finish huh?" Ennis said softly.

"I took one look at ya that shirt reminded me of Brokeback and it was like I was nineteen again." He sighed "well we can't turn back time." He started to get out of bed, a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the bed.

"We might not be nineteen no more but we ain't dead yet, not by a long shot. NOW you're gonna finish what ya started I don't give a damn if we're late neither!"

Jack smiled and was only too happy to show his man how much he loved him.

Neither knew when they lost their pants, but Jack climbed back on top of Ennis like he was mounting a bull. Ennis wrapped his arms around him and pulled Jack's head down and captured his lips.

"So beautiful." Ennis whispered between kisses. His big hands rubbed Jack's shoulder blades then slowly moved down his back. He rubbed the round buttocks.

"Ennis." Jack tensed when he felt one of Ennis' long fingers penetrate his puckered opening. He reached out to the night stand for the lube they always kept there and spread some out on his hand and rubbed it all over the giant cock that belonged to his husband. Then he slowly lowered himself onto the long shaft. "Oh shhhhhit " he panted as inch by inch the cock stretched and filled him. When he felt Ennis' balls resting against his ass cheeks he let out a sigh.

"Ya okay rodeo?" Ennis had his hands on Jack's hips to steady him.

"Oh yeah, it don't matter how many times we do this, always feels as good as the first time." He started to move up and down on rotating his hips, he felt Ennis grab his cock and start stroking in time with his movements. Jack put his hands on Ennis' chest to brace himself.

"Yeah ride me rodeo go faster." His hold on Jack's cock tightened, his thumb rubbed the plumb, dripping head. His actions induced Jack's anal muscles to contract like they were sucking on a teat. Ennis felt his balls draw up and he grunted as he felt his cum empty into Jack.

They didn't know how long they lay there enjoying the afterglow. Jack looked over at the clock and sat up. "Shit we're late!" And started to move off the bed when Ennis' arm pulled him back down.

"I don't care if we are." He pulled Jack down for a kiss.

Jack looked down at his cowboy, there was a time when Ennis would have buried his head in the sand and none of this would have happened. No ranch, no life together, no marriage. He sometimes would think this was all some kind of dream, well if this was a dream he hoped he never woke up from it.

"I don't care either but I think it's kinda rude to keep Donna and Ned waiting, don't you?"

Ennis sighed and let Jack go. "Yeah I suppose." They both got up and got dressed.

Bobby and Andy were just heading out the door when Jack and Ennis came down the stairs.

"Bobby, you be careful out there you hear? I know telling you not to drink would be pretty useless. So I already spoke to Mitch and you're staying over his place till tomorrow." The worried father proclaimed.

"I can stick around his place? What's the catch?" Bobby said skeptically.

"The catch is" he put his hand son his son's shoulders. "I don't want ya drivin home drunk or getting hit by some drunk driver." He hugged him. "I love ya son."

Bobby hugged back, patted his father on the back. "Thanks Dad."

"Happy New Year," Bobby told his father.

"Happy New Year son."

"Happy New Year Bobby," Ennis wished the young man.

"You too, Ennis." Bobby followed Andy out the door.

Ennis grabbed his coat and handed Jack his.

They arrived at Ned and Donna's about two hours late.

"Ennis, Jack we were about to send out the National Guard to find you. Where have you two been?" Donna exclaimed, she'd opened the door when they pulled up.

"Um we lost track of time.' Jack said coyly hoping that Donna wouldn't press the matter.

Donna smacked his arm "Get in here." She ushered him inside. Then turned to look at Ennis who was studying his boots "You too mister." She grabbed him by the arm and escorted him into the living room.

They took their coats and went into the living room. Ned offered them some drinks.

"Well I'll have a beer." Ennis noticed that he and Jack were the only guests.

"They're coming a little later." Ned answered Ennis' unasked question. "Come on fellas, why don't you sit on down. I made a nice fire."

Jack and Ennis settled down on the couch next to the fireplace.

"Here's your beers." He gave them both a bottle and sat on the club chair that was opposite the couch.

A few minutes later and.."Okay dinners ready!" Donna had a table full of food. Turkey with all the trimmings. Jason joined them.

After saying grace, turned out Donna and Ned were Methodists same as Ennis' family, they dug in.

"So how is that boy of yours, Jack?"

"He's doin fine Ned, he'll be going off to college soon. You're goin off to college too Jason?"

"Um," he was trying to talk around a mouthful of food. "Yeah I want to be a veterinarian."

"Good, me and Ennis never got to go but I anted to make sure Bobby went."

They finished their meal and went back to the living room.

"How about some whiskey boys?" Ned slapped them on their backs.

"Sure nough." Ennis gave him a small smile. Two glasses were put in front of them and both men's mouths dropped when Ned poured a bottle of Old Rose into the glasses.

"What's the matter?" Ned asked.

"Nothin Ned, just that you don't see Old Rose whiskey too often these days. Me and Ennis used to drink that on Brokeback."

"I have a friend who works at the distillery. I can get a couple of bottles for ya."

"You ain't gotta do that Ned." Ennis said quietly.

"Consider it a holiday gift from me and Donna to you."

Donna was making coffee when she heard a knock at the kitchen door.

"Ellen, Nathan come in!" Donna hugged the couple.

"I know we're late, we had a flat tire. Nathan had to fix it." Ellen had brought an apple pie.

"You're right on time, we're just about to sit down for dessert."

Nathan and Ellen looked at the doorway leading to the living room.

"Come on you two, it's New Years. Time to start fresh." She took them into the living room.

Ennis, Jack and Ned were laughing at a joke Jack had told.

Ennis stopped laughing when he spotted his sister and her husband. He stood up and put his drink down.

Jack stood next to him, his hand just brushing his letting Ennis know he was there for moral support.

"Ennis!" Ellen exclaimed as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I'm glad to see you."

Nathan stood a few paces behind Ellen, eyeing the exchange warily. "You remember Nathan." Ellen stood back and pulled Nathan forward by the arm.

"Ennis," Nathan nodded at him.

"Nathan." Ennis remembered what Ned had told him about Nathan being over in Vietnam and how it messed him up.

"I want to apologize to you, Ennis. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know you may not believe it but I'm a changed man."

Ennis grunted at that.

"Hi I'm Jack Twist," Jack interjected to break the tension. He shook Nathan's hand. "Me and Ennis own Brokeback Ranch together here in Recluse."

"Hello Jack, I'm Ellen." She shook his hand.

"Come on everyone let's have some coffee and pie." Ellen steered everyone to the dining table. Nathan and Ellen found a seat together on one side, Ned sat at the head of the table and Jack sat opposite to Ellen. Donna had poured the coffee and was cutting into Ellen's apple pie, she looked over at Ennis who was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Ennis have some pie." Ellen told him.

He came over reluctantly to the table and lowered himself into the chair next to Jack, his eyes staring daggers at Ennis before he settled down and picked up his fork. He kept his head down like he was studying the pie.

"So you doing okay, Ennis? Jack says you and he have a ranch together?" Ellen asked her brother as she sipped some coffee.

"Yeah we got ourselves a cow and calf operation. He's my partner." Ennis left it at that for now hoping Jack wouldn't get mad at him for not elaborating what kind of partners they were.

"I always feel guilty for leaving you and KE. I feel like I abandoned both of you to get married. First we lose our parents then I up and leave for Casper."

"You had yer own life to lead, Ellen. I never blamed you for that." Ennis lied, truth was he did feel abandoned by Ellen right after she left. She'd been like a second mama to him after their own mother died. It took him a while to get over it. They would speak on the phone at least once a month, they'd have to call from a pay phone since they didn't have a phone of their own.

"I know it had to be hard for you especially after KE got married and you had no place to go."

"I went to the old rooming house that Miss Saunders ran. She had a room for me." Ennis remembered how lonely he felt that first night. The room was clean and bright. It had a bed and a dresser and a sitting chair in the corner. There was a bathroom down the hall that all the boarders shared.

When he wasn't working on one of the ranches in the area he was working doing odd jobs for the Riverton Methodist Church to earn extra money. That was where he met Alma. There was a church social and they preacher had asked him to come by and fix the bathroom sink. Then he invited him to stay for lunch.

The preacher introduced Ennis to the Beers family. Alma seemed like a nice gal, he figured that since both his brother and sister had gotten married that it was his turn. He'd never given marriage any serious thought but maybe it was just something that you were supposed to do. He and Alma had been dating for a while and it was only a matter of time when she was giving him not so subtle hints that he should be asking her to get married. Once they got engaged he knew he'd have to find something better, that was when he spotted an announcement in the hardware store for a summer job herding sheep on Brokeback Mountain.

He didn't think he'd go up there and end up meeting his best friend, lover and future mate for life.

"I've done okay for myself." He told his sister between bites of pie. "What about you Ellen? You doin okay?" there was some sarcasm in his voice and he looked up at Nathan.

"I'm sorry for making you leave, Ennis. I know you were trying to help me and the kids. Nathan's gone for help and we've been to counseling too."

Jack's thigh was touching Ennis' in a show of support. He could feel Ennis' body tensing up. "I'm goin out for a smoke." He got up and grabbed his coat and walked out the back door.

Jack started to get up when Nathan got up. "Nathan?" Ellen said, worried about what would happen next.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." He said to the others at the table.

"Ennis," Nathan closed the sliding glass doors behind him as he stepped out onto the deck to join Ennis. He took out his cigarettes and pulled one out of the pack. "Got a light?"

Ennis kept his head down and his hat sat low covering his forehead. "I quit." He grunted

"I thought you said you came out here to smoke. You quit?"

"I forgot."

Nathan looked at him for a minute then started laughing.

Ennis stared at him then his tightly clenched lips loosened and he chuckled.

"Oh gosh, Ellen told me you had a good sense of humor, but this is the first time I've seen it."

"Yeah well I ain't had much to laugh about." Ennis returned to his grumpy façade.

"Ennis I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but I ain't the same man I was before."

"I saw them bruises on my sister's arm. You put em there." Ennis' hands clenched into fists.

"I know it Ennis, I know what I done. I ain't proud of it. Got real bad. Ellen threw me out, she was scared I might hurt the kids. I never did, I couldn't I kept thinking of all them kids over there in Vietnam, the ones I helped make orphans." Nathan sobbed. "I couldn't hurt my kids."

"But you could hurt Ellen." Ennis spat out. I never meant to hurt her, Ennis. I swear. I was having nightmares only they're the kind that it you when yer still awake. I was in a real bad place." Nathan took out a handkerchief and blew his nose. Sniffed. "I finally hit rock bottom. I wen to the VA for help and I got into counseling and AA. It didn't happen overnight, but I got better. I wanted to keep my family together. Ellen and me worked things out. I ain't raised a hand to her since that time. I just wanted you to know that." Nathan managed to find a match in his back pocket and lit the cigarette and flew out some smoke.

"I came here hoping to bury the hatchet. Ellen wanted to see you. She felt real guilty for throwing you out of the house."

"Just like that? You think I can just forget what happened/"

"No I don't think you can forget. Hell I don't know if you can forgive me. But at least talk to Ellen. She loves ya Ennis. Please." He raised his hand to shake Ennis'.

Ennis looked at the proffered hand then at Nathan's face.

Nathan started to drop his hand after several moments then he felt Ennis' hand shake his.

"Let's go back inside." Ennis opened up the door and walked back into the house.

Jack and the others got quiet when they saw them come back. Jack looked at both men and was relieved to see there wasn't a scratch on them.

Ennis met Jack's worried gaze and gave him a small smile. Ellen was also glad to see both men in one piece.

"Is everything okay?" Ellen voiced her concern.

"Yeah we had a talk." Nathan explained.

"Ennis I," Ellen stood next to Ennis.

"It's okay, Ellen, I sure am glad to see ya."

"Oh Ennis," Ellen wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Ennis returned the embrace. "I love you Ennis," She whispered, tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love ya too, sunshine." He called her by her nickname he coined for her when they were kids.

"I hate to interrupt this family get together but it's almost midnight." Donna had put on the TV and it showed Times Square and they had barely five minutes to go. Ned poured some champagne and sparking cider for Nathan. They had some confetti ready and tooters.

"Three, two one…Happy New Year!" They all screamed as the ball dropped ringing in the New Year. The group threw confetti on each other, tooted some horns and drank jack and Ennis watched as Donna and Ned kissed then Ellen and Nathan. They looked at each other anxiously. Donna hugged and gave them a peck on the cheek and so did Ellen.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Jack left, a few moments later Ennis snuck away from the living room. He opened the bathroom door, locked it behind him and was enveloped by the two strong arm of his husband and the much-deserved kiss was firmly planted.

"Happy New Year darlin." Ennis said. 

"Happy New Year sweetheart."

They stayed in the bathroom a long time kissing and holding each other. They finally came out, first Jack than Ennis.

Donna was talking to Ellen and Nathan when they joined them.

"Well, folks, I think it's time we headed back home." Jack stifled a yawn.

"Yeah we still gotta get up tomorrow early, ain't no holiday on a ranch."

"We'd like to come visit some time." Ellen said. "If that's okay. I'd love to see your ranch."

Ennis looked at Jack then said "Alright. I suppose it would be nice to show ya around."

"We'll I've got off next week, suppose we give ya a call." Nathan suggested.

"Yeah alright." Ennis felt trapped, he did want to see Ellen but was still wary of Nathan. He gave his sister his phone number. They said their good-byes and Jack and Ennis headed home.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Milestones part 31

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: It's New Years and it is a time for family. Ennis has finally made some peace with his brother in law. Now can things really be peaceful for long?

Jack slowly felt himself wake from his deep slumber. His arms were wrapped around Ennis' pillow and he buried his face into it. His cock twitched awake in response to the smell of his cowboy's musky scent.

He knew Ennis was in the kitchen fixing them breakfast from the odor of food wafting up from the kitchen.

He put on a pair of jeans and padded down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Ennis' waist.

"Mornin cowboy," he rubbed his chin against Ennis' shoulder. He watched his man fixing eggs and sausages.

"Mornin darlin, can ya get the toast started?"

"Yep," he squeezed Ennis and kissed him then moved to the toaster and started to put bread in the slots. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

"We had ourselves a good holiday didn't we Ennis?" he finished up the toast and Ennis put two plates full of food on the table.

"Yeah sure nough." He put some salt and pepper on his eggs.

The hands had the day off to recover from any hangovers.

After they cleaned up the dishes Ennis and Jack headed out to feed the cattle. Jack drove while Ennis stood in the bed of the truck and threw hay to the herd.

Suddenly one of the cattle crossed in front of the truck and Jack had to swerve to miss hitting the animal. The truck hit a small rut in the dirt road which sent Ennis crashing down to the back of the truck.

Jack looked in the rearview mirror and didn't see Ennis. He stopped the truck and got out.

"Ennis? Ennis are ya okay?" he quickly climbed up into the back of the truck. Ennis was lying real still in a bed of hay face down. As Jack got closer he could see Ennis' shoulders heaving. He gently turned him around and it was then that Jack saw that Ennis had been laughing.

Ennis tripped Jack's feet from under him until he was lying next to him. "Not only cain't ya shoot straight ya cain't drive worth shit neither." Ennis put his palm against Jack's cheek and was still laughing.

"Whattya mean I can't drive!" He straddled Ennis' hips and shook him. Ennis grabbed him by the upper arms and before Jack knew it he was pinned under Ennis.

"If you can drive how come I was flat on my back and staring at sky? Huh?" Ennis' face was right up close to Jack's and he did what came natural for him now. He kissed Jack, his fingers combing through his hair.

Jack looked up at him with crystal blue eyes, "I'm sorry, Ennis, you know I'd never hurt ya don't ya?" Jack's hand was on Ennis' chest right over his heart.

"Yeah, course I do ya dumbass." Their lips met again and Jack felt Ennis undoing his jeans. Then Jack returned the favor and helped Ennis pull down his pants. He rolled over and heard Ennis spit into his hand and just like that first time on Brokeback he gave Ennis what they both wanted.

Ennis wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and his other hand was wrapped around Jack's waist. Jack sat up on his knees and leaned up against Ennis as Ennis thrust into him. His own hand joined Ennis' as they both stroked his cock in unison and then they came together.

They lay there for a while, both trying to catch their breaths. Jack felt Ennis pull out and he rolled over until they faced each other.

"Love you." Jack said between pants, he pulled his jeans back up and zipped up. He watched Ennis do the same.

Ennis pulled him into an embrace and whispered in Jack's ear. "Love you too." And they both got into the cab of the truck and headed back to the ranch house.

For the rest of the day the two cowboys worked side by side all the chores that needed doing, all those little things that had gotten pushed on a to do list that didn't get done.

After mucking out the stalls they moved into the house. Ennis was in the master bathroom installing a new showerhead. Jack wanted something big and adjustable and Ennis went to the hardware store and got this one special order.

Jack was in the living room cleaning the fireplace. He'd brought in fresh logs from the woodpile out back.

They put in some shelving in the kitchen that Kaylin had asked them about and took care of assorted other things that needed doing.

Jack warmed up some homemade stew from the freezer for dinner and Ennis sliced up some bread. They sat side by side enjoying the food and the company.

Ennis washed the dishes and was drying his hands. "Whattya want for dessert Jack?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and kissed him. "I got what I want right here."

"Oh yeah? Is that right?" Ennis wrapped his arms around his man. "I want some dessert too."

"Come on, cowboy." They were in the bedroom and they had their clothes off in no time. Jack took the tube of lube and started to open it when Ennis took it from his hands.

Jack watched as Ennis opened it and lubed up Jack's cock.

"Ennis?" he hissed as Ennis' thumb rubbed the head of his cock.

"I want you," his lips met Jack's and he whispered into Jack's ear in a sultry tone. " Inside me." His lips returned to Jack's as he felt Jack shudder against him.

"Oh Ennis." He kissed his lover and settled between Ennis' legs, gently pulling his legs up. His cock rubbed against Ennis' crack.

Ennis rarely bottomed so when he did it was something very special. That's why they took it slow. They locked gazes as the tip of Jack's cock slid inside Ennis' tight opening, joining them, heart, body and soul.

They moved together, Jack thrusting and Ennis wrapping his legs around Jack's waist and pushed forward onto Jack's cock.

"Oh yeah, Jack, ah!" Ennis threw his head back.

"Yeah baby, it's so good." He thrust faster.

"So good Ennis."

The moans got louder as the lovers kept their rhythm going until…

"Oh shit! YES!" Jack screamed as he felt Ennis squeeze his cock and he came.

Their sweaty bodies melded together in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you." Was whispered, neither remembered who said it but it didn't matter.

They were lying in each other's arms when the phone rang.

Jack started to move when he felt Ennis' arms tighten around him.

"Let it ring," he grunted

"I gotta answer it, could be Bobby or maybe the girls."

He rolled over and picked up the receiver. Ennis watched Jack sit up on the edge of the bed.

"What! How? What happened." He was pacing. Ennis had moved off the bed and was staring at Jack waiting to hear what happened. "Well is okay? Yeah alright I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and put his pants on. He was putting a shirt on.

"Is it Bobby? What happened darlin?"

"He was in an accident, he's at the Spotted Horse Medical Center. I don't know all the details and the fuckin hospital won't tell me how he is!" He was putting on his shoes and bolted out of the room before Ennis could finish dressing himself.

"Jack! Jack wait!" Ennis finished dressing faster than he ever had in his entire life. He had to scramble to catch up with Jack who had rushed out the front door before he realized he'd forgotten the key to the truck.

"Jack," Ennis came down the porch steps, truck keys in hand.

Jack reached out to grab it from Ennis but Ennis moved his hand out of the way.

"Ennis I ain't got time for games I gotta get to the hospital. Now give me the key!"

"I know ya gotta go I'm drivin ya."

"I can drive Ennis."

"Ya cain't ya ain't in any condition. You'll end up getting into an accident yourself in the state you're in."

"Give me the damn keys Ennis!"

"You want to stand here and argue or do you wanna go see how our boy is?" Ennis climbed into the truck's driver seat and slammed the door.

Jack stood for a moment with his mouth open, 'our boy.' Jack was touched for a moment before he joined Ennis in the truck and they took off.

The drive over to the hospital was a silent one, both men staring straight ahead. Both lost in thought. Ennis reached over and grabbed Jack's hand, he felt an answering squeeze.

Ennis got lucky when he spotted a parking spot near the emergency room entrance. He and Jack bolted out of the truck and straight into the hospital.

They spotted Mitch who was sitting in the waiting area. He got up when he spotted them.

"Mitch where's Bobby? Is he okay?" Jack asked him.

"He's in an exam room. Just take it easy Jack he's going to be okay."

"What the hell happened?"

"Well Andy was taking Bobby home…"

"Were they drunk? You let my boy drive with a drunk, Mitch!" Jack was yelling now, Ennis had put his hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

"Of course not, Jack, what do you think I am an idiot! They didn't have much to drink New Year's Eve, Bobby and Andy were hanging out today. Andy was driving Bobby home when a deer suddenly came out of the woods right into the path of their truck. Andy had to swerve to miss him. He lost control of the truck and they crashed into a tree. Lucky they weren't going too fast. Bobby hit his head on the side window, he has a cut on his forehead. Had some glass in there too, the doc got it all out and they stitched him up. Andy got a broken wrist. I think they got off lucky it could have been worse."

Jack had calmed down during Mitch's explanation. Jack had slumped a little and was only too grateful for Ennis' support.

"I'm sorry, Mitch, just that the nurse called me and wouldn't give me any details. I just thought the worst."

"S'alright, Jack I understand."

Jack spotted a nurse.

"Can you tell me where Bobby Twist is?"

"Are you his father?"

"Yeah."

"Come this way." Jack followed her with Ennis in tow.

The nurse led them to an exam room.

"Are you family?" she asked Ennis.

"Yes he is," Jack told her before Ennis could open his mouth.

Jack cautiously entered the room. Bobby was lying on a bed there was a bandage on his forehead and his eyes were closed.

"Bobby? It's Daddy." He said softly.

"Daddy?" Bobby's eyes flickered, two sets of blue eyes gazed at each other.

It was funny no matter how old his son got he'd still be his child and he'd still be his 'daddy.'

"I'm here Bobby."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I wasn't drinking or driving or nothing. I swear, Daddy, I swear!" tears came to Bobby's eyes.

Jack came over and put his hand on his head.

"Shhhh, Bobby, it's okay. Mitch told me what happened. You're gonna be okay. The nurse told me the doctor should be by soon and you'll be comin home with us."

Bobby reached up and Jack wrapped his arms around his son. It was then Bobby noticed Ennis standing off to the side by the door.

"Ennis." Bobby called out to him.

He came over to the bed, Bobby was sitting up and Jack was sitting on the edge.

"How are you feeling son?" Ennis realized the word just came out.

"I got a headache. I guess it's a good thing I got a hard head, huh?" he rubbed his forehead.

"Just like your dad," Ennis chuckled Bobby shared in the laughter.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with a hard head."

Jack gripped, "Your step-dad is hard headed too." Jack looked at the shocked looks on both their faces.

The doctor came into the room, clipboard in hand.

"Well, Mr. Twist, your tests came back, they are all good. I am releasing you. Are you his father?" the doctor looked at Ennis, then at Jack.

"Yes," Jack affirmed glancing at Ennis then at the doctor.

"I've written a prescription for painkillers he needs rest, I'd also like to see him in a few days for a follow up."

They went to see Andy before they left the hospital. He was getting released the next day.

"You take care of yourself, Andy. We'll miss ya." Ennis told him.

Ennis drove them back home.

"It's good to be home," Bobby came through the front door.

Ennis and Jack took off their coats. Jack took Bobby's coat and put them in the mudroom.

"Bobby are you hungry?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah I am. Could you make me one of your western omelets?"

"Sure thing." He smiled. Bobby sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Do you need anything, ya want me to start a fire?" Ennis asked him while Jack was in the kitchen.

"No I'm good, thanks."

Ennis started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ennis?" Bobby called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said in the hospital?"

"Whut?" Ennis came back to the couch.

"When you called me son? I mean it's a bit confusing, ya know. So is that how you look at me, like a son?"

Ennis slowly sat down next to him. Leaning over, his hands clasped between his legs.

"You know me and yer dad known each other for over twenty years. Got my girls, wouldn't trade em for nothin, but I wondered what it woulda been like to have had a boy. I know ya ain't my son by blood. Sorry for callin ya son in the hospital. Know I had no right."

"Yeah ya did Ennis. I've been thinkin and one thing I've learned is that family isn't always the one you're born into but the one you create with the people you care about and who care about you. I was thinkin about my granddads both of them filled with hate for my dad. I never could understand why, he's the most gentle, kindest person I know."

"Some people ya ain't never gonna be able to figure out."

"Yeah I know, just like I know my dad has finally found himself a happy life with you. And I can see how much you care about him and me."

"I do."

"So I think my daddy got it right when he called you my step-dad."

"You mean that Bobby?" he felt unshed tears in his eyes.

"Yeah I do, I don't know if I'm ready to call you dad, but…"

"Ennis'll do." Ennis patted Bobby on the arm.

Bobby gave a surprised Ennis a hug just as Jack came into the room to let Bobby know his eggs were ready.

Jack couldn't contain the smile on his face. He cleared his throat and his two loved ones on the couch broke the hug.

"Bobby yer eggs are ready, they're in the dining room."

"Thanks, Daddy," he got up and went to eat.

Ennis told Jack what Bobby said.

"Well aint' that somethin? I think I'm the happiest man on Earth."

"Me too," Ennis and Jack hugged and kissed.

Shortly after Bobby finished eating they all went to bed.

Next morning Jack was sitting in his office doing some paperwork.

Mitch had come by and Ned dropped off Jason. They were a man short, with Andy out of commission but they'd manage, maybe hire someone temporarily.

Ennis was out in the barn caring for the horses. Bobby was still sleeping.

"Morning Jack." Kaylin poked her head in his office.

"Mornin Kaylin." He told her what happened to Bobby.

"Oh my I hope he's okay."

"Yeah he'll be fine."

"Well I'll get breakfast started."

She started to leave, "Oh here's your mail."

"OH thanks I forgot to take it in over the holiday. Just put it on my desk."

Kaylin put it on the corner, a letter had fallen, unnoticed, to the floor.

It was addressed to Ennis Del Mar and the return address was from the Sheridan Psychiatric Hospital.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Milestones part 32

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: It was the day after New years, Bobby recovered from his ordeal. And they heard from an old enemy. Jack is about to do some damage control. There are going to be some surprises for Ennis in this chapter.

The day was a long and arduous one. Jack was busy on the phone all morning selling some of the cattle to a beef distributor. They dealt with some Japanese buyers who were willing to pay top dollar for beef.

Ennis was fixing some fences all afternoon. He spotted some vultures in the distance and rode over to investigate. One of the calves had wandered off and a coyote had gotten it. Like a bolt of lightning hit him Ennis had a flashback to an earlier time on Brokeback when he'd ridden up to the sheep and spotted the eviscerated carcass.

Ennis rode back and got Mitch and Jason to help him dispose of the calf.

It was quitting time and after the hands had left Ennis spent some time with the horses grooming them. He finally came into the house Bobby was upstairs and Kaylin was in the kitchen. She'd just gotten dinner into the oven and was getting ready to leave.

"Kaylin you seen Jack?"

"Yeah Ennis he's in his office he's been in there most of the day." She was getting her coat on, "Ennis, I put dinner in the oven, the timers' on it should be ready in about forty five minutes."

"Okay, thanks Kaylin you have a goodnight now."

He saw her out and watched her drive away before he came back inside and went to Jack's office.

"Jack? I'm home," he marched into the office. Always wanting to say that. Jack looked up from his papers. He must've sensed something wasn't right. He came over and Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack. "I'm home," he said, his voice muffled as he shoved his face into Jack's neck and shoulders. He breathed in deeply Jack's smell, his man's musky smell.

"Yeah Ennis, yer home cowboy." He kissed Ennis' neck and whispered in his ear. "I sure am glad, are ya okay?"

"I saw a calf, poor thing musta wandered off and a coyote got it. Just had me thinkin about Brokeback."

"Did ya get it?"

"Nah, he was long gone, but I'll look out for it tomorrow."

Jack was laughing.

"Whut?" Ennis gazed at him curiously.

"Just thinkin if he had balls on him the size of apples." Remembering when Ennis had told him in camp about the coyote he'd shot.

"Jack." He was silenced by Jack's lips.

"I know someone else who has big balls." Jack whispered into his ear. They kissed again. They heard a sound of someone clearing their throat and they broke the kiss.

Bobby was standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call for you Ennis."

They were so busy kissing they never heard the phone ring.

"It's Junior," Bobby told him.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah she sounded too excited, you know in a good way."

"Wonder if it's about Jenny," he mumbled.

"Jenny's just fine." Bobby smiled.

"Bobby!" Jack glared at him.

Ennis gave him a 'we'll talk later' look of a father as he went into the office.

"Hello darlin, how are ya?" Ennis stood anxiously.

"HI Daddy, I got some good news to tell ya. Kurt asked me to marry him!"

Ennis sat down, he was silent for several minutes.

"Does he love ya?"

"Yes Daddy he does."

"I'm happy for ya baby."

"Thank you, would it be okay if I came by this Saturday. I wanna talk to you more about the wedding."

"Sure darlin, come on by."

"Okay Daddy love you."

"Love ya too darlin."

He hung up the phone and sat back in the chair, he was grinning ear to ear. His little girl was getting married. 'I gotta tell Jack.' He thought.

He noticed something on the floor, an envelope. He picked it up and noticed it was addressed to him. A knot formed in his stomach when he looked at the return address. He sat back into the chair and opened it. He grew very pale.

"Ennis what did Junior say?" Jack came looking for his cowboy expecting to hear some good news. He saw the expression on Ennis' face and his pale complexion and rushed over to him. "Ennis, what's wrong?"

Ennis snapped out of his stupor and gazed at Jack. "What is it sweetheart, yer scarin me. Is something wrong with Junior?"

Ennis showed him the letter.

It was on Sheridan Psychiatric hospital letterhead.

'Ennis,

I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I needed to write to tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you. Hope you can forgive me.

I can understand if you hate me but I will always think on you fondly and with affection.

Best Wishes

Valerie

"That bitch, how the hell did she find our address." Jack was ready to tear up that letter but thought it best they keep it as evidence.

"The hospital had my home address in my chart." Ennis got up and started pacing. "Will she ever leave me alone? Is she gonna follow me around like a damn shadow?"

"I'm going to call that hospital right now. I thought they locked her up in the crazy house and threw away the key." Jack noticed a phone number on the letterhead.

Unfortunately the psychiatrist in charge of Valerie wasn't in the office at this late hour, but they'd give him a message and he'd call Jack back in the morning.

The next morning the phone rang. Dr. Graysmith, Valerie's psychiatrist, was returning Jack's call.

Jack told him about the letter she sent.

"Did you know about that letter, doc?" Jack wanted to know, Ennis had spent a sleepless night just thinking about it.

"Yeah I know about the letter, in fact I told her to write it."

"You what! What in the hell did you tell that bitch to send Ennis a letter? To hurt him more than she already did?" Jack was seeing red.

"No, Mr. Twist. Let me explain. As part of Valerie's recovery she had to make amends to those she hurt. As an exercise towards mental healing I told her to write a letter as a symbolic gesture. I can assure you it was never meant to be sent."

"Well it was doc, I can tell you it upset Ennis something awful. And if she thinks he's ever going to forgive her she's sadly mistaken."

"I am very sorry, Mr. Twist. I will make sure that Valerie's correspondence is checked. Valerie has a long way to go. It could take years."

"I don't fuckin care if she rots in hell, doc. What she done to Ennis is inexcusable. I don't never want to see one letter or a damn phone call from her or I'll get a lawyer and sue that hospital and you. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Mr. Twist, we do." He said coolly. "I'll make sure Valerie won't bother you again." And the line went dead. Jack slammed the phone down. He turned and found himself enveloped by a pair of strong arms.

"What did he say?"

Jack squirmed out of Ennis' grip. "The doctor said he did tell Valerie it would be good to write a letter as part of her treatment, but it was never supposed to be mailed. Someone fucked up at the hospital. He said he'd make sure it never happened again. Lousy fucker! He'll be in for a lawsuit if this happens again."

"Jack, weren't the docs fault."

"I don't care, I know what she did to you. I wish she'd burn in hell!"

"Jack that don't sound like you."

"I remember what she did to you in the hospital. I ain't never gonna let her hurt you again." Jack wrapped his arms around his man and hugged him tight. "No sir, ain't nobody is gonna hurt my man!"

"Thank you, darlin, for takin care of me." Ennis kissed him. "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you neither right?"

"Yeah, we gotta watch each other's backs."

"I am gonna try to put her out of my mind." He decided to start by not mentioning her by name.

"Good. Looks like we'll have a busy weekend. With Junior coming over and…" he ducked his head and walked away.

"And what? What the hell do you have planned Jack Fuckin Twist."

"I ain't sayin Ennis, it's a surprise."

"A surprise? Ya know I don't like surprises! You better tell me what it is." Ennis tried to grab Jack but he ran out of the room. "Come back here Jack!" he followed him out.

Saturday morning was a quiet one, the dim light of twilight was just beginning to bring light into the room. Ennis woke first, he stared at the ceiling his right arm pillowed his head. Every once in a while he'd take stock of his life. He looked around the room at the dresser against the wall. It was filled with photos of his girls and Jack's boy, their kids he amended. A few photos of him and Jack also adorned the top of the dresser.

He looked down at the man lying curled up next to him and a smile broke out on his face. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He rubbed his cheek against the top of Jack's head and breathed in his musky scent. Then kissed his dark locks.

"Ennis?" Jack stirred in his arms and gazed at him.

"S'alright, darlin." He tightened his arms around his man. "Thank ya Jack for givin me a sweet life." Ennis felt Jack kissing his chest, then neck then his lips were gently touching.

"Thank you for making me so happy Ennis." He rubbed Ennis' chest and he sucked on his nipples.

"Jack," he hissed.

"Shhhh, I'm showin ya how happy I am." His lips followed a trail down his belly. His hand combed through the coarse pubic hair until he felt the stiff rod standing at attention.

"Looks like someone else is happy." Jack stroked Ennis' cock with his hand then popped the tip into his mouth. Ennis arched his back pushing himself deeper into Jack's mouth.

Jack had settled between his muscular thighs and sucked on Ennis' cock.

Ennis fisted the sheets and threw his head up gazing deeply into Jack's blue eyes that were staring back at him.

Ennis' stiff member slipped from Jack's mouth with a loud slurping sound.

"Time to ride, cowboy." Jack grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. Ennis sat up and took the bottle out of Jack's hand and took Jack's cock and slicked it up with lube.

"Yeah, rodeo, I want ya ta ride me." Ennis laid back and spread his legs and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Oh yeah, cowboy," he covered Ennis' body with his and kissed him. "You ready for me, cause here it comes." He pushed his cock into the puckered opening. Ennis wrapped his legs around Jack's waist then he pulled himself up and drove himself onto the large member.

"Oh yeah, J-Jack, ah!" he felt every inch of Jack thrusting into him.

Jack grabbed his hands, their fingers intertwined together as their bodies rocked together till they both cried out as they climaxed. A sweat slick cum covered body collapsed against its mate.

They lay like that, each reaching out to touch the other like they were tracing familiar territory.

After a while "come on rodeo time to take a shower."

Junior arrived just in time for lunch.

"Hi Daddy," she joined her father in the barn. He was feeding the horses. "Hi darlin,' he put the pitchfork down and embraced his daughter.

They went inside Jack was making them lunch.

"Hey dad, What's for lunch?" Bobby came pounding down the stairs bringing a hearty appetite with him. "Oh hi Junior," he smiled at her and took a seat at the dining room table.

"I made my famous chili"

"Wow the fire alarmer?" Bobby loved his father's chili, especially the extra kick it had.

"Well I haven't made that one since I left Texas. Ennis can't have the spicy stuff." He ladled some chili in bowls and placed them on the table along with some chili powder for Bobby and himself.

Ennis and Junior took their seats and they all enjoyed their meal.

After lunch they sat by the fire in the living room.

"Daddy I wanted to ask you something."

"Do you want me and Bobby to leave?" Jack asked Junior.

"No Jack this involved both of you too." She turned to her father. "I told you Kurt and me are getting married, the wedding is in June. Monroe is going to cater and Jenny is going to sing."

She took her father's hands and looked him in the eye. "Daddy I'd really like you to walk me down the aisle and give me away. Please say you will do it daddy."

There was a time when Ennis would have said no. being in front of a crowd would have been too uncomfortable for him. But that was the old Ennis. The new Ennis had a sweet life and a lifemate by his side. He glanced at Jack, smiled at junior and said. "yes darlin, Id' be honored to give ya away."

"Oh Daddy!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you." She said softly.

"Love ya too, darlin."

"Jenny is also going to be my maid of honor and Kurt's brother is going to be his best man. Bobby I was wondering if you'd like to be an usher."

"Me?" Bobby was stunned.

"Jenny suggested it, I know you don't know Kurt, he didn't mind if you wanted to join the party. I'd really like this to be a family affair."

Junior already had Bobby convinced when she mentioned Jenny's name. He felt a connection to Jenny he'd never had with any other girl and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"Sure I'll do. It could be fun."

"Great," she hugged him. "You'll be there too right Jack?" she smiled that Del Mar smile. The one that was just like Ennis' how could he refuse? Not that he would miss his stepdaughter's wedding in any case.

"Of course honey. I wouldn't miss seein my girl getting married." He said shyly trying out this newfound role.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking a little about the wedding. Ennis and Junior went riding.

Bobby was saddling up Sparky and Jack climbed atop Dawn. They decided to head off in a different direction than Ennis and Junior so they could have some private father/son time.

They rode down a snowy path that ringed around the south pasture.

Bobby stopped Sparky and looked out over the pasture. He patted the horse on the neck. Jack rode up next to him and glanced over at his son. He could sense some tension.

"Something wrong son?" he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I'm nervous about school. I gotta leave next Friday."

"You'll be okay Bobby. You've been away at school in Texas."

Bobby turned his face away. "I'm going to miss you and the ranch." He hung his head "and Ennis too. I don't know, dad, but this place feels like home to me now. I've still got stuff to work out in my head about you and Ennis. I'm just hoping once I leave I can come back and." He looked at his father, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Bobby," he reached out and pulled Bobby into an embrace. "I want you to know you always have a home here with us." He pulled back and grabbed Bobby by the arms.

"A home with my two dads, huh?"

"Yep, now I gotta tell ya we expect you to do your best to get good grades or else. And I don't think you want to ask or else what, especially not Ennis." He joked. Bobby laughed and then turned Sparky around and spurred him on and they took off running. Jack urged Dawn to race after him.

The race ended in father beating son back to the barn with the narrowest of margins.

Junior had gone home a few hours ago and Bobby went over to Mitch's to hang out with Andy who was still recuperating.

Ennis made dinner for them that evening. Junior had showed him how to make oven fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

"This is good, cowboy." Jack complimented him as he took a second helping.

"Thank ya," Ennis might be grumpy and stubborn sometimes but he knew how to be polite.

"No, thank you." Jack got up to take his empty plate to the kitchen but stopped on the way to plant a kiss on his husband's lips.

After the dinner was put away and the dishes cleaned Jack said, "So Cowboy it's Saturday night, we're alone, whattya wanna do now?"

Ennis came over and wrapped his arms around Jack. "OH I think I can come up with something." He nuzzled Jack's neck and kissed the skin there.

"Mm, this is real nice, but I got plans for us." Jack disentangled himself and put his boots and coat on.

"Where are you goin?"

"WE, we're goin out. Get yer boots and coat on and let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Ennis did as he was told and got ready.

"It's a surprise, something I know we both wanted to do but never got the chance."

Jack got into the truck and drove him and Ennis over to the Rough Rider bar in Spotted Horse.

"You been here before Jack?"

"Nope never been, but when I was at the feed store last week I heard someone talking about this place."

"We coulda gone to one of the bars in Recluse. Why'd we drive over here for?"

"Cause this bars' got something special I think we'll both like."

Jack led Ennis inside. At first it looked like any other bar. Counter and barstools on one side, large screen TV for watching sports and a small dance floor.

Jack and Ennis made their way through the smoke filled room to the bar and ordered some beers.

They heard some whooping and hollering coming from the back room and Jack smiled at Ennis. "Come on Ennis, let's see what's goin on." He grabbed him by the arm and led him towards a back room.

It was crowded and they had to push their way through to see a rider getting tossed around on a mechanical bull.

Jack had called ahead to this place when he found out about it. This place was very popular especially among bullriders. So he made sure he got his name on a list of people that were going to ride.

"Remember how ya wished you'd been able to come to see me ride them bulls?" Jack looked eagerly at Ennis. Ennis was watching the rider get thrown to the mat. "Yeah?" he looked at Jack's smiling face.

"Well now's your chance. I'm goin to ride that bull right there."

"Jack." Ennis whispered.

"I know it's not the same thing as the rodeo bulls. But this is as close as we're goin to get." Jack leaned in close and whispered in Ennis' ear. "I wanted to surprise you. Sometimes when I was ridin the bulls I'd imagine you were out there somewhere in the crowd watching me and cheering me on. Now I wont' have to imagine it cowboy." Jack smiled at him. They went to the front of the crowd watching the riders take their turns. The novices got the slow rides and the more experienced riders got a speedier trip. A short while later Jack's name was called.

"Jack Twist come on up and take a ride on Tornado." That's what they called the bull.

Jack waved to the bull operator and made his way through the crowd and onto the bull's back.

Ennis went to the front row, he got an unobstructed view. Jack climbed up and he got into position just like he did on a real bull. He nodded at the operator and the bull started to buck.

Jack hung on for dear life as the bull started to spin and buck faster and faster. He held his right hand high in the air and tried to keep his head as steady as he could. A buzzer rang out signaling eight seconds had passed and Jack jumped off and rolled onto the mat. It was a lot softer fall then the hard ground of a rodeo ring. He got up and heard the applause coming from all around him. He searched the crowd and locked onto Ennis' eyes. Ennis was smiling and clapping and whistling the loudest. Jack smiled back at him. Jack went out of the ring and met up with Ennis. They both wished they could hug but they shook hands instead and Ennis clapped his back.

The last cowboy to ride walked by Jack and bumped against him. "Hey watch where…" Jack got a good look at the man. "Jimbo?"

"Long time no see Jack. I'm goin to beat you cowboy." He walked into the ring and climbed onto the bull.

"Who is he Jack?" Ennis asked him, his eyes staring daggers at the man on the bull.

"A rodeo clown I knew a long time ago." Jack knew what Ennis was thinking.

"And no Ennis not like that. He saved my ass more times than I can count."

They both drew their attention to the ring.

Jimbo hung on and it looked like he was going to go all the way, then he lost his balance and fell onto the mat in five seconds.

"Damn it!" he slapped the mat with his hands, got up and retrieved his hat from the ground.

"Looks like we got a winner folks." The announcer held out a jar full of money. "Jack Twist come on up and claim your prize."

Ennis slapped Jack on the back and watched his rodeo cowboy collect his winnings.

Ennis went to the men's room and Jack bellied up to the bar. Jimbo was already there.

"I didn't know you rode bulls, Jimbo, but I know you sure saved my ass from em."

"I've been ridin bulls on and off till I retired five years ago while I could still walk."

"I hear ya, I was so broken up the army didn't even want me. Look will ya let me buy ya a beer this time."

"Sure you just won the pot that belonged to me, cowboy, you owe me."

Jack got the bartenders attention and signaled for two beers.

"So whattya doin here in Wyoming?"

"Father's funeral, we just laid him to rest yesterday. He died from complications from diabetes."

"I'm sorry, bud." Jack said softly.

"It's okay. I moved up here a few years so. Been helping my brother out with his construction business. Been doing real well in Casper. So what are you doing?"

"I bought a ranch, have a cow and calf operation."

"Sounds good." Jimbo looked over at Jack and moved a little closer. "Look, uh, Jack, I'm sorry I acted cold to ya last time I saw ya. I just couldn't mix things up. Being a rodeo clown and all. Cain't play any favorites among the cowboys. I had to keep business and social stuff separate. But since I made a clean break, well I uh." Jimbo's leg brushed up against Jack's and his hand was resting on Jack's arm.

Jack swallowed hard and he quickly moved away and took a drink of beer to wet his dry throat.

"Hey Jack sorry I took so long, I ran into Ned and we got to talkin and.." Ennis could see Jack was tense about something he could see the fella that lost to Jack looking at him and Ennis started to move between them. Jack stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Ennis this here is Jimbo. The rodeo clown I told ya about. This is Ennis, he's my partner on the ranch." He looked Jimbo in the eye, took Ennis' hand and quietly said. "And my husband."

Jimbo's mouth fell open. He looked from Jack to Ennis and back again.

"Well I'll be, well I can't say I'm surprised, but that ain't legal round here."

"Nope, but it's what we are to each other. Fuck the rest if they don't know it." Jack said defiantly.

"Speaking of surprises I didn't know you was…" Jack didn't finish but he didn't have to.

"I couldn't exactly broadcast that in Texas now could I?"

"I just never suspected."

"Well looks like this is a night full of surprises huh?"

"Yep."

"Look I gotta head on out, good to see ya Jack. Here's my card in case you know anybody needs any construction done." He handed Jack the card. "See ya around."

"Nice to meet ya Ennis." He shook his hand. "Take care of this here rodeo cowboy." And he left.

"He was sure bein friendly, too friendly." Ennis gave a dirty look towards Jimbo's exiting back.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about, Ennis. Come on let's go on home. I won two hundred dollars. Let's go have ourselves a private celebration."

"Oh yeah?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah," they climbed into their truck. Jack started the engine. "I got me another ride comin up. A big son of a bitch too and it's gonna last longer than eight seconds.

"Oh yeah that so?" Ennis smiled.

"Yeah, that so." Jack smiled back as he put the truck in gear and headed home.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Milestones part 33

Jack heard the phone ringing as he came up the porch stairs, he quickly opened the door and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Ennis came in quietly behind him and shut the door. He took off his hat, coat and boots and put them in the mudroom.

"Hey Bobby…what? Okay that's fine. Yeah okay see ya tomorrow." Jack hung up the phone, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Whut?" Ennis asked curiously.

"That was Bobby, he just wanted to let me know that he's staying at Mitch's house. You know what that means cowboy?"

Jack didn't wait for an answer. He quickly got out of his coat and boots and flung his hat towards the mudroom and wrapped his arms around Ennis.

Ennis lost his balance and they both fell onto the couch, their lips locked together.

Jack lay on top of Ennis and ran his fingers through his hair. He pushed his cock against Ennis', the rubbing of their denim creating friction between them.

"Jack," Ennis hissed as he leaned against the couch back, his arms spread along the top.

Jack unzipped his jeans and pulled his engorged cock out. "Look what I found." Jack wrapped his hand around it and straddled Ennis' lap, his knees on either side of his tree trunk thighs and leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"Yer so big cowboy I cain't wait to mount up and get in the saddle."

Jack grabbed the lube they kept in a draw in one of the end tables next to the couch. Jack slicked Ennis up. He pulled his shirt and jeans off, and settled himself on top of Ennis and slowly slid down the huge member. His puckered opening resisted against the intruder for a moment before the muscular ring gave way to the plumb cock head sliding up into the tight passage.

"Oh! Shhh ah Ennis!"

Ennis had his hands on Jack's ass supporting his weight as Jack seated himself onto his cowboy.

"Yer okay, Jack?" Ennis asked with concern.

"Sure am and I'm ready to go!" and with that Jack bucked up and down on Ennis' lap.

His hand grabbed Ennis' shoulders and he felt Ennis' hands holding his hips tightly. 'That's going to leave a mark.' Jack thought but didn't care as his tempo increased.

"Oh yeah, right there!" Ennis' cock was hitting his prostate in just the right place. He ground his hips against Ennis and threw his head back. "Oh gawd, oh ohhhh!" Jack moaned, his anal muscles milked the cock pounding at his insides. As Ennis' hot essence filled him, he felt complete like nothing else ever could.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and Ennis' callous hands were caressing his face. Their smiling lips met in a union of their own.

"Mmm, that was some ride." Jack murmured as he felt Ennis' cock slip out of him and he positioned himself with his legs across Ennis' lap. His head was resting on Ennis' shoulder and he could smell the mix of musk and semen wafted up from both their bodies.

"Mm hmm." Ennis kissed his neck and cheek and whispered in Jack's ear. "Just like them bulls?"

Jack looked Ennis in the eye, nuzzled his nose and cheek for a moment. "No better, ain't nobody had a ride like I just got. This was one sweet ride Ennis Del Mar." he kissed Ennis again.

"Come on, cowboy, let's go on upstairs." They grabbed their clothes and went to their bedroom, where they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Their bodies lined up including their spent cocks, which nuzzled against each other, and the two men slept in each other's arms.

Sunday morning they lay in bed a little longer then they normally would, until slowly but surely they got up and shared a shower. When they came out of the bathroom they were met by the smell of coffee.

They found Bobby sitting in the kitchen waiting for the coffee maker to finish.

"Mornin, Dad, Ennis. Bout time you both were up."

"Mornin son. Well Ennis and I were up kinda late last night, you know how it is." He teased and laughed when he got the desired look from his son.

"Too much information, Dad." Bobby rolled his eyes and got himself a mug and two more for his dads.

"Where's breakfast?" Ennis groused good-naturedly as he ruffed up Bobby's hair. He took the mug Bobby offered him and grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

Jack made them all some western omelets.

Clara came up to Ennis from the living room and wagged her tail at him. "Mornin, Clara, how you doin girl? He patted her head and dragged out a bag of dog food to fill up her bowl. As she dug into her breakfast, Ennis gave her some fresh water.

Ennis joined the others at the table and started in on his eggs. "I was plannin on fixin the leak in the sink in the master bathroom today."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah and I wanted to finish going over the monthly budget."

Bobby looked at them like they each had five heads. "Guys it's Sunday, there's fresh snow out there. Come on let's go sledding!"

Bobby took his dish and mug to the sink and rinsed them off. "Are the sleds still in the barn?"

"Yeah, but…" Jack and Ennis looked at each other as Bobby got his boots, coat and hat on and trudged out the back door.

"Well I guess the bathroom sink can wait till tomorrow." Ennis mumbled.

"Yeah and the budget ain't goin nowhere." Jack said as he and Ennis put their dishes in the sink.

"Woof!" Clara followed them to the back door.

"Looks like we're out voted." Ennis patted Clara's head.

Jack looked at Ennis and smiled. "Last one out there is a rotten egg!" Jack and Ennis fought their way into the mudroom and Jack managed to get out the back door first. "Ha ha I beat ya Ennis." Jack said as he met Bobby by the barn.

Bobby had three sleds leaning against the barn wall. "What's goin on?" he looked at his father.

"Oh just a friendly race with Ennis and I beat him."

"Yeah yeah, ya cheated Jack!" Ennis picked up the red sled, Jack grabbed the blue one and Bobby had a green one.

"Cheated? How the hell did I cheat? I won fair and square."

"Throwin my coat across the livin room ain't cheatin?"

"I wouldn't a done that if you'd hung it on yer own hook and not over my coat instead."

"Hey fellas let's go have some fun okay?" I only got a few days till I gotta go." Bobby sighed as he took his sled to the truck. Clara followed him, her tongue hanging out and she looked up at him all happy.

It was a sobering thought for Jack and Ennis that their boy was leaving and they wouldn't see him for a few months.

"Okay Bobby, Come on Ennis." They all piled into the truck and drove to a big hill on the property and started to slide down the hill.

At one point Bobby and Jack slid down on one sled together and then Ennis and Jack took a tandem slide. At one point Bobby had Clara sitting in front of him and both of them came down the hill. They fell off as they hit a snowdrift at the bottom of the hill.

Ennis was at the bottom of the hill pulling his sled out of the snow brushing it off when he felt a snowball hit his head hard.

"Hey now!" he turned around and saw three innocent faces and even Clara staring at him.

"Who done that?" he grumbled playfully. Ennis got his own snowball ready and when he turned to throw it two more snowballs hit him in the chest, making him fall over backwards. He started laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath Clara ran over and licked his face. "Easy, girl."

Jack and Bobby joined them and soon they were laughing and wrestling in the snow.

Ennis couldn't remember laughing this hard in his entire life, at least not before he and Jack started a life together.

Finally, soaked, red-faced, and frozen solid, they decided to go back home and dry off and change. Jack got a fire started and Bobby made dinner for them.

Ennis had taken a shower and had put on the new clothes Jack had given him over the holidays. "So how do you feel about going back to college, ya excited?" He asked, they had all moved to the couch and love seat by the fire after they'd eaten.

"I'm excited and a little nervous too. I'm going to meet my roommate on Friday. I hope I don't end up with some idiot I'll have to deal with. My last roommate was a loudmouthed slob."

"I'm sure it'll work out son. You know sometimes I wish I coulda gone to college. But I sure am proud of ya Bobby."

"Thanks dad, I think I'm gonna go turn in." Bobby got up. "Night dad, Ennis."

"Night Bobby sleep tight." Ennis said

"Night son," Jack watched Bobby climb the stairs.

After a few moments Jack joined Ennis on the couch, where they lay down in each other's arms and watched the fire.

"Hey Ennis?"

"Yeah?" Ennis said sleepily.

"I think we oughta throw Bobby a going away party, whattya think?"

"A goin away party, he ain't goin that far."

"But it's his last time here at the ranch for quite some time. We won't see him again for a while. I can tell he's getting jittery and this might make him feel better."

"Whose gonna be at this party?"

"Well Bobby don't know too many people, I was thinkin of invitin Andy and Mitch and his wife and maybe Jason. Ned and Donna could come on over and HEY let's invite the girls. I know Bobby would want to see Jenny again. We could have it on this Thursday."

"Well I don't know about the girls, it's kinda short notice."

"Call em, I bet Jenny would really like to come." Jack was wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now cut that out, we're talkin bout my little girl, Jack."

"Not so little anymore and I can tell they like each other."

"Yeah well they best not be likin each other too much." The protective father in him rearing up.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think Bobby would try something?"

"We both know how things can happen, Jack. Remember how it was when we was their age, on Brokeback. I just want our kids to be careful is all."

"I've already had the talk with Bobby. He's a good kid ya know."

"Yeah I know. Alma and me already spoke to the girls too, but you know how all that talk can get lost once that fire gets lit."

"The only thing we can do, Ennis, is trust our kids. Come on cowboy are ya gonna invite the girls/"

"I suppose." He sighed as he hugged Jack closer.

"Come on let's hit the hay." They went upstairs and slid into bed, cuddled up together, Clara was already asleep in her bed in the corner and they soon joined her in slumber.

The next morning Jack told Kaylin about the going away party for Bobby.

"That's a great idea, would you like me to make a special dinner for the party?" she asked.

"Well nothing fancy maybe those finger sandwiches and some oeudervy things or whatever you call em? I remember Lureen used to have them at some of the parties she'd throw."

"LOL okay Jack."

"We'll talk about food later after I get Bobby out of the house." Jack planned to have Bobby run some errands in town. It would give him a chance to talk to Kaylin about the party and for Ennis to call his daughters up and to let Mitch, Andy and Jason know too.

After breakfast Jack sent Bobby into town to pick up supplies at the hardware store. Bobby decided to take Clara with him for company. He didn't say anything, but he was going to miss her. He never had a dog growing up, his mom wouldn't allow that. But Clara grew on him and he couldn't take her to college with him.

Ennis called over to Alma's sister Cathy, the girls were staying with her while they went to school and to work. He hadn't spoken to her in ages and he couldn't help remembering it'd been very ugly, last time he saw her.

"Ennis I haven't heard from you in ages. Not since before you broke my sister's heart. What the hell do you want?" From the tone in her voice as she answered the phone and heard it was him it had not gotten any better.

"I wanted to talk to my daughters, Cathy. Are they there?"

Cathy reluctantly put Jenny on.

"Daddy?"

"Hi Jenny."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes darlin. Jack and me are givin Bobby a goin away party on a count he's goin away to college and I wanted ta know if you and Junior wanna come. It's this Thursday."

"Oh YES! We'd love to come." She answered quickly.

"Now Jenny I know yer excited but ya ain't even asked Junior yet."

"Oh I'm sure she'll want to come. She's been talking about being bored. This is what we both need. What time you want us there?"

"Um, hold on darlin." Ennis looked around for Jack. He spotted him coming out of his office. "Jack I got Jenny on the line. What time should they come for the party?"

"I was thinkin four o'clock."

"Jenny Jack said…"

"I heard!" she squealed. "We'll be there!"

"Okay, see ya then, love ya."

"Love you too Daddy, bye."

"So they're comin?' Jack asked.

"Yep."

Jack smiled, he spoke to Kaylin about the food and Ennis asked the hands if they'd come and they said yes. Ned and Donna couldn't make it because Donna was sick with a head cold.

Bobby came home a few hours later, none the wiser about what his loved ones were planning for him.

Thursday came rather quickly, Ennis made sure he kept him busy out in the field and going with him to town.

Kaylin made pigs in a blanket, fresh cheese slices on crackers, and barbecue chicken wings. She knew how much Bobby loved her lasagna so she made that as the main dish.

Jack had made a banner that said 'Good luck Bobby' and hung it in the living room. Mitch, Andy and Jason got the work done early and were told to join the party.

"Mitch is yer wife joinin us?"

"Nah her friend came over, she hasn't seen her in a long time so she is staying home."

Junior borrowed Kurt's camaro and drove her and Jenny to the house and arrived there at 3:30.

"Hi Jack," Junior greeted her step-dad. Jenny came in with a gift for Bobby and hugged Jack.

"You didn't have to get a present, Jenny."

"I know, but I wanted to."

The girls took their coats off and got busy helping Kaylin set the food up.

Ennis and Bobby drove up a little before four, the truck loaded down with bags of feed, and Clara jumped out all excited to be home. Bobby started to unload the back, but Ennis stopped him with a hand to his shoulders. "Naw you ought not to be doin that on yer last night at the ranch, son. Just leave it and I'll take care of it tomorrow. Let's go into the house. Get cleaned up and see what Kaylin's got fer supper."

It still took him by surprise wen Ennis called him son. He'd been getting used to his father and Ennis now over the past few months and he'd grown to like Ennis more and more. He kinda liked having him for a stepfather. He was teaching him a lot of lessons about life that you don't learn in school. Things he knew would be with him the rest of his life. And one thing his dads were teaching him was how important it was to have love in your life in all its many forms.

His father had found someone to love and the fact that it was another man didn't matter, that they were happy together did. And that is what was the lesson he would always appreciate them teaching him.

Ennis went to the backdoor and let Bobby go ahead of him. He opened the door and noticed how quiet it was. He smelled food and then walked into the living room, where he spotted the banner.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

The small crowd came out of the kitchen. "What! Huh?" Bobby's mouth dropped open and if not for Ennis' hands on his shoulders to steady him he probably would have fallen down.

"We're celebratin your going away to college Bobby." Jack came forward and hugged him, slapping him on the back.

Kaylin hugged him too and then Mitch and Andy shook his hand. Jason hit him on the arm. "Good luck man."

Junior hugged him next, then Jenny came out. Bobby's smile vanished and he felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the pretty green dress she was wearing.

"Hi Bobby," she smiled shyly at him.

"Hi Jenny." The smile returned only bigger this time.

"I hear you 're going away tomorrow."

"Yep I start classes on Monday."

"Well ya know Laramie ain't that far from Casper."

"No it isn't."

"But he's gonna be awfully busy with his studying and all." Jack interjected.

"Well yeah Dad, but I have weekends off. Maybe me and Jenny can go out for some coffee or something."

"Now you both know about bein careful right?" Ennis felt he had to step into daddy mode.

"Daddy you trust me right? Besides me and Bobby are friends. He won't know anyone in Laramie and me and Junior are close by in Casper. We can all hang out on weekends, me and Bobby and Junior and Kurt." She looked at her sister for support.

"Sure, maybe he can come by Aunt Cathy's and we can have dinner together." She thought bringing in Aunt Cathy might put the adults at ease.

"Yer Aunt Cathy don't have no love loss for me I don't know how she'd cotton to having Jack's boy over the house with you two girls. You better ask her first, she's got a nasty temper on her and I wouldn't like to see Bobby havin it aimed at him."

"Why Daddy, she say something to you?" Junior asked her father.

"You know why yer Aunt has hard feeling on me, ever since yer mama and me split up."

"Don't worry about Aunt Cathy, I think her bark is worse than her bite."

"Well is this a party or what? Let's eat." Kaylin told the group. They all gathered around the table and dug into the food.

After dinner Ennis and Jack helped Bobby pack the chair and table Ennis had made Bobby for Christmas onto the back of Bobby's truck, while Jack loaded his mini fridge into the backseat.

Bobby had already packed up his clothes but he'd delibertaly left some things behind. He just didn't want to feel like he was moving out permanently the place had just started to feel like home. He remembered what his father had said that this ranch was his home for as long has he wanted it.

Bobby closed up the truck door after he'd loaded his boxes inside. "Dad, Ennis…" Ennis and Jack looked at him. "I just want to tell you guys how much I appreciate you helping me and for all the stuff you gave me. And this was a great party you threw for me. I just wanted to say thank you and…" he grabbed both of them into a group hug. "I love you both." He whispered.

"We love you son." Jack told him in a gruff voice. "And don't ever be a stranger you hear? If things don't work out at school you always got a home here with us. Heck you'll be back home here on weekends and holidays we probably won't even notice yer missing." Jack slapped him on the back jokingly.

"Oh I think we'll notice it'll be a bit quieter." Ennis smiled.

"Well I think we better get back inside. Jenny's got one last gift for me." Bobby started towards the house.

"Well it's gonna be tough seeing him go. It feels like he only just got here." Jack mumbled.

"He'll be back, Jack." He put his arm around his husband for moral support. Knowing it was hard for a father to see his child leave.

"Yeah, let's go inside where it's warm."

"It ain't warm enough for ya out here?" Ennis held him tight.

"Yeah, sure is cowboy. But I think they might notice we're missin. We can see how warm you can get me later." Jack winked at him.

As they came in, Jenny was giving Bobby his gift, it was a small package nicely gift-wrapped inside was a Cross pen and pencil set.

"Oh Jenny this is nice."

"I figured you needed something good to write with."

"Oh, I sure will. This will come in handy. Thank you." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

A few minutes later,Mitch, Andy and Jason all said their good-byes and headed home. Ennis had told Kaylin to go on home to her kids and they would clean up the mess. Junior was helping Jack and her father put the food away in the kitchen.

When the kitchen chores were done Jack went to look for Bobby to ask him something and noticed he and Jenny weren't in the living room. Jack noticed that the front porch light on and curiosity got the better of him and he snuck a peek outside.

Ennis saw Jack over by the front window. "Hey Jack?" Jack motioned for him to come over and join him. He looked out the window and they saw Jenny and Bobby kissing."What are we gonna do now?" Ennis whispered.

"Nothing much we can do really. They ain't kids no more, Ennis, 'sides I'd be happy to see Jenny and Bobby together, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah Bobby is a good kid, but it's a little surprising."

"Well there ain't nothing we can do 'bout it anyways. Like someone used to say." Jack turned to look Ennis in the eye, "if you can't fix it…"

"You gotta stand it." Ennis finished.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Milestones part 34

Milestones part 34

It was a rough Friday morning, the girls had left last night but instead of going home they decided to visit their mom in Riverton rather than go back to Casper.

Ennis was up first, as usual, he made oatmeal for everyone. Jack woke up to the smell of coffee.

"Mornin Ennis, yer makin breakfast? I thought Kaylin is comin in today."

"She is, but I wanted to send our boy off on a full stomach."

It didn't take long for Bobby to join them. "Wow what's all this?" he asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table next to his father. Ennis spooned up three bowls of oatmeal and toast and joined them.

"I wanted to make sure you had a full belly before you hit the road."

Bobby loved cinnamon oatmeal and he discovered that Ennis knew how to make it really well. He said he'd made it plenty of times for the girls.

"Thanks Ennis, I'm sure gonna miss this." They all knew he wasn't just talking about the oatmeal.

After breakfast Ennis and Jack and Clara walked Bobby out to his car.

"Well I guess this is it." Bobby sighed, his hands crossed in front of his chest. He looked over the snow-covered fields. Then he felt Clara's nose press against his hand.

Bobby knelt down and hugged her. "You take care girl, I'll be back soon I promise." She licked his face. He stood up and hugged his father.

"No matter what, Bobby, you've got a home right here with us." Jack assured him.

Ennis came over and without any hesitation hugged his stepson. "You study hard, ya hear?"

"Yeah dad," Bobby whispered, feeling luck he had two fathers who loved him. He pulled back from the embrace and wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"Don't forget to call home, let us know how ya doin." Ennis told him.

"I will, I'll be comin back you know. I haven't got classes on the weekends." He got into his truck. "Besides I gotta have someplace to bring my dirty laundry." Bobby felt a pair of snowballs hit him in the face and neck. "Hey!" he laughed as he started the truck, waved at his dads and left.

Kaylin showed up about half an hour later.

"Bobby left already?" she was taking off her coat and saw the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, he wanted to head out first thing. Ennis made breakfast." Jack told her. "He said he as sorry he missed ya and said he was gonna miss yer cookin."

"I bet," she laughed and went to start the dishes.

"No Kaylin, I made the mess I'll clean t up." Ennis put his hand on Kaylin's shoulder.

"Thanks Ennis."

"Did ya have breakfast?" Jack asked her.

"Oh yeah I fed the boys before they went to school." She helped herself to a cup of coffee. They chit chatted for a bit then Kaylin started on the dusting.

The ranch hands were outside going about their jobs.

It was late morning when a big truck came up the long road leading to the BBM Ranch.

Ben Meyer got out of the cab of the truck. "Mornin Ennis." The burly man greeted the cowboy. "I got your order." The men shook hands.

"I didn't expect you to deliver the hay yourself.

"You mean I can't come visit my favorite customers?"

"Now we're always glad to see ya Ben."

"I wanted to look around, see how you and Jack are doin. Where is Jack anyway?"

"He's inside the office takin care of the bills."

"Yep, shoulda known it' a vicious cycle."

"Jason, Andy come on over and help me unload this hay." Ennis called out to his workers. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe he was the boss of his own ranch, but here he was.

"Hey Ben!" and here came the reason for this good life he was living, Jack came bounding out from the house and across the yard to the hay barn.

"Jack, how are ya doin?" Jack hugged the older man and shook his hand.

"Good. I didn't expect to see ya."

Well I saw you placed an order and decided to run it over to you myself."

"Glad ya did."

"How about I help ya unload this hay and then maybe you can show me how the cattle and horses I sold ya are doin."

"It's a deal, Ben." Jack smiled and they all pitched in.

It was lunchtime by the time they got done and Kaylin called them in.

"Kaylin this here's Ben Meyer, he's a friend of ours and a supplier."

"Well howdy ma'am." Ben came in and took off his coat and hat. They all washed up for lunch.

The hands came in and joined them Mitch and Andy thought it was unusual. On most ranches you either brought your own lunch or sometimes the ranch might give you lunch but you never ate with the owners. You ate outside or in a truck.

Ennis and Jack made it clear they were like family and they couldn't run this place without the three of them. So Mitch, Andy and Jason got a good, hearty lunch every workday.

After lunch they decided to show Ben around. "So what do you think of Brokeback Ranch, Ben?" Jack asked as they dismounted the horses.

"It looks real fine, have you gotten in touch with that meat company I told ya about?" Ben asked them.

"Yeah, I got in touch with AFON meat distributors. They're going to come out next week to look over our stock."

"Good read good. We'll fellas as much as I've enjoyed my time I gotta head on back now."

"Thanks for stopping by Ben." Jack shook his hand.

"It was good seein ya." Ennis shook his hand. Ennis was leaning to relax around people. Ben didn't seem to think it was odd for he and Jack to have a ranch together. He considered them friends as well as customers. 'Maybe Jack was right all along. We've been in operation for a while now and ain't had anybody lookin at me like they know any of our business. It's been a good life so far, real good.'

"Penny for your thoughts." Jack put his hand on Ennis' arm bringing him back from his reverie. Ennis looked at him and smiled. "Oh I wasn't thinkin nothing special."

"Come on Ennis, ya know you can tell me what's on yer mind." The men took the saddles and bridles off the horses and let Scout, Dawn and Pine Creek out to pasture.

"Ya know just takin stock and all." Ennis looked at the ground and pawed it with the toe of his boot.

"Oh yeah? That so?"

"Yeah," Ennis didn't elaborate and Jack didn't press him, figuring Ennis would tell him when or if he was ready.

Jack went back inside his office. He had to get the pay ready for the workers. They had seen a little profit from selling some apples from the orchard they had on the west pasture. Jack was hoping that between breeding and selling some cattle and the hay and barley crop they had planted that by the fall they'd be in the black.

The phone rang. "Hello Brokeback Mountain Ranch."

"Hello, is this Jack?"

"Yes who's this?"

"It's Ellen, Ennis' sister."

"Oh hi Ellen. It's great to hear from you."

"Same here. Is Ennis around?"

"I think he went into town to get something, he should be back in about an hour or so. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well Nathan and I are wondering if we can come on over for a visit. We'd love to see the ranch. I can't believe Ennis owns his own ranch. Would Sunday be a good day to come?"

Jack wanted to have Ennis' family come on over, but he was concerned because Ellen and Nathan did not know about the true nature of their relationship. Ellen knew he and Ennis were partners but they didn't elaborate over the New Years dinner what kind of partners. Jack didn't know how Ennis was going to feel about them coming over.

"Uh sure I think that would be fine," he didn't know what else to say to her. "I'll let Ennis know you called. Does he have your phone number?"

"No I don't think so, let me give it to you."

Jack jotted it down. "Okay got it. Let me talk to him and he'll give you a call back to let you know what time is good."

"Okay Jack, thank you. I can't wait to see you and Ennis' ranch."

Jack hung up the phone. He cringed when Ellen said 'Ennis' ranch,' he wondered what she would say when she found out that he owned 50 of this ranch with Ennis and that they not only owned this ranch but each other's heart. And that they were married.

Jack sat down and rubbed his eyes with his hand, dreading Ennis' reaction.

At the end of the workday the ranch hands came in to collect their pay envelopes. Jack made some small talk with each of them, like he usually did. After they left Jack heard some humming coming from the living room. Ennis had just come in and sometimes the cowboy would hum. Something Jack took a liking to up on Brokeback. His momma sometimes would hum but only when his old man was not around. The old bastard hated any kind of joyful noises. So there was no humming, whistling or playing of the radio, unless it was tuned to news or sports, allowed in the house. Jack remembered fondly when Ennis wrapped him in his arms and hummed to him.

"Hey Ennis," Jack greeted him as he watched Ennis take off his coat, hat and boots. Jack came up behind Ennis and wrapped his arms around his waist and chest.

"What's this about, Jack?" he turned in his arms and looked at Jack.

"I, uh, I got somethin to tell ya. Ellen called while you was out. She and Nathan wanna come on out to the ranch." Jack could feel Ennis stiffen in his arms. "What did ya say?"

"I told her it was okay, she wants to come on Sunday. I told her I'd check with you on the time."

Ennis closed his eyes and sighed. "Damn." He whispered.

"Come on En," he led him to the couch and they sat down. "Remember it was brought up at the New Years party?"

"Yeah, guess I was hopin they'd forgot or somethin." He was picking at a loose thread on his shirtsleeve.

"Don't ya want yer sister to see the ranch? See what a good life you got now."

"Suppose be nice," he mumbled.

Jack wrapped his arm around Ennis' shoulder. "Bet she'll be proud of ya too." He kissed Ennis' cheek. "I know I am." He whispered.

Ennis looked at Jack.

"Ya are?"

Jack put his hand on Ennis' chest. "Sure am, cowboy." He hugged him tightly. "Call her Ennis, she wants to see ya."

"Okay," he sighed. Jack showed him the pad he'd jotted Ellen's number on and Ennis walked into the office and dialed.

"Hello?" Ellen answered her voice soft like a pillow.

"Uh, hello, Sunshine," Ennis used her nickname from when they were kids.

"Ennis honey I'm glad to hear from you."

"Yeah, uh, Jack told me yak called. Told me yak wan come visit on Sunday."

"Yes honey, me and Nathan, we wan come see you. I wan see how my baby brother is din for himself. I just can't believe you got your own place. I sure am glad you got a friend like Jack to help you out and all. I never told you this but I was afraid you'd never make any friends. I mean seeing how you kept to yourself so much, specially after mom and daddy died."

Ennis just sat there and let her rattle on. She was always the talker in the family.

"Hey, Ennis, I know maybe it ain't none of my business but does Jack have a girl?"

Ennis' heartbeat shot up several notches and his hand gripped the phone tighter as Ellen steered the conversation into dangerous waters.

"Uh, um, no he ain't got a girl. He did but he divorced her a while back." And married me, he said silently.

"Oh my that's hard. Well reason I'm asking is my friend Selma has a younger sister who's single and I thought maybe Jack and her could meet. It was nice meeting him at Donna and Ned's place. Whattya think Ennis?"

Ennis sat silent like stone.

"Well, uh, I don't think Jack is lookin for a girl no more. Said he was through with em." He likes men a whole lot better, like me. He wanted to tell her but couldn't, not over the phone.

"Well that's just silly, a fine man like Jack. Well how about I ask him when we come over let him decide.'

"I know he ain't gonna be interested Ellen."

"Okay Ennis," she let the subject drop for now. "So what time can we come over?"

"How about around two?"

"That sounds good. Can you give me directions?"

"Sure." He told her how to get to the ranch.

"See you then honey."

"Sure thing Sunshine, bye." He hung up the phone.

He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath and sat back.

"How did it go?" Jack sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"She's comin at two." He looked down at his hands.

"Well that'll be nice, won't it?"

"Yeah Jack it'll be fuckin nice.' Ennis stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jack stood next to him.

"What's wrong is she thinks we're just business partners. She wanted to know if ya gotta girl cause if'n ya don't she wants to fix ya up with her friend's sister. What the hell are we gonna do, Jack!?"

"What do ya wanna do Ennis?"

"I don't know," he said through clenched teeth. He stormed out of the office and into the living room.

He stopped in front of the fireplace. On the mantel were several framed photos of the family. One of them was Junior, Jenny and Bobby taken over Christmas and a variety of photos of each of them. Clara was in some as well. Then there was one, a slightly larger one in the middle taken of Jack and Ennis, smiles on both their faces and arms around each other's shoulders. Ennis lifted it slowly off the stone surface and looked at it.

Jack stood next to him. "You thinkin of puttin that away? Hidin it, hidin what we have together? Hidin me away like I'm some kinda dirty little secret?"

Ennis quickly turned his face to look at Jack, his eyes gazing intently into Jack's blue ones. He looked back at the photo and closed his eyes.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Milestones 35

Milestones 35

"Here let me help ya, Ennis." Jack took the photo out of Ennis' hands and opened up the closet, he was about to place it on a shelf when a pair of hands grabbed it out of his hands. Ennis walked the photo back to the mantel and placed it back where it belonged.

"Ennis?" he came up to his cowboy and gazed at him questioningly.

"Ya ain't my dirty secret Jack. Maybe things were different before when we only saw each other once or twice a year. When we got together the way hell out in the back of nowhere. But things is different, my life is different now." He looked Jack in the eyes. "My life is with you. Made vows to each other. Your part of me and if Ellen can't handle it….well." he looked away.

Jack's hand caressed Ennis' cheek then planted his lips against his husband's. "I love you Ennis." He nuzzled noses with Ennis. "Are you sure cowboy? Ellen's your sister."

"I can't say I ain't scared, Jack, but I can't do it no more. Pretend like we ain't together. I won't."

"Ennis yer like a changed man, cowboy, was a time ya woulda hid me away or better yet we'd never had this ranch together ever. No sweet life."

"I am a changed man, Jack. It's because of you that I'm like this."

Jack wrapped hi s arms around him.

"You ever sorry bout that?"

Ennis looked at Jack, smiled at his man and kissed him hard. Stealing his breath away.

"That answer yer question?" Ennis released him and walked out of the room.

Jack stood there trying to catch his breath.

Kaylin was making dinner for the happy couple when they walked into the kitchen. 

"Hi Kaylin." Jack greeted her, "mmmm something smells real good."

"Hi guys. I'm making my hungry men one of their favorites, beef stew. Lots of beef and potatoes. I know ya like that don't you Ennis?" Kaylin looked over and saw Ennis had been peeking inside the pot on the stove and he quickly closed the lid trying to act all innocent.

"Uh yes ma'am." He knew he'd been caught. "I wanted to ask ya something Kaylin. I know tomorrow is yer day off, being it's the weekend and all, but my sister and her husband are coming over tomorrow for a visit and well I was wondering if you could come in for a few hours and maybe fix up something special for dinner."

"We'd pay ya for your time," Jack added

"Sure I can come on over, I hope you don't mind if I stick around to meet her. I was wondering if you had any brothers or sisters. I guess I thought it might be too nosy of me to ask"

"I also have an older brother but he and I haven't spoken in about twenty five years." 

"Gee that is a shame, I know how that can be. I haven't spoken to my sister in five years. What about you Jack do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child." Something about the dismissive way Jack said it made Ennis think there was something he wasn't saying. But he wasn't going to bring it up in front of Kaylin. 

"Do you need me to fix up any of the bedrooms upstairs for them? I mean are they staying over?" 

Ennis and Jack looked at one another. They hadn't thought about inviting them to stay. Jack knew the visit was making Ennis uncomfortable as it is, to have Ellen and Nathan stay the night might be asking too much.

"Uh I don't know if they'll be stayin over." 

"It's okay if they wanna stay, Ennis." Jack put his hand on Ennis' arm.

"I don't know if they're gonna wanna, we ain't asked em."

"Why don't you fix up one of the girls rooms just in case, Kaylin."

"Sure, I'll get to it first thing tomorrow. What time do you want me here?"

"How about around ten?" Jack suggested.

"I'll be heading home now. I'll see you boys tomorrow." Kaylin got her coat on. "The stew should be ready in about an hour. Goodnight."

"I'll walk ya out." Jack offered. One of them always walked Kaylin out to her car and saw her off.

When he came back in Ennis was building a fire. Jack could tell he was stressed out again.

"Ennis? You having second thoughts?"

"I didn't think about them wantin to stick around."

"Ennis they're comin up from Casper. That is a bit of a trip. We can at least ask em if they wanna stay over."

"And what about us? Where are we gonna sleep?"

"In our bed."

"I just don't want em seeing us sleeping together."

"Unless you're plannin on invitin them into our bedroom I prefer keepin our door closed. What happens in our bedroom ain't nobodies business but ours."

Ennis moved into the kitchen and took the beef stew off the fire and started to spoon up bowls for Jack and himself. 

"What happens if Nathan wants to punch my lights out?" Ennis said between bites as they both sat at the dining room table. 

"I ain't gonna let em, it's like ya said if they can't accept us for what we are they know where the door is."

"I just don't know, Jack, one minute I feel okay and the next I just am afraid Ellen will storm out and we won't never talk again. I just feel I got a second chance to have her back in my life and I'd hate to lose her again."

"You wanna back out of this Ennis?" Jack watched Ennis glance at him then look down at his bowl of stew and stuffed another spoonful into his mouth.

"Ennis I don't want this to be harder on you. Look I'll sleep in Junior's room. Ellen knows were business partners, she won't suspect anything. I'll put the picture in the living room away and we'll just make sure we don't do nothin suspicious like kiss or hold hands."

Jack heard Ennis sniff and saw his eyes were glistening.

"Jack," he whispered, reached out and took one of Jack's hands. "I'd lived a lie for twenty years. Doing stuff like marrying Alma cause it was somethin I had to do. I mean I'd never trade my girls but…"

"Ennis I know cowboy. I couldn't imagine life without Bobby but my life with Lureen just felt wrong. I missed what I had on Brokeback."

"Yeah Brokeback got us good." Ennis squeezed Jack's hand.

"Whattya wanna do Ennis?"

"I don't wanna hide no more. I meant what I said yer not my dirty secret."

"We face this together right?" Jack rallied Ennis.

Ennis looked Jack right in the eye with that same stubborn, bull headed look on his face Jack knew like the back of his hand.

"Yeah together, just like always rodeo." Jack got up, sat in Ennis' lap and hugged him.

"Love ya cowboy,' they kissed then cleaned up the dinner plates and put the leftovers away.

"Come on rodeo let's go upstairs." Ennis grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

Ennis had a certain bedtime habits. He liked to brush and floss his teeth, said his mama started him doing this and his sister made him keep this routine going.

So this evening wasn't different, while Ennis was in the bathroom doing his thing Jack was busy in the bedroom getting ready too.

"Hey Ennis?"

"Uh me der inna minuut." Ennis said around his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Ennis?" Ennis spat out the toothpaste and started to floss.

Again Jack said sweetly. "Oh Ennissss." 

"I told ya I'd be out in a mi…" Ennis stopped in mid sentence at the sight that greeted him in the bedroom.

Jack was sitting on the reclining chair in the corner. He was naked and his legs were spread wide apart and he was stroking his erect cock.

"What took ya so long, cowboy? I had ta start without ya."

Ennis' mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide like saucers. His cock twitched as he slowly walked over to the chair, unbuttoning his shirt and jeans and by the time he stood in front of the chair he was naked too.

Ennis fell to his knees in front of Jack, his hands on his man's thighs. 

"Jack," he whispered reverently. Jack leaned forward and Ennis met him half way and they kissed.

Ennis ran his hands through Jack's unruly hair as he gently kissed Jack's forehead then cheeks and finally the tip of his nose.

He looked Jack up and down. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"Ennisss." He hissed as Ennis sucked on one of his nipples then gave the other one his attention. He touched everywhere on Jack except the place between his legs that he knew Jack wanted him to touch most.

He licked around Jack's belly button and dipped his tongue inside.

Jack threw his head back and grabbed Ennis' hair. "Please Ennis, please?" he thrust his hips forward and his cock stood tall and was leaking.

Ennis stopped his teasing and looked at Jack's burgeoning cock and quickly covered the tip with his mouth. He had to hold Jack down cause of his thrashing.

"Yeah rodeo, ya want me inside ya?" 

"Yes, yes Ennis I wanna feel that big cock a yours fill me up now come on!"

Jack pulled his legs up and spread them wide so Ennis could clearly see his pulsating hole that wanted to be filled.

Ennis grabbed some lube from the nightstand and slicked himself up real good. Then he squeezed some onto Jack's hole and stuck his index and middle fingers inside Jack. He was so ready for him he felt Jack's muscles clamp down on his fingers. 

"Relax Jack I am gonna go slow." His big cock replaced Ennis' fingers.

"Oh yeah," Jack hissed when he felt the tip slide past his entrance and slowly stretch him till he felt Ennis' balls hitting his ass. Didn't take long for Ennis to get a rhythm going and Jack was shooting all over his stomach and chest.

"Yeah, oh gawd." Jack could feel Ennis fill him up with his hot juices. Jack kept hitting his head on the back of the reclining chair. Ennis' weight kept it from going back but as Ennis pushed forward the footrest came out and Jack's upper body laid back. Jack's legs came down on either side of Ennis hips and wrapped around them pulling him close. He clenched his anal muscles around Ennis' cock. 

"That was so good," Jack whispered he kissed Ennis nose at the part where it arched downward.

"Yeah real good," this is where they would have taken out some cigarettes and smoked if they hadn't both given it up a while back.

Jack had moved over so he and Ennis were lying on their sides on the reclining chair. "I love you Ennis." He whispered as he continued to kiss him and caress his cheek.

Ennis was running his fingers through Jack's hair and returned the kisses. 

"Love you too, Jack Fuckin Twist." He pulled Jack into a tight embrace. "Let's go to bed." Ennis got up and helped Jack off the recliner and they cleaned each other up and then slid under the warm comforter.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. A short time later Jack felt Ennis moving about in his sleep. 

"No, no don't. Please Ellen don't leave." He was talking in his sleep. "Nathan leave Jack alone, no don't Don't"

"Ennis." Jack tried to soothe him. 

"NO DON'T!" Ennis sat up he was breathing very quickly and sweat covered his body. He looked around the room wide-eyed until he gazed at Jack.

"Ennis it's okay, you're okay cowboy."

"Jack, oh shit. I had a bad dream. Ellen and Nathan found out about us and Ellen got angry and Nathan grabbed the poker out of the fireplace and started hitting you with it. I tried to stop him but it was like I couldn't move. Oh gawd he was hitting your face, uh, there was blood all over." Ennis looked over at Jack and he took his face in his hands and looked him over. "No blood, there's no blood." He started to sob.

"Ennis, it's okay cowboy. I'm okay. It was just a bad dream it didn't happen." He wrapped his arms around Ennis and held him tightly.

"It could happen, could happen tomorrow when they come. Maybe I oughta call them up tomorrow mornin and tell them not to come."

"Ennis, that what you really want? I thought we weren't gonna hide no more."

"Just that, Jack I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"How about I hide the fireplace poker and the guns and all the knives in the kitchen. Make sure this place has nothing Nathan can use to hurt us."

"Jack this ain't no jokin matter."

"Who's joking. I'll make sure all the sharp implements are out of the way."

"Impla what?"

"Anything that could be used as a weapon, Ennis. We'll make sure Nathan can't hurt nobody just in case he gets a mind to. Now let's go on back to sleep, baby." Jack lay down and pulled Ennis back down next to him. He held him and stroked his back in a circular soothing motion until he saw Ennis close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"Ain't nobody gonna take away what we got here, Ennis, nobody. Ennis I swear." He whispered into his husband's ear.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Milestones part 36

Milestones part 36

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

Recap: Ellen's visit causes debate between Ennis and Jack. Ennis doesn't want to hide his relationship with Jack. And then there was the recliner sex.

Unfortunately there is no knoodling or horizontal tangoes going on in this chapter. But plenty of angst and soul searching and the truth comes out.

Unbetaed any mistakes are mine.

Saturday morning came very quickly. Ennis, as usual, was the first one up, he'd opened his eyes and was greeted by a mop of dark bedhead hair that his chin was resting on.

Jack snuggled closer to him and Ennis had his arm around his back. Normally Ennis would have had a sleepless night tossing and turning worrying over Ellen's visit, but between the incredible sex they'd had on the recliner and lying in Jack's arms all night he was feeling very calm.

He slowly extricated himself from Jack's body and went to the bathroom. He then went downstairs to make them breakfast. He knew the smell off fresh brewed coffee would stir Jack from the bed.

A few minutes later he heard the patter of feet coming down the stairs.

"Mm mornin." A sleepy Jack joined him in the kitchen.

"Mornin darlin, ya sleep good?" Ennis has scrambled eggs and sausage going. He got a kiss from Jack as Jack grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee.

Jack settled down at the kitchen table and dug into his food. Ennis was still the best cook, except for his mother no one outdid her.

He never did tell Ennis that one of the things he loved about him when they met on Brokeback was his cooking. He missed his good cooking when they left Brokeback. He was only too glad he had a spouse who could cook. He reached out and took Ennis' hand and squeezed it.

"Whut?" Ennis looked at him.

"Love yer cookin cowboy." He leaned over and kissed Ennis on the lips. He smiled at Ennis and finished his breakfast.

Since Ennis made the meal Jack told him he'd clean up the dishes. So Ennis went out to check on the hands and the animals. Kaylin arrived at ten and went straight to work getting Jenny's room ready for visitors and tidying up the rest of the house.

"So what would you like me to make for dinner, Ennis? What does your sister like?"

"Well I know me and her both like fried chicken. Our momma taught her how to make it like she did. Said she had some secret ingredient or something."

Kaylin laughed. "All us cooks have our own secret ingredients. Well I'll make fried chicken, mashed potatoes and my string bean casserole. Oh and how about an apple pie for dessert?"

"That sounds mighty tasty my mouth's watering just talkin about it." Ennis said as his stomach rumbled.

Kaylin made sure the house was presentable before she set about preparing dinner.

The boys showered and changed their clothes. Ennis started pacing the living room as the clock ticked closer to two.

"Ennis will ya knock it off yer getting me nervous. It's gonna be okay."

"Jack what if.." he never finished his sentence, they heard the sound of tires on gravel and two truck doors close.

"They're here." Ennis said with dread. It was a good thing he skipped lunch cause he would've thrown it back up from nerves.

"Ennis!" Ellen joyfully exclaimed as she rushed over into her brother's arms. Ennis wrapped his arms around his sister.

"It's good to see ya again Sunshine."

Nathan came over and greeted Ennis with a handshake.

"I can't believe it, Ennis, this ranch is wonderful." Ellen looked from the fields to the house. "I can't believe this is all yours."

"Uh, Ellen, it's not all mine." Ennis looked behind him to the doorway where Jack was standing. "It's part Jack's too, he's my partner." He ambiguously pointed out.

"Jack, it's good to see you again." Ellen came over and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, how about we go inside?" Jack moved aside to let Ellen in, he and Nathan exchanged pleasantries.

He and Ennis looked at each other. "It's gonna be okay, Ennis." Jack whispered encouragingly and patted him on the back. He followed Ennis inside.

"Oh this is so nice, Ennis." Ellen looked over the living room and dining room.

"Hello." Kaylin came out of the kitchen when she heard the voices of the guests. She was wiping her hands on a towel.

"Ellen, Nathan, this here's Kaylin. She's our housekeeper and cook."

"Hello Kaylin," Ellen greeted her.

"Hello, I've heard so much about you from Ennis. Can you please show me the kitchen?"

Both women went into the kitchen while the men hung out in the living room.

"How long have you worked for Ennis?"

"I've been working for Ennis and Jack for about two years."

"Wow this is a nice kitchen." Ellen admired the dark granite counters and cherry cabinets and the island in the middle.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

Kaylin poured two cups of coffee and they sat down at the table in the breakfast nook.

Ellen asked her about herself.

"Are you married?"

"No my husband up and left me and the kids high and dry. Thank goodness for my parents, they took me and my son and daughter in. And I can't thank your brother and Jack for giving me this job.

"I'm so sorry to hear your husband ran off on you. Are you seeing anyone now?"

"No I'm too busy working here and taking care of the kids. I don't have much time for that."

"It's just a shame a beautiful woman like you wouldn't have a problem finding a fella. How about Ennis? I haven't said anything to him but I have been worried about him being alone. Ever since I heard he divorced Alma."

"You want me to date Ennis?" Kaylin started to laugh.

"What's so funny, you don't think he's good enough?"

Kaylin stopped laughing. "No Ennis is a handsome man but.."

"Ellen," Ennis popped his head in to see what was going on in the kitchen.

"I thought maybe you'd like to see the rest of the house."

"Uh sure, Ennis," Ellen gave Kaylin a terse look and followed her brother out the door. Ennis told Ellen he'd be right there and went over to Kaylin.

"Ellen don't know about me and Jack, so please don't say nothin," He whispered to her.

"I wish you'd told me, I almost said something. Don't worry I won't say a word. I'm going to season up the chicken and all you'll have to do is pop it in the oven. It's my special oven fried chicken."

"Thanks, Kaylin."

Ennis rejoined the group. Jack, Ennis and Nathan had been in the living room talking business while Ellen had been talking to Kaylin.

Ennis gave them a quick tour of the bedrooms while Jack had to take a business call.

"This here is the guest rooms." He pointed to the bedrooms on one side of the second floor. They were both pretty big, one was a burgundy color, which was Junior's favorite, and the other had a soft blue tone, which Jenny helped decorate.

"And this is the master bedroom," he pointed toward the room at the end of the hall. Before Ennis could say anything Ellen was at the door about to go in.

"No!," Ennis shouted, startling her, "Uh I mean it's a mess I didn't have time to clean up. So please don't go in there."

"I'll have to show ya another time, how about I take ya to the stables. We can saddle up some horses and I'll give ya a tour of the ranch."

"Okay Ennis sounds good to me." Both Ellen and Ennis knew how to ride and Nathan had grown up on a ranch so he knew his way around a horse too.

Ennis stopped in the office Jack was still on the phone. Jack put the caller on hold.

"I'm gonna take Ellen and Nathan out for a ride around the ranch on horseback, are ya comin?"

"Sorry, Ennis, I can't. Mr. Wheeler from Wheeler meat supplies wants to talk about some contracts for our beef. Tell ya what, I'll make sure to get supper on the table when you get back."

"Sure darlin," Ennis kissed Jack softly on the lips and left.

Ennis saddled up Scout, Cherry Cake and Pine Creek and took Ellen and Nathan on a tour. Showed them the cattle, the lake and ended up on a hill in the North Pasture that overlooked BBM Ranch. One place he would not take them was the East pasture that was Jack and his special place. It was a nice hill and they'd sometimes pitch a tent and camp out under the stars just like old times.

"It's beautiful Ennis." Ellen was in awe of the place.

"You sure have done good for yourself." Nathan said admiring the landscape.

"I think daddy would be so proud of you honey."

Ennis blushed at that. "It was Jack that did most of this. We whipped this place into shape. Was already a cow and calf operation when we bought it ceptin the owner had lost his wife and neglected the place. When he died his nephew wanted to get rid of the place so we got a real good deal on it."

"Well you did a real good job."

"Jack said they're going to be raising high end beef and sell it to meat suppliers in California and maybe even Japan." Nathan told Ellen.

"That's wonderful, I'm so proud of you Ennis. I can't believe it you got yourself this ranch. You really are a self-made man."

"I couldn't have done this without Jack." Ennis reminded her.

"Oh don't sell yourself short, honey." She said dismissively, like she was pushing Jack out of the picture. "Now all you need is a woman in your life."

"A woman? I already been down that road with Alma. And ya know how well that turned out. Only thing I did right was Junior and Jenny."

"I never did like Alma. I was glad when you two got divorced. All you need is the right woman. Like that housekeeper, Kaylin." Ennis had forgotten that one of Ellen's hobbies was playing matchmaker.

"Kaylin is a nice little gal, but I ain't interested." Ennis kicked Scout in the side and took off, ending the conversation.

Ellen looked over at Nathan and urged Cherry Cake on. Nathan kicked Pine Creek and they followed Ennis back to the ranch.

Ennis let the horses in the pasture.

"Look Ennis, I'm sorry if I'm meddling, maybe it's the momma in me. I kinda became a momma to you and KE after Ma and Pa died. I only want what's best for ya."

"I know, Sunshine." Ennis was standing near the fence and looking out at the horses.

"Why won't you even ask Kaylin out?"

"Now I told you it ain't gonna be that way. I got my life here on this ranch. Got a nice partner."

Nathan studied Ennis' face when he said that and saw Ennis look away. An idea came to Nathan's mind but he kept quiet.

"I just don't want you to be alone Ennis. I want you to be happy not lonely."

"I'm not lonely Ellen." He took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' He thought. "I got…"

"Suppers' ready, come and get it fore it gets cold." Jack yelled out from the back porch.

'I'll tell her after we eat.' Ennis thought to himself. He was relieved Jack interrupted him.

"Comin Jack! Come on let's eat I'm starved." Ennis led the way into the house.

They took off their things in the mudroom and joined Jack at the dining room table.

"Mm, this is good. Kaylin is a good cook. You know what they say about the way to a man's heart." Ellen commented suggestively.

"Ellen, Ennis told you he's not interested in Kaylin now stop meddling." Nathan scolded Ellen.

"I'm sorry I just want Ennis to be happy."

"I am happy, Ellen. I got a good life, got this ranch." Ennis looked over at Jack. "And I already got…"

"Ennis! Jack!" Jason came running into the room. "One of the cattle got spooked and ran into the wire fencing and got caught up in it."

Everyone at the table got up and followed Jason out.

They saw Mitch tending to the cow. It fell into the fence and had a gash in its' side.

Jack went back to the house and called the vet.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nathan asked.

"Help me cut the fencing out of the way. Clara had come over and chased the cows away from the open gap in the fence.

The vet showed up a short time later and took care of the cow.

"Is she going to be alright doc?" Ennis kept his eyes on the cow.

"The wound isn't too bad. I just have to stitch her up, barring any infection she should be okay."

They helped the cow into the truck and drove her back to the barn where she could be looked after.

"Thanks doc," Jack told him to send him the bill.

Jack joined the group in the barn.

"How does she look, Ennis?" he came over and put his hand on Ennis' shoulder

"She's going to be okay. I know we cain't afford to lose any cows."

Nathan watched the exchange between the two men. Ellen didn't seem to take notice of the look that passed between Ennis and Jack.

Once the cow was settled into a stall Jason, Andy and Mitch went back to work in the field. They were just finishing up for the day and would be heading home soon.

Ennis and the rest of the group went back inside.

"How about some dessert, got some homemade apple pie." Ennis asked.

"Oh Ennis always did like his pies, I know apple is your favorite, and mine too. I'll slice us up some pieces." Ellen went into the kitchen, Ennis grabbed the plates and cake slicer and some forks and Ellen grabbed the pie off the counter and they rejoined the others in the dining room.

After dessert they went into the living room and sat in front of the fireplace.

"That was a fine meal." Nathan commented.

"Sure was, you have such a lovely home, Ennis. Real nice. I'm real proud of you."

"Thanks, sunshine." Ennis ducked his head, embarrassed at the compliment.

"I think we oughta be headin home Ellen." Nathan got up to put his coat on. Ennis looked at Jack for a moment and made a decision.

"Uh, well now, um. If'n ya wanna yer welcome to stay over tonight."

Ellen got a smile on her face.

"Sure we'd love to." Ellen looked over at Nathan.

"You sure you don't mind?" Nathan looked at both Ennis and Jack and Ennis got a feeling Nathan was looking at them like he knew.

"It's getting dark and the roads are slick so ya might as well stay over." Ennis mumbled

"Wonderful!" Ellen commented.

"Come on, I'll show ya where your room is." Jack took them upstairs and showed them to Jenny's room.

"You can have this room." Jack left them to get settled.

"I think he knows." Ennis told Jack when he joined him in the kitchen.

"Knows? Who Knows? Nathan? Bout us?" How?"

"I don't know but he was lookin at me kinda funny like he knows something."

"I think yer imagin things cowboy."

"I have a feelin he suspects somethin."

"Don't matter Ennis if he don't like what he sees he knows where the door is."

Jack saw the sad expression on Ennis' face knowing how much seeing his sister meant to him.

"Look Ennis I thought we was gonna tell em."

"I was gonna say somethin at supper but then Jason come in and ya know the rest. Don't worry I ain't lettin them leave here till I tell em." Ennis held Jack's hand.

"I'm not worried Ennis." He kissed him on the lips. "I'm proud of ya too cowboy." He whispered in his ear. "I'm goin upstairs to bed."

"I'll be up in a minute." Ennis told him as he put away the dishes.

Jack passed Ellen coming down the stairs as he was going up.

"Hey Ellen,"

"Hi Jack, are you goin to bed?"

"Yeah I am, Ennis is in the kitchen. Goodnight."

"Night Jack, sleep tight."

Ellen wandered into the kitchen.

"Ennis." Ellen stood next to him by the sink.

"Ellen." He was cleaning up the dishes.

"I wanted to ask you…"Ellen began.

"Yeah Ellen I'm happy. I got everything I want right here. I just gotta tell ya…"

"Ennis, I'm very glad you're happy, honey, but can we talk more tomorrow. I have a real bad headache. I was wondering if you have an aspirin."

"Uh sure." He walked into the bathroom in the hallway and brought back two tablets and gave it to his sister. He got her a glass and some water.

"Thanks Ennis." She took the pills. Then kissed Ennis on the cheek and hugged him.

"See ya in the morning, night Ennis."

"Night sunshine, feel better." He watched her climb the stairs. He finished up in the kitchen, made sure the doors were locked and checked the fireplace, making sure the fire was out. He turned off the lights and climbed the stairs he stopped at the top of the stairs and saw that the door in Jenny's room was closed so he walked over to the master bedroom and Clara followed him as he walked inside. He locked the door and got undressed, put on some PJ bottoms and went through his normal bedtime habits. Then he hurried to the place he longed to be, in bed with his husband.

The next morning Jack noticed the empty space next to him. Ennis was up tending the animals. Jack got up and went downstairs to make coffee.

"Mmm, that coffee smells good, Jack." Ellen had followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen. "Good morning," she helped herself to a cup.

"Morning Ellen," Jack took his own cup, "How did ya sleep?"

"Real good, it's so peaceful here."

"How about some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sounds real good. Oh and don't forget the sausage links, they're Ennis' favorite."

"Oh I know, he always tells me to make sure to make links not patties."

Ellen wandered into the living room. Ennis came back inside to grab a shower. "Mornin Ellen."

Ennis greeted her, she didn't respond, he noticed she was staring at the photos above the mantel.

"Ennis?" she was looking at the photo of him and Jack. You could tell how they held each other. Their heads resting against the other in a way that showed they were more than just friends. Junior had taken that shot at Christmas and had it framed as a gift to them.

"Ellen," this was the moment he was dreading.

"Is this the reason why you have no interest in Kaylin and why you told me Jack wasn't interested in me fixing him up with my friend's sister?"

"Ellen I was gonna tell ya."

"Tell me!? Tell me what? That you're queer? That you've shacked up with a man."

"Ellen," Nathan had come running down the stairs when he heard his wife yelling. Jack had joined them.

"You," she pointed at Jack, "What the hell did you do to my brother? Is this why Alma divorced you?" She turned around to look at Ennis.

"Ellen stop it!" Ennis was getting angrier by the minute.

"Stop what? It's you that should've stopped. Is that why I couldn't look in your bedroom cause he's sleeping in it?" she stared daggers at Jack.

"That's enough," Ennis growled at his sister.

"Ain't enough, Ennis. I can just imagine daddy must be turning over in his grave."

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up. You don't know what the hell yer sayin. This ain't Jack's fault. This thing grabbed hold of us like some force of nature. I was gonna tell ya but things kept getting in the way. You might as well hear the whole story." Ennis told about meeting Jack back in the summer of 1963 up on Brokeback Mountain, their twenty years of sneaking around, etc. Then…" and one more thing you should know, Ellen, Jack and me are married."

"What?! You can't be it ain't legal" Her mouth had dropped on the floor and it wasn't getting back up.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I belong to Jack and him to me." Jack had gone over to Ennis and held his hand, their fingers intertwined. He let Ennis know he was with him in this and let him do all the talking.

"We love each other."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this." Ellen stood there shaking her head.

"Congratulations." Nathan blurted out. All eyes came to rest on him. He looked at Ennis and Jack. "I think that's great news."

Again Ellen's mouth hit the floor at her husband's approval of this sham.

Ellen hurried over to the mudroom, grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

The room got real quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Ain't ya gonna join her?" Ennis mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"No," Nathan answered.

Ennis looked at him. "Ya ain't gonna hit me?"

"No, Ennis I ain't gonna hit ya." Nathan walked over to the couch and plopped down like a man with a weight on his shoulders.

Jack and Ennis looked at each other and joined him.

"I'm surprised, I woulda thought Ellen would've been sittin here and you hittin the roof and stormin off." Jack looked at Nathan totally perplexed.

"Yeah you'd think that wouldn't ya." Nathan sighed, he was hunched over looking down at his hands, which were loosely dangling between his legs.

"I probably would've too before I went off to war. Something like that changes ya, the way you look at things. You saw how I was treating Ellen. I love her more than anything but my head wasn't on straight when I came back. You see things over there that you never wanted to see and you have to do things you don't never wanna do. Took me a while to realize I needed help. I went to the VA hospital and they helped me."

"But what does that gotta do with how you feel about us?" Ennis asked him.

"Well it's a long story, but the short of it is I had a buddy I served with over there. He and I were part of the same squad. When you're in combat you get close to your buddy. You get to know everything about them. You're putting your life into each other's hands. My buddy, Sam and me went through hell and back. We was good friends and we'd talk about what we was gonna do when we got back home. Turned out Sam was from Cheyenne and he wanted to go into business with me. Open up a feed store. We were within a week of going home when our squad was ambushed. We took a lot of fire. By the time it was over Sam was.." Nathan got all choked up. "Sam took some shrapnel in the chest. He was bleeding pretty bad. I held him in my arms. He told me he wanted me to give a letter to his lover. I asked him what her name was, just to keep him talkin and his mind off of dyin. He said his name was Mark, made me promise to get the letter to him. Said he understood if I hated him." Nathan wiped the tears off his cheek. "I didn't hate him, I loved him. He was a brother to me. I didn't care if he was queer, he was dyin in my arms. I was supposed to watch his back and I couldn't save him." He lost it and sobbed. Ennis came over and rubbed Nathan's back. Jack sat on the other side as moral support. A few minutes later and Nathan got himself under control. "Sorry guys, I ain't told nobody that story except my counselor at the VA hospital."

"It's okay, you was there for him, he wasn't alone." Ennis soothed.

"Did you get the letter to Mark?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, when I came back home I looked him up in Cheyenne. Turned out Sam told him bout me. He and Mark had been livin on a sheep ranch for several years. It belonged to Mark, he inherited from his father and he'd made Sam a partner in the business and in his life. They'd only been together for a few years before Sam shipped off. Sam hoped that the three of us could share the feed store business. I gave Mark the letter, then I was gonna leave but he asked me to stay. He read the letter, turned out Sam thought on me as a brother too. Me and Mark started to talk about Sam and before I knew it Mark had become a good friend too. We still are."

"Ellen doesn't…" Ennis started to ask awkwardly.

"No she doesn't know. She only knows that I lost Sam and gained another brother in Mark. I look out for him and he does the same for me. I got robbed of my friend and Mark his lover. I don't ever want that to happen to anyone else. It's hard to find someone to love. I don't want you two to go through what Mark and Sam went through."

They heard footsteps behind them. Ellen stood there with tears in her eyes. Nathan got up and walked over to her.

"How come you never told me about Sam and Mark?"

"Cause I didn't want you to react the way you did with Ennis and Jack. You saw how torn up I was about Sam and what I saw in Vietnam. Mark was the one who convinced me to get help. You remember how he drove me to the VA hospital? I know you took a liking to him and the kids started calling him uncle. What woulda happened if ya knew the truth about him? Would you have thrown him out? Turned your back on him like you'd like to do to Ennis?"

Ellen looked from Nathan to Ennis and finally to Jack.

"No, I-I couldn't do that."

"Can ya do that to our brother just cause he loves a man?"

"I'm not turning my back on Ennis. I love him. But I also remember our father and how he felt about queers. I heard about what happened to Earl."

"You know about what happened to Earl?" Ennis asked her.

"I overheard daddy talking on the phone to a buddy of his telling him about how he took you and KE to see Earl's body in the irrigation ditch. I felt so sick to my stomach. Earl was such a nice man. Rich too. I heard how Rich left town right after Earl was killed." She walked over to Ennis and looked him in the eye. "Look Ennis you're the last person I would've thought would be queer. I still can't believe it. The only thing I want you to be is happy."

"I am happy, Sunshine, Jack makes me real happy."

Ellen looked over at Jack and walked over to him. She looked him sternly in the eye.

"You better treat my brother right or you'll answer to me, you hear!"

Jack swallowed deeply and managed to squawk. "Yes ma'am."

"What's this ma'am stuff, just call me Ellen I am your sister in law after all." She held open her arms and Jack hugged her.

"Sure thing Ellen I ain't never had a sister or brother." He looked over at Nathan who smiled back.

"You know we never did have breakfast how about I make us some pancakes with strawberries?" Ellen suggested

"Fine with me how about I help ya." Jack volunteered to help.

"Sure let's get at it I know how impatient Ennis and Nathan can get when they have hungry stomachs to feed. I bet you're that way too."

Ennis laughed. "Yeah Jack's got a bottomless pit of appetites."

"Shut up Ennis," Jack yelled at him good-naturedly.

The morning turned from bitter to warm and sweet like the maple syrup they poured on the pancakes. And Ennis helped himself to some sausage, links just like he liked them. Sharing them with the people he loved who surrounded him at the dining room table.

What a sweet life he was having.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Milestones part 37

Milestones part 37

"Want another cup of coffee, Nathan?" Ennis asked his brother in law.

"Naw, we'd better be heading on home."

"I'd like to stay a little longer, if that's okay. I kinda wanted to go take a drive into town." Ellen said, as she finished her own cup of coffee.

"There ain't much to see, Recluse ain't like Casper ya know. But if ya wanna go, I'll be glad to drive ya," Ennis told his sister.

"That's nice, Ennis, but I'd like Jack to drive me." Ellen noticed Jack's shocked expression. "I mean, if ya don't mind."

Jack looked at Ennis who shrugged.

"I don't mind at all. I'll get my keys."

Jack felt like he was being led to a firing squad as he got into the driver's seat and watched Ellen climb into the passenger side.

He started up the truck and they took off. The trip started off quietly. Ellen was looking out the window. "Jack, were you married?"

'Here we go' Jack thought.

"Yeah, I was married to a little gal in Texas. We met when we were in the rodeo."

"She was in the rodeo?" She asked.

"Yep she did barrel racing. Was real good at it too." Jack kept his eyes on the road for the most part, glancing occasionally at Ellen as he spoke. The twenty-minute drive to town felt like an eternity. Jack knew Ellen didn't mean any harm. She was taking things pretty well considering she'd just found out her brother is queer and married to a man, and she was driving with a brother-in-law she never new she had.

"Did you love her?"

Jack had just gotten onto Main Street and found a parking space by the general store. He turned off the truck and turned around to face Ellen.

"Yeah I loved her. We'd been married for nineteen years. We got a son together, Bobby. I'm real proud of him. He's going to the University of Wyoming in Laramie, studying land management."

"I'm sorry for being so nosy. I'm just confused. I thought I knew my brother. I thought he was happy with Alma, loved his girls."

"He does love his girls, just as much as I love my son." He paused for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say next. "Look, Ellen we didn't plan on falling in love. We met on Brokeback. We were there for work, trying to make some money over that summer. But something happened. First, we became friends. Then one night it was like some force of nature hit us and before we knew it this thing grabbed a hold of us and we couldn't let go. When we came down off that mountain, we had it in our heads it was a one shot thing. We tried. Ennis was already set to marry Alma and I'd met Lureen almost two years later. But four yeas later I got to thinkin on him, was missin him. I was comin up to Wyoming to see my folks in Lightning Flat.

So I wrote him a postcard not knowing if he was still livin in Riverton. I can't tell ya how happy I was when I got a postcard back from him. I musta whooped and hollered. Good thing I was alone or else Lureen woulda thought I'd lost my head."

"But how can you love another man that way? It doesn't' make sense."

"Love doesn't have to make sense." He took Ellen's hand and looked at her straight in the eye.

"There is one thing I can tell you that I know for sure, I love your brother. He's my life and I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to take good care of him. To make him happy."

Jack felt Ellen's hand squeeze his and he could tell she was blinking back tears. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Jack," She whispered.

They hugged and both sat back to wipe tears off their cheeks.

"So ya want me to show ya around town?"

"Sure."

They stopped in at Smith's general store.

"Jack Twist!" Margaret Smith called out when she spotted him coming through the door. "As I live and breathe, where have you been, boy?"

"Hi, Margaret. Ennis and me have been kinda busy." Ellen came up behind him. "Oh, Margaret, this here is Ellen, Ennis' sister."

"Well hi, pleased to meet ya. Why don't ya sit down." She pointed to the stools by the counter.

Jack and Ellen sat down. "You want some coffee dear?" she asked Ellen.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, call me Margaret."

"Where's Walter?" Jack asked her about her husband.

"Oh, he's in the back going over the books," She told him as she poured them both a cup of coffee.

Margaret and Walter were one of the older residents of Recluse, both in their late sixties and without any thoughts of retiring. "Would you like something for lunch? How about a nice cheeseburger with fries? Got that pepper jack cheese ya like, Jack. I know ya like something with a kick to it."

"Sure that sounds nice. How about you, Ellen? Whattya want? My treat."

Ellen had been studying the menu board above Margaret's head.

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich with some tomato?"

"Coming right up. I'll let Walter know you're here."

She disappeared behind some doors.

Jack and Ellen had just finished eating when Walter made an appearance from the back.

"Jack, how are you?" He stood in front of them from behind the counter. He had a glass of coke in his hand.

"I'm good. Walter, this is Ellen, Ennis' sister," Jack introduced them.

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you," Walter greeted her. "I had no idea Ennis had a sister. You know how quiet he is."

"We hadn't seen each other in a long time. We finally got together at Christmas."

"That's great." He turned to Jack, "Listen, Jack, are you, by any chance, going over to the feed store? Calvin has a friend who is looking for work and I told him I'd ask around."

Calvin Gordon and his wife, Jane, ran the feed store up the block from the general store. The Gordons had gotten to know Ennis and Jack and they had all become friends.

"Sure, I'll stop by. Ennis and me are going to need an extra hand, now that calving season is coming up."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Sure," Jack paid the bill and he and Ellen left. Jack picked up a few groceries while they were there and then made their way to the feed store."

Jack parked the truck in front.

"You want me to wait in the truck for you, Jack?" Ellen asked him.

The more time he spent with Ellen, the more she felt like the sister he never had.

"No, come on in, I wanna introduce ya." He smiled at her.

Ellen smiled back and they walked into the feed store.

"Hi Calvin," he greeted the owner. He and Ennis were regular customers. Whether they knew the true nature of their relationship, Jack didn't know. Calvin and his wife always treated them like family.

"Hey, Jack, been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah, well I brought someone with me." Jack looked over at Ellen and told her to come on in. "This here is Ellen, Ennis' sister."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He came around the counter and shook her hand. "Hey, Jane, come on out here there's someone you should meet." A woman came out of the back room. She and Calvin were in their fifties. She had light brown hair and a warm smile. "This is Ennis' sister, Ellen."

"It's nice to meet you. Ennis never mentioned having a sister," Jane said. "You know Ennis don't talk much."

"Yeah he's the silent type, alright." Jack leaned up against the counter, his hand on his hip.

Jane and Ellen were chit-chatting, talking about family.

"I have that shipment of horse feed you ordered."

"Thanks, Calvin. I'll have to bring one of the hands to help me pick it up later."

"Oh, you don't need to do that, Jack. There's a fella here down from Butte, Montana. He's lookin for work and I've been asking around. I figured maybe you might have something for him."

"Yeah, Walter was mentioning that you had someone needin work. This will work out good. We can use another hand during calving season."

"Lucas!" Calvin called out.

Jack was leaning up against he counter and he heard footsteps coming closer. He stood up straight as a tall blond haired, blue eyed guy came walking to the front.

"This is Lucas Watts. This here is Jack Twist from Brokeback Ranch. He can use some help loadin feed on the back of his truck."

"Hi, Mr. Twist," Lucas took off his hat and stuck out his hand. His smile lit up the room and Jack felt his heart beating quickly when he felt the warm, strong hand squeeze his.

"Uh, you can call me Jack." He forced himself to look him in the eye.

"Are you ready to go Jack?" Ellen came over. She and Jane had been in the back office drinking coffee.

"Not yet, Ellen. Turns out I got a feed shipment I gotta load up on the truck. This here is Lucas. He's gonna help me."

"HI Ma'am," Lucas politely tipped his hat at her.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you."

Jack brought his truck up to the loading area and he and Lucas began loading the bags into the back.

"So, Calvin tells me you need work"

"Yeah, I've been down here visiting my aunt and uncle. I decided to stay and I need a job."

"Have you worked on a ranch before?"

Lucas chuckled.

"Sorry for laughing. My parents own a spread outside Butte, about five hundred acres. I was practically born on a horse."

"Well suppose you could come on back to my ranch with me. You can meet my partner and see if he agrees to hire you."

"Sure thing." Lucas bid Calvin and Jane goodbye and got into his truck and followed them back to BBM ranch.

Ennis was at the barn. Nathan was helping him move some bales of hay from the loft to the ground level. They heard the truck pull up. Ennis cringed when he heard a second truck pull up behind him and noticed a blond stranger come out.

"Ennis," Jack called out. Nathan walked over to Ellen. She started to take the groceries to the house. Ennis walked to the barn door and leaned up against the doorframe and glared at the stranger.

Jack walked over to Ennis and they walked into the barn, for a private conversation. "Ennis, I was at the feed store and Calvin told me this fella is down here from Butte and needs work. I know we need an extra hand, you know, with the calving season comin and all."

"I don't know, a stranger and all. Suppose he got a problem with us." Jack could see Ennis turtling up, pulling back into his shell like a turtle.

"Ennis, if he has a problem with us, he can get right back in that truck and go back to Butte or wherever the hell he wants. And anyway, I haven't said anything to him."

Ennis took a look at the fella again. Kinda sizing him up. "Come on, Ennis, at least meet him."

"Alright, but I ain't promising anything."

Ennis and Jack walked out to the trucks. "Lucas, this is my partner, Ennis Del Mar."

"Mr. Del Mar." Lucas stuck his hand out.

Ennis looked down at the offered hand and slowly took it. The handshake was very firm and it almost felt like a battle for dominance. Like they were both showing their strength to each other before Lucas finally released Ennis' hand.

"Good to meet you, sir." Lucas looked Ennis in the eye.

"Jack tells me you need work?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you got ranch experience?"

"Like I told Mr. Twist, I was born on a ranch. Got lots of experience."

"What brings you down to Recluse?"

"My Aunt and Uncle have a home in Spotted Horse. I was visiting them and I like it down here, so I wanted to stay. I'm saving up money to buy a place of my own one day. I love ranching. I guess you could say it's in my blood."

"Well, how come you didn't find work up in Butte?" Ennis asked.

"My parents and I had a bit of a falling out. My dad just wanted to run my life and I couldn't accept who I am."

"Who you are?" Ennis asked, with some curiosity.

Lucas looked down at the ground and coughed. "Uh, yeah, the fact I wanted to go into ranching and they wanted me to do something else, like be a lawyer or doctor or something like that. I like working outdoors too much. I can't see myself being cooped up in an office somewhere," he covered.

"Ennis can understand that. He was born on a ranch too, well, we both were. But I was doing the rodeo for a while. Rode bulls. Then I became a salesman, selling farm equipment down in Texas til I came back up here. Me and Ennis have been good friends for a long time and decided to go into business together. A cow and calf operation," Jack explained.

"Yeah, Calvin was telling me about some of the ranches in this area and he spoke very highly of the Brokeback Ranch operation. Tell you the truth, after what he told me, I was hoping to get a job here."

"We can't pay much."

"Will you excuse us for a few minutes, Lucas?" Jack said as he motioned Ennis back to the barn.

"Sure nough."

"So what do you think?" Jack asked quietly.

"He seems a friendly enough fella, maybe too friendly," Ennis said, as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh come on, Ennis, we can use the help and, besides, if he don't work out, we can always fire him. That's what the best part of being our own bosses is" He pushed his hip against Ennis'.

"Jack, quit that now," Ennis chided him but without much force.

Jack pulled him into a more secluded part of the barn and kissed him. "So whattya say?"

"Jack, I don't know." Jack kissed him again, his tongue coming in to say hello to his.

"Come on, Ennis, both of us have both been where this fella is. Lookin for work and hopin to find something. Let's give him a chance. Okay, cowboy?"

Ennis looked into Jack's crystal blue eyes. With some trepidation, he whispered "Alright." He felt Jack's lips meeting his again.

"Thanks, cowboy. I know it will all be okay."

Ennis watched Jack walk off to tell Lucas the good news. Lucas looked over at him and smiled. He didn't know why, but Ennis just got a bad feeling about Lucas.

He joined Jack, Nathan and Lucas and between the four of them, they unloaded the truck in no time.

"So, what time do you want me to be here?" Lucas asked.

"Seven a.m." Jack told him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lucas got into his truck and drove off. He looked in his rear view mirror at the group behind him and smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll be heading home now." Nathan hugged his two brothers in laws.

Ellen hugged Jack. "Bye, Jack. Thanks for taking me to town and everything else."

"You're welcome, sis." He pulled back from the hug and hung his head. "Sorry, I just never had a sister before."

"It's okay Jack, we're family right?" They hugged again.

"Oh yeah." He smiled.

Finally, Ellen turned to Ennis and they hugged. "I love you, Ennis, and I am so proud of you."

Ennis got all teary-eyed. "Thanks, sunshine, you have a safe trip back. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be calling and maybe you and Jack can come down to Casper for a visit. I know our kids would love to see their uncles."

"Sure nough."

Ennis and Jack watched them drive off.

"So you wanna finish what we started in the barn?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Jack, cain't got too much ta do, and the hands could come back."

Jack quickly kissed Ennis' lips and said, softly, "Later."

"You bet!" Ennis smiled and went to work in the barn.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Milestones chapter 38

Milestones part 38

Ennis was glad it was the end of the workday. He gathered the hands, Jason, Mitch and Andy together. "I just wanted to tell you fellas that we got a new worker comin tomorrow. Mitch, I want you to show him the ropes. Let him help you mend the south pasture."

"Sure boss." Mitch had impressed Ennis and Jack so they made him foreman.

"Okay, then. Night," Ennis told them.

"Night, Ennis," Andy said.

"Night boss." Jason's Uncle Ned had bought him a second hand truck so he had his own wheels.

Ennis watched them go. He still felt strange when they called him boss. He never thought he'd be anyone's boss. It was because of the man in the house, Jack, who wanted a sweet life with him and kept hope alive for twenty years. Finally, he decided to take a chance and threw in his lot with Jack because he loved him.

He remembered that Jack wanted to continue what they'd started in the barn earlier. His cock twitched at the thought of Jack waiting for him.

"Jack?" as he came into the mudroom, took his coat off, hung up his hat and took off his boots.

"Jack?" He looked in the office but it was empty. Kaylin had gone home for the day. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen, so he walked in to see what they were having for dinner.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. "Jack?"

Jack was standing behind the island wearing nothing but an apron. "Hey, Ennis. I told Kaylin I'd cook for us. I made us some chili, all cheesy not too spicy, just hot enough."

Ennis watched Jack walk from behind the island and walk over to the oven. He bent over to take out the garlic bread he had warming up. The view of his naked ass and balls had Ennis warming up too.

"It's almost ready…mmm." Jack turned around to look at Ennis and met a pair of lips on his.

"I'm ready now." Ennis had his arms wrapped around Jack. Jack reached over and turned off the chili and bread.

"Okay, cowboy. Let's get cookin." Ennis pushed Jack against the island and pulled his own pants down. He grabbed the olive oil and slicked up his cock. "You ready darlin?"

"I was born ready." Jack looked over his shoulder and into Ennis' chocolate brown eyes. "Saddle up cowboy." He crossed his arms and rested his head on them. His legs were parted and his pucker was pulsing in anticipation of what was to come.

"Uh Ennisss." His hands were in fists pounding the dark surface of the granite island.

"Ya want me to stop?" Ennis had stopped moving and had his big hands on his butt cheeks and was rubbing and caressing them.

"Oh don't you fuckin stop. Keep going come on Ennis."

That was all Ennis had to hear. He pushed all the way in. Jack had his butt out to meet Ennis' thrusts.

Ennis reached around and wrapped his hand around Jack's cock. They moved together, Ennis held Jack tight. Jack came all over Ennis' hand. His puckered opening gripped the large cock inside him, which drove Ennis over the edge and he filled Jack up with his warmth.

Ennis rubbed his cheek against Jack's back and kissed the warm, sweaty skin.

Jack slowly turned in Ennis' arms and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

Ennis looked at Jack's apron and smiled at the words written on the front, "Kiss the cook." He kissed Jack passionately.

"I love ya, Jack Fuckin Twist."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and turned his face into his warm shoulder.

"I love ya too, Ennis."

Jack went up to bedroom and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt and came downstairs to serve the chili and garlic bread.

The next morning, Jack woke up and rolled over. The space next to him was empty, which was no surprise to him. Ennis was usually up before him. Jack moved over on to his cowboy's side of the bed, which was still warm and buried his face into the pillow. He just loved to inhale Ennis' scent.

"You gonna stay in bed all day ya lazy ass?"

Ennis was standing at the doorway, holding two cups of steaming coffee. Jack sat up and smiled at his husband. Ennis handed Jack one of the mugs and sat down next to him.

"You didn't think I had a lazy ass last night." Jack leaned over and stole a kiss.

"I like yer ass just fine." He put his mug down, and grabbed Jack's, to put it aside, then pulled Jack over his knee and pulled down his pajama bottom and slapped his naked ass.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"That's to make sure yer lazy ass is awake."

It took a little longer before the happy couple made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning guys," Kaylin greeted them. "I got some scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns for ya." She dished up two heaping plates and placed them on the dining room table.

"Thank ya, Kaylin." Ennis said in his deep voice that made hearts skip a beat.

After they'd finished they got their boots, coats and hats and met the hands outside.

Lucas was parking his truck next to Mitch's when Ennis and Jack arrived at the barn.

"Fellas this here is Lucas Watts, we just hired him." Jack did the introductions.

"I'm Mitch, the foreman." Mitch and Lucas shook hands. He was also introduced to Andy and Jason.

"Mitch." Ennis called him over and they went over the chores he needed doing. The cows were going to be calving soon and they'd be working round the clock. Ned and some of their other neighbors would be coming by to help.

Lucas was going to be starting off by mucking out the stables.

Jason and Andy were going to feed the cattle and Mitch was going to check the fencing.

Ennis went into the horse barn to check on Lucas.

"Hey, boss." Lucas was finished mucking out all the stalls and was spreading fresh straw. He was working in Scout's stall. Ennis was watching him closely. He loved horses. They were like his babies. He'd never thought he'd own, his own let alone start breeding them. In fact two of the mares were pregnant. Scout would be the proud papa.

Lucas was putting Scout back in his stall, when he started to become difficult, pulling back and refusing to move.

"Easy now. Come on boy. Let's get into our stall," he trying to coax him in. Lucas liked working on a ranch, herding cattle, and doing the grunt work, but he wasn't that keen on horses, and Scout seemed to sense that. He nipped Lucas on the arm.

"Hey! Knock that off. Come on, get back into your stall, damn it!" He slapped Scout's rump hard. Scout got more agitated by the minute.

"Stop that!" Ennis' anger was growing by the minute, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He came over and grabbed the reins right out of Lucas' hands and started to quiet Scout down. "Easy now. Shhh." Scout calmed down under Ennis' expertise.

He patted Scout's neck and stroked his muzzle. He was able to put him into his stall with no problem.

"Outside." Ennis marched over to the barn door. "Now!" he bellowed. Lucas followed him out and no sooner had he gotten outside, then Ennis laid into him. "What the hell were you thinkin? You don't never hit a horse. I thought you knew what you were doin."

"I'm sorry, boss. I guess I'm not good with horses, like you are."

"You were brought up on a ranch and you ain't good with horses?"

"I like workin with cattle. When I was on my dad's ranch, I'd drive a truck with feed and supplies."

Ennis grunted "Coulda said you wasn't comfortable with horses."

"I thought I could handle it."

"Ya cain't guess when yer handling horses or livestock." Ennis checked the other horses. "Get outta here. Go find Mitch and tell em I told ya to feed the cattle."

"But."

"Go on, now!"

"Okay." He walked out of the barn in a huff. When he was out of Ennis' line of sight he gave Ennis the finger then found Mitch. He ended up spending the rest of the morning standing in the bed of the truck and throwing feed out to the cattle.

Ennis was checking on Cherry Cake and Molasses, the two pregnant mares.

"Hi, lil darlin." They were stable mates and kept each other company. Ennis let them nuzzle his hands. He gave each of them some carrots.

"Thought I'd find ya here." Jack was watching his cowboy talking to his babies.

Jack took one look at Ennis' face and knew something was not right.

"What's happened, Ennis?"

Ennis had moved over to Scout's stall. "Came upon Lucas roughing up my horse, is what happened!" Scout whinnied when he heard Ennis raise his voice. "Shh. Easy boy." He gentled him.

"What?" Jack walked over and stood next to Ennis. He knew how much Ennis loved his horses and wouldn't stand anyone mistreating them.

"He was mucking out the stalls and when he tried to get Scout into his stall, the horse spooked and Lucas hit him and yelled at him. I had to take over. He told me he didn't have much experience with horses. I said how the hell can ya work on a ranch and not know yer way around a horse? He said he'd drive around his pa's ranch. I tell ya, Jack, he's gotta go."

Jack put his hand on Ennis' shoulder. "Where is he now?"

"I told him to go find Mitch and tell him he should help feed the cattle."

"Ennis, I think we just need to give him a chance. You know some hands are better at some things than others. We just have to find his strengths."

"Yeah, well if I catch him harming anything on this ranch, he'll find out about my strengths"

"Come on, Ennis. Let's go on and get some coffee. I need to have a meeting with my partner." Once a week Ennis and Jack would sit down and have a meeting to go over the books and talk about ranch stuff.

They grabbed some coffee from the kitchen and went into the office and closed the door.

Lucas told Mitch his version of what happened, making it seem like Ennis overreacted. Mitch had looked at him skeptically. "I've know Ennis and Jack a long time now and I've never seen Ennis just go off for no reason. I'd watch myself, if I were you." Mitch told Andy and Jason to drive Lucas out tot he field and they spent the afternoon with the cattle.

"How long you been working here?" Lucas asked Jason, when they took a break.

"I've been here a while. My uncle lives down the road. He got me this job," Jason told him.

"What do you know about Mr. Jack?" Lucas asked him, as they sat under a tree. Andy drove back to the barn because he had to tell Mitch something.

"Mr. Jack was a bull rider."

"Really?" Lucas took a swig of water from a bottle.

"Yep, when he was about my age. He followed the rodeo circuit and ended up in Texas."

"Did he win?" Lucas was eager to learn more.

"He won some. There's a display case filled with his buckles and awards. It's in the living room."

"I'll have to take a look sometime. So, he was in Texas. I always wanted to go to Texas. My dad was from there, then he moved to Montana."

"Mr. Jack lived down there for a long time."

"He was in the rodeo all that time?" Lucas asked as he took a drink.

"No, he was married."

'Cough, cough,' Lucas was choking on the water.

"You okay?" Jason was patting him on the back.

"Oh, yeah. It just went down the wrong way." He sat back against the tree. "Mr. Jack was married?"

"Yep he's got a grown son. He's off in Laramie at the university."

"How did he and Mr. Ennis meet up? Was he in the rodeo too?"

Jason laughed. "No, Mr. Ennis never liked the rodeo. I heard him say rodeo riders were fuck ups."

Luca's head jerked up at that remark. "The hell they are. My granddad did some bronco riding in his day."

"I think Mr. Ennis was just joking."

"So how did they meet up?"

"I don't know. All I know is they've known each other a long time. Mr. Ennis was married too. He's got two grown daughters. I think he and Mr. Jack decided to partner up and start this ranch together."

"I guess they gave up on women, huh?" Lucas got up and dusted himself off. Mitch was driving up and it was time to get back to work. Jason just shrugged at the comment.

"Come on, fellas, it's time to get back to work. There's some fences needing mending."

Jason and Lucas got into the cab of the truck. Lucas stared out the window and was thinking long and hard about his talk with Jason.

The rest of the day went quietly. The hands had gone home and Kaylin left a meatloaf cooking in the oven for Ennis and Jack.

Jack came out of his office looking for his husband. He wasn't in the barn. Jack stood looking out over their land, still amazed that this was all theirs. The sun was slowly going down when…"Damn it!" Jack smiled when he heard Ennis swearing. He found him around the back of the house by the garage. He had the hood on the truck open and Ennis was tinkering with the engine.

The only thing he could see from his angle was Ennis' assets. He walked over to his cowboy.

"Hey, Ennis. Whatcha doin?"

"What does it look like I'm doin? I'm changin the oil on the truck. First, the damn plug wouldn't open so I could drain the oil out and now the oil cap fell out of my hands and I cain't find it."

Jack looked down and fished it out. "This it?" Ennis gave him a look as if to say, 'show off,' and grabbed it out of his hand. He'd filled the oil reservoir with several quarts.

"Jack could you check the dipstick?"

Jack did.

"Looks like it's full up now."

"Okay, thanks." Ennis locked up the cap and slid off the front of the truck. He felt a hand rubbing his butt cheeks. He turned his head and looked into a pair of blue eyes that were full of desire.

"I like to see my man workin on his engine."

"Oh, yeah?" Ennis felt his cock coming to attention as the rubbing continued across his rump.

"Yeah." A pair of lips met his and a tongue gently drew a line around his lips. "you know what I need?" A finger combed through his dark blond curls.

"Whut?" Ennis felt like he was in a daze.

"I think I need my dipstick checked."

"Oh, yeah?" Ennis grabbed Jack's hair and kissed him softly.

Jack took his right hand and put it on his denim-encased cock. "Yeah. See? You think you can help me with that?" Jack's eyes grew dark with need. Ennis' throat got dry and it was hard to swallow. His cock was practically bursting out of his pants.

He slammed the truck hood closed. "Come on, I gotta get my tool out." Ennis took Jack by the hand, their fingers laced together, and led him inside and upstairs to their bedroom.

Clara greeted them when they came in. She was barking and wagging her tail. They paid her no mind as they quickly made it to their bedroom and slammed their door shut.

In no time their clothes were scattered all over the floor and two sweaty bodies lay sprawled on the bed.

Ennis was on top of Jack's naked body. He leaned down and captured Jack lips. They stared into each other's eyes, no words were needed between them. Ennis caressed Jack's face with his callused hands and Jack's arms wrapped around Ennis' back, his fingers were buried in Ennis' blond curls. He loved combing through the soft locks.

Ennis pushed his hips forward, their cocks brushed against each other. Jack raised his hips to meet Ennis' cock.

Jack reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube that always sat there. He grabbed his lover's cock and coated it up good and slick. Then he watched as Ennis put his cock head at his puckered opening and slowly slid in. His legs wrapped around Ennis' back, with his heels pushing against his cowboy's butt cheeks.

"Yeah," Jack arched his back. "Yeah right there, right there!" he panted. Ennis pistoned into him like a pile driver and his hand was stroking Jack's cock in time with his thrusts.

Jack locked gazes with Ennis. "Yeah faster, go faster En Nis!" he hissed. Ennis' hand cupped his balls and gently squeezed them, which sent him over the edge.

"Ah!" he squirted all over Ennis' hand. His anal muscles pulsed around Ennis' cock. Jack heard Ennis moan as he came, filling Jack's channel.

He reached up and pulled Ennis' head down and kissed him.

"That's some tool ya got there, cowboy," he managed, as he tried to catch his breath.

Ennis lay on his side and stared at Jack. He gently caressed his cheek with his fingertips.

"Love ya," he whispered, as he lowered his lids shyly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and pulled him into his embrace. "Love you too," he whispered.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Peace and contentment surrounded the happy couple.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Milestones part 39

lj-cut

Milestones part 39

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

WARNING: There is foul language and a rape scenario in this chapter.

I want to thank shopinchickcas for Beta Reading this for me. And a big thank you to Torry who drew these wonderful pics for my story.

Recap: Last chapter had some incredible apron sex (I wonder if Julia Child ever had this problem) and Lucas is getting too nosy for his own good.

Milestones part 39

"So, we've gotta plant some Timothy Hay in the south field. We've already got customers interested. Ben was telling me there's new feed that he thought we might be interested in." Jack was going over ranch business with Ennis. He was sitting behind the desk and Ennis was sitting across from him. Jack was doing all the talking, as usual, but he noticed that Ennis was distracted. Ennis was looking out the window and what he saw drew his attention.

Lucas was helping load up the truck with feed for the cattle. He'd been with them for four months and he was doing very well.

"Ennis?"

"Don't like him."

"Ennis, he's a good worker. He was a big help with the calving. He's pulled his own weight."

"I got a funny feelin bout him, like he's up to somethin," Ennis grumbled. He took a sip of coffee and continued to mope. "Should fire him."

"Ennis, ya can't fire someone just 'cause ya don't like him."

"Wish I could."

Jack got up and crouched down in front of Ennis. "Cowboy, it's workin out fine. Lucas is a good worker and we sure have needed his help."

"What woulda happened if someone like Don Wroe didn't take a chance and hire a grumpy, quiet cowboy, like you, huh?" Jack ran his hand up Ennis' arm and squeezed his shoulder. Ennis glanced out the window again, then leaned forward and kissed Jack.

"Guess I can try to ease up on em."

"That's my cowboy," Jack whispered and kissed him again. "Now, how about we plant a vegetable garden?"

"A vegetable garden?"

"Well, Kaylin suggested it and I think it's a good idea. She said she'd love to jar some tomatoes, and maybe do some bread and butter pickles. I know how much you like them." He saw his cowboy's lips turn up into a smile at the mention of one of his favorite snacks.

"Well, I guess we could put one in. There's plenty of room out back beside the barn."

"Great. I'll let her know. So, when do you think Molasses and Cherry Cake are due to foal?"

"Should be in another two or three weeks. I've been keepin an eye on em, in case they come early. I'll be goin into town later to see about that hay. And we need new shovels and fence wiring."

"Okay Ennis. Mr. Landers is comin by with his crew to pick up the cattle he bought."

"Are we doin okay, darlin?" Ennis left the bookkeeping to Jack. The ranch was just starting to come into its own and they were getting buyers for their cattle.

"We're doin real good, cowboy." He reached out and grabbed his husband's hand. "Couldn't do this without ya."

The phone rang and Jack picked up the receiver. "Brokeback Ranch. Yes, this is Jack Twist. Uh huh." Ennis sat back in his chair wondering what this phone call was about.

"No, I'm not too familiar with horses. That would be my partner, Ennis Del Mar. I'll let you speak to him." Jack held his hand on the receiver. "This guy, Jimmy Hancock, is lookin to talk horses. Here ya go." Jack held out the phone to Ennis. Who took it gingerly, like it was going to bite him.

Jack watched the conversation start out awkwardly at first, but he could see Ennis become animated as his favorite topic was discussed.

After a conversation that consisted of a lot of 'yeps and ahas.' Jack was curious about what was going on. "So, what does he want?" he asked when Ennis put the receiver down.

"Mr. Hancock wants to come over and check out our operations. He heard we got a good stallion wants to look him over. He's thinking of breeding him with his mares. Also wants to see our cattle. Heard we are breeding some high-end stock."

"Woo wee! Word a mouth is spreadin like wild fire bout our place!"

Ennis crouched down in his chair and leaned his shoulders down like they had a weight to them.

"What's wrong, Ennis?" Jack laced his hand on Ennis' arm.

"I cain't believe that a guy like Hancock is comin all the way from Montana just to talk to me about horses. I ain't never thought I was that important."

"You are an important fella. People gotta know how smart you are. You've worked so hard your whole life. It's about time you get to be the big man in charge."

Jack squeezed his arm. "Let's get back to work."

Ennis saddled up Scout and rode out to oversee his land and his workers.

A few hours later, two big cattle trucks drove up the long driveway.

"Hey, Mr. Landers," Jack greeted the older man and shook his hand.

"Hi, Jack. Are the cattle all ready to load up?"

"Yep. Ennis had them rounded up and put them into a holding pen behind the barn. I'll be right back." Jack walked over to the pen. "Hey Lucas?" He'd spotted Lucas standing by the fence, smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, Mr. Jack?" He quickly threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"Help these guys back the truck up to the pen and load up the cattle, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Ennis had gone into town to run some errands and took Mitch with him. Jason and Andy came over to help Lucas.

"Let's go into the office." Jack led Mr. Landers into the house so they could finish their business.

Kaylin brought them some coffee and some cranberry muffins.

"Here's a bill of sale for you to sign." Jack offered up some paperwork. Mr. Landers handed Jack a certified check.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jack." Lucas smiled warmly as he looked at Jack. "The cattle are all loaded and ready to go."

"Thanks, Lucas." Jack walked by and casually patted Lucas on the back and walked Mr. Landers out. Lucas had stopped in the bathroom for a pit stop and on his way out he noticed that Jack's hat had fallen on the floor of the mudroom. He looked around to make sure no one was around. He picked up the hat and tried it on. Then he put the hat to his face and sniffed it, inhaling Jack's scent. Lucas had a smile on his face as he placed it back on the peg and joined the men outside.

Jack saddled up Dawn and headed out. He was tired of being cooped up inside that office and wanted to get some fresh air. It had been a while since he took a ride out to their land. He stopped on top of a hill, which was one of his and Ennis' favorite spots to be together. He still couldn't believe this was all real that this land belonged to him and Ennis and that two poor kids, who didn't have two nickels to rub together, could have all this. "Our sweet life," Jack murmured. He gave Dawn a gentle kick in the side to get her going again. He rode by the stream that wound its way through their ranch and was the main source of water for their livestock.

Jack heard a truck in the distance driving up one of the roads that ran the perimeter of their property.

Andy parked the truck, and he and Lucas got out.

"Hi, boss," Lucas greeted him. "What are you doing out here?" He opened up the back of the truck and helped Andy take out the fence posts and wiring.

"You think I don't know what it's like to get my hands dirty?" Jack climbed off Dawn and tied her up. "Boy, I was workin up a sweat before you were out of diapers." Jack climbed up onto the truck and grabbed one of the posts.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking. One of you grab the other end and help me get this unloaded."

Lucas eagerly took the other end and helped Jack get the post out of the truck.

Andy cut away the old fencing, and the three men took shovels and dug up the rotted post. Jack angled the post into the hole. "How does it look. Is it straight?"

Lucas and Andy, both, were eyeballing the post. Lucas' eyes wandered to Jack's form. "No it's not straight. Here, let me help." Lucas came over and pulled the post upright. His fingers brushed Jack's briefly, and he could feel a reaction in his pants.

"Looks good now, guys," Andy told them. They finished setting all the posts and then replaced the wiring.

After a few hours, they took a break. There was an ice cooler in the cab of the truck filled with ice and bottled water and lunches.

Lucas grabbed a couple of bottles, tossed one to Andy and handed one to Jack. Another brush of fingers gave a tingle to Lucas' insides.

"Thanks." Jack opened his bottle and took a swig.

After a few minutes, Jack got up to put his empty bottle in the bed of the truck. He tried to toss it in, but missed. When he bent down to pick it up, Lucas got an eyeful of his ass. Then Jack got up to throw his own bottle into the truck.

"Thanks, Mr. Jack." Lucas was leaning against the truck.

"For what?"

"For giving me this job and giving me a chance. I've never worked for a place like this. Just wanted to say thanks." He touched Jack's arm briefly, then closed up the ice cooler.

"Jack?" Lucas cringed at the sound of his other boss' voice.

"Hey, Ennis!" Jack smiled a greeting.

Lucas saw the blond cowboy on his horse standing by a grove of trees.

"Didn't know you was out here." Ennis got off his horse.

"I got tired of staring at those four walls, so I decided to take a ride out on the range. Get my hands dirty for a change."

The four men went to work on fixing the rest of the fences in that section of pasture.

The rest of the week went well. Jack was doing more work out in the field. They were out planting hay in the western pasture. Everyone was out there that day, including Jack. It was a hot day and his white T-shirt was sticking to his sweaty body, so Jack took off his shirt. Ennis couldn't help but to take a surreptitious glance. He wasn't the only one taking in the sight of that man's muscular body. Lucas was taking notice too.

Lucas was being very careful not to be noticed when he would watch Jack. He'd glance over from under his hat while he was working and take small glances, making sure Ennis wasn't around or couldn't catch him.

Friday was payday. Jack had gone to the bank, so he could pay his workers. Ennis was busy castrating calves. It was quitting time. "You fellas go get yer pay and go on home," he told the hands.

"You sure, boss?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah. Me and Mitch can finish up here. Go on and have a good weekend."

"Hey, fellas," Jack greeted the workers, as they came into the office. He handed each man a pay envelope.

"Thanks, boss," each man said as they took their pay envelope and left.

A short time later, Jack was looking through his filing cabinet. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Jack smiled and relaxed into the embrace, but something wasn't right. He knew immediately that it wasn't Ennis.

"What the?!" He pulled out of the embrace and looked behind him. "Lucas! What the hell are you doing?"

"Like you don't know, Jack. I seen the signals you been sending me."

"What the fuck? What signals?" Jack moved back towards his desk.

"Oh, you know, the touches, the looks. Taking your shirt off when we were mending fences. I could see you want me."

"You're out of your mind. I don't want you. Now get out!" Jack pointed at the door.

"You don't mean that." Lucas came closer and put his hand on Jack's arm. Jack shrugged it off.

"GET OUT! You're fired!"

"You're making a big mistake. Come on Jack, you're lips say no but…" Lucas looked suggestively at Jack's groin. He quickly made a grab for Jack and planted a kiss on his lips. Jack pushed him away and hit him with a right hook to the face. Lucas staggered back. Then he took a poker from the fireplace and hit Jack over the head, knocking him unconscious.

Lucas was quickly on Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. It's better this way. I just gotta have ya, now." He unbuckled Jack's belt and pulled the zipper down. Then he pulled Jack's jeans and briefs down to his ankles. "Oh wow you're pretty." He pulled up Jack's shirt and began touching his body. He ran his hands down Jack's chest to his cock. But Jack wouldn't become aroused, So he turned him over onto his belly and unbuckled his own belt.

As his fingers were on his zipper, he suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and pull him off Jack.

"You son of a bitch!" Ennis started hitting Lucas, fists pummeling his face and body. Lucas was quickly becoming a bloody heap on the floor. "This is what you do to us, huh?! You little fucker!"

Lucas tried to fight back, but Ennis was like an enraged bull.

"Ennis, what are you doing!" Mitch came running into the office. He pulled Ennis off Lucas and then saw Jack lying out cold on the floor. He could barely contain Ennis in his arms. "Go take care of Jack. Go on. I'll call for an ambulance and the sheriff." He slowly let go of Ennis, who kicked Lucas in the gut once more for good measure and then dropped to his knees beside Jack.

Mitch dragged Lucas out of the office and into the mudroom and made the calls.

Ennis looked at his husband, tears threatened to spill. He felt for a pulse and was rewarded with a steady thump against his fingers. He pulled up Jack's briefs and jeans, and zipped them up. He looked Jack over for injuries, and found a bump on the back of his head.

"Jack," he whispered. He wrapped his arms gently around his lover and held him. He felt Jack's warm breath blow on his neck and then heard him moan.

"En…nis?" He felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Yeah, darlin, it's me."

"Why did he do that," his breath hitched, "to me?"

"I don't know." Ennis held Jack's head against his chest.

"You were right, Ennis. Lucas weren't no good. He said I was givin him signals. That I took my shirt off. I took it off cause it was hot. Damn him!" Jack started to sob. He lifted his head up and looked at Ennis in the eye. "I-I didn't want him, Ennis," he sobbed. "I didn't want him." He sat up and lowered his head in his hands Ennis wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. His eyes squeezed shut to stop his own tears from falling.

"I know, Jack. I know."

"I promised you, Ennis. I don't want anymore Mexico. I only want you." He was panting heavily.

"Hush now. Hush darlin. I know. I saw what that bastard was doin. Knocked ya out, so you couldn't fight back."

"I love you, Ennis." He moaned. The pain was getting worse.

"Love ya too, darlin." He held onto Jack and slowly rocked him, as they waited for the ambulance together.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Milestones part 40

Milestones part 40

It didn't take long for the ambulance to show up. Doctor Garner, a resident at Spotted Horse hospital, was on a ride along with the ambulance crew.

"What happened here?" he asked Mitch when he spotted a bloody Lucas sitting on a bench in the mudroom.

"Never mind him. Go look after Mr. Jack. He's back there." Mitch left Lucas with two medics and showed the doctor to the office.

Ennis had moved Jack off the floor onto the couch and was sitting next to Jack holding his hand.

"Ennis the doctor is here." Mitch showed him in.

"I'm Doctor Garner. What happened?" He had a medical bag with him and he began to examine Jack while Ennis told him how Jack was attacked and hit on the head by Lucas. He left out the details about how Lucas tried to rape Jack.

"Can I have some room to examine my patient?"

"Sure, doc, I'll be right in the living room."

He gave Jack's hand a squeeze and left.

Ennis met Sheriff Garrett in the living room. Lucas was no where to be found.

"What happened Ennis?"

"Jack was attacked by one of our workers. Lucas Watts." He spat out the man's name in contempt. "He's been here workin for four mouths. We gave him a break because we needed the help."

"Did he ever give you any reason to think he'd become violent?"

"No. He seemed to be a hard worker. Did what we told him. I did have some trouble with him early on though."

"How so?"

"I had a run in with him in the stables. I asked him to muck out the stalls He didn't tell me he didn't feel comfortable round horses. He was real rough on my horse. I told him to go work in the field instead."

"How did he react?"

"He didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"I'd like to talk to Jack."

"The doc is with him in the office."

As if he heard them talking about him the doctor came out and joined them. He closed the door behind him.

"How is he, doc?" Ennis asked him.

"Well, he's got a nasty bump on his head, but I don't see any evidence of a concussion. There's something I need to know."

"What, doc?" Ennis was nervous.

"I'm sorry, but there's no easy way to ask this. Was your friend raped?"

"Why you askin that?" Ennis paled.

"I could tell when I examined him he was very tense and didn't want me to touch him at first. I noticed how disheveled his clothes were and when I asked him about what happened to him he was very evasive. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I don't think Jack would want me to say anything, but when I come into the room I saw Lucas. He'd knocked Jack out. He…" Ennis took a breath, fighting to get the words out. "He had Jack's pants down and he was going to undress himself too, until I hauled that bastard off and beat him!" his fists were clenched.

"Why didn't you say something Ennis?" the sheriff asked.

"He didn't do it. I got there in time to stop it."

"But I needed to know all the details," the doctor told him.

Ennis had his own question. "Is he gonna be okay, doc?"

"I wanted to take him to the hospital but he refused. From what I can see he does not have a concussion, but I want you to keep an eye on him. I gave him some painkillers. He took one now he should have another tonight before he goes to bed. I would like you to bring him to my office on Monday just to check him over again." The doctor gave him his card. It turned out he had an office in Recluse.

"Physically, he'll be fine, but I think your friend needs to speak to someone. I left a card that has the name of a good counselor."

"Can I talk to him?" The sheriff asked.

"I think it should be okay." The doctor stated.

"I want to be there, too." Ennis stood in front of the office door.

"Sure."

After the sheriff asked Jack some basic questions about what happened, Ennis helped move Jack up to their bedroom. He could tell the painkillers were already taking effect. He came back downstairs to see the doctor and sheriff out. The sheriff rode with the ambulance that was carrying Lucas to the hospital. Once he was checked out he'd be arrested and sent to jail to await trial.

Ennis quietly walked into the bedroom. Jack was lying on his back on the bed with his eyes closed. Ennis walked slowly toward the bed. He spotted a card on the floor, the name of the counselor was written on the front. He picked it up and placed it on the night table next to Jack.

He sat himself, carefully, onto the bed, he didn't jostle Jack. He was obviously exhausted.

"You're gonna leave me ain't ya?"

Ennis snapped his head up when he heard Jack's voice whisper those words. Jack looked up through thick eyelashes with a puppy dog expression in his eyes.

.

"Jack? What the hell?" he moved closer to him until he was lying next to Jack. He reached out and touched his face.

"Please, don't yell at me." He winced in pain.

"I ain't gonna yell at ya, Jack." He whispered his eyes locked on Jack's.

Then he lay down beside Jack. "I ain't leavin ya."

"It's my fault, what happened with Lucas. I must've led him on. Given him some kinda signal."

Ennis gripped him by the shoulders. "Now you listen here ya dumbass. You ain't done nothing wrong. That bastard had no right to touch ya. So you get that kinda crap outta yer head." Ennis had tears in his eyes and he held Jack against him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I don't feel okay," Jack held onto Ennis.

"I mean. I'm glad I didn't lose ya."

He kissed Jack and held him as the painkillers did their job and Jack fell asleep. He covered him up and went to work getting the animals ready for the night. Clara kept him company. When they came inside, he fed her and then took the meatloaf out of the oven. It had dried up some, from sitting too long in the oven.

After Ennis finished dinner and cleaned up, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ennis. It's Sheriff Garrett."

"Yeah, Sheriff?"

"Just wanted to tell you Lucas has been checked over at the hospital, and except for some bruising and some cracked ribs, he's going to be okay."

"I don't' give a shit how he's going to be. By all rights I shoulda killed him for what he done to Jack."

"I know how angry you are, Ennis. Just thought I'd tell you he's been arrested and as soon as the hospital releases him, his ass is going to jail. How is Jack doing?"

"How do you think? He's hurtin. The doc has him on painkillers and he's sleepin right now."

"I'll be over tomorrow afternoon to get an official statement from him. I'm assuming you'll want to press charges"

"You're damn right we want to press charges. I want to see that bastard rot in prison."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night, Ennis."

"Night, Sheriff. And thanks for callin."

Ennis sat on the couch and watched the news. Clara joined him, her head resting on his lap.

"You're a good girl, Clara." He patted her head and she licked his cheek. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He loved the ranch, working with the horses. And he loved the man sleeping upstairs, so much.

Ennis sat back and watched the rest of the news. He was glad it was going to be sunny the rest of the week.

"Come on, Clara. Let's go upstairs and see our fella." He turned off the TV and made sure the house was locked up. He quietly opened the door to their bedroom. Jack was sound asleep. Ennis got undressed and put on his PJ Bottoms and T-shirt and crawled into bed beside Jack.

Clara lay down between Ennis and Jack and placed her head on Jack's chest.

The first morning light came streaming in through the window. Jack opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the face of his blond cowboy. His head still bothered, him but not as badly as it did yesterday.

Clara licked his cheek. "Good girl," he whispered to her. Jack reached out and traced Ennis' face and nose. Ennis stirred, then moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mornin, cowboy." Jack scooted closer to Ennis until his head was resting on his pillow. He touched the curls by Ennis' ear and ran his fingers through his hair and pulled Ennis' head towards him and locked lips.

"Mm, Jaack!" Ennis tried to talk around Jack's lips.

"Mm, wha?" Jack said, lazily.

"You feelin okay?"

"I'm feelin better, yeah." Jack ran his hands down Ennis' t-shirt covered chest, pulled up the hem and rubbed Ennis' stomach then his nipples. "How about you? How are you feelin, hmm?" Jack smiled that secret smile only for Ennis.

"Uh, Jack." Ennis could already feel his cock twitching to attention as Jack continued to play with his nipples. He pulled up Ennis' shirt and licked and sucked on them. His hand moved down to cup Ennis' growing erection. Ennis put his hand on Jack to stop him. "You sure you're okay, bud?"

Jack answered by smiling at him and pulling Ennis' pajama bottom down so he could continue to play with Ennis' cock. It grew pretty quickly and was getting wet at the head.

"Jack, I ain't gonna last."

Jack licked his way down Ennis' body took his cock, and licked the head, then put it into his mouth. He gave Ennis' balls attention too, by gently squeezing them.

Ennis shifted his position so his face was at Jack's groin. He pulled Jack's pants off and sucked on his burgeoning cock. The moans that echoed in the room grew louder as both men showed each other their love. Ennis came first and Jack was next. Jack rolled over onto his back and was panting hard. He had his arm thrown over his eyes. Ennis joined him at the foot of the bed.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Just…" he paused to catch his breath. "Headache is coming back."

Ennis got up and went to the bathroom and got Jack some water and a pill. "Here, take this, I'll go rustle us up some breakfast."

It was Saturday, which meant Kaylin was off, and most of the hands, too. Ennis and Jack rotated the hand's schedules on Saturdays, so they each had a day off. Today Mitch and Andy were going to come in.

Ennis made some scrambled eggs, hash browns, and coffee and made up a tray, which Kaylin had bought them just for situations like this, where one of them might be laid up in bed.

He brought the tray up and noticed Jack was in the bathroom.

"Jack, I brought ya some breakfast."

"I'll be right out."

Ennis went back downstairs and brought his breakfast up. He decided he and his fella were going to eat together. It felt like forever since the last time they'd shared a meal.

He watched Jack eat and noticed he wasn't eating with his usual gusto.

"Are the eggs okay?"

"Yeah, Ennis, real good. You always been a good cook. My favorite cook, too."

"Mitch and Andy will be coming soon. I better get out and care for the horses."

Ennis got up and was half way to the door. "Oh shit!"

"What Ennis?"

"I plum forgot that Mr. Hancock is comin by today to talk about the horses. I better call him up and tell him to come another time."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I can't see him now, after what's happened. Besides, Sheriff Garrett is comin by later to talk to you."

"Ennis, ya gotta see Mr Hancock. There ain't nobody else who knows horses like you. I'll talk to the sheriff. You just go on and do your business with Mr. Hancock."

"What happens if I fuck things up and he won't do business with us? You know I ain't so good at this stuff, like you."

Jack put the breakfast tray aside and slowly got off the bed and crossed over to Ennis.

"Ennis Del Mar, you're not going to fuck things up. You'll do just fine. I know you will. I believe in you."

"You do?" Ennis looked up at him shyly. Jack took Ennis' face in both hands, gazed into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much and said, "I sure do," and kissed him.

"Now, go on out there and take care of our ranch. I'm going to rest up some and maybe do a little work in the office."

"Now, don't you go and over due it."

"I won't. I promise." He kissed Ennis again and watched his cowboy go out with their breakfast leftovers.

He crawled back to bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later and a Dodge Ram truck drove up the drive to the ranch house. Ennis was on the porch taking a break. He watched as a tall older man, with gray hair, climbed out of the truck. Ennis walked over to greet him.

"Ennis Del Mar?" The man extended his hand to Ennis.

"Yes sir?" Ennis shook his hand.

"I'm Jonah Hancock. I'm a friend of Ben Meyer's. He knew I was looking for some good horses and he recommended you and Brokeback Ranch."

"Well, uh, welcome. Would you like ta look at the horses, Mr. Hancock?" Ennis was nervous and had butterflies in his stomach.

"Sure thing, And call me Jonah."

Ennis led him to the horse barn. He showed Jonah the new foals, their broodmares, and then took him to the pastures to see the stallions.

After he'd showed him the cattle, he brought him back to the house.

"Well, you've got a nice spread. Where is your partner, Jack Twist?"

Ennis looked at him. "How do you know Jack?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ben told me about your operation. Said if I want to come to the best I should come to Brokeback ranch. Told me you guys are the best in the business."

"Yeah well he…" he was just about to tell Jonah that Jack wasn't up to seeing people when…

"Hi, Ennis." Jack came out the backdoor. He'd been watching Ennis and the older man from the kitchen windows and decided to join them.

"Hi, Jack." Ennis looked from Jack to Jonah. "Uh, this here is Mr. Hancock."

Jonah gave him a stern look.

"I mean Jonah."

"Well, hi, Jonah. So, how do you like our operation?"

"Like I was telling Ennis, it's real nice. I'm thinkin on purchasing some of your horse, and cattle, too. I'd like a few days to think it over and I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Sure thing, Jonah." Ennis shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you, Ennis," Jonah then shook Jack's hand. "Jack, Ben sure was right. Ennis knows his horseflesh. I'll be in touch."

With that Jonah got back in his truck and took off.

Ennis and Jack went into the house. "See, I told you you'd do good. We've made another sale, thanks to you."

'Now, Jack, we don't know that for sure. I ain't a salesman, like you."

"Well, it's a good thing, then, that I am, 'cause I can spot someone who has that certain something. And you do. And Jonah could see it, too. I bet he calls here soon and places an order."

He pulled Ennis forward and hugged him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, cowboy. You'll see." He kissed Ennis.

About an hour later the sheriff showed up.

"Sheriff Garrett come on in." Ennis heard him drive up and showed him inside.

"Ennis, how is Jack?"

"He's doing much better. He's in the office catching up on some paperwork. I told him not to overdue it."

"Well think he'd mind some company? I gotta ask him some questions."

"Sure let's come on." Ennis led him to the office. "Jack, sheriff here to see ya."

"Hi sheriff." Jack got up from his desk and shook the sheriff's hand. "Come on in."

"I know this is hard for you, Jack. But I gotta ask you some questions about what happened yesterday."

"I understand, you're only doing your job. Sit down." Jack went back behind the desk and the sheriff sat at the chair in front of it.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ennis asked him.

"Sure that would be nice. I like it black."

"I'll be right back." Ennis gave Jack a look and Jack gave a look back telling Ennis it was okay and he'd be fine.

"So, Jack, can you tell me what happened?"

Jack told the sheriff about how he had been working in the office and Lucas had come up behind him and grabbed him, and had tried to come onto him. He told him that when he pushed Lucas away, trying to tell him to get out and that he was fired… "Lucas grabbed a poker from the fireplace and hit me across the back of the head."

"Did he ever give you any reason to think he was violent? Or that he looked at you that way?"

"No! To me he was just one of our workers. Calvin, at the feed store, told me about him. That he came down from Montana and needed work. So, I gave him a chance. Guess that wasn't such a good idea. I thought I was just helpin a guy out, the same way me and Ennis had people along the way give us a chance. Lucas was a good worker."

"Ennis told me that he gave him a hard time when it came to the horses."

"That was the only time that there was any kind of trouble. You can talk to our foreman, Mitch, about how he was in the field. But as far as I know he was a good worker. Maybe he snapped, I don't know. All I know is I got a lump on my head thanks to him."

Ennis came in just at that moment. Hearing Jack talk like that made him feel guilty that he didn't make sure he fired Lucas when he mistreated the horses. Or worse yet, that he wasn't there to protect Jack from that bastard, when he attacked him."

"Here's yer coffee." Ennis had three cups on a tray. He handed Jack his and the sheriff took his cup.

"I'm going to want to talk to your foreman, but from what I am hearing, Lucas Watts is as good as up the river right now. We have him up on assault and battery charges. We'll probably need you to testify, but that decision is up to the prosecutor."

"Good! That bastard should be shot, as far as I'm concerned."

"Ennis," Jack whispered.

"It's true, Jack. What he tried to do to ya, it's sick!"

"Well, gentleman, don't you worry, Lucas is behind bars and he's going to stay there." Sheriff Garrett got up from the chair. "Now, if you can get your foreman I'll talk to him, then be on my way."

"I'll take you to him." Ennis told him.

A short while later Ennis came back in. Jack had returned to doing paperwork. Ennis sat down in the chair the sheriff had been sitting in earlier. "I'm sorry Jack." He sat with his head bowed and was biting on his thumbnail; he did that when he was nervous or upset.

"For what, Ennis?"

"For not stopping him. If I had fired him when I wanted, maybe he wouldn't have gotten to you. Almost…" he got all choked up.

"Ennis, you did stop him." He came around the desk and put his arm around Ennis' shoulder. "He didn't do it. You're my hero." He sat in Ennis' lap and held onto him.

"I ain't a hero, Jack."

"Yes, you are. You're my hero! And you know what I'm gonna do for my hero? I am gonna make him his favorite dinner and then I'm going to give him his favorite dessert." He winked at him suggestively.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How about we have dessert now and dinner later?"

"Oooo, I like how you think."

Mitch and Andy had gone home for the day, so it was just Ennis and Jack in the office. Jack got up and looked at his desk. "Hold on, I gotta clear my schedule." Jack swiped his arm across the desk and all the papers ended up on the floor. He pulled Ennis to his feet and unbuttoned his shirt.

Ennis quickly helped Jack unbutton his shirt and both men struggled with each other's boots and jeans until they were both naked.

"We gotta agree on an agenda now." Jack got out some lube from a desk drawer.

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin about, but I like the direction you're going in." Ennis took the tube and slicked himself up. Then bent Jack down over the desk and slicked his pulsing hole up.

"Oh, yeah, Ennis. Saddle up cowboy."

Ennis slipped right in and they starting bucking together. Slick, sweaty bodies were sliding against each other. Jack's cock was trapped against the desk. "Yeah, Ennis, right there!" Ennis snaked his hand under Jack and grabbed his cock. He was stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"Uh, ah!" Jack moaned as he squirted his cum into Ennis' hand and onto the desk. It didn't take long for Jack's pulsing hole to milk Ennis' cock.

"Yeah, uh. So good. Feels so good darlin." He filled Jack up and lay on top of him, kissing and licking the salty sweat from Jack's back.

Jack turned over until he was facing Ennis. Their spent cocks resting against each other. He grabbed Ennis' head and drove their lips together.

"Oh, yeah, so good, sweetheart." Jack murmured

After a while, they both went up and took a shower, together. Then Jack made Ennis his favorite dinner, meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

After dinner, they sat outside on the porch watching the stars for a while.

"Real nice, ain't it? One of the things I liked about Brokeback was sitting under the stars with you." Jack reached out and grabbed Ennis' hand.

"Yeah, sure was."

They sat quietly then decided to turn in.

Sometime, in the night, Ennis was woken up by Jack moaning and talking in his sleep.

"No, no don't. DON'T. I don't want to do it. Stop." More moaning, "STOP!"

Ennis reached over to Jack. "Jack, Jack, wake up, bud. You're having a bad dream." He shook him gently. Jack hit him in the side of the head with his flaying arms.

"Ennis?" Jack was breathing hard and sweating. His eyes wide open and looking around the room like he was searching for someone. "Lucas? Where is he?"

"He ain't here, Jack. He's in jail. You're safe."

After a few moments, Jack calmed down a bit. "Why you still here, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left me, said that I asked for it. That you couldn't take it anymore and I begged you not to leave. You said, 'If you like Lucas so much you can have him.' Said you had enough and had your bags packed and was walking out the door. Lucas was on me like white on rice and you kept walking, even when you heard me saying 'no'."

"Jack, you know that ain't how it happened. What do I gotta do to prove to you that you're mine? You belong to me and visa versa, huh? That this is for keeps. Forever. It ain't a one shot thing we got goin on here."

Jack sat up on the bed and tried to catch his breath. "Well there is one thing I been thinkin on. But I don't know if you wanna do it."

"What, Jack? What is it?" Ennis moved closer and took Jack's hand and intertwined their fingers. He gently pulled his hand up and kissed Jack's hand. "What darlin?"

"I was thinkin we should get rings. I mean we're married. We should have rings, so everyone knows we are both spoken for. That no one else has any claims on us." Jack looked down at their joined hands and then into Ennis' shining eyes. "What do you think?"

Ennis kissed his hand again then his lips. "Yeah, let's do it. Let's get some rings. Cause you're mine, Jack Fuckin Twist, and I wanna make sure nobody ever thinks different."

Jack tightened his hold on Ennis' hand and kissed it. Then kissed his man. And they made love that night 'cause they belonged to each other. 'Forever.'

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Milestones part 41

Milestones part 41

Spring was Jack's favorite season. The trees grew new leaves and the flowers were starting to bloom.

Things would have been perfect if not for the call he'd just gotten.

He tried to get back to work but he couldn't concentrate; he got up and walked over to the window. The view outside was wonderful, he could see the horses in the pasture. One thing was missing, where was that blond cowboy. He pressed his face against the glass to see if he could spot Ennis but he was no where to be found.

Two arms wrapped around his shoulder and waist and he felt a warm body pressed up against him. "Ennis." He smiled as he turned his head and looked into a set of warm brown eyes.

"Hey bud," Ennis kissed his neck. "Why you so tense, huh?"

Jack sighed and moved out of Ennis' grasp. He leaned on the fireplace. "I got a call from the district attorney. He wants to talk about his case against Lucas." Ennis and Jack were lucky in the past. Valerie was marched off to the crazy house and Aguirre plea-bargained his case.

"When do we gotta go?"

"They want us there this afternoon at two."

Ennis came over to Jack and put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay." He grabbed Jack's hand. "We'll go through this together, baby."

Jack hugged him. "Thank you for standing by me."

Ennis looked him square in the eye. 'You're my fella, supposed to stick with ya." He tightened his hold on Jack.

"When are we gonna get our rings?" It had been a few weeks since Jack told Ennis he wanted them to have rings.

"I wanna get em, ya know I do. Just don't know where we can go without, you know."

"You mean so nobody will know we're together cause you're ashamed of what we got?"

"No I ain't ashamed but I don't think nobody is gonna wanna sell us no rings when they find out what we are."

"Our money is just as good as anybody else's, bet they'll like the color green if we wave it in front of them."

"I don't know Jack."

"I do. You're still a stubborn mule."

"I ain't a mule, I just…"

"Ahem."

Both heads whipped around to look at Kaylin who was standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing. I think I might have a solution for you."

"What do you mean Kaylin?" Jack asked her.

"I have a cousin, she's a jeweler . I can give her a call and have her bring over some rings."

"What's she gonna say when it's two fellas that want weddin bands?" Ennis skeptically asked.

"Nothing my cousin, Debra, is like a sister to me. We talk all the time. She knows about you. I told her. We grew up together then she went off to college in Seattle. She got married, had some kids. She decided to come back to Wyoming. She lives in Cheyenne. I can give her a call and have her come up on Friday night."

"That's a great idea." Jack smiled, but saw the smirk on Ennis' face.

"She knows about us?"

"Yes Ennis, Debra knows and it doesn't matter to her." She walked over to Ennis and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's a romantic and I know she'd love to help you and Jack out. Come on Ennis, I think it's time for you and Jack to make it official."

"We already made it official when we decided to start this ranch together. Said vows and everything." He blushed.

"Who said you can't say them again. And maybe this time your kids can be here."

"Our kids?"

"Yeah great idea. Wouldn't it be nice to have Junior, Jenny and Bobby see us tie the knot again?" Jack exclaimed all excited.

"Yeah and whose gonna marry us, huh?"

"We don't need nobody to marry us. We just say what's in our hearts. Let's ask Kaylin's cousin to help us." Jack looked him in the eye.

"Okay, Kaylin go on and call your cousin and tell her to bring over some rings."

Kaylin smiled. "Sure will, I'll tell her to bring her best stuff. I'll go make lunch." She left them alone.

"Jack I don't know; our kids watchin?"

"Ennis they are gonna watch us tie the knot, not what we do in the bedroom." He wrapped his arms around Ennis' waist and kissed his lips.

"Maybe we can have a little party after. Invite Ned and Donna, they've been real good neighbors."

"They gonna watch us get hitched too?"

"Naw, that's just for us and our kids."

"Yeah, family." He hugged Jack close to him.

"Love ya rodeo."

The hours flew by and before they knew it the dreaded visit to the attorney's office was done.

"You okay darlin?" Ennis was driving them home.

"Yeah," Jack sighed "I just feel like we're between a rock and a hard place. I didn't think about us havin to testify or that the bastard could end up with a plea bargain. Just like that bastard Aguirre. Damn it!" he smacked his fist against the dashboard.

Ennis stopped the truck. "Jack, he's gotta pay for what he done to ya. I'll stand by ya no matter what."

"Ennis," he grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed their lips together. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not lately."

"Well let's go home and I'll show ya."

Ennis put the truck in gear and made it home in record time.

It was Saturday morning when Ennis heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Ennis!" Kaylin greeted. She wandered in the room. "This is my cousin Debra."

A woman in her middle thirties came into the room. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello ma'am," Ennis greeted her.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's upstairs, he'll be down in a minute. Do you ladies want some coffee?"

"Sure Ennis, oh, and I brought some crumb cake to go with it." Kaylin picked up the box she'd laid on the coffee table in the living room.

"Uh, that's nice Kaylin."

"Oh that's nothing you should see her party cakes. She did a great job for my father's birthday that was fantastic." Debra gushed over her cousin's skills. She set her box of rings on the table.

Ennis set the mugs of coffee on the dining room table and went back into the kitchen to get sugar and cream.

"Ennis where did you put my blue shirt? Are you wearing it cowboy?" Jack rushed down the stairs dressed only in a pair of briefs.

"Well, hello Jack," Kaylin smiled.

"Oh shit!" Jack quickly covered his groin with his hands. "Uh um" **cough "**excuse me ladies." He'd have tipped his hat if he'd been wearing one. He blushed and quickly ran back up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Ennis put the sugar and cream down on the table and went up to Jack.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?" Jack put on a pair of jeans and was putting on a shirt. He threw Ennis a look.

"Well ya knew they was comin, why'd ya come down without clothes on?"

"I thought they were coming later. Look, let's just go downstairs and see the rings." He huffed. Ennis grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into his arms and kissed him. "You did look damn sexy."

"Yeah?" Jack's smiling blue eyes met Ennis' brown ones.

"Oh yeah." their lips met like two magnets.

"Mmmm, we better get downstairs before they wonder what we're up to." Ennis reluctantly pulled out of the embrace.

"Later?" Jack asked.

"You bet." Ennis smiled and led the way downstairs.

They joined the ladies at the table.

"So this is yer cousin, Kaylin?" Jack smiled at her.

"Debra," she introduced herself.

"Nice ta meet ya."Jack cut himself a piece of cake. "Mm, this is real good Kaylin."

"Thanks Jack. So are you ready to pick out some rings?"

"Sure are." Jack cleared off the table. Debra retrieved the box from the living room and sat down in the dining room.

"Have ya done this much?" Ennis asked her.

"You mean helped couples with rings? I've done it plenty of times. I design these rings myself."

"I mean ya ever help two fellas pick their rings before?"

"Nope this is a first. I think it's wonderful. I'm a romantic and I live to help couples show their love for each other. So here are my wares." She opened the box and inside were several rings. "I didn't know what you wanted so I brought several samples."

Ennis and Jack both gazed at the gold bands and then the silver ones.

"Do you like this one?" She showed them a silver ring with diamond chips on it. "You like something like this?"

"No nothing like that. Too much like what Lureen made me wear. Don't want nothing like that."

"Okay how about this then?' She showed them a plain gold band.

"Looks like what me and Alma wore." Ennis mumbled.

"Lureen and Alma?"

"Our ex-wives. Long story." Jack answered when he saw Debra's puzzled expression. "We want something that belongs just to us."

"I think I got something in mind."

She picked one and placed it on the black felt. It was a gold band with silver on the outer rim around the edge and silver on the inside band.

i107./albums/m293/trekfan12/visual for story/EnnisandJacks-weddingring.jpg

"Gold and silver stands for the two of you becoming one and the ring represents your never ending love for each other. What do you think?" Ennis picked it up and held it between his fingers. "Looks real fine. Jack?" he passed the ring to his spouse.

Jack studied it under the light. "Yeah, looks real good." Jack reached out for Ennis' other hand. "I think this is the one; don't you think so cowboy?" Jack gazed lovingly at Ennis who returned the gaze.

"Yeah this is the one."

"Well you heard them Debra." Kaylin told her. Debra sized their left ring fingers and wrote up the order. Jack gave her a deposit.

"When will they be ready?"

"They should come in about a week. I'll give you a call when they come in. So when is the wedding?"

"We're already married, we're gonna renew our vows."

"That is so romantic. I wish you both the best of luck. Let's go Kaylin I gotta get back to the office and put this order in."

"See you on Monday guys." And with that the two women drove off.

"We should start planning on when we're going to renew our vows. How about in two weeks? It's April. The weather is getting nicer. We can have it in the field out behind the house. It's real pretty there and there'll be some wild flowers growing. Whatya think Ennis?"

Ennis walked over to the big picture window in the living room that faced the field. "Seems like a good place. Yeah sounds good to me" He felt Jack's arms go around him.

"Yeah let's make some phone calls to our kids, let them know when to come. And Ned and Donna too. How about we invite Kaylin and Debra. I mean seeing how they helped us get our rings."

"Okay Jack, but first I think we need to practice."

"Practice? Practice what?"

"That honeymoon thing. I don't wanna mess it up." Ennis walked towards the steps and pulled Jack by the hand.

Jack smiled all the way to their bedroom. They kicked the door closed and were naked in no time.

"Mmmm yeah. This is a nice dress rehearsal." Jack whispered as he felt Ennis' fingers rubbing his bare ass. He was lying on his stomach and Ennis wasted no time warming him up. He felt his cock getting real big. "Uhhhh yeah," he felt Ennis' finger slide inside his tight hole, it hit his special spot and he pushed backwards onto the invading digit. "Mmmm oh cowboy, I need something a lot bigger stuffed up there. You think you got anything handy?"

"Yeah, I think I can help ya out there bud." Ennis was sliding the slick that was coming from the head of his cock all over the shaft. He positioned himself at the entrance to his paradise and slid slowly into Jack. Jack stiffened up for a minute and grabbed the blanket in his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying this sweet agony that he'd never get tired of.

"Yeah that's it. Fuck me Ennis. Yeah harder, ah yeah right there. RIGHT THERE!"

Ennis kept pounding into him. His hand was rubbing Jack's balls and then his cock feeling how wet Jack was. His thumb rubbed the slit. He felt Jack's anal muscles squeezing him tight.

"Yeah, I'm close. Close UH!" Jack felt Ennis fill him up. It wasn't long until he squirted all over Ennis' hands.

"Uh," Jack panted; he felt Ennis soften and slowly pull out.

"Mmmm, so good, so fuckin good." Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed his back and neck. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

"Hurt real good, real good Ennis." It still amazed him after all this time how Ennis was always concerned that he was okay and that it was just as good for him as for Ennis.

He turned around and kissed Ennis and wrapped his arms around him. "I can't wait to make you an honest man the second time around. This time everyone will know we belong to each other."

"Yeah, baby. Can't wait. Love ya."

"Love you too Ennis."

They held each other and dozed off in each other's arms.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Milestones part 42

The phone rang and Junior wiped her hand on the kitchen towel and placed the dry dish on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Hi darlin."

"Daddy! How are you? I was going to call you about the wedding."

"That's what I was calling ya about too."

"You aren't backing out are you? I want you and Jack to get fitted for your suits."

"We ain't backin out darlin."

"Good. Curt and me are still getting married by the lake at the ranch right?" she was talking a mile a minute just like any other nervous bride.

"Sure darlin but I need ta know if you and Jenny can come up week after next?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well Jack and me are gonna get married again."

"Oh daddy!" she screamed into the phone nearly deafening Ennis. "I'm so happy for you. How about me and Jenny come up on Wednesday and help with the plans?"

"Darlin I don't wanna bother you none. You got yer own weddin to plan."

"It isn't a bother. How many kids get to help their parents plan their weddings? We'll be there daddy."

"Thanks Junior." Ennis felt himself tearing up.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too darlin." He hung up the phone and took out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Ennis?" jack came into the bedroom and found Ennis sitting on the bed next to the phone. He looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes. Jack sat next to him and put his arms around him. "What's the matter cowboy?'

He told Jack about talking with Junior and Jack hugged him. He had tears in his own eyes. "I gotta call Bobby. I hope he'll wanna come."

"Whattya talkin 'bout, sure he's gonna come. He's gonna wanna watch his dad get married. "

Ennis grabbed the phone and put the receiver into Jack's hand. "What?"

"Call him."

"Now?"

"Go on, tell yer boy you want him to watch us tie the knot."

Jack dialed the number for Bobby's dorm room at the university. "Hello? Is bobby there?" he paused waiting for Bobby's roommate to give the phone to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hey dad, is everything okay?"

"Yeah son, I wanted to ask you something, can you talk?"

Bobby watched Jimmy leave for class. "Yeah I can talk. What's going on dad?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to know if you'd come on up here weekend after next.

"Yeah I guess, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing much," he tried to be serious but a smile was breaking out on his face. "Just me and Ennis are renewing our wedding vows that Saturday and we want you to come."

"What! You're getting married again?"

"Yeah, but you don't' gotta if it makes you uncomfortable."

"My dad's getting married, of course I'll be there."

"You will?" A bigger smile broke out on his face as he looked at Ennis who was grinning broadly too.

"Do I get to give you away?"

"Nah, just be here."

"Is Jenny going to be there?"

"Sure she and Junior are coming. They're going to help plan it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bobby told him he'd come over the day before. He didn't have any classes on Friday.

"I'll see ya then son. Love ya."

"Love you too dad." He hung up.

Jack sniffed, it was his turn to fight back tears. Ennis' strong arms wrapped around him. "Damn kids." He wiped his tears on Ennis' shirt.

"Come on, darlin. Let's go ridin." They saddled up and went riding on their land.

They stopped at their special spot on the hill and dismounted.

"Are we still practicing the honeymoon?" Ennis said between kisses. They were lying on the ground, their bodies intertwined and hands roaming across each others' firm bodies.

"Ah, yeah we gotta keep practicing so we get it perfect."

They peeled back the layers of clothing until they were both lying naked in each other's arms. Jack was crawling on top of Ennis getting into position when Ennis stopped him.

"No Jack I want ya inside me darlin." Jack gazed into his eyes for confirmation. Ennis didn't bottom often and it took Jack by surprise when he asked. But Jack would never say no.

One of them always kept tube with them and Jack slicked himself up then loosened Ennis up by putting his fingers inside the tight opening.

"I'm gonna make it so good for ya Ennis." Jack slowly slid his swollen cock inside Ennis.

"Oh!" Ennis scrunched up his face as Jack's cock stretched him.

Jack immediately stopped his movements. "Do you want me to pull out?" he tenderly touched Ennis' face.

"I'm okay, just need a minute." Sweat was running down his face. "Go on bring it home, Jack." He grabbed Jack's head and kissed him. Jack's cock slid in deep and started thrusting slowly at first then went faster.

"Yeah," Ennis arched up and Jack grabbed his cock and in no time Ennis came. He followed close behind.

They leaned against a large oak tree, Jack was holding him in his arms.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon, cowboy?"

"Honeymoon?" Ennis sat up and looked Jack in the eye. "I thought we'd just do what we did last time." He leaned forward and captured Jack's lips. "Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah that was nice." He smiled and returned the kiss. "But I wanna do something different. I know a place I've driving through a few times. I wanna share it with you."

"Where's that huh?" he caressed Jack's cheek.

"It's a surprise," he nuzzled Ennis' nose and cheek and got up and got dressed. Ennis did the same and they got on their horses and rode back to the house.

A few days later Junior and Jenny came by and after some exuberant greetings they all sat down in the living room to discuss the upcoming weddings.

Junior placed some books on the coffee table. "Me and Jenny were looking over the stuff we can choose from. We made a list of things we think would be nice to have for your wedding." Junior put a pad in front of Ennis and Jack to at.

"An arbor?" Ennis looked at his daughter's over his reading glasses.

"Yeah we thought we could set up an arbor out in the backyard facing towards the mountains."

Jenny spoke up by saying "We also thought you and Jack can go on over to Fletcher's rentals in Gilette and get some suits."

Jack looked over the list. "This looks like some great ideas you ladies cooked up. Never woulda thought of an arbor."

"What the hells' and arbor?" Ennis said all irritated.

"It's a small structure made of wood that holds vines or flowers. The couple stands under it to get married." Junior explained. "We'll use it for my wedding too."

"Here are some ideas for flower ideas for you." Junior put another book in front of them.

"Flowers! We don't want any flowers." Ennis blurted out. He looked over at Jack who wasn't looking too happy. "Do we?" Ennis relented.

"Well it depends on what kind but I think they would be nice. I happen to like flowers." Jack grabbed the book and flipped through it.

Ennis settled next to him and they both looked through the book.

Junior and Jenny noticed both men had stopped on particular page.

"Daddy? Jack?" Junior looked at them.

"That's the one," Jack pointed out a picture on the page.

"Yep." Ennis confirmed.

Junior and Jenny looked at their selection.

.com/albums/m293/trekfan12/visual%20for%

.com/albums/m293/trekfan12/visual%20for%

"Columbines? That's an interesting choice." Both girls saw the look that passed between their father and stepfather and that they were holding hands. "That flower had a special meaning?"

"Yeah they were growing all over Brokeback Mountain."

Both girls were smiling. "That's really nice." They talked about the plans for Junior's wedding.

"I wanted to know if Bobby might want to be an usher?" Junior asked Jack.

"Well I don't know sweetie," Jack told her. "He's coming up for our wedding why don't you ask him?"

Ennis got up to get himself a cup of coffee and found Jenny looking out the picture window that faced the backyard. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Darlin?"

"I just can't believe I'm going to get a chance to see my father get married. I just want you to know how happy I am." She hugged him. "I love you and I love Jack too."

They went into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee and Jenny laid out some sandwiches she'd brought for all of them.

"Mm, this is good, Jenny." Jack said through a mouthful of a ham on rye sandwich.

"Thanks, Jack," she blushed.

"Well we've got an appointment at Fletcher's for two we're going to get you fitted for suits." Junior made the call to the rental company.

After lunch they drove to Gillette.

"Well how do I look." Jack tried on a few suits and came out of the fitting room wearing a dark gray suit.

"You look real nice, Jack." Junior said as she smiled her approval.

"You look so handsome." Jenny agreed with her sister. She was imagining how Bobby would look in the same suit and got all excited thinking of seeing him at her father's wedding.

"Oh my," Junior exclaimed and both Jenny and Jack looked around to where she was looking. And spotted Ennis standing just outside the fitting room.

"Ennis" Jack whispered amazed at the sight before him. His cowboy was dressed in a black suit with a gray tie that matched the color his suit. Jack had a tie that matched Ennis' suit.

"Daddy I've never seen you looking so handsome." Junior remarked. Both girls smiled as they looked at their father with pride. But neither girl could match the pride and love that shone through Jack's eyes as he took in his husband.

"If we weren't already getting married again I sweep you off your feet and run off and elope right now."

Ennis' cheeks turned a shade of red. "Jack," he coughed and looked own at the floor.

"Junior was right you look so handsome. I think these suits are perfect, don't you Ennis?"

Ennis looked at Jack's suit and then walked over to the wall mirror and looked at his own. Jack walked over and stood beside him and they both looked each other and themselves over in the mirror.

"Yeah looks real good."

After both men were measured and they changed back to their street clothes, everyone loaded up into the truck and they headed back to Recluse. After a nice dinner Junior and Jenny went home.

Ennis and Jack were kicking back on the night before their big day, sitting in the living room in front of the fire.

"This is real nice ain't it?" Jack snuggled closer to Ennis. His heat was resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, real nice," Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and rested his cheek against the top of Jack's head. "Mm." He smiled contently.

"Can't wait to marry you all over again." The ring boxes sat in front of them on the coffee table. "Can't wait to put that ring on your finger." Jack intertwined their left hands.

"Yeah I'm gonna make an honest man of ya Jack Fuckin Twist." He leaned over and kissed Jack.

"You gonna tell me where we're goin on our honeymoon?"

"Nope, but I made all the arrangements." Jack kissed him.

"Knock, knock." Both men looked towards the back door.

"Bobby!" Jack got up and hugged his son. Ennis got a hearty hug from his step-son too."

"So you came to watch your old man get married?" Jack asked him. Bobby had taken off his coat and was walking towards the kitchen.

"No I came for the free food." Bobby got a playful punch in the arm from his father.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"I came for the party. There IS gong to be a party with food and booze, right? Cause I didn't drive all this way for nothing…umpf!" a pillow from the couch hit him in the face.

Jack had an innocent look on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Bobby threw it back and missed his father and hit Ennis instead. Bobby ran into the living room and a wrestling session ensued.

"Heh, heh," Jack laughed and Ennis and Bobby joined him.

"Oh boy, I miss being here." Bobby had plopped down on his back on the couch.

"You know this will always be your home." Jack reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to cramp your style."

"You ain't gonna cramp our style." Ennis told him.

"Thanks Ennis, well," he sat up and slapped his hand against his thigh. "I better unpack my truck. I brought some laundry and I bought new suit for the wedding.

Ennis and Jack watched him walk out the door.

"I'm so proud of our son." Jack whispered.

"Me too," Ennis squeezed Jack's shoulder.

That night after they undressed and had settled into bed, Jack snuggled up against Ennis and sighed in contentment.

"Wanna ask you somethin Ennis."

"Whut?"

Jack looked him in the eyes. "Will ya marry me…again?"

Ennis looked at him and was silent for a while.

"Well?" Jack sat up.

"Don't rush me I'm thinkin," Ennis almost got shoved out of bed he grabbed onto Jack to stop from falling. "Dumbass, course I'll marry ya again. Ain't that what we're doin tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled and kissed him "We sure are Cowboy."

They had decided they were going to wait until the wedding night for the hanky panky stuff so as hard as it was for them, in every way, they cuddled and eventually fell asleep.

Ennis was the first to wake up and he looked over at the man who had stolen his heart long ago. He reached over and ran his fingers through the dark tendrils. Jack started to rouse as Ennis woke him up with kisses.

"Mm, Ennis." He wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck.

"I gotta make an honest man of ya." Ennis whispered.

"Me too, can't wait to get that ring on your finger." Jack pulled him close. "And have my way with you." He kissed Ennis.

"We better get ready."

They both showered and shaved. Mitch and Andy had come by to take care of the animals.

"Morning, Ennis, Jack." Kaylin greeted them, she'd come over first thing in the morning to make breakfast for them. Margaret and Walter Smith from the Smith's General Store, were catering the wedding dinner, so she had the day off but didn't want to miss this special morning.

"I made you some omelets and Canadian bacon and toast." She put a plate in front of each man and poured them both some coffee.

"Gee Kaylin, you've out done yourself."

"Nothings too good for the grooms on their wedding day. Thanks for inviting me to your big day."

"You're family we want you there." Jack told her.

About an hour later Junior and Jenny came over with the flowers.

"Daddy, Jack we're here." Junior called out as they came into the house.

"Hi darlin." Ennis greeted her with a hug and then hugged Jenny. Jack did the same.

"Is Bobby here?" Jenny asked trying to act non-chalantly.

"Jenny?" Bobby quickly came down the stairs and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," she smiled nervously and fidgeted.

"Um look we're going to need some help setting things up in back. Can we count on you?" Junior interrupted them

"Sure I'll do what I can anything for my dads."

Jack and Ennis both beamed with pride as they watched their kids go out the back door. They were made to promise they wouldn't leave the house or look outside until the ceremony, which wasn't until two PM.

Ennis and Jack went upstairs to change into their clothes.

"Well, ya ready?" Jack asked as he looked over at Ennis who was adjusting his tie.

"Here let me," Jack helped him with the tie and Ennis returned the favor.

They stood in front of the full-length mirror looking each other over. Each smiling nervously.

"Guess we better get a move on."

Junior, Jenny and Bobby had been very busy beavers, in the last few hours they fixed up the backyard and with Ned and Donna's help they were able to finish up rather quickly. So by the time Ennis and Jack had come downstairs they were all dressed and ready to watch their parents tie the knot.

"Daddy, you and Jack look so handsome."

Both girls were beaming and even Bobby was smiling.

"So what do we do now? I mean this isn't an ordinary wedding." Bobby asked.

Ennis and Jack looked at one another. "We are just gonna stand in front of each other and say what's in our hearts." Jack explained as he took Ennis' hand. "Jut like we did the first time, huh cowboy?"

"Yeah?" Ennis let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"S'okay," Jack whispered in hie ear in an effort to cam him down. "Let's go do this thing."

They were all heading out when Jack stopped. "Oh I almost forgot," Jack quickly ran upstairs.

"What did you forget?" Ennis asked him when he joined the group.

"Can't get married without these." He gave Bobby the two ring boxes.

"Here son you're our best man after all."

"I am?" he said surprised at the honor.

"Sure I can't think of anyone else I want to do the job." He looked at Ennis.

"Sure nough." Ennis said confirming his approval.

"Thanks, guys, I'd be glad to be your best man." He was touched to be bestowed this honor.

The group walked outside.

"Wow you did a wonderful job." Jack admired the arbor that had been set up behind their house right next to the brook that ran through their property. You could see the mountains in the background. There were a handful of chairs set up in a row. Ned and Donna stood up when they saw the wedding party approaching.

"Hi fellas, I hope you don't mind if we watch the ceremony?"

"Well, um, we kinda wanted this part to be private. No offence meant." Ennis mumbled and looked own at the ground.

"None taken, we'll go into the house and help Kaylin and the caterers set up the food for the reception."

"Thanks guys for understanding." Jack told them. Ennis and Jack moved to stand beneath the arbor. It was covered in columbines and pine branches, all reminders of Brokeback Mountain.

Junior, Jenny and Bobby all took a seat.

Ennis and Jack faced each other and held hands.

Jack spoke first. "Ennis I didn't know we'd be getting into this again." Jack knew Ennis would remember the other time he'd said these very words. Four years after they'd left Brokeback Mountain when neither knew if they'd see the other ever again. "Oh yes I did. I'd do this again and again with you. You took my heart up on Brokeback. I could never really be happy without ya. You agreed to a sweet life and I hope I've made you as happy as you've made me. I love you so much, cowboy and I hope you want to stay with me forever."

They never took their eyes off each other.

"I do Jack Fuckin Twist."

Ennis stood there looking deeply into Jack's eyes. He cleared his throat. "Jack, I've had a hard life. I know we both have. I thought if ya never had nothin then you don't need nothin. Then I met you and I came to thinkin maybe I do need somethin. Need you bud, my life ain't nothin without you in it. Remember I told you ain't no reins on this." Ennis squeezed Jack's hands.

"Nope no reins." Jack agreed. He turned to Bobby and nodded at him. Bobby stood up and came over to them. He took out the rings and opened the boxes. Jack had put a piece of masking tape inside with an E and J written so they could tell which ring was which.

Ennis took the ring marked J and Jack's left hand. "This is my way of lettin ya know yer mine for always Jack." He slipped the ring on Jack's ring finger.

Jack took the other ring and Ennis' left hand. "This is my way of lettin you know you're mine for always Ennis." He slipped the riing on Ennis' finger.

"Well looks like we done it again." Jack stated.

"Jack…I swear." He said, his eyes glistening with tears at the man he loved so fiercely.

"Me too." Jack answered with tears in his eyes. They kissed to seal their world together forever.

.com/albums/m293/trekfan12/visual%20for%

They could hear some sniffles and saw Junior and Jenny wiping some tears. Even Bobby looked away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

They also heard clapping and saw Ellen and Nathan standing off to the side.

"What are you guys doin here?"

"Junior called and told us you were getting hitched again and we wanted to surprise you and come watch. I hope you don't mind." Ellen was smiling ear to ear and was wiping some happy tears away too.

"No I'm glad ya came." Ennis came over and hugged his sister and brother in law.

Jack followed suit.

The kids also hugged their parents.

They all made their way to the house where Kaylin, Donna, Margaret and Walter had set out a table of food.

There was a bottle of champagne to toast the happy couple and some Old Rose too.

"How did ya know, Walter?" Ennis asked when he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Jack mentioned this was your favorite brand so I had them ship me a case."

Jack grabbed a glass himself and clinked glasses which Ennis and they both swallowed in one gulp.

They stubbed their faced on fried chicken and dumplings and meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

There was apple pie for dessert and a small wedding cake. No figures on top, just like Ennis and Jack wanted.

Donna had brought some music so there was some dancing. Ennis surprised Jack by taking him out on the dance floor and danced with him. After that Ennis danced with Junior, kind of practicing for her wedding which was a couple of weeks away.

Jack danced with Jenny for a bit until Bobby cut in.

"Mind if I cut in?" Bobby asked.

"Sure she's your girl after all." Jack smiled and Bobby blushed.

Ennis and Jack fed each other cake.

Later that night, after everyone left, they undressed each other and made love. And just like always it felt like it was as good as the second time on Brokeback.

As they lay nestled in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow, Jack took of his wedding ring.

"Jack I thought you were never gonna take that off."

"I'm not just…." He paused. "Take yours off too and look inside the band I got a surprise for you cowboy."

Ennis gave him a puzzled look but did as he was told.

Inside the ring was an inscription that said 'No Reins.'

"Jack?"

"I told Debra to put that on there cause it's true, there ain't no reins on what we got."

Jack showed Ennis his ring said the same thing.

They slipped the rings back on each other and intertwined their fingers.

"Love ya, Jack."

"Love ya too, Ennis."

They kissed and dozed off.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Milestones part 43

Ennis woke up and reached over to wrap his arms around Jack but instead of finding his husband he found empty air.

"Jack?" He reached to the other man's side of the bed and found that it was still warm.

"Jack?" Ennis sat up, the blanket slipping down his chest and pooling loosely at his waist.

"Coming Ennis," Jack called, his voice was coming from the staircase.

The door slowly opened and Jack entered the room carrying a tray.

"What's this?" Ennis watched as Jack place the tray on the bed and climbed in next to him. "It's our first breakfast in bed together."

On the tray were scrambled eggs and sausage links and toast, orange juice and coffee.

"Jack this is nice, real nice." He took a bite of eggs and leaned over to kiss him.

"Mm, you taste good." Jack licked Ennis' lips.

Ennis followed suit. ""So do you. You always do, Jack."

"Okay, okay, hold on cowboy." Jack put an abrupt stop on things from progressing.

"Whut?" Ennis looked at him.

"We've gotta get packed. We've got a honeymoon to go on."

"You ain't told me where we're goin."

"That's cause it's a surprise. Now let's eat up and get a move on."

After the couple ate and packed their suitcases, Mitch arrived, ready to start his week.

"Are you all set to take care of the ranch?" Ennis asked him.

"Yes, boss. I'll be staying in the bunkhouse. Don't you worry none I'll be taking care of things here."

"Ned says he'll be stopping by to help out. And we got that feed order comin in this week, and the fencing in the south pasture is gonna need fixin and…"

"Boss, I know all that. Are you saying I don't know what I'm doing?"

"No, no, I was just…"Ennis started.

"Leavin," Jack grabbed Ennis' arm and dragged him back to the house. "We'll see ya in a few weeks."

"Come on, Ennis, Mitch knows what to do. I know this is the first time we're spending time away from the ranch, but we work our asses off all the time. It's time we get a vacation, besides it's our honeymoon. I'm takin my cowboy out of here."

They loaded the truck with their gear. Jack had bought a cover for the back of the truck and both men had secured it in place.

With their luggage all packed they were ready to go.

Ennis opened up the door. "Oh oh."

"What?" Jack asked him.

"Clara," the dog had jumped into the truck. Ennis pet her head "I'm sorry girl, ya can't come with us." She jumped out of the truck, looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Clara," Jack told her. "You gotta stay home." She whined softly then started walking towards the house, looking over her shoulder and half heatedly wagging her tail.

Both men looked at each other. "Come on, Clara," Ennis called to her and she jumped into the big back seat.

Jack ran inside to bring the dog food and bowls, then made a quick call to Kaylin to let her know Clara was coming with them.

Jack was driving first.

"Ya mind telling me where we're goin, Jack?"

"Look in the glove compartment."

Ennis opened up the door and found a stack of maps. Pulling out the first map, he saw that it read 'Northern California'.

"California?"

"Yeah, Ennis, I know how ya wanted to see the ocean."

"Jack, we ain't gotta go, ya know, there, if ya don't wanna. Ain't gotta do that for me."

"We're on our honeymoon, Ennis. Means I'm doin it for both of us." Jack put his hand on Ennis knee. "Besides I want to show my husband how much I love him."

Ennis took Jack's hand and held it for a moment before letting go so Jack could return it to the steering wheel.

As they drove through Utah, Jack decided to stay the night just outside Salt Lake City. They parked in a rest stop parking lot and set up the sleeping bags in the back. They left Clara with some food and fresh water and walked over to the buildings to see what restaurants they had.

"So, how do you like bein out of Wyoming for a change?" Jack asked him while eating dinner at Denny's.

"Ain't the first time I been outta Wyomin, Jack." Ennis quickly looked down at the cheeseburger in front of him.

"I remember, ya came down to Texas. I'll never ever forget how ya saved me. You're my hero, Ennis." He gazed longingly at Ennis.

Luckily, Jack had remembered to bring a collar and leash for Clara so they'd be able to walk around town with her after dinner.

After their walk, Jack noticed a marketplace across the street from the rest stop they were sleeping at, and dragged Ennis inside to do some browsing, buying some snacks and soda to tide them over for the rest of the trip, and a fresh bag of dog food.

They made sure the truck was secure before they settled in the back for the night. Two sleeping bags were made into one and the two men cuddled together. When Ennis started getting frisky, Jack put a stop to it.

"What the hell? " Ennis asked disappointed.

"Sorry, Ennis, but I want to wait until we get to our honeymoon spot."

"But…" He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling of the truck. "But we've never turned each other away," Ennis said woefully.

"Jack turned Ennis' face towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sweetheart," he whispered into his ear, "I ain't never turned you away and I'm not doing that now. I want our first night on our honeymoon to be extra special. I got big plans for us and once we get to where we're going you'll understand why I wanted to wait till we go to the good stuff."

"Well, okay," Ennis sighed, "but I ain't gotta like it."

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*

The next morning found Ennis up before Jack. He'd taken Clara out for a walk and gotten them some egg sandwiches on bagels and coffee at a Dunkin Donuts.

"Mornin, sleepy head." He noticed Jack was finally up, standing outside the back of the truck, stretching and yawning. He gratefully accepted the hot coffee Ennis offered him.

"Thanks, cowboy. This sure hit the spot." They settled on some fold-up chairs Ennis grabbed from a compartment in the side of the truck and enjoyed their breakfast.

"So where are we heading next?" Ennis asked Jack, who was looking over the map he had taken out.

"Well, we have to drive through Reno on Route 80, so how about we make that our next rest stop? We can see what's called 'The Biggest Little City in the World.'"

"Huh?" Ennis looked at him curiously.

"Reno, that's what they call it."

"If you say so." Ennis shook his head and got up to pack up his chair. Jack did the same and they disposed of the coffee cups and paper bag. "My turn to drive."

After Jack gave him the keys, Clara jumped into the backseat and both men climbed into the cab, put on their seatbelts and took off down Route 80 to their next destination.

They didn't spend much time in Reno. It was more like a quick drive through. They stopped on the outskirts of town to get gas and stretch their legs.

"So what did you think of Reno, Ennis?" Jack asked as he handed him a cup of coffee. They decided to grab some lunch and eat at a picnic table set up on a grassy patch next to the rest stop.

"Not much," Ennis said between bits of his sandwich and sips of coffee. "Never made much sense to gamble away your hard earned money. And, you know, I sure ain't a city boy."

"I know you ain't. I sure ain't one neither. When I think of all the times I had to make business trips to Dallas or Austin it just makes my skin crawl. Now, mind you, I didn't say it wasn't a nice change, but how many times could I watch Lureen go shopping? I tell you, that woman made shopping her life's work. She'd bring back more and more bags every time she went out. I kept saying to her that the plane wouldn't take off if she bought anymore stuff."

"You ever miss it? " Ennis looked out at the scenery. "I mean, your life in Texas."

"No," Jack answered immediately. "My life is with you. It doesn't matter where we live. I'd live in a tent, as long as you were there with me." He reached out and grabbed Ennis' hand intertwining their fingers.

Ennis looked at their joined hands and squeezed back. "Me, too," he whispered. "So," he cleared his throat, "Where are we headin next?"

"It's a surprise." Jack laughed when he saw Ennis roll his eyes. "My turn to drive, lover." Ennis gave him the keys after each of them made a trip to the restrooms, including a trip to the woods for Clara, and they were on their way.

Jack couldn't help smiling. The long drive from Reno to San Francisco would have made him antsy if it wasn't for the man sitting beside him.

He felt Ennis' wrap his hand around his. They didn't need any words between them for Jack to know that Ennis, too, was very happy they were together.

Jack had done some research, so he ended up playing tour guide for the trip, driving them over the Bay Bridge into San Francisco, and then around the city until they could see the Golden Gate Bridge.

As they drove down the crooked curves of Lombard Street, Ennis scoffed, "Why the hell did someone make this road so windy?"

"I read up on it. Apparently, this was a pretty hilly road, so they decided to make it windy, so it would be easier to drive through."

After lunch at Fisherman's Wharf, surf and turf for Jack and just turf for Ennis, they decided to go to Golden Gate Park to get a better look at the bridge.

They went to an area of the park where they would get a great view, found a park bench and sat down. Clara was having fun sniffing the other dogs that happened to wander by.

"Jack, look at that." Ennis discreetly indicated a couple who was walking across the grassy hill directly in front of them.

"What?" Jack looked over and saw two guys who were holding hands and smiling at one another, openly showing affection towards each other in public. This is what Jack was hoping they would see. He wanted Ennis to see two men could be open about their relationship and that no one was going to beat them up about it.

Jack noticed Ennis' mouth had dropped open as he watched the couple playfully kissing.

"Ennis," he put his hand on Ennis' cheek and turned it so Ennis was looking at him, "Didn't your momma tell you it's impolite to stare?" Before Ennis could say a word he kissed him.

"Mm, Jack. No, not here." He pulled back and looked around, but found that no one was paying any attention to them. Jack pulled him in for another kiss and this time Ennis didn't pull away.

"See, cowboy, no tire irons," Jack whispered as he combed his fingers through Ennis' hair.

"Things are different here in the big city, Jack. We still gotta be careful back home."

They started to walk back to the truck and stopped on a hill to look at the cityscape. "You know, maybe someday fellas, like you and me, can get married all legal like."

"Yer talking crazy, Jack, that ain't never gonna happen." He shook his head as he opened up the door to the passenger side of the truck and got inside. Jack said he was going to drive them to their final destination and then got Clara all settled in the back seat. He got into the truck, starting the engine, and they took off.

They were quiet on the ride up over the Golden Gate Bridge and up Route 101.

"So this isn't real, it don't count?" Ennis broke the silence with a question, he showed Jack the wedding band on his left ring finger.

"Course its real, and it sure as hell counts. We're married, Ennis, where it counts the most, in our hearts, and that's a fact." Jack glanced over at Ennis. "I was just thinking out loud, I'm just hopin there will come a day when everyone could marry no matter who they are or who they love."

After that, they were continuing their journey in companionable silence.

"Are ya gonna tell me where we're goin?" Ennis was glad to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city and back into the quiet of the woods and mountains.

"You'll see real soon." Jack smiled as they passed the sign for Crescent City. Several minutes later, Ennis read the sign that appeared.

"Redwood National Park?" Ennis read aloud. "Jack, we're gonna see the Redwoods?" Ennis was smiling from ear to ear.

Jack was beaming, too. It was the first time in a long time that he'd seen that huge smile on his cowboy's face.

"Surprise, sweetheart. I wanted to take us someplace special." Jack pulled the truck off to the side of the road. "Here, I need you to read the directions."

"Says you gotta make a right, here," Ennis told him.

They stopped in front of another sign that said 'Emerald Forest cabins Trinidad.'

"What did you go and do, Jack Fuckin Twist?"

"I got us a special cabin for us, since we're on our honeymoon and we're doin it right." Jack declared, before driving down the road to the office. Once parked, Jack got out of the truck and started to walk towards the office, then stopped when he noticed that Ennis hadn't followed.

"I'm gonna stay out here with Clara," Ennis mumbled. "If ya don't mind." Jack came over to him.

Jack walked over to him. "I don't mind, Ennis. I'll get us checked in."

When Jack got back to the truck with their key to the cabin, he found Ennis leaning up against the truck, with an expression on his face that reminded Jack of the first time he met him outside Aguirre's trailer, closed up and shy.

"You okay?" He asked as he went over to Ennis and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go see this cabin." He didn't look at Jack, instead just walked around to the truck and got in.

They drove up the road past the cabins scattered around the property to a cabin set apart from the rest.

"Here we are."

.?id=Cabin_Suite

Jack looked over and saw his husband just sitting there, looking out the window.

"Ennis, what's wrong?"

"I just, it's just…"

"It's okay, cowboy, tell me what's the matter." He took Ennis' hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, Jack, ain't never done nothing like this before."

Jack noticed Ennis' leg dancing nervously.

"Hey, I know how hard this is for you. You've never been out of Wyoming, never travelled before. But you've done so good, I gotta tell ya, I'm proud of ya."

Ennis glanced over at him and gave him a small smile then opened up the door and got out. He turned around and said "Let's go see this cabin ya got us." They grabbed their suitcases out of the back of the truck.

Jack opened the door and both men were pleasantly surprised. Clara gave the place a thorough sniffing down, checking every nook and cranny.

"This sure ain't like Don Wroe's place," Ennis commented as both men looked around. The place had a nice size kitchen, nice living room, TV, and a queen size bed.

They looked out the sliding glass door and spotted a deck looking over the woods out back.

"I gotta go pee," Jack said as he walked into the bathroom. "Hey, Ennis, check this out."

Ennis went into the bathroom and Jack pointed to the big Jacuzzi tub situated next to the window.

"I know what we can do with that." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jack," Ennis chuckled shyly.

"Yeah, you know we're gonna have some fun." After a few minutes Jack came out of the bathroom and, noticing that Ennis had gone out onto the deck with Clara, he quickly joined them.

"Ennis if this is making you too uncomfortable we can always go home. I just thought getting away for a while, celebrating our marriage would be a good idea. I know this is all new stuff to you, and you don't cotton to having things changed around on ya, so we ain't…" Jack was silenced by a pair of lips that planted themselves on his.

"Ennis?" He drew back away from the kiss.

"I want to do this, Jack. This is our honeymoon. I want to spend it with my husband cause I want to show you how much I love ya." He kissed Jack again.

"You already show me how much you love me, Ennis." Jack tangled his fingers in the curly blond locks.

"I didn't know what living was, 'til I met you."

"Neither did I. I got my whole world right here." Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis.

"So, whattya wanna do now?" Jack asked him.

"I don't know." Ennis rested his hands on the railing and looked out at the forest. "I suppose we could take a walk." Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ennis' waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Or I suppose we could unpack." Jack kissed under his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Or we could go inside and check out the bed." Jack turned him around and took Ennis' hand, leading him back inside the cabin.

Jack slowly took off Ennis' clothes and made him lay down in the bed. Ennis then reached out to undress Jack. "Uh, uh. I got a surprise for you. I'll be right back." Jack said as he got up and left Ennis lying naked in bed.

When he came back he was wearing nothing but a red thong with the words 'light my fire' written on the front.

(this is what the guys looked like. You have to do a little imaging. Jack is wearing nothing but a red thong and Ennis is naked in bed. But the body positions are exactly right.   . )

Just looking at that made Ennis' cock twitch.

"Oh my," Jack said as he looked towards the bed.

"Whut?" Ennis sat up on his elbows and looked around.

"I can't believe it." He moved closer to the bed.

"Whut?" Ennis looked quizzedly at Jack.

"There's a cowboy in my bed." He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Jack." Ennis shook his head and laid back. He couldn't help but think it was a little ridiculous when Jack would play games like that in bed, but try as he might, he couldn't deny that it turned him on, so he always played along. He always enjoyed their role-playing games.

"Yeah, there's a cowboy here….and he's in my bed!" He ran his hands down Ennis' arm and chest.

"I was workin in the field and feelin real tuckered out, so I come in here and saw this here bed, and well…" Ennis looked down at the covers and picked at the white cotton fabric. "Do you want me to leave?" he whispered shyly.

"Uh, uh, you're not goin no where. I always wanted a cowboy." He leaned over and kissed Ennis. "Now, I got one and I ain't never letting you go." He moved on top and rubbed his thong-encased cock against Ennis'.

"Jack." Ennis' wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him tight against him. Then he rolled over and combed his fingers through Jack's thick hair, all the while rubbing his cock against Jack's. "I think ya got too much clothes on. I wanna take these off. "' Ennis started to pull the thong off when Jack stopped him. "Eat me." Jack whispered to him.

"That's what I'm aim ta do, but these have to go, first. "

"They're edible underwear, Ennis. Go on and eat em." Jack smiled at Ennis' puzzled expression.

"Where the hell did ya get these?"

"Remember when we were in Reno and I told you I wanted to get something to snack on for our long drive?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I saw this sex shop and decided to look around and got us some 'goodies', including these. They're chocolate flavored cause I know how much you like chocolate."

"Mmmm, yeah, my favorite thing." Ennis kissed his way down Jack's body 'til he was face to face with the thong. "Yeah this is the best thing." Jack moaned when he felt Ennis' hand rubbing the front of the thong. "I want it wet." Jack was obliging him.

"Ennisss," Jack hissed out when he felt Ennis lick the front of the thong. He kept licking as the thong slowly disintegrated into a chocolatey goo in his mouth. Ennis ate off the rest and nibbled Jack's heavy sack. Jack fisted the sheets and writhed under Ennis as his cock was covered with the warm mouth. He began to buck off the bed in an attempt to drive his cock inside Ennis' mouth.

Ennis finally showed Jack some mercy and took him into his mouth, holding him down as he emptied himself, then allowed Jack to taste himself when he kissed him.

"You know what I wanna do?" Jack smiled wickedly at him as he rolled over until Ennis was under him.

"Whut?"

Jack grabbed lube that he had left on the nightstand and slicked up Ennis' large cock.

"I'm gonna ride a cowboy." Jack lowered himself onto Ennis and slid up and down on the stiff member.

Ennis grabbed his hips. Jack's hands were on either side of his head and their lips crushed together.

"Yeah, cowboy, just like that."

The sounds of bodies slapping together, and moans and groans could be heard echoing the room. Clara, familiar with this, lay in the corner and yawned as she fell asleep.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Ennis shouted as he shot cum into Jack's tight opening. Jack rolled onto his side and felt Ennis slip out of him.

"Hope we didn't scare the wildlife outside," Jack whispered as he was catching his breath.

"Probably could teach em something, huh?"

They both laughed and kissed, their bodies sweaty and cum covered.

"I think we need a shower," Jack declared as he got out of bed. "Or we could christen that Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom." Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Ennis.

Ennis smiled shyly, the smile that Jack found so endearing. Jack filled the tub up with water and turned on the jets. Before he knew it he and Ennis were soaking together, his arms wrapped around his husband, Ennis back resting against his chest and a contented smile beaming from ear to ear.

"Look at that Ennis." Both men looked out the large window that looked out at the forest.

"Some deer." Ennis pointed to the doe and fawn that were munching on the foliage and grass.

"Remember that elk you shot for us?" Jack reminisced about their time on Brokeback.

"I did that to shut you up. Got tired of hearing you bitching about them damn beans." Ennis smiled at the memory.

"Admit it, you just like taking care of me. Just like when ya ordered soup. I know that Basque must have told ya about how hard they were to pack."

"I told ya, I just done that to shut ya up. Got tired of ya yammerin away."

Jack turned to look at Ennis. "I love you too," he said and kissed him.

"Jack," Ennis said between kisses as he wrapped his arms around his man. Ennis turned in his arms until their cocks rubbed against each other.

"Mmmm," they moaned together as they came and then after a while both men left the tub, dried each other off and dressed.

"Let's have barbeque," Jack said. They'd bought some steaks and fixings on the drive up from San Francisco, so they had everything they needed to have a great honeymoon meal. Ennis grilled the steaks and Jack made coleslaw, his momma showed him a good recipe.

They sat outside on the deck and enjoyed their meal just like they always did in the great outdoors.

After two days in their honeymoon cabin, they packed up and Ennis drove them, with Jack giving directions, to the Gold Bluff Beach campgrounds.

When Ennis parked the truck, Clara jumped out and sniffed around while both men carried their camping gear down a path.

"What's that noise, Jack?" Ennis heard a roaring sound that got louder the further down the path they went.

"You'll see," Jack smiling knowingly.

When the forest got thinner and the ground got sandy, they found themselves standing on a beach, the sound of waves crashing against the sand echoing around them.

Ennis stood with his mouth dropped open.

"Surprise, welcome to the ocean, Ennis."

Speechless, Ennis just stood there taking it all in.

"I got us a campsite, right over there." Jack pointed at a spot right near the edge of the forest line.

"Jack." Ennis turned to him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I ain't seen nothing like it. So blue."

"Ennis." They both dropped the camping gear and hugged. "I wanted you to see the ocean, so whattya think?"

"Real beautiful." Ennis looked at Jack. "Just like the fella I married." They kissed.

They set up camp and took a barefoot walk along the shore. Ennis picked up sea shells as they went.

That night, they had dinner and for dessert they made love under the stars, the ocean serenading them with the sound of waves crashing the shore.

Sometime during the night Jack woke up surprised to find that Ennis wasn't beside him. When he stepped out of the tent, he saw Ennis standing naked by the surf, illuminated by the light of the full moon. Jack sat there for several minutes admiring his man. He looked like a wild sea creature standing there with the water around him. Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around Ennis' waist and rested his head on Ennis' shoulder.

They stood there and watched the water for a while.

"Love ya, Jack fuckin Twist." He rubbed cheeks with Jack. Their lips met and before they knew it they were writhing on the beach. It was like that scene from "Here to Eternity" with the waves crashing over their bodies.

"Jack, my Jack." He claimed his man with each thrust into the tight sheath.

"Ennis, my cowboy. Yeah, yeah just like that."

Together, they reached the highest peak.

They went back to their tent and collapsed in each other's arms and fell asleep.

The next day they took a walk to a bluff that looked out at the ocean below and saw a pod gray whales frolicking in the waves.

As they sat on a rock and watched, Jack rested against Ennis.

(Here is what they saw .)

Jack had taken some brochures and maps when he checked them into the cabins, so when they decided to pack up lunch and go hiking, he lead the way, leading them down Davidson Road. About halfway to their destination point, they ran into a family of elks.

"Looks familiar huh?" Ennis commented as he watched the Elk feed in the prairie.

"Those are called Roosevelt Elk. They're named after President Teddy Roosevelt," Jack informed him as he took out his camera and started clicking away.

"Don't you even think about it, Jack Fuckin Twist, " Ennis growled when the camera was pointed at him.

"Aw, why not Ennis? You didn't say nothing at the weddin."

"That was different. I never liked pictures taken of me."

"Okay I promise no pictures." Jack had his hand behind his back and his fingers crossed.

They walked by the falls and then explored Fern Canyon.

Jack surreptitiously got Ennis in the pictures, including a picture of Ennis' backside.

"Hey, did you just take my picture?" Ennis looked at him suspiciously.

"Uh, uh, I was takin a picture of those flowers. You bent down and I got em," he said innocently.

The next day, Jack and Ennis drove to a stable and rented out two horses. Ennis got a black gelding named Coal and Jack got a paint named Bo. Clara followed them on the Orick horse trail.

"Are ya havin fun, Ennis?"

"Yeah, ya know I am, darling." Ennis brought his horse beside Jack's and leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm lovin this honeymoon thing. Be a shame when it's over," Ennis told him.

Jack grabbed him by the back of the head and returned the kiss. Then he touched his forehead to Ennis'. "The honeymoon ain't never gonna be over, cowboy. Ain't no reins on what we got."

They spent the day riding the trail, then took the horses back to the stables, before heading back to the campground.

That night after dinner, Jack and Ennis went inside the tent. "Know what I wanna do?" Jack asked him.

"Whut?"

"I wanna go fishin, Ennis." He pushed Ennis back onto the sleeping bag.

"Fishin? We didn't bring no poles, Jack." Ennis felt Jack on top of him, their groins rubbing against each other.

"Yeah, we did. In fact I found a pole right here." Jack unzipped his pants and his hand snaked inside and wrapped around the sleeping cock inside. It quickly came to life and in no time Ennis' pole was sanding stiff and at attention, leaking.

Ennis grabbed Jack's pole, and soon, they were lying naked, in a six-nine position, their sucking sounds echoing in the tent.

"Mm, mmmm."

Jack's middle finger breached Ennis' tight opening. "Want ya so bad Ennis."

"Oh, yeah?" Ennis moaned

"Yeah," Jack grabbed some lube. Ennis slathered Jack's cock before Jack pulled Ennis' legs up and slid in.

Jack wiped the sweat off Ennis' brow afterward. "Baby," he whispered, kissing Ennis' nose as they cuddled together.

The next day it was time to pack up to go home. Jack had broken the tent down and spotted Ennis sitting on the beach watching the waves come in and out.

"Come on, cowboy, time to go."

Ennis didn't move, so Jack sat down beside him. "Never saw nothing like this, I hate to leave." Ennis sighed.

"I know, me neither, but we got our lives in Wyoming to go back to. We can always come back. The ocean ain't goin nowhere."

"I know, it was just nice just the two of us."

"Bark!" Clara chimed in. She'd been running up and down the beach earlier and was sitting near her masters.

"Sorry, Clara, I meant three of us. No ranchin stuff to do, was just nice."

"You getting tired of ranching?"

"No, it's in my blood. This was a nice break, is all."

"I know." With that, both men finished packing up camp, loading the truck and left Redwoods National Park.


	44. Chapter 44

Milestones part 44

True to Jack's words the honeymoon was not over when they'd packed up camp and headed for Wyoming.

"Whatcha think on cowboy?" Jack asked Ennis when he noticed Ennis was leaning on the open truck door and scanning the horizon.

"Just thinkin bout all them times we'd pack up after fishin and drive away from each other."

"Well we're never drivin away from each other ever again, we're drivin away together. Let's go home."

"Come on Clara," Ennis called out to her, she'd been off in the woods chasing a squirrel.

"Woof!" she barked and came running and hopped into the truck.

They'd flipped a coin to see who would drive and Jack won.

Jack took off north into Oregon. They enjoyed watching the countryside going by. They took a rest stop in Klamath Falls to get gas and use the restroom.

"What the hell ya got there, Jack?" Ennis asked after Jack came back from the gas station. He'd run inside to pay for the gas and then got some goodies too. He also picked up some bags of ice for the cooler.

"Got us some stuff to munch on." Jack handed Ennis the keys, it was his turn to drive. "Come on Clara," Jack called to her, she'd been sniffing around the wooded area off on the side of the rest stop. She jumped into the truck and Ennis and Jack settled into their seats. Ennis started up the truck and they headed east.

"What food did you get at the store?"

"What makes you think I got food?" Jack smiled.

"I know you Jack fuckin Twist, you got a hole in your stomach, and you're always hungry."

Jack laughed and turned around to the cooler which was sitting on the backseat. He had gotten some sandwiches for them both. Ham and cheese for Ennis and turkey and cheese for himself, he also got Ennis and orange crush soda and a cola for himself.

"Thank you," Ennis said to him as he pulled over to the side of the road so he could eat. It wasn't long before they were back on the road again.

They'd been traveling for several hours. Ennis was starting to feel tired. "Where are we going to be stopping?" Ennis asked him. He'd been staying on this road ever since they left Klamath Falls.

"There's this town called Jordan Valley, I read up about it. Seems like a nice place and they have a campground."

"How far is it?"

"We should be coming up on it soon."

"Look there are the campgrounds." Jack pointed to a sign. Ennis turned off and parked in front of the office. Jack ran inside to rent out a space for them.

"Did they have space for us?" Ennis asked Jack when he came back.

"Yep got us a nice spot right near the lake."

"Is it?" Ennis mumbled.

"Yeah, Ennis, it's in a nice quiet spot, just the two of us."

"K" Ennis sighed in relief.

Jack knew Ennis would never truly feel comfortable among strangers and he kept that in mind whenever he was thinking of traveling with his husband.

They set up the tent with the doorway facing the lake. Jack broke out the portable BBQ and cooked up some hamburgers they'd bought in the market in town. They sat on some logs next to the campfire.

"This is pretty good, Jack." Ennis said between bites. "Yer cookins' gotten better."

"Yeah thanks to my Momma and Kaylin. I can do more than be good with a can opener."

"Lureen never cooked?"

"Not much, not that she weren't a good cook, I remember how she made a fine Thanksgiving meal. But she was too busy workin to keep house. We hired a cook and maid to do all that."

"Some fancy livin." Ennis observed.

"Not the way I wanted it. 'Sides I like how I got it now." Jack reached over and squeezed Ennis' knee.

"Me too." Ennis served himself some beans from the pot on the stove. Jack still hated them but he'd gotten a small can of Better Most for his husband.

After they'd cleaned up Jack went over to the tent to retrieve a bag he'd been hiding from Ennis.

"What the hell ya got there?" Ennis sat up straight in anticipation. Never knowing what his man had in mind.

"I got us something for dessert. I don't know if ya ever had this." He sat down next to Ennis and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers and some chocolate bars.

"Let's make us some s'mores, Ennis." Jack smiled.

"I ain't had them since the girls were small." Ennis got some sticks to roast the marshmallows over the fire.

In no time they were dining on s'mores. "Mm, this is good ain't it?" Jack asked him through chocolate-covered lips.

"Yeah, real good, 'cept you're a mess."

"A mess huh?"

"Yeah, let me help clean ya up." Ennis scooted closer and leaned forward until he could run his tongue over Jack's mouth and licked the chocolate off.

Jack's eyes opened wide and then the force of nature took over and they were kissing. It wasn't long till they were in the tent. All their clothes lying in a big pile against the tent wall and two sweaty bodies were rubbing together.

"I want me a bull rider. Know where I can find one?" Ennis wrapped Jack in his arms and caressed his cheek.

"Yeah I'm a bull rider." Jack kissed Ennis, "but you know what I like riding better than bulls?" He whispered into Ennis' ear. "A cowboy." Jack kissed his cheek then neck. He gently nibbled on the skin there. "Mm, tastes so good."

"Jack," Ennis hissed as Jack licked down his chest and was sucking on a nipple.

"Yeah, I like ridin a cowboy." Jack kissed his belly and licked around Ennis' belly button. Jack licked the large cock that hit him in the face. He licked the tip which was wet then started sucking on the stiff shaft. A sudden pair of hands on his shoulders made him stop. Jack looked up into Ennis' lust filed eyes which mirrored his own.

"If you like ridin cowboys so much how about you show me," he growled.

Jack grabbed some lube from a duffle bag and slicked Ennis' large cock. Then he move up to position his puckered opening over Ennis and slid down.

"Ah!"

"You okay, darling?" Ennis asked. He held onto Jack's butt cheeks.

"Yeah, just so full, feels so good." He leaned back on Ennis' bent knees and went up and down on Ennis cock.

The rhythm got faster, Ennis felt his balls getting ready to shoot.

"Jack I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead Ennis, yeah, yeah!"

"Uhhh," Ennis arched up.

Jack settled into Ennis arms and Ennis gently pulled out and gathered his man into his arms and they fell sleep.

The next morning found both men spending a lazy time in the sleeping bag. Clara spent the night in the back of the truck on a comfortable cushion.

"Mm, Ennis." He kissed his cowboy and nuzzled against his neck.

"Jack, don't. I gotta pee." Ennis moved away from Jack and put on his parts and his shirt and exited the tent.

"When I come back I'll make us some breakfast."

He kissed Jack and left.

Jack got dressed and put the coffee on. It suddenly occurred to him that Ennis was gone a long time.

"Ennis?" Jack called out, he didn't hear anything. Clara jumped out of the truck when Jack opened up the back.

"Go find Ennis, girl." She ran into the woods, barking all the way.

When Jack caught up to Clara she'd found Ennis. He was sitting on a log holding something in his lap. Clara was barking.

"Hush Clara!" Ennis snapped at her. She shrunk back at the unexpected admonition.

"Ennis, you okay?" Jack slowly came over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Yeah, I found this little fella."

Jack saw Ennis held a little gray and white kitten in his hands. Jack saw Ennis wipe some tears with one of his sleeves of his shirt.

Clara crept slowly over and sniffed the kitten.

"I heard some noise and saw a bag lying in the grass. Someone threw the little guy away." Ennis held the kitten close against his chest to keep him warm. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, we know how some people are born mean and they don't care about nothing. Not even an innocent kitten." Jack took a closer look at the kitten. It was looking up at Ennis and mewing at him for attention.

"We gotta take him to the vet, get him checked out. Make sure he's okay." Ennis slowly got up and cradled the kitten in his arms.

"Yeah come on, let's go back to camp." Jack said, Clara led the way back to camp. Jack made sure the campfire was out and they left the tent and things behind. They made sure they had their valuables and got into the truck and took off for town.

They found the vet's office and sat in the crowded office waiting to be called in. "Mr. Del Mar?" A nurse called out. They led him back to an exam room and Ennis put the kitten gently on the table.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Coleman." The vet introduced himself. He looked down at the table to see who his patient was going to be. "Ah now what seems to be wrong with this little kitty."

"We were out camping and I found him out in the woods. He was put into a bag and left there. Someone threw him out like he was trash." Ennis hissed out the last part.

The doctor looked up at both men before he took his stethoscope and put the ear pieces in his ear and began to listen to the kitten's heartbeat. After palpating his stomach and examining his eyes and ears the doctor made some notes on his clipboard.

"He seems to be a bit malnourished, but it doesn't look like he'd been out in the woods too long. He doesn't have any broken bones and his eyes look clear and his heart rate is normal." The doctor watched the kitten walk towards Ennis and rubbed up against his hand.

"Is it okay if we take him with us?" Ennis asked him, he looked over towards Jack. Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure, I'm going to give you some vitamins to give him. He just needs some food in him."

"Any special food or anything?" Ennis asked him.

"No some kitten chow will be fine."

The doctor gave them some vitamin drops. "Just put this in his food and bring him back in a few days."

"We're on our way home to Wyoming." Jack mentioned to him. "We can have our vet look this guy over when we get back home."

"Sounds good," the vet said his goodbyes and left to see the next patient.

"Let's take this fella home, Ennis."

They stopped at a general store and picked up some Kitten chow, bowls, and groceries for their trip. When they made it back to camp Ennis made sure that the kitten and Clara were fed and had fresh water. Then he started to make breakfast for both of them. When he was done and he and Jack were sitting on a log he looked over at the kitten. "Well will you look at that." Ennis pointed with his chin. Jack looked over to where Ennis was indicating.

"Aw, that is cute." Jack saw Clara lying next to the kitten and the kitten was pressed up against her chest asleep.

"I had cats when I was a kid." Ennis said as he drank some coffee.

"You did?"

"Yeah, they were great at catching the mice around the barn. My daddy never liked them much though. It was summertime and one of the cats had kittens and one of them was sickly. My daddy wanted to put him out of his misery, but I snuck into the barn and took off with him. I didn't want him hurting the kitten. I hid him in the crawl space under the house, kept him in a box all warm. At night he used to crawl in bed with me. I'd make sure to keep him hid from my daddy. He got better and became a great friend.

Come the end of summer I had to go back to school. One day I came home and I couldn't find the cat. I asked my momma if she'd seen him, she knew I had kept him. She told me my daddy found out I was keeping him and took off with him. She tried to stop him but he got angry. I went out to find my daddy and he was over by the back of the barn." Ennis stopped, his eyes getting all watery. "He told me the cat ran in front of his tractor and he got killed. And he had to bury him."

"Do you think that is what really happened?" Jack tentatively asked.

"No, that cat was smart as a whip, he never went out into the fields. He stuck close to the house or barn. He'd become a good mouser." Ennis took out a handkerchief out of his duffle bag and blew his nose.

"Bastard that is what your daddy is. He's no better than mine. Taking you out when you was nine to see a dead body and killing your cat too. I never knew him but I hate him."

"Jack." Ennis was about to say something but he couldn't argue with him. At one time he idolized his father but as the years went by and he was able to look back at things as an adult he realized his daddy was a bastard.

"Don't you worry Ennis, that kitten is going to be living the sweet life with us and Clara."

Ennis came over and hugged and kissed Jack. They snuggled on the log and watched Clara and the kitten sleep.

"We're going to have to come up with a name for him." Jack said softly as he nuzzled against Ennis' neck.

"Yeah we are."


	45. Chapter 45

A/N I know you're all thinking you're hallucinating but nope you're not. I have finally finished this chapter of Milestones. Sorry for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait.

Warning: some of my male readers might wince when they read a certain part. Sorry.

Enjoy

Milestones part 45

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters so I can FIX what I couldn't stand.

rating: NC-17, with BBM fic it's safer.

I want to thank my chamilet for looking this over for me.

Recap: They are on their way back home to Recluse Wyoming. On their way home they find a kitten that was abandoned on the side of the road. Ennis and Jack rescue him and they adopt him as the newest member of their family.

You'll find out what the kitten's name is in this chapter.

Previous Chapters:

part 1: .#cutid1

part 2: .#cutid1

part 3: .#cutid1

part 4: .#cutid1

part 5: .#cutid1

part 6: .#cutid1

part 7: .#cutid1

part 8: .#cutid1

part 9: .#cutid1

part 10: .#cutid1

part 11: .#cutid1

part 12: .#cutid1

part 13: .#cutid1

part 14: .#cutid1

part 15: .#cutid1

part 16: .#cutid1

part 17: .#cutid1

Part 18: .#cutid1

part 19: .#cutid1

Part 20: .#cutid1

part 21: .#cutid1

part 22: .#cutid1

part 23: .#cutid1

part 24: .#cutid1

part 25: .#cutid1

Part 26: .#cutid1

Part 27: .#cutid1

part 28: .#cutid1

part 29: .#cutid1

Part 30: .#cutid1

part 31: .#cutid1

part 32: .#cutid1

part 33: .#cutid1

part 34: .#cutid1

part 35: .#cutid1

Part 36: .#cutid1

Part 37: .#cutid1

part 38: .#cutid1

part 39: .#cutid1

part 40: .#cutid1

part 41: .#cutid1

Not What It Seems: .#cutid1

Part 42: .#cutid1

Part 43: .#cutid1

part 44: .#cutid1

"What are we gonna name ya, little fella?" Ennis said as he looked down at the ball of fluff that was curled up asleep in his lap. He and Jack had broken down their camp and were traveling through Idaho on their way back home to BBM Ranch.

"I've been thinkin' about that, how about the name Chance?"

"Chance?"

"Yeah, Ennis, we got our second chance when you came down to Texas and rescued me and finally decided on starting a cow and calf operation together. And this little guy started out life pretty rough, someone wanting to just toss him away and we're giving him a second chance."

"Chance…," Ennis repeated. The kitten shifted in his arms and looked up at Ennis like he approved of the name, then curled back down and fell back to sleep. "Yep I think that is a good name."

It was mid-afternoon when they decided to make a rest stop in Idaho Falls, they walked along the Snake River to enjoy the scenery.

Ennis spotted a bench and sat down with Chance who had been riding on the inside of his shirt. Jack had Clara by his side.

"This is real nice isn't it?" Jack rested his arm on the back of the bench, he was careful not to drape it across Ennis' shoulders. He wanted to but knew Ennis would be uncomfortable. They did give each other a look that they did when they were in public that spoke volumes about their feelings.

"I feel like some ice cream, how about I go get us some?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I don't need ice cream Jack, I thought we'd be hitting the road. Don't you want to get on home?"

"I ain't in no hurry, probably be a while before we get away again like this and, well, I don't want it to end."

"I don't want it to end neither, but we got a ranch to run. 'Sides we can have fun at home too can't we?" Ennis looked over at Jack.

"Sure we can, cowboy." Jack got up, "I'll get the ice cream." He told Clara to stay with Ennis and walked over to an ice cream stand. There was a line so Jack had to wait a few minutes for his turn. He got a rocky road cone for himself and got Ennis some chocolate with some sprinkles on top. He knew it was Ennis' favorite. As he was on his way back he noticed a group of women were surrounding the bench where Ennis was sitting.

"Aw he's so cute," Jack heard as he got closer.

"And what's his name."

"It's a her and her name is Clara and this is Chance."

Ennis had gotten a crowd around him, the women were drawn not only cause of his handsome cowboy but because of Chance and Clara. Jack couldn't help smiling.

Jack managed to squeeze through the group. Clara was enjoying the attention, but Chance was curling up against Ennis' chest. Jack felt his heart swell when he saw Ennis protect the little kitten from the curious women.

"Now ladies, I think that's enough. This little fella is real shy. So please go on now."

The women slowly dispersed, one of them gave Jack a look and a smile and wandered off.

Jack took a seat next to Clara, who had settled on the bench next to Ennis. Her head was resting on his lap and Ennis patted her head.

"So, I go to get us some ice cream and you get yourself some girlfriends."

"Now don't you start!" Ennis admonished him.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I might get jealous." Jack winked as he handed Ennis the ice cream cone that was slowly melting.

"Thank you," Ennis took the cone and started licking away at the sprinkles. "Those damn women spotted Clara and come over here like bees to honey. Then they spotted Chance and they started fussin over him. He ain't used to people yet, poor guy, Clara did her best to push them away from him." Chance stood on Ennis' lap and sniffed at Clara, she licked his face. Then Chance wandered over to Jack and rubbed against his hand.

"Hey fella, it's okay." Jack spoke softly to the kitten. "You got a good home now with us." He slowly petted him and Chance sat in his lap and started bathing himself.

They got back into the truck, it was Ennis' turn to drive. They stopped to get more supplies for the rest of the trip home.

Jack was dozing on and off, he looked out the window and was surprised when they passed a sign that said Sage. They rode on in silence as they drove by endless fields of assorted crops.

They drove past several ranches, Jack watched Ennis bring the truck to a stop. Jack looked out the window. He could see a house across the field. There were a herd of cattle in the pasture and white fencing surrounding the house and fields.

Ennis sat staring at the house, his hands gripping the steering wheel. Jack slid closer and put his hand on Ennis' arm.

"Was this your family's ranch?" Jack could see Ennis' jaw tighten for a moment.

"Can see the tree KE and me useta climb right over there." He pointed to a tree behind the barn. "Then we'd go to the swimming hole on old man Miller's place. And we'd go picking blueberries for my momma. She'd make blueberry pie cause she knew it was my favorite." He put his chin on his hands.

"Ennis." Jack rested his head on his cowboy's shoulder. "You got a home, Ennis in Recluse with me. Nobody is gonna ever take it away from you." He leaned over and kissed Ennis' cheek. "I promise ya cowboy."

Ennis looked at Jack and put his hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Darlin." He whispered.

"Let's go home," Ennis put the truck in gear and drove north to Recluse.

They spotted their sign Brokeback Mountain Ranch at the end of the road leading to the main house.

"Sometimes I still think I'm dreamin this, Jack."

"Me too, I guess some dreams do come true."

They were greeted by Kaylin, who just finished cleaning the kitchen floors. She made sure the house was kept clean and took in the mail for them while they were away.

"How was your honeymoon?" She asked them as they came in through the front door with their luggage.

"Real good, we had a great time." Jack told her, he came over and gave her a hug. "Thanks for taking care of the house for us."

Ennis hugged her too.

"Did you take any pictures?"

"Tons, we'll show you after we get them developed."

Clara came into the house, she roamed around the living room giving the place a good sniffing, her way of saying she was glad to be home.

"We've got a new family member we'd like to introduce to you." Jack told Kaylin.

Ennis went out to the truck. "Really and who would that be?" Kaylin asked anxiously. Ennis came back with Chance in his arms. "Well who is this little guy?" She looked at the kitten and reached out to pet him on the head.

"This is Chance, this here is Kaylin." Ennis did the introductions. "We found him abandoned on the road. Someone threw him into a bag and left him in the woods. Bastards." He spat out the last word.

"It's okay, Ennis, he's got a new home with us." Jack soothed his husband.

They spent some time setting up a litter box for him in the laundry room and his food and water bowls in the kitchen next to Clara's. Ennis put Chance on the floor of the living room so he could explore his new home.

They emptied out the truck and Jack went into the office to look at the mail. Mitch came up to the house after he'd spotted their truck.

"Ennis, Jack I see you've finally made it back." He found them in the office and joined them there.

"Hi Mitch, how did things go while we was gone?" Ennis asked him.

"We had a bad storm come up about a week ago, did some damage to the roof of the horse barn. Me and Jason fixed that up. Ben Meyer come up with a fresh order of hay and he said to let you know he's got a buyer who wants to talk to you about checking out your cattle. He said to give him a call when you got back. Mrs. Mays wanted to know if you gave any thought to starting a chicken coop, she said Jack told her you might be interested in doing some chicken farming."

Ennis gave Jack a look, this was the first he was hearing about this.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to mention it to you, I thought it might be a good idea to have some fresh eggs to sell in addition to our beef. I haven't committed us to nothing. I told her I'd have to talk to you about it."

"Yeah well we'll talk about that later." Ennis grumbled a bit.

"I've been keeping an eye on that brood mare. She looks like she could drop any time now." Kelly was a brood mare that Ennis had gotten a year ago. He bred her with Pine Creek and he knew that it wouldn't be long before she was ready to foal.

After they talked to Mitch about the ranch the guys emptied out the truck and left the luggage in the living room with orders to Kaylin not to touch it, they'd do their own laundry.

Jack went into the office to sort through the mail and messages. Ennis followed Mitch out. He wanted to check out the herd and look at the mare for himself.

Jack returned some calls, there were some buyers interested in their cattle.

"Hey Jack," Kaylin stood at the doorway. "I need to go home, my daughter is sick."

"I hope it's nothing serious?"

"No, just a cold."

"Sure go on home. Why not take a few days?"

"Really? I mean thanks, Jack. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, tell Susan I hope she feels better."

"Thanks." Kaylin grabbed her purse and left.

"Mitch!" Andy came running into the house, he was breathing hard.

"What is it Andy?" Mitch asked him.

"Kelly has gone into labor. Jason is with her now. She's down." He said frantically. It wasn't good when a mare went down to the ground. Horses usually gave birth standing up.

Jack quickly ran into the office and called their vet. Dr. Peyton was on his way. Jack then joined Ennis in the barn.

Jason was holding Kelly's head and Mitch was by the back end with Ennis.

"She's breaching," Ennis said grimly. He could see the foal's legs trying to come through the birth canal.

"What are ya gonna do?" Jack was pacing back and forth and felt like he was going to come out of his skin.

"I gotta turn her around."

Jack cringed as he watched Ennis reach his hand inside the mare.

"Can ya find the head?" Mitch asked.

Ennis practically had his whole arm inside feeling around. "Almost." He grunted, you could tell he was concentrating real hard. Kelly was starting to thrash. "Hold her still!" Ennis told Jason, he didn't want the horse to kick him in the head.

Jack had stopped pacing and was watching Ennis help the mare.

Jack had never watched Ennis handle the livestock this closely before. He was amazed when Ennis pulled his arm out and a tiny muzzle could be seen. The mare gave a few pushes and the foal dropped out onto the straw.

Everyone watched the foal, waiting for it to take it's first breath. When they heard it whinny they all laughed in relief.

"Hey, folks, did I hear you need a doc?" Dr. Matt Peyton poked his head into the barn.

"I think you're too late, Ennis here took care of things. " Jack pronounced proudly.

"Oh yeah, that so, Ennis?"

Ennis was attending to the foal. He and Mitch were cleaning it up. "I just helped Kelly out, she done the rest," he said modestly.

"Don't let him fool ya, doc. That baby was comin out all wrong and he put his hand up there and he straightened her out." Jack smiled at Ennis.

"Well now let me check out the mamma and her baby."

Ennis stood up and Mitch handed him a towel to clean up with.

"Do you still need us in here?" Andy asked, he and Jason needed to get back to work.

"No you two go on back to what you were doin, I'll be joining you soon." Mitch dismissed them.

"Good job, boss." Mitch slapped Ennis on the back.

"Is it a boy or a girl, doc?" Jack asked. The vet had finished examining both horses and the foal had struggled getting on its wobbly legs. Kelly was already on her feet licking the foal.

They watched the baby take its first drink of milk.

"You've got a boy."

"That's great, doc." Jack smiled. "What are we gonna name him, Ennis?"

"Don't know yet, gotta see what name fits him. I gotta think on it a while."

"Sure 'nough."

"Well I guess you won't be needing me anymore." Dr. Peyton said.

"Well, so long as you're here you might take a look at the stock," Ennis suggested. "Mitch why don't you take the doc to the east pasture to check on the new calves?"

"Sure thing, boss."

When they were alone Jack came over to Ennis and put his arm around his shoulder.

"I ain't never seen ya do nothing like that before, cowboy. I gotta tell ya I was mighty impressed."

"Eh, ain't nothing, it's part of workin on a ranch. You cain't tell me you ain't never seen a breach before."

"Yeah I have, but my daddy never took care of it like you did. He'd call the vet before he'd do what you done."

"Can't wait for a doc to come, could have lost Kelly and the foal both if I'd waited."

Jack could feel Ennis stiffen up and saw a look come over his face. "What's wrong, Ennis?"

"I was just rememberin when I was about ten and our broodmare, Gerty, was in labor. I watched my daddy and the vet help her when she had trouble birthin'. The baby had the cord wrapped around his neck. It was so hard to watch Gerty moanin' something awful. It felt like it went on for hours." Ennis walked over to the barn door and looked out at the endless fields. His shoulders sagged.

"What happened, Ennis?"

Ennis sighed, "We lost them both."

"Oh no, I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Gerty was a real nice horse too."

"Well, for what it's worth, you coulda been a vet."

Ennis looked at him like he lost his mind. "Naw."

"I ain't jokin', after seein how ya helped Kelly birthin' and how good a job you did with the sheep up there on Brokeback and how ya are on our ranch. Maybe I should call ya doc."

"Get outta here, Jack." He playfully shoved Jack.

Jack shoved him back and they both ended up falling into the hay. Jack kissed Ennis. Ennis pulled back "Not here, somebody could see."

"How about we move this inside." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure, but it's gonna have to be tonight."

Jack's face fell along with his twitching cock.

"Now don't go lookin like a wounded hound dog that had his bone took away. We both got work ta do." Ennis took a look around and planted a deep kiss on Jack that told him it was just a rain check and Ennis would make it up to him.

"Mmm, later 'K?" Ennis broke the kiss.

"Yeah, later cowboy."

Jack strolled back to the house, making sure to wiggle his ass cause he knew it drove Ennis crazy.

Later couldn't come fast enough. Jack was on the phone with a customer.

"Yeah, Mr. Barrons, uh huh. Sure you can come on down. When's good?" Jack had a calendar open in front of him and he checked the dates. "Monday is good, noon? Fine." Jack felt a pair of lips on his neck.

"Ah, yeah, Mr. Barrons I look forward….oh shit!" He felt a tongue lapping at his left ear. "No I'm okay, just stubbed my toe." Jack made an excuse. "I'll see you on Monday. K, bye." Jack hung up the phone. The lips had returned to his neck and a pair of hands were resting on his shoulders.

"Am I botherin ya Jack?" Ennis whispered in his ear.

His hot breath was driving Jack crazy. "Yeah, cowboy, you're botherin me real bad."

"Want me ta stop?" Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's chest and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Oh gawd, no keep on botherin me, Ennisss," he closed his eyes and turned his head so Ennis had more access to his neck. All the kisses and licking sent an electric current straight to his cock, which felt like it was going to break out of his pants.

Jack opened his eyes when he felt the sudden loss of those lips. He saw Ennis walk out of the office and glance behind him giving Jack 'the look.' The same come hither look he gave him when they reunited after four years apart.

Jack followed his man's wiggling ass out of the office and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Ennis and Jack made it to their bedroom in record time.

Ennis started to unbutton his shirt but Jack stopped him. "Let me." Jack smiled as he peeled off the layer of clothing and revealed his sexy cowboy's naked body.

"Mm, my cowboy." Jack rubbed his hand over Ennis' blond hair that peppered his chest and stomach. "So big," Jack whispered in Ennis' ear, his hand was fondling his cock and balls.

"Jack," Ennis said in a husky voice.

"Yeah, big, just how I like it. " Jack released his man.

Ennis watched Jack, helplessly placed under his spell, while Jack striped his clothes off and climbed into the bed. He lay on his side, staring up at Ennis through his thick eyelashes.

"Are ya waitin' for an invitation, cowboy?" Jack patted the empty space next to him. "I'm…OW! DAMN IT!" Jack nearly jumped off the bed when Chance jumped onto the bed and attacked his cock, thinking it was a toy.

"Chance!" Ennis quickly pulled the cat off Jack and put him out of the room. Jack rolled onto his stomach and moaned.

"Jack, you okay?" he pulled Jack onto his back so he could assess any damage.

"Damn," Jack sat up and looked at his cock. There were a few small scratches but otherwise everything seemed to be okay.

"Looks like we'll have to keep an eye on him," Jack said.

"Or keep him out of our room. " Ennis sat down next to him and grabbed Jack's head and kissed him. "I'm sure glad he didn't hurt my favorite part."

"Is that all you like?" Jack asked him, lust clearly showing in his cerulean eyes.

Ennis moved so they were both lying down beside each other. Ennis looked into those blue orbs. "Nope, I also like this here mole." He kissed the mole above Jack's lip. "And this nose," kiss "and these damn blue eyes" kiss, kiss he kissed each eyelid. "Even when it's cloudy out I can see the blue sky." Ennis kissed Jack's neck and nibbled on an earlobe. Jack turned his head so Ennis had more access to his neck. He loved being kissed there and Ennis knew it. After all this time they knew how to pleasure each other. "And I gotta follow this here trail all the way down to this here treasure you're hiding."

"Ennis," Jack combed his fingers through his cowboy's hair as Ennis skirted down his body, kissing and gently biting his skin.

"Love ya," Ennis whispered. He kissed Jack's stiffening member. He noticed the tiny scratches and kissed the hurt away.

"Mmm," Jack moaned happily and writhed on the bed. Ennis grabbed some lube and put some on his fingers, he stuck his index finger into Jack's puckered opening and Jack grabbed at the crinkled sheets. "Oh yeah, more!" he whimpered and felt Ennis stick a second finger in there, pushing in until he found the soft, spongy place that sent Jack into orbit when he hit it. "Shit! Yes!"

Ennis pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up with lube. It wasn't long before he was sinking into his version of heaven. Slowly, inch by inch, his cock pushed deeper into Jack. The bull rider grabbed onto the headboard, he was panting heavily. His blue eyes darkened with lust for his lover. "Move damn it!" Jack screamed at him, he moved his hips till Ennis cock was balls deep inside him. It took only a moment before Ennis started to piston into him like a pile driver.

"Oh yeah," Jack hissed as his hips met Ennis', his hand went to his cock and his hand shuttled up and down in time to Ennis' thrusts. Sweat poured on to both men's bodies. The moans got louder, "I'm gonna shoot!" Jack moaned loudly. He came first then a few moments later Ennis followed, filling Jack up with his sticky come.

They didn't know how long they stayed connected until Ennis' softening cock finally came out of Jack with a soft popping sound. It made both men laugh a bit. Ennis rolled onto the bed beside Jack. Jack got up and got some towels and wiped himself off and gave Ennis his own towel and he cleaned himself up. They threw the towels onto the floor and Jack snuggled up against his husband.

"Damn, it never gets old. Feels just like that first time all over again." Jack muttered as he sank into Ennis' embrace.

"Nope, never gets old, only gets better every time." Ennis leaned over Jack, found his lips and kissed him. Each man wore a smile of contentment on their faces.

"So are we gonna be chicken farmers too?" Ennis mentioned the subject of starting to raise chickens.

"I thought we'd expand our business and it won't take much to start raising chickens and selling their eggs. We can sell them to the grocery stores and even the farmer's market would be glad to take them."

"You've done some lookin' into this have ya?" Ennis grumpily asked him.

"Yeah, I'm always lookin into ways to make things better for us and make more money." Jack looked into Ennis' eyes to see what the cowboy was thinking. "Ya mad at me?"

"Naw, I'm not mad at ya. I'm glad I got me a real businessman for a husband. You always have been a real thinker there, Jack." He looked sternly at him, and then smiled. " And I'm a real lucky man."

"We're both the lucky ones, Ennis." They dozed for a while then got up and went downstairs to see what Kaylin had left in the oven for dinner.

Later they sat out on the back deck. Clara had joined them and was lying at their feet. Chance was lying curled up beside her. They shared a bottle of Old Rose between them and it felt like old times. Ennis looked up to the heavens like he liked to do sometimes. Jack often wondered what he thought about. First time he asked him he said he was sending up a prayer of thanks. He wondered if he did that every time, all Jack knew was he had plenty to be thankful for too.

Jack felt eyes on him and he looked over at Ennis, who was indeed gazing at him intently. "What?"

"Think I come up with a name for the new colt."

"Oh yeah, what ya gonna name him?"

"Stargazer, after what we both like doin', star gazin. Besides I noticed he has a white patch on his forehead in the shape of a star."

"That sounds like a real good name, Ennis. I like stargazing, especially when I'm doin it with you."

"Me too," Ennis whispered, he reached out and took Jack's hand and rubbed his fingers against Jack's skin. The gesture was repeated back and both men continued to look at the stars.

.com/albums/ad330/fiveleaves/visuals%20for%


	46. Chapter 46

Milestones part 46

Brokeback Mountain Ranch started off as a small operation, a business the owners weren't sure would succeed. But Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist knew what it was like to live through hard times. They were made of tough stuff and after some rough patches they persevered.

They had a great partnership based on experience, hard work and one more thing that made things even stronger between them, they loved each other.

Jack was at his desk in the office going through some paperwork. The business was growing so much that they hired an accountant to handle the books. And that wasn't the only thing that changed. They added another desk to the office for Ennis. The cowboy wasn't much of an indoor worker, but about twice a month he'd come in so he could handle all the supply orders and keep track of the cattle tag and breeding and calving records

He was in the office right now and Jack was having a hard time concentrating on his own work. Ennis was currently on the phone talking to a man who had some used post hole digger parts. It had taken some wrangling to get Ennis to agree to stop using ancient hand tools to dig post holes and get an auger. It made life so much easier for everyone including their workers. Now that the business was taking off they needed more hands to help run things so they hired on more help. It was nice to sit back and watch Ennis making deals with suppliers just like Jack had always done.

"Yep, ah huh, yes sir that's a fair price."

Jack couldn't help looking over at Ennis. Listening to that deep voice made him feel warmth in the pit of his stomach that traveled down to his crotch and made his cock twitch.

"Thank ya, Mister Cooper, I'll be by later to pick up the parts." Ennis barely hung up the phone when Jack slid into his lap.

"Hey now!" Ennis felt Jack wrap his arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Whattya doin?"

"Mmm, kissin ya. What does it look like I'm doin?" 

"How come?"

Jack pulled back to look at him.

"I mean it's the middle of the workday Jack, anyone could come in."

Jack got off his lap and ran to lock the office door and returned to his favorite seat.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Jack,mmm," Ennis felt Jack's lips against his.

"Can't help it, Ennis, you got me riled up."

"Riled up? I didn't even touch you."

Jack nuzzled his nose against Ennis' neck. "It was the sound of your damn voice, drove me nuts." He kissed the warm skin and ran his hand under Ennis' shirt. He unbuttoned it and touched the hard nipples. Jack straddled Ennis' hips rubbing their cocks together.

Jack pulled his own shirt off and pushed Ennis' off so he could hug his cowboy and have bare skin contact.

"Yeah, I want you so bad." Jack got up and unbuckled his pants and shucked them off.

"You sure are impatient, ain't ya Jack?" Ennis watched as Jack unzipped his jeans and pulled the front panels open, snaking his hand inside and bringing out the large cock.

Through thick lashes and a lustful gaze, Jack murmured. "When it's something good like this, damn straight I'm impatient." He went to work licking the wet tip of the red plump head and then took the entire cock all the way to the root into his mouth.

Ennis threw his head back and buried his fingers in Jack's hair.

"Mmm," Jack hummed as his head bobbed up and down sucking Ennis' cock deep inside his mouth.

"Ah!" Ennis' hands tightened his grip on Jack's hair.

Jack released Ennis' cock just before he was going to shoot.

"Whut?" Ennis looked at him through half moon eyes.

"I want you to shoot inside me."

Ennis watched Jack grab a tube of lube he had in the desk drawer and walk over to the couch on the far wall. He watched, riveted, as Jack got on his hands and knees on the couch, put lube on his fingers and stuck them into his puckered opening, pushing them in and out.

Ennis cleared his throat, "uh, Jack?"

"Come on cowboy, I need you. Don't make me wait anymore." Jack wiggled his ass at him.

Ennis quickly joined him and put his large cockhead into Jack's tight hole.

"Oh yeah."

Ennis pushed up inside Jack to the root and thrust inside him. Jack pushed his face into the leather couch and his hips pushed back to meet Ennis' thrusts.

"Right there, yeah right there!" He felt Ennis' hand brush his balls then wrap around his cock. His thumb rubbed his slit and that was his undoing, he shot his load all over Ennis' hand.

A few more thrusts and Ennis was filling him up. Ennis fell onto his back and he wrapped his body around Jack's. He kissed the back of his neck and Jack turned his head so their lips met.

Jack had a smile on his face and was laughing.

"What are ya laughin at?" Ennis searched his face for answers.

He touched Ennis' chest. "Cause I'm so happy, cowboy." Jack kissed him. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around him and they held each other.

"Think we better go clean up." Ennis got up.

"Yeah, good idea."

They grabbed their clothes back on and went upstairs and took a shower together, washing each other thoroughly. Then them put on some clean clothes and went back to work.

Ennis went out to pick up the parts for the hole digger. While he was gone one of their biggest customers had flown in from Texas to meet with Jack and take a look at their operation.

Virgil Cruller owned the biggest cattle ranch in the state. He was a fairly new customer; they'd been dealing with him for about six months now. Virgil's brother, Lawrence, had been the one who made the initial contact and placed their first stock order. Now the owner himself wanted to see their place for himself.

"Mr. Cruller," Jack greeted him by shaking his hand. The man wasn't all that different from the many customers Jack had dealt with in Texas. He had lots of money and an ego as big as all outdoors.

"Jack Twist," he acknowledged him. Jack led him into his office.

"You want a drink?" Jack offered him a whiskey. Jack kept some nice stuff in his office. Old Rose was reserved for him and Ennis only.

"Sure, Jack. I can call you Jack right."

"That would be fine Mr. Cruller."

"What's that Mr. Cruller stuff, call me Virgil."

"Okay Virgil. You know I used to live in Texas.

"Is that right?" Virgil took a sip from the glass. "What part?"

"Childress"

"I'm from Amarillo."

The two men spent about an hour talking about Texas and their respective businesses then moved outside so Jack could give him the grand tour. They got into Jack's truck and took off for the fields.

They stopped in front of the pasture filled with cattle. They talked about the different cattle and Virgil told him he wanted to use their bull for stud. Just then Ennis rode up on Scout. Jack couldn't help feeling proud of his husband. Seeing him on a horse always took his breath away.

"Ennis," Jack called him over. Ennis dismounted and stood beside Jack.

"This is Mr. Cruller, this is my partner Ennis Del Mar." Both men decided to introduce themselves as partners. To most people that meant business partners. Only a select few knew the whole nature of their relationship.

"Mr. Cruller," Ennis held out his hand and quickly shook the older man's hand.

Jack sensed a tenseness coming from Virgil. "Ennis, I've been showing Virgil our ranch. Why don't you give him a grand tour."

"Well, um, Mr. Cruller why don't I show ya our breeding barn and our top bull, Teddy."

They followed him into the large building. Ennis always did more talking then he usually did when it came to discussing the animals on the ranch. He was in his comfort zone and it showed. Jack couldn't be more tickled; he just sat back and watched his man in action.

Jack took Virgil back to the main house; Ennis said he'd join them a bit later.

"Well, Virgil, you want me to put the paperwork together?"

"Yeah, Jack, why don't you do that? I'm real anxious to breed my cows to that bull of yours."

"Ennis should be here soon we can drink on the deal."

"Uh, that's something I wanted to mention to you, Jack. Do you think this transaction can be just between us?"

Jack slowly put his drink down, the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up and he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What are you talkin about Virgil?"

"I'd just prefer dealing with you. I mean, just two good old boys from Texas."

"Excuse me, but do you have a problem with Ennis?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Ennis knows his way around a cattle ranch, it's just that he's not like you and me."

"You and me?" Jack was starting to see red.

"Yeah you know, Texans. Why I could tell right from the start you're a real smart fella. You probably went to the best schools, like me. I went to A&M University, and then started my own business and now I get to enjoy the good life. You look like you made out real well too, Jack."

"And what about Ennis?" Jack took a drink of whiskey to brace himself.

"You know his kind; I got some uneducated people working for me too. You know how it goes."

Jack put his drink down and gazed maliciously at Virgil. "Let me tell you something, I'm not from Texas, I'm from Wyoming, born and raised. And you and I have NOTHING in common. I never went to college. I'm just a poor ranch boy from Lightning Flat who barely got by. I'm just lucky that things worked out for me." Jack slowly got up and walked over to the office door and opened it.

"Get out."

Virgil's mouth dropped open in shock. He slowly got up off the chair and looked at Jack.

"What?"

"You heard me. Ennis is my partner, in every way." He dared Virgil to say anything to that. The man wisely kept his mouth shut so Jack continued. "And he's smarter than any man I know, including a pissant like you."

"You're going to destroy our deal over a hick?"

"Shut up! You don't know nothing about Ennis."

Virgil shook his head as he walked to the doorway and looked at Jack.

"You're making a big mistake. I'll make sure you never do business in Texas again."

"Good! I never did like Texas no how. Now get the hell out of our home!" Jack watched him go; a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Ennis approached him from the hallway. Jack could tell he'd been listening to the argument.

"Jack, you shouldn't have done that."

"Ennis did you hear how he was talking about you?"

"He was right."

"What are you sayin?"

Ennis stared down at the floor and had his hands in his pockets and mumbled. "I am an uneducated hick."

"Don't you say that Ennis," he grabbed his man by the shoulders and made him look him in the eye. "Don't say that cowboy." He said more softly. "You're not a hick and you're smart."

"But I never went to one of those fancy schools, heck I never even got to be a sophomore in high school."

"That's cause the transmission went out on the truck, then you went to work to help your family. You did what you had to."

Ennis looked up at Jack. "So you never thought I was dumb?"

Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Oh, baby, no. I've never thought you were dumb. I told you you're real smart. This ranch can't run without you."

Jack felt Ennis' arms tighten their hold on him and a kiss planted into his hair. "Love ya." Ennis whispered into his ear.

"How about we call it a day and go see what Kaylin made for us."

They feasted on their favorite meal, meatloaf and potatoes. Jack gave Ennis a look that left no question about what they were going to be doing for dessert. After they cleaned up the table and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on they headed upstairs to show each other some major loving.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Milestones part 47

"Jack!"

"What is it, Ennis?" an exasperated voice asked.

"Do I gotta wear this damn tie?"

Jack came back into the bedroom from their bathroom. "Yeah, Ennis, tomorrow is a real important day and if I gotta wear a tie you gotta too." Jack walked over to the mirror where Ennis was trying on the bowtie and stood behind him. "Come on, cowboy, it isn't everyday that our son gets married."

Their gazes met in the mirror and Jack wrapped his arms around his husband's chest. He felt Ennis lean back into the embrace and heard him sign in contentment. Ennis turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Never thought this day would come," Ennis mumbled, their foreheads were pressed together and then they did a nose nuzzle and they finished getting ready.

Jack couldn't believe Bobby was getting married; it had been two years since he graduated college and started working for the department of land management. They were so proud of him.

He and Ennis had been through so much together. Ennis deciding they should ranch up together, getting over so many challenges dealing with the sick people in this world like nurse Valerie and the likes of Webber Jones. And warped people like Lucas who thought that Jack belonged to him and was going to take what wasn't his.

Through the good times and bad times they had each other to lean on. It wasn't always peaches and cream of course. There were plenty of times he had to wonder what he was doing here, whether it was worth staying with this stubborn, taciturn cowboy. Then he'd take one look into those brown eyes and handsome face and his heart melted. He just knew to the core of his being that this was his soul mate, that once in a lifetime person who came into his life. Just like a force of nature that you can never control Ennis Del Mar took his heart up on Brokeback Mountain just like he'd taken his and together they were one.

Now life had come full circle and Bobby was all grown and getting married. And _who_ should he be marrying, none other than Ennis Del Mar's daughter Jenny. They were surprised when their kids insisted on being married at the ranch. Ennis figured they'd want to be married in Riverton or Childress.

"_We wanted to be married someplace that was special, a place filled with love." _ Jenny told them as she held Bobby's hand in hers. _"We can't think of anyplace better than here."_

"_If that's what ya want, darling, me and Jack would be happy for ya to have your wedding here."_

"_Oh Daddy!"_ she kissed him, then Jack. Bobby hugged them both, then left to tell their moms about the wedding plans.

Months had passed and except for some uncomfortable moments with Alma trying to put her two cents in, the planning went very well.

****

Bobby was staying at the ranch and Jenny was going to spend the night with her sister at Alma's house so the bride and groom wouldn't see each other before the wedding. Now they stood in the living room holding hands, reluctant to part ways for even one night.

"Tomorrow feels like forever." Jenny had wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck, their lips met.

"I know," Bobby ran his fingers through her brown tresses.

"But just think, this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Bobby Twist." He caressed her face.

"You mean Mrs. Del Mar-Twist."

"Oh right, I forgot you wanted to keep your maiden name."

"The Del Mar name is a good one, Junior took Kurt's name, and I wanted to keep mine. You don't mind, do you, honey?"

"No Jenny-bear." The two lovebirds clung to each other.

"Come on, you two, none of that," Ennis chided them.

"Daddy," Jenny chuckled, then walked over to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you for letting us get married here." She paused, "and for everything."

"It's alright, darling, Jack and me are glad to do it."

After Jenny left the guys settled on the living room couch, Jack brought three glasses and a bottle of whiskey to celebrate.

A silence settled into the room, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the burning wood in the fireplace.

"Are you nervous, Bobby?" Jack figured if Bobby wasn't, he was probably nervous enough for the both of them.

"I know I should be but I'm not. I know I'm marrying the prettiest girl in Wyoming." He wore a big smile on his face that was infectious.

Ennis patted him on the back.

"I wanted you to know I love Jenny, Ennis. I'm going to take good care of her. You don't' have to worry."

"I know it, son," Ennis leaned in real close and glared into his eyes. "If I didn't you'd be looking down the barrel of a shotgun."

Ennis laughed at the wide-eyed look he got from Bobby. He hugged him and Jack joined in and the three men reaffirmed the bond between them. Life was coming full circle and tomorrow two lovers would be joined together forever. Just like he and Jack were.

"Well, I better hit the hay." Bobby stood up and looked down at the two men. "Night Dads." They could hear the sound of Bobby's feet on the stairs as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Can't believe it's been five years," Jack leaned back against Ennis' chest and felt strong arms wrap around him and heard…

"Yeah, five fuckin' years," whispered in his ear, "since I made an honest man of ya."

Jack turned around and playfully punched Ennis in the shoulder.

"Hey! Honest man my ass!"

Ennis rolled them over till he was looking up at Jack. His hands wandered down Jack's back to his ass and squeezed the sexy cheeks.

"It's my ass you hear me Jack Fuckin' Twist?"

Ennis didn't give him a chance to answer. Not that he needed to say a word their bodies were doing all the talking for them.

"Bobby…upstairs…" Jack managed to say between lip locks.

"Bedroom," Ennis spat out.

There was no need for more words, they made their way up to their bedroom and they undressed each other. Fingers intertwined, hands played across each other's hair and face, the back of the neck. Lips were brought together like two magnets drawn to each other by a force of nature neither could control, nor wanted to.

The hands continued their journey down the concave contours of each other's backs. Fingers made marks on ass cheeks that were forcefully pushed apart. Cocks finally rubbed against their mate. Neither man knew when it happened, but they found themselves lying on the bed, their bodies continuing in the ancient dance of love.

Jack grabbed the well-used tube of slick lying on the bed stand and he got his man ready. Ennis grabbed it from him and covered his fingers and made sure Jack's pulsing hole was ready for him.

Jack got into this favorite position, on his back, legs pulled up and eyes giving Ennis the 'come hither' look he knew they both liked.

Ennis didn't need any encouragement. After all these years together he wasn't shy anymore when it came to love making. In fact he'd surprised Jack plenty of times with the way he'd try new things.

He pulled Jack's legs up until his ass was raised off the bed, then sunk his cock slowly into its' home, deep inside Jack.

It wasn't long before Ennis was pistoning into him, Jack grabbed the headboard and held on tight. He wrapped his legs around Ennis' waist and his heels spurred his ass cheeks driving Ennis deeper. Jack's face scrunched up as he came all over Ennis' stomach and chest.

Ennis filled Jack up a few moments later.

Jack rolled over and Ennis' cock pulled out of him, Ennis lay his exhausted body next to his mate.

Their lips met again, a few nose nuzzles were exchanged and sleep claimed them. Their bodies were wrapped around each other like vines.

****

The morning sunlight came peeking through the curtains and cast its rays on the two sleeping men.

"Mornin'," Ennis leaned over and kissed Jack. He was rewarded with Jack's fingers combing through his hair and a hand to the back of his head and an eagerly returned kiss.

"Mornin', sweetheart." It was going to be a very busy day so they knew there wouldn't be any time for fooling around. They got up and showered, separately because they knew if they did it together they'd never make it to the wedding on time.

Bobby had already beaten them to the kitchen and was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Kaylin and Donna were already making food for the wedding guests. Alma said she'd take care of the cake. Monroe had started a catering business on the side; he still worked at the market, only now he was general manager. He was only too glad to supply the tent, tables, chairs and other assorted stuff for the nuptials.

So they were all set when it came to the food.

Lureen put up some money for a DJ, though Jack argued with her as to who was going to pay for it. Lureen won that argument, like she usually did.

The clearing behind the house had been transformed into a place where two lovers were tying the knot.

"Takes me back to when it was us getting hitched," Jack remarked as he took a sip from the coffee mug he held. He and Ennis had chosen to sit out back on the porch.

"Yep, only it's our kids doin the honors. Can't believe it, I can still remember pushing her on the swing set, now she's getting married."

"I can't either, I remember the time I had Bobby sitting on my lap driving the combine."

"They'll be okay, ya think Jack?"

Jack looked over at the man next to him and reached out for his hand.

"Yeah, Ennis, I know they will, they're smart kids, they love each other. They'll make it. Hey we did, right?"

Jack was rewarded by one of Ennis' rare smiles which he returned.

They didn't linger long on the porch. Ennis had to check on the animals and Jack went with him. Normally the hands would be doing this, but Ennis and Jack knew they were better off staying out of Alma and Lureen's way.

The two women got a long, but they weren't fast friends. They were polite, civil and soon to be in-laws.

As the day wore on the ranch became a hot bed of activity. The wedding was taking place in the late afternoon and Ennis and Jack were getting themselves and Bobby ready.

"How do I look, Dad?" Bobby was buttoning his cuffs and looking in the mirror.

"Real good, Bobby," Jack helped his son tie the bow tie. Jack was pretty good at doing it, his mamma taught him how.

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you; you've done so much with your life. So many things I never got to do, like go to college and have a career, just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you."

"Dad, you've done plenty in your life too. You and Ennis run your own successful business and have this house. I only hope I can be half the man you two guys are."

That got Bobby in the middle of a group hug.

"Dad, Ennis" he managed to croak out between squeezes. "I think we better finish up, I got a bride waiting for me."

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry Bob." Ennis pulled out of the embrace.

"I love you guys," he said to the two men who meant so much to him. They made it to the bottom of the stairs. There were three pink boutonnieres waiting for them on the dining room table. Ennis got to work pinning one on Bobby, then Jack and Ennis pinned them on each other.

"Well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Bobby wrang his hands out nervously.

"Just remember you're marrying the person you love and want to spend the rest of your life with." Jack looked over at Ennis who was buttoning up his jacket. "Just like I did," he whispered.

Ennis met his eyes then looked shyly down at the floor.

"Come on Bobby, time to get this show on the road."

****

Bobby and Jack went outside and down the runner; chairs that lined either side of the red carpet were filled with guests. It wasn't a big crowd, just family and friends. They stood under the arbor; the white iron trellis work was covered with ivy and pink and white roses.

"How are you holding up?" Jack looked at his son. He still couldn't believe the handsome man the boy had grown into. His heart swelled with pride. They stood at the altar and looked out over the guests that sat on either side of the aisle.

Ennis' sister Ellen and her husband Nathan sat on one side and Jack's mother was there, she sat next to Lureen's mom.

Their neighbors Donna and Ned were there as well as Margaret and Walter from the general store.

Their workers, Mitch, Jason and Andy were there too.

Alma and Monroe sat in the front row. Lureen was next to her mother, she had been complaining about something earlier today, typical of a woman who always liked to be in charge. But this was Jenny and Bobby's big day so she relented and tried to keep her mouth shut.

Jenny's friends from the music department at the college she'd attended volunteered to play the bridal march on the violins and cello. Right now they were playing something calm to sooth everyone's nerves.

The weather was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly like it was giving its blessings to the happy occasion.

The only thing missing was the bride.

****

Ennis tried to wait patiently in the living room for Jenny to come down the stairs. He didn't know when it happened, but his little girl had somehow grown up and now was getting married and starting her own life. It made him happy that it was Bobby, the boy had become like the son he never had. He knew he'd take good care of his little girl. He'd never stop thinking of Jenny as his _little girl_.

Jenny was upstairs with her sister and bridesmaids. Alma had made a visit up there, after a while she came down and barely gave Ennis a glance and went out to join Monroe and the rest of the wedding guests in the clearing out back.

The squeak of the bedroom door drew his attention and the sound of footsteps followed. The bridesmaids, dressed in pale pink dresses, wandered past him. They smiled at him and went to the French doors that led to the deck. Junior came down next; she was the matron of honor and was dressed in a darker pink dress.

"Daddy, she's coming." She hugged her father then joined the other girls. Ennis looked up and at the top of the stairs was his little girl, only she wasn't his little girl anymore. A beautiful woman had taken her place and was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. He watched her, spellbound, slowly walk down the stairs and he met her at the bottom.

"Oh, Jenny, you're the prettiest gal I've ever seen, " he looked down shyly, "well you and Junior." He felt Jenny wrap her arms around him.

"I love you Daddy. You know you're not really getting rid of me or Bobby. It's just that our family is getting bigger now."

"I know, it just won't be the same. But I am so happy for you and I happen to know that fella you're marrying is a good guy."

They moved over to stand behind the bridesmaids. "Are ya ready darling?"

"Yes Daddy." They watched the bridesmaids step out onto the deck and down the aisle to the altar. Junior looked behind them and smiled and then she followed the procession.

"Just remember me and Jack love you." Ennis looked at Jenny and pulled the bridal veil in front of her face then they heard the sound of the bridal march. Ennis held out his arm and Jenny put her hand out and they started to walk out into the sunlight and down the aisle.

The guests turned around, Ennis got a lump in his throat the size of an apple until he realized they weren't looking at him, they were looking at the beautiful bride standing next to him.

They walked down the aisle and he saw all the smiling faces. When they reached the alter the pastor asked, "Who gives this bride to be married?"

"I do," Ennis lifted the veil and kissed Jenny's forehead. "Love ya Jenny." He took her hand and put it into Bobby's then went to sit with Jack in the front row.

The pastor went on with the rest of the service. Ennis thought about his life, how did a lonely ranch worker who came from dirt poor beginnings get to this place? He looked at all the things he had to be grateful for, the ranch, his two daughters starting their own lives, but most of all the man he loved more than anything sitting next to him. He grabbed Jack's hand, their fingers intertwined.

Watching their kids get married moved both men so much you could hear them both sniffing.

The reception was held in a tent, one much larger than the one Ennis and Jack were ever in. After dinner and cake were done the dancing started on a make-shift dance floor.

Ennis wasn't a dancer; the only time he'd ever gotten up to dance was at his wedding to Alma, then at Junior's wedding. So when Jenny came over for the father of the bride dance he didn't hesitate to join her on the dance floor. Lureen and Bobby were already there waiting for them, the DJ started the music and Ennis was so happy. He never thought he'd ever be this happy in his whole life.

And to think it all started with a help wanted ad he spotted on a bulletin board at the feed store.

****

_About a month later_

"Come on Jack help me with this here tent." Ennis has set up the tent, just like he had almost twenty seven years ago. It was their anniversary and they decided to spend it in the one place that had so much meaning to both of them.

"Just a minute, Ennis I just want to take some pictures. You know neither one of us had a camera back then."

"Neither of us coulda afforded a camera back then. Now come on over here and help me. I just don't know what you were thinkin Jack Fuckin Twist making us get one of these new fangled tents. We don't need all this room."

"I never want to go back to sleepin in a tent that smells like cat piss ever again. I want us to be comfortable and I wanted to spend our anniversary in style. " Jack looked over as his husband managed to get the tent up. "The tent isn't going anywhere come on over and take a look."

Ennis came over to stand next to Jack. It had been a long time since they'd been to Brokeback. Time may have past but the mountain stayed the same, still as majestic as always, the place where it all began for the two of them. They could remember like it was yesterday how two young boys, not even out of their teens were trying to make their own way a world that could sometimes be so unfair and cruel. How it almost cost them so much, but it was the magic of this mountain of their time here that made what they have now all possible.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Jack murmured, he felt Ennis' arms wrap around him from behind and just like the first embrace he felt safe and loved and happy.

"Yeah, sure is. We've come a long way huh?"

"Yes we sure have, we've got plenty of livin' left to do and I'm glad we are livin' the sweet life together. Forever, Ennis."

"Forever, Jack."

The End


End file.
